La Rosa Violeta
by December Ice Star
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata ha vivido toda la vida bajo la sombra de su primo Neji. Es una simple kunoichi con un simple sueño. Conquistar el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando su padre le informe que está comprometida a un hombre que apenas conoce?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una junta con mi padre**

Hinata veía con mirada ausente la temblorosa agua bajo ella. Su largo cabello azul medianoche rodeaba su pálido rostro y plateados ojos. La brisa de primavera refrescó su acalorado cuerpo al pasar. Acababa de salir de entrenar con Neji y estaba exhausta. Estaba parada sobre un pequeño puente que cruzaba el lago de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Los árboles de cerezo estaban floreciendo y las flores caían suavemente sobre el agua creando pequeñas y suaves ondas.

Con delicadeza, quitó una flor de su cabello y la dejó caer suavemente sobre el agua, Hinata sonriendo mientras la veía flotar sobre el agua. Se fue con la corriente como un barquito. Casi podía imaginar gente pequeña sentándose en ella para disfrutar un picnic en el lago. Para Hinata, la primavera era la mejor estación. La estación del amor, la llamaba Sakura.

Uhm…si claro, amor. Ni siquiera podía conseguir que Naruto la volteara a ver. Lo que sí hacía era pasarse el día viendo a Sakura. La chica Hyuuga no podía entender que demonios era tan bueno de Sakura. Era sólo un médico, mientras que ella era una verdadera kunoichi de campo. ¡También tenía una línea sanguínea!

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con ella? ¡Sakura era su amiga y no debería estar celosa de ella! Tal vez el calor de verdad la estaba perjudicando.

-XxX—

Gaara dio un pasito hacia delante, sus ojos azul verdoso escaneando el lugar, decidiendo que movimiento hacer. Su arena se levantó y se enroscó en sus piernas como un gato enojado listo para atrapar a su presa. Sus manos se cerraban y se abrían de cuando en cuando haciendo que la arena se levantara un poco más.

Kankuro observó sus movimientos con sus rápidos ojos. A pesar de que los movimientos de Gaara le eran familiares, debía de tener cuidado. El Kazekage era el tipo de hombre que cambiaba su estilo de pelea de acuerdo a la situación. Era uno de los mejores mezclando taijutsu y ninjutsu para controlar su arena. También había estado entrenando con Lee de Konoha así que básicamente, Kankuro no sabía que esperar.

El Kazekage se movió ligeramente, haciendo que Kankuro levantara los brazos para defenderse. _Está viendo todos mis movimientos _pensó Gaara. Levantó una mano lentamente, y vio como Kankuro lo seguía con los ojos como si fuera una bomba lista para explotar. Rápidamente, Gaara giró sobre la arena azotando sus manos contra el suelo. La arena se lanzó hacia Kankuro como una serpiente lista para atacar.

Kankuro brincó lejos de la arena, aterrizando en un poste de entrenamiento. Levantó los brazos moviendo los dedos en un movimiento ya mecánico. Karasu saltó hacia delante, moviéndose de acuerdo a las órdenes de su amo. Su cabeza se abrió hacia tras rebelando una larga cuchilla de doble filo.

Gaara se agachó con agilidad, algo que rara vez hacía en batalla. Pero no fue un movimiento al azar. Azotó una mano en el suelo y la arena se lanzó contra Karasu. Se hundió dentro de el títere atorando sus engranes. El títere se hizo un par de movimientos erráticos mientras Kankuro jalaba de él enojado.

-¡Maldición, Gaara! ¡Atoraste los engranes otra vez!- le gritó el titiritero. Dio un par de tironees más a los hilos de chakra unidas al cuerpo de madera antes de rendirse. El montón de madera y tela cayó detrás de Gaara.

Kankuro bajó del poste y caminó con furia hasta su títere. Volteó a ver a Gaara con ira, que sólo le devolvió una indiferente mirada.

-Siempre haces eso cuando entrenamos…-gruñó enojado.

-Es entrenamiento, -dijo Gaara en su usual tono monótono. –No puedo ir fácil, aún si es con un estúpido títere.- El ojo de Kankuro se encogió en un tic al insulto a su adorado títere. Frunció el ceño.

-No quizo decir eso- le dijo Kankuro a la cabeza de su títere.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza. Temari le había advertido a Kankuro que si seguía hablándole a sus títeres, perdería todos sus amigos. ¿Por qué tenía un hermano tan idiota? No, ¿Por qué tenía una familia tan loca? Su madre estaba muerta, junto con su padre y su tío. Su hermano mayor era el idiota de la aldea y su hermana mayor era tan temible o más que él.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

-Vamos, Kankuro. Puedes jugar con tus títeres más tarde.- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dio la vuelta para irse. La arena lo siguió mientras decía –Tenemos una misión ¿recuerdas?-

Kankuro parpadeó, soltando los pedazos de Karasu que había recogido. –Gaara…- vio cómo su hermano menor se detenía. El Ninja de la arena volteó lentamente a ver al titiritero.

-¿Estás bien con…esto? - Kankuro preguntó preocupado. Sus oscuros ojos escanearon el rostro de su hermano menor y líder. Miró los ojos azul verdoso tan familiares con intensidad.

-Son las órdenes del Consejo.- contestó Gaara después de un largo silencio. Volteó a ver al frente de nuevo. –No tengo un deseo en particular para querer hacerlo pero no puedo discutir con el Anciano. Él tiene más poder que yo, después de todo.- La comisura de sus labios tembló ligeramente y la arena giró alrededor de él con más fuerza que antes. Una brisa recorrió el campo de entrenamiento haciendo que el largo abrigo rojo de Gaara ondeara en sus tobillos mezclándolo con la arena. Parecían anillos de sangre para Kankuro. El hijo de en medio del cuarto Kazekage tembló.

Gaara lo miró como si fuera a añadir más. Después de una pausa, volvió a ver al frente y miró la arena del suelo.

-Sólo apúrate-dijo tan suavemente que Kankuro apenas lo oyó sobre el sonido de la arena. Gaara continuo adentrándose en la aldea hasta que Kankuro lo perdió de vista entre las sombras de los edificios que constituían Suna.

Kankuró soltó un suspiro cansado. Hace tres años Akatsuki había extraído al demonio Shukaku de su hermano. Desde entonces Gaara podía dormir tranquilo pero las oscuras ojeras resultado de sus quince años de insomnio no se iban. Temari les explicó que ya que Gaara había pasado tantos años sin dormir esas ojeras tardarían un buen rato para irse si es que se iban. _Nah _pensó Kankuro encogiéndose de hombros para sí mismo _hacen que se vea mejor._

-XxX-

-¡Vamos por unos panecillos!- sugirió Kiba, sonriéndoles a Shino y Hinata mientras caminaban juntos por la aldea. Aspiró feliz, oliendo los panecillos de la tienda cercana.

-No me gustan los dulces.- dijo Shino.

-¡Aguafiestas!- le contestó Kiba. Akamaru ladró fuerte agitándo su cola.

Hinata los observó discutir con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Estaba contenta de tener tan buenos amigos como estos dos y Akamaru por supuesto. En realidad poco le importaba que comieran, mientras comieran algo. Tenía mucha hambre. Además Kurenai-sensei llegaría pronto para llevarlos a su misión.

-Está bien, sushi.- dijo Kiba con decepción en la voz.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. Como decidieron sushi si Kiba quería dulces y Shino era tan remilgoso. Había estado soñando despierta con los ojos abiertos sobre Naruto. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata? – le preguntó Kiba. –Estás toda roja otra vez.-

-¡Ah!- dijo Hinata sorprendida mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos. –Perdón, Kiba-kun. ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! Sólo algo acalorada por el entrenamiento eso es todo.- Se quitó las manos de la boca y les sonrió.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Se rió fuerte haciendo que las personas voltearan a verlos. Shino bajó la cabeza regresando a murmurar otra vez. Hinata caminó detrás de ellos, sonriendo.

-Hinata-

Los tres voltearon a ver a su sensei, Kurenai. Tenía una mirada sería en sus brillantes ojos rojos. Había estado triste desde que Hidan mató a Asuma, pero ahora se vería preocupada ahora. –Hiashi quiere verte.-le dijo a Hinata viéndola fijamente.

Hinata parpadeó. Su padre usualmente no la solicitaba a menos que fuera algo muy importante y a Hinata no se le ocurría nada que pudiera llegar a ser importante. De todos modos asintió.

-Si Kurenai-sensei. Gracias-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo!. Ni Naruto ni la historia me pertenecen. La historia original le pertenece a Zukiesgal65 - The Violet Rose. .net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose Yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Rota**

-¡Y entonces atoró los engranes!- dijo Kankuro enojado mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. Se había quitado el maquillaje y la capucha dejando libre su natural cabello café. Él, Gaara y Temari estaban sentados en un café, discutiendo entrenamiento y otros asuntos importantes.

-Gaara, has estado callado.-le dijo Temari ignorando el comentario de Kankuro. –¿Estás bien?-

-Hm…-fue su gran respuesta. Miraba a la nada. En su mente, Gaara sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión para Suna y para Konoha pero su corazón…bueno su corazón pensaba otra cosa. No que esto no fuera usual. Gaara constantemente tenía peleas entre su corazón y su mente, siendo su mente la ganadora la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero eso no significaba que los resultados siempre eran buenos.

-XxX-

Hiashi caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con los puños firmemente cerrados a sus lados. Neji estaba sentado no muy lejos viendo a su tío con preocupación. El Jounin miró por la ventana, suspiró y dijo

-Señor Hiashi, debería calmarse.-

El hombre sólo negó con la cabeza y murmuró

-Es por el bien de la aldea…- Miró para arriba de golpe al abrirse la puerta lentamente.

Hinata entró al salón principal del clan Hyuuga, sorprendida de ver a su padre y primo ahí. Hinata se ruborizó al ver a su primo sentado ahí. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-Al fin llegaste.-dijo Hiashi. –Siéntate, Hinata.-

Ella obedeció y se sentó junto a Neji que no la volteó a ver. Él mantuvo sus ojos bajos con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Hiashi se sentó en el piso de madera y encaró a los dos ninjas. Respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar.

-Hinata, ahora cuentas con dieciocho años, que significa que ya eres una mujer adulta. Usualmente a esta edad, es adecuado para una mujer casarse.- Frunció al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata.

-¿C-Casarse?- soltó Hinata con sus ojos plateados abiertos de par en par. Tal vez tendría suerte. ¡Tal vez su padre le diría que se casaría con Naruto-kun! Después de todo se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea y era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, según lo que les había dicho Tsunade-sama. Aún podía recordad la cara de honor y sorpresa cuando se enteró.

-Si…-dijo Hiashi volteando hacia otro lado. –Los Ancianos de la aldea no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi elección y eligieron a alguien más…- Hinata parpadeó. –Resolvieron que ya que eres miembro del clan Hyuuga, deberías de casarte con sólo el mejor para poder pasar el Byakugan. El hombre con el que te casarás es muy poderoso…-

-¿Quién?-preguntó Hinata sentándose más recta.

-Uh- Hiashi negó con la cabeza lentamente. –Lo verás en un par de días, cuando venga a la aldea. Lamento decir que es un matrimonio arreglado y…-

-¿Cuándo **venga**?- preguntó Hinata. -¿Quieres decir que no es nadie de la aldea?- El negó con la cabeza. Hinata sólo lo vio con sorpresa antes de mirar a su primo.

Neji no la vio a los ojos.

-Padre, yo- -

-¡Hinata!- gritó Hiashi poniéndose de pie. Este matrimonio beneficiará a toda la aldea. Es lo mejor. Eres del noble clan Hyuuga y por lo tanto…no puedo sólo casarte con cualquier Ninja común. Mi matrimonio con tu madre fue arreglado. Ni siquiera lo conocí hasta que tuve tu edad. Es algo que pasa comúnmente.-

Hinata sintió como nuevas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos pero sintió. –Si…- susurró, haciendo una reverencia. Se puso de pie y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Abrió la puerta para ver a Shino y Kiba esperándola. Ambos la miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué tal te fue, Hinata? ¿Qué pasó?- peguntó Kiba sonriéndole.

Hinata sólo se le quedó viendo un momento. Luego negó con la cabeza y pasó junto a ellos sin más. Nunca estaría con Naruto-kun en lugar de eso se tenía que casar con algún extraño. Caminó, luego trotó para finalmente empezar a correr a toda velocidad. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, volaban detrás de ella para perderse en su largo cabello azul medianoche. Su corazón latía fuerte mientras corría. ¿Era por correr o era el dolor de saber que se iba a casar? Sus labios se apretaron intentando refrenar un grito de agonía. No podía…pero quería más que nada en el mundo. Quería gritar y huir de la aldea. Quería que sus sentimientos sobre Naruto fueran dados a conocer pero sabía que su padre no oiría lo que ella tenía que decir sobre el asunto.

Finalmente llegó a un pequeño arroyo en el bosque con el sol brillando sobre el. Se paró sobre la brillante superficie del agua, sus lágrimas causando pequeñas ondas mientras caían y se mezclaban con el agua de algún lago lejano. Había nenúfares flotando en el agua con los pétalos abiertos buscando el sol que nunca alcanzarían. Hinata buscaba a Naruto a pesar de saber que nunca podría alcanzarlo. Su corazón estaba roto en dos y le dolía. Sus sentimientos por Naruto, los sentimientos que había tenido cuando era una pequeña niña en la Academia y su lealtad a la aldea escondida de la hoja. ¿Cuál era más importante el amor o la lealtad?

Hinata cayó de rodillas junto al arroyo y cubrió sus ojos con las manos. Ella sollozó en sus manos, sus hombros sacudiéndose con fuerza. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba a ella? Por supuesto era una regla ninja nunca mostrar sus lágrimas así que ¿por qué siempre lloraba ella? Sakura lloraba a veces pero no tanto cuando creció pero Hinata, Hinata todavía lloraba casi diario. No podía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con sus compañeros de equipo y ahora esto.

-¿P-Por qué tengo que ser y-yo la que se siente…tan rota?- Hinata susurró para sí misma.

-XxX-

Gaara cerró la correa que estaba atada a su calabaza y la puso sobre su hombro. Acomodó los broches para que cerraran bien. Revisó una vez más antes de estar seguro de que aguantaría. De acuerdo, estaba listo. Traía puesto un largo abrigo rojo, cerrado hasta su cintura donde se abría para colgar junto a sus piernas. Sus largos pantalones flojos estaban atados con bandas en los muslos y en las rodillas para mantenerlos seguros. Su cabello rojo era un desastre como siempre ya que una vez más se había negado a cepillarse el pelo como Temari le dijo.

Temari tomó la cantimplora y la ató en su cinturón junto con su bolsa de kunai. Gaara soltó un suspiro cansado, no tan seguro de si debería o no seguir con esto. –Ah bueno…- murmuró para sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros. Se dio la vuelta y salió de su oficina rápidamente cerrando la puerta con llave al salir. Temari y Kankuro estaban esperando al joven Kazekage en la entrada de la aldea ambos con expresiones de preocupación mientras su hermano menor se acercaba.

-Dejen de preocuparse.- murmuró Gaara, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Los vio con mirada ausente, su rostro sin mostrar ninguna emoción. –Ya vámonos.-

Kankuro hizo un gesto entre asentir y encoger los hombros. Le sonrió a Gaara y volteó a ver a Temari.

La kunoichi volteó los ojos. –Si mantenemos nuestra velocidad al máximo podremos llegar a Konoha en dos días en lugar de tres. Eso nos ayudaría mucho, siento una tormenta acercándose.-

-Entonces necesitamos irnos lo más pronto posible.- gruñó Gaara con un poco de molestia en la voz. -Vamos- Caminó pasando junto a los dos ninjas y entró al desierto sin dudar. Tan pronto en cuanto puso un pie en la arena, esta empezó a girar alrededor de él con emoción. Gaara hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y la arena se calmó hasta solo girar levemente alrededor de sus pies.

Temari jaló la correa de su abanico para estar segura de que estaba apretada lo suficiente antes de seguir a Gaara al desierto. Una ligera brisa la rodeó al entrar. Siendo una maestra del viento esto era de esperar. –El viento es mi acompañante.- le dijo a sus hermanos sonriéndole a sus hermanos.

Kankuro soltó una risa y acomodó los sellos de sus títeres en la espalda. Caminó junto a Gaara y la arena lo rodeó con un gesto amigable. Era el hermano de su amo después de todo.

-A Konoha entonces- dijo Gaara con una voz ligeramente aburrida, volteando su cabeza hacia donde estaba el bosque en la orilla del desierto.

-XxX-

Hinata miraba con gesto ausente el arroyo, que fluía como una serpiente azul en el pasto esmeralda. Llevaba tres horas sentada ahí sin decir nada y sin llorar. Sus mejillas estaban rosas y sentía como si todo su mundo se hubiera derrumbado.

-¿Hinata?- Ella miró sobre su hombro para ver a Neji parado detrás de ella.

-¿Qué?-

Se sentó junto a ella en silencio. Su largo cabello café cía elegantemente alrededor de su rostro mientras volteaba a verla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con un poco de preocupación en la voz.

Esto le sorprendió a Hinata ligeramente. Cierto, Neji y ella se habían vuelto más cercanos con el tiempo pero él nunca le preguntaba cosas personales como esta. No estaba en su naturaleza. Aún sorprendida Hinata asintió.

-No me mientas-le dijo Neji en una voz seria. –Puedo notar que has hestado llorando mucho en las últimas horas.-

Hinata se quitó el cabello del rostro. –S-Si…-murmuró. Levantó las piernas hasta su pecho y las abrazó recargando la barbilla en las rodillas. Volteó a ver a Neji que le veía fijamente.

-¿Es por lo que Hiashi-sama te dijo?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Ella asintió con dureza.

-Bueno…es-,-empezó pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

-Para beneficiar a la aldea.- susurró Hinata. –Lo sé.-

Él la miró y Hinata se encogió. No había enojo en los ojos de su primo pero ella sabía que no debió de haber dicho algo tan irrespetuoso, especialmente a él.

-Lo siento.-

-No te disculpes.- le dijo él con calma.

-Dije algo irrespetuoso...-dijo ella, levantando la cabeza para verlo. –Y-Yo no debí…-

Neji levantó una mano para silenciarla. Volteó todo el cuerpo para que la estuviera viendo totalmente de frente. Una mirada de seriedad cruzó su rostro.

-Hinata te voy a decir algo muy importante así que ponme atención ¿de acuerdo?-

Esto la confundió pero asintió.

Neji se acercó a ella y ella copió el movimiento. –Los matrimonios arreglados pueden salir bien algunas veces pero casi nunca acaban bien.-le susurró. –Quiero que me prometas que escucharás a tu corazón y no lo que Hiashi-sama o los Ancianos te digan que hagas. Cree lo que quieras creer.- La miró fijamente. Levantó la mano dudoso y le quitó el cabello de la cara. –Eres una espléndida shinobi, Hinata. Nunca lo olvides.-

Hinata lo miró sorprendida por su amabilidad. –Neji…-

-Debo de irme.-le dijo de golpe poniéndose de pie. Le dio la espalda y luego se detuvo. La miró sobre su hombro y dijo -Por favor recuerde lo que le he dicho, Hinata-sama.-

Se dio la vuelta otra vez y se adentró en el bosque hacia donde estaba la aldea.

-Lo haré…- susurró Hinata con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. –Gracias, Neji.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! WOW! Dos capitulos en dos días usualmente nunca acabo tan rápido. Esta es sólo una traducción de la historia original por Zukiesgal65 - The Violet Rose. **

**.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose**

**Capítulo 32 - Gracias**

Naruto succionó su ramen felizmente, con sus brillantes ojos azules relampagueando con felicidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Tan bueno como siempre!- gritó, tragándose lo que quedaba en el plato en un trago. Lamió sus palillos y empujó el tazón lejos junto a la pila de seis tazones. –Nyaaaaa eso estuvo bueno- dijo sobándose el estomago. El Ninja rubio pagó y salió de la tienda de ramen. Había escuchado de Lee que Gaara venía a Konoha por alguna razón y Naruto no podía esperar para ver a su viejo amigo otra vez. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse a que iba el Kazekage. Probablemente una junta con la abuela Tsunade o algo aburrido y político así.

-¡Ey, Neji!-gritó Naruto al ver al Hyuuga caminando por la calle. Agitó loa brazos en el aire intentando atraer su atención. -¡Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji!- Gruñó y corrió hacia Neji chocando con él.

-¡Naruto, te oí la primera vez!-le gritó Neji, sentándose.

-¡Pues no parecía!-

Neji soltó una fría risa y se puso de pie. Volteó a ver a otro lado mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban pensativos. –Oíste que Gaara-san va a venir unos días ¿verdad?-

-¡Seguro!-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie también. –No puedo esperar, yo-,-

-¿Sabes por qué?-

Naruto parpadeó. –Uhm…- se rascó la mejilla. –Probablemente para hablar con la abuela Tsunade o algo así ¿no?- sonrió.

Neji lo miró fijamente un momento. _En verdad es un idiota. _–Si probablemente.- dijo después de un momento. Sabía la verdadera razón pero no quería decirle a Naruto. Conociéndolo exageraría. Mucho.

-¿Quieres entrenar, Neji?- preguntó Naruto de pronto. – ¡Acabo de comer siete tazones de ramen y necesito quemarlos! No quiero estar debilucho cuando Gaara venga.-

-Claro- dijo Neji esperando que el entrenamiento mantendría su mente ocupada. Neji sonrió levemente mientras Naruto gritaba y corría hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Él camino más calmadamente.

-XxX-

-¿Onee-chan?- Hanabi abrió la puerta un poco y metió la cabeza para ver a su hermana con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Hinata apenas la volteó a ver. Estaba acostada en la cama viendo el techo con gesto ausente. Había estado pensando en el tipo de hombre que su prometido iba a ser. ¿Sería amable, gentil, demandante, obsesivo? Algunos pensamientos le dieron escalofríos a Hinata así que había dejado de pensar en eso y empezó a pensar en Naruto y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que se iba a casar todavía amaba a Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa Hanabi?- le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-¿Estás bien? Ha pasado un día desde que padre te dijo que te ibas a casar y no has dejado tu cuarto ni comido desde entonces.- Ella miró a su hermana mayor frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo estoy un poco…sorprendida.- dijo Hinata. –No todos los días te comprometes…-

-¡Entonces deberías de estar feliz!- le dijo Hanabi. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a Hinata.- ¡Puede que sea un hombre fuerte y guapo y te enamores de él!-

Hinata la miró de reojo.

-No puedes estar deprimida cuando él llegará aquí en dos días.- ella continuó. –Necesitas prepararte. Come bien, cepillarte el pelo, está hecho un desastre. Necesitas dormir bien para que se quiten esas ojeras. Y escoge la ropa para cuando el venga.- Cruzó los brazos y vio a su hermana mayor con una ceja levantada.

Hinata soltó un suspiro cansino. –Es que no creo poder hacer esto…-susurró, lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos. –Digo es un matrimonio arreglado. ¡Arreglado!- se limpió las lágrimas. –Yo no creo…-

-Tú sólo te quieres casar con Naruto-la molestó Hanabi.

Hinata sólo la vio con sorpresa -¿Desde cuándo…?-

-La primera vez que tomaste los exámenes chunnin en la terera ronda.- Hanabi le guiñó el ojo. –Parecías tan obsesionada con Naruto antes de que peleara con Neji-niisan.-se rió.

Hinata se ruborizó.

-Es guapo.-le dijo Hanabi quitándole importancia. Luego negó con la cabeza. –Lamento mucho que no puedas casarte con él. Pero quiero que sepas…-le puso la mano a Hinata en el oído susurrándole. –La elección original de padre fue Naruto pero el Consejo escogió a alguien más en su lugar.-

-La elección original de padre…-susurró Hinata con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Hanabi asintió. –Si. Neji le dijo lo fuerte que se había vuelto con los años.-

Hinata se vio las manos, su visión borrosa por las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos. Rápidamente las limpió pero más brotaron. Su padre originalmente la había puesto con Naruto. Maldito consejo. -¿Hanabi?-

-¿Si?-

Hinata la envolvió con sus brazos y la abrazó.

-Gracias-le susurró. Hanabi sonrió.

-XxX-

Las piernas de Temari se estaban cansando. Habían estado corriendo sin detenerse como fue planeado pero era muy cansado al paso al que iban. Gaara corría como si estuviera corriendo por una superficie lisa. Cada vez que daba un paso la arena se acomodaba para que le fuera más fácil correr. En cambio cada vez que Kankuro o Temari daban un paso, la arena no se movía y se tropezaban un poco. Se estaban acercando al fin del desierto y pasto se podía ver mezclado entre la arena dorada.

-G-Gaara, ¿no crees que nos deberíamos de detener para descansar?- le preguntó Kankuro entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Su sudor se mezclaba con su pintura morada.

-Culpa a Temari, fue su idea que no nos detuviéramos.- le dijo Gaara con su monótona voz sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Kankuro volteó a ver feo a Temari.

-¡No te quejes!-le dijo con una voz que no auguraba nada bueno. –Además necesitas el ejercicio, gordito.- Ella se apresuró hasta quedar junto a Gaara para evadir a Kankuro.

-Dejen de pelear-les dijo Gaara en una voz seria. –Ahora no es el momento.-

-¡Temari empezó! ¡Me llamó gordito!-gruñó Kankuro.

-Bueno es verdad-

Gaara negó con la cabeza. ¿_Y YO soy el menor? _Pensó para sí mismo. Sus hermanos mayores podían ser tan…problemáticos como Shikamaru decía. Era verdad, era más maduro que ellos.

Ignoró su discusión mientras seguían corriendo. Su mente ocupada en cosas más importantes. Como por ejemplo la razón para ir a Konoha. Una vez más en palabras de Shikamaru era problemático. Entrecerró los ojos preguntándose si su decisión había sido la correcta. En verdad se lo preguntaba…

_-Ha habido ciertos rumores-dijo Tsunade tomando otro trago de sake. –Rumores de planes hechos a espaldas del otro. Rumores de que nos vamos a atacar.-_

_Gaara parpadeó. –Pero no es así.-_

_-Ese es el punto, niño.-murmuró Tsunade enojada. –Esto les mostrará a las otras aldeas que todavía somos aliados. Pero si no…- Dio otro trago esta vez de la botella y la azotó contra la mesa. Un poco de sake salpicó el escritorio.-Estamos muertos.-_

-Es lo mejor…-susurró Gaara para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo Gaara?- preguntó Temari volteando a verlo.

-…- Él la vio fijamente un momento con los ojos entrecerrados. -No- dijo después de un largo momento en que sus hermanos lo voltearon a ver. –Sigamos. Quiero estar ahía para mañana.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Todo es real**

-Le das la vuelta…izquierda…derecha…-murmuró Hinata a sí misma tratando de atar el lazo de terciopelo de su nueva ropa. La playera era lila con largas mangas que llegaban hasta seis centímetros antes de sus manos. Debajo traía redes que iban hasta las puntas de sus manos. Traía guantes negros sin dedos. Traía su banda de Konha atada al cuello como siempre. Sus pantalones llegaban hasta sus tobillos y estaban atados con hilos plateados. Su cinturón también era plateado y estaba atado en un moño a su espalda con los lazos colgando. Finalmente, logró atarlo y se vio en el espejo. Se sonrijó al notar que de hecho se veía bien. Para el toque final se ató el largo cabello en una cola de caballo son un listón que Hanabi le había dado.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, sus ojos plateados llenos de anticipación. Era el día que su prometido llegaría. Su padre le había comprado esta ropa esperando que le gustara a su prometido, quien quiera que sea. Él sabía algo que ella no, lo pudo adivinar por el modo en que actuó cuando le preguntó quien era. Neji había sido sorpresivamente amable los últimos dos días. De hecho todo el clan parecía tratarla con más respeto de lo usual.

-Es sólo porque me voy a casar…-susurró. –Mi prometido debe ser un hombre poderoso y respetado entonces.- Se quitó el pelo de la cara y se vio en el espejo otra vez. _Supongo…que ya no hay vuelta atrás ahora._

-¡Hinata vamos!- la llamó Neji del otro cuarto.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y salió de su cuarto para ver a su padre, Neji, Hanabi y el resto del clan esperándola expectantes. Todo el clan sonrió feliz mientras ella pasaba y empezaron a susurrar entre sí. Neji sonrió levemente, Hanabi se veía feliz y Hiashi asintió.

La heredera del clan Hyuuga los vio a todos uno por uno frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Todos esperaban que hiciera esto por la aldea. Además no era como si la boda fuera ese día. Estas cosas toman tiempo lo que significaba que tendría tiempo de conocer a su prometido.

-XxX-

Naruto volteó sorprendido al ver que todo el clan Hyuuga caminaba junta hacia las puertas de la aldea. Estaba sentado cerca de las puertas con Lee, esperando a que Gaara y sus hermanos llegaras. Sus ojos azules buscaron entre la multitud y encontró a Hinata al frente de la misma. Se congeló y su ritmo cardiaco aumentó ligeramente. Nunca había visto a Hinata verse tan…bonita. Nunca había pensado en ella de otra forma además de amigos pero ahora…ahora ella estaba…

-¡N-Naruto-kun!-oyó a Hinata decir sorprendida y Naruto parpadeó. Se levantó de un salto sorprendiendo a Lee que cayó al suelo.

-¡Hola Hinata!-dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca. -¿Qué están haciendo hasta acá?-

-Uhm…- Hinata se ruborizó y sintió como si fuera a llorar.

-¿Naruto?-

Gaara tenía los brazos cruzados mientras entraba a la aldea, Temari y Kankuro a su lado. Su brillante cabello rojo ondeó ligeramente con la brisa que recorrió Konoha. Sus fríos ojos recorrieron la multitud. Se detuvieron en Hinata y se agrandaron sorprendidos.

-Tú…-

Temari jadeó sorprendida y volteó a ver a Kankuro que tenía la boca abierta del shock. Ambos jounin voltearon a ver a su hermano menor que tenía una expreción de duda en el rostro.

_N-No…no puede ser… _Hinata miró con horror al Kazekage, sus ojos plateados abiertos de par en par. _Él…él no podía ser…¡no, no él!_

Hiashi caminó hacia los ninjas de la arena e hizo una reverencia.

-Kazekage-sama, gracias por aceptar esto. Nosotros- -

-¡Un momento!-dijo Temari bruscamente. -¡No nos dijo que era Hinata! ¡Tsunade-sama dijo que sólo era una chica de la aldea! No nos dijo…-su respiración era rápida y enojada mientras miraba fieramente a los Hyuuga.

-¿De qué están hablando?-preguntó Naruto, clavando la mirada en Gaara.

El pelirojo volteó a ver a su amigo. –Naruto…yo…-

-Hinata-dijo Hiashi oredenandole a Hinata que diera un paso adelante. Hinata dudó pero Neji la empujó y caminó hasta reunirse con su padre y Gaara. Hiashi tomó la mano de su hija. –Hinata…este es tu prometido, Kazekage Gaara. Lo conoces y será un buen esposo para ti.-

Hinata vio a su padre con los ojos abiertos sorprendidos. Se volteó a ver a Gaara que tenía exactamente la misma expresión que ella.

-¡P-prometido!- gritó Naruto. Sintió un golpe en el pecho y mucha ira hacia Gaara. No podía entender porque, porque sentía esto. ¡No era como él odiar a Gaara! ¡Era su amigo! Naruto volteó a ver a Lee que sólo se encogió de hombros y entonces volteó a ver a Neji.

Neji tenía una expresión indescifrable con las manos cerradas a los lados.

-Padre…-susurró Hinata. –él…-

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron quien era?-le preguntó bruscamente Temari viendo furiosa a Hiashi. -¡Gaara no se puede casar con Gaara! Ella…¡Ella es amiga de Naruto! ¡Está mal!- Su cabello estaba lleno de electricidad y sus ojos perforaban a las personas que veía. -¡Esto es ridículo! No puedo- -

-Temari, detente.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Gaara. Él tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza baja. Después de una larga pausa, abrió los ojos y miró a Hinata. –Trataré de ser un buen esposo para ti.- dijo en voz baja. –Sé que es inesperado pero…-

Hinata había empezado a sacudir la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –No…no…no…- Volteó de Gaara, a Naruto mientras su pánico aumentaba cada momento. –No… ¡NO!-Puso sus manos sobre su corazón mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. -¡No me puedo casar contigo!-gritó. Se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos de todos.

-¡Hinata!-la llamó Neji empezando a ir detrás de ella pero Hanabi lo detuvo.

-Neji-nii-san…-dijo en voz baja. –Deja a Hinata-onee-chan sola por un rato.-le dijo pidiéndoselo también con los ojos.

Neji suspiró pero asintió.

-Esto es…¡Esto es un desastre!- gritó Temari sobándose las cienes y murmurando para sí misma.

-¿Gaara?-preguntó Naruto al Ninja de Suna. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el papá de Hinata te llama su prometido?-

Gaara suspiró y volteó a ver al rubio. –Se han estado esparciendo rumores de guerra entre nuestras aldeas y debíamos detenerlos. Tu Hokage decidió que yo desposaría una mujer de tu aldea y el lider del consejo de las cinco naciones lo aprobó. Yo no sabía quien era sólo que era de Konoha y una Ninja.-

-P-pero Hinata…-

-Ya te dije, no sabía quien era.- dijo Gaara. –No sabía que era Hinata-san-

-P-pero es una locura, digo- Naruto pasó una mano por su cabello riendo incrédulo. –Hinata…no puedes… ¡es una locura Gaara! ¡Digo Hinata es una amiga, tu amiga, sólo una amiga- Le temblaban las manos.

Gaara lo vio fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. No esperaba que fuera Hinata. No… él no esperaba que fuera alguien que tuviera algo que ver con Naruto. La heredera del clan Hyuuga estaba, bueno, fuera de la pregunta. Era la amiga de su mejor amigo y casarse con ella estaba más allá del límite. Pero una vez más, ya había sido decidido y él había aceptado.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. Caminó hasta Gaara y lo tomó de los hombros. –Gaara… ¡por favor no me digas que te vas a casar con Hinata! ¡Por favor dime que estoy soñando!- le dijo con los ojos abiertos.

Gaara suspiró y se soltó de sus manos. –Me gustaría poder, Naruto. Me gustaría poder decirte que es un sueño pero no lo es.- Le dio la espalda con la cabeza baja. –Todo es real.- Volteó a ver a sus hermanos. –Kankuro consíguenos donde quedarnos. Temari, tú y yo iremos a hablar con Tsunade-sama.- Volteó a ver a Hiashi.

Hiashi hizo una reverencia. –Lamento la forma en que mi hija actuó, Kazekage-sama.- dijo en voz baja.

-No se preocupe.- dijo Gaara con un gesto de la mano. –Y por favor llámeme Gaara.- Caminó hasta Temari y juntos caminaron hacia la torre Hokage.

-Gaara…-susurró Temari. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Algo nos llegará.- dijo en voz falsamente tranquila. –Será difícil pero temo que mi matrimonio con Hinata-san es inevitable.-

Temari asintió tristemente. –Se veía bastante triste.-

-No me sorprende.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Se detuvo y la volteó a ver. –En los exámenes chunnin Temari. Ella me vio matar esos tres ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia. Ella me vio pelear y casi matar a Lee. Ella me vio pelear con Uchiha y vivió teniendo miedo de mi. Aún siendo aliados debe de ser dificil.-

Temari suspiró. –Tienes razón. Algunas cosas son difíciles de olvidar.-

-Exactamente.-

-Va a pasar.- añadió después de un momento. –No puede ser detenido.-

-Sin embargo es un matrimonio arreglado…-susurró Temari.

-Mamá tuvo un matrimonio arreglado con el Cuarto Kazekage.-dijo Gaara llanamente. Nunca se refería al hombre como padre.

-Hum, si. ¡Pero mira dónde terminó eso!-

-Buen punto.- Gaara miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

Temari lo volteó a ver. -¿Por qué me ves raro?- le preguntó después de un momento. -¿Yo que hice?-

Gaara dudó antes de decir confiado. –Temari, necesito que me digas que le gusta a las chicas. Después de hablar con Tsunade-sama ¿lo harás?-

Temari se le quedó viendo fijamente con la boca abierta. Después de una pausa se rió y la dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. –Claro Gaara. ¡Te diré todo lo que necesitas saber para ganarte su corazón!- ella le sonrió.

Gaara se le quedó viendo un momento con los ojos son ninguna expresión antes de decir. -Gracias- Y continuarón su camino a la oficina de Tsunade.

Temari soltó un suspiro cansado y se frotó la nuca. Este uba a ser un muy largo y confuso mes. ¡Tenía que enseñarle a Gaara como amar a una mujer y a Hinata como amar a Gaara! Sin amor no puede haber una relación y debe de haber una relación antes del matrimonio. Temari sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Gaara.

-XxX-

Gaara caminaba viendo el duelo. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos y las cerró en puños. La mirada en el rostro de Naruto cuando se enteró de que Gaara era el prometido de Hinata era una que sólo había visto una vez en su vida. Era la mirada que Naruto tenía mientras peleaban hace ya tantos años. Una mirada de furia y odio. Él podía entender por que Naruto sentía eso pero no quería que los sintiera. Gaara tenía miedo…miedo de que esto arrunaría su amistas. Sacudió la cabeza. _Siendo estúpido. _Pensó para sí mismo. _Naruto nunca podría… ¿o sí? _Cada vez que Lee o alguien estaba con Sakura Naruto se ponía celoso. ¿Estaba celoso de que Gaara se casaría con Hinata? Naruto nunca había mostrado interés en Hinata, nunca. Se la pasaba hable y hable de cuanto amaba a Sakura pero Hinata nunca fue mencionada.

_Ugh… ¿Por qué las emociones son tan complicadas? _Pensó enojado. Era más feliz cuando no tenía que preocuparse por cosas como amor o celos. Era más fácil antes cuando lo único que hacía era matar gente. ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Estaba feliz de haber acabado con esa parte de su vida. Aunque no tenía que lidiar con estas cosas antes. ¿Así se sentían los hombres cuando se iban a casar o acaso era sólo él? ¿Estaba siendo paranoico? ¿Estaba siendo estúpido? _Ahora me duele la cabeza…_ suspiró e ignoró a Temari. Malditas hormonas…eso era.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

**Este capítulo no es KankuroXHinata. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Una útil conversación**

Tsunade levantó la cara para ver la torre de papeles en su escritorio. Bostezó y, levantó la botella de sake y dio un largo trago. Había sido un día muy aburrido, sin nada interesante que hacer. Además de las montañas de trabajo que no tenía ganas de hacer. Shizune constantemente la regañaba y le decía que debía de avanzar en su trabajo a lo que Tsunade se embriagaba e ignoraba a su subordinada. Incluso Sakura había intentado convencerla de hacer algo de trabajo pero Tsunade también la ignoraba. Sakura tenía tal temperamento que terminaría gritándole a Tsunade y se iría zapateando de la oficina a golpear a Naruto o algo. A Tsunade en realidad poco le importaba mientras tuviera tiempo de dormir y no tuviera que hacer papeleo.

Tocaron levemente en la puerta que sacó a la kunoichi de su duermevela. Gruñó y se sentó bien. –Adelante.- No le gustaba tener que lidiar con gente viniendo y quejándose de una cosa o de otra. Con algo de suerte pronto podría regresar a dormir.

La puerta se abrió y Temari de Suna entró seguida de su hermano menor Kazekage Gaara. La kunoichi se veía furiosa mientras que Gaara se veía ligeramente perplejo.

-¡Ah! ¡No sabía que ya habían llegado!- gritó Tsunade sonriendo.

-¡Que bueno que llegaron bien! ¿Te gustó tu esposa, niño?-le preguntó señalándolo con su vaso de sake.

-Ese es el problema.- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Problema?-

Temari y Gaara se sentaron frente Tsunade. Gaara miró a su hermana mayor esperando a que hablara.

Temari respiró profundamente y empezo. –No nos dijiste que era Hinata- dijo Temari seria. –Nosotros pensamos que sería cualquier chica de la aldea pero ¡no! ¡Es una de las amigas de Naruto! Y eso está mal.-Suspiró. –Además Hinata parece no querer tener nada que ver con Gaara. Salió corriendo en cuanto su padre le dijo que era su prometido.-

-Bueno tal vez si el niño sonriera— -

-¡No he acabado!-la interrumpió Temari con los ojos chispeando. –Naruto también parecía molesto al descubrir que Hinata y Gaara se iban a casar y ¡no queremos que se enoje con nosotros por ninguna razón!- Cruzó los brazos. –Si fuera cualquier otra chica no habría problema y no tendríamos esta conversación pero no lo es y aquí estamos.- Bajó los brazos y se dio un golpesito en el protector de su frente. –Créame Tsunade-sama si esto no fuera por la aldea mis hermanos y yo seguiríamos en Suna y Gaara no se estaría casando. Pero desgraciadamente ese no es el caso.- volteó a ver a su hermano que asintió. Ambos voltearon a ver a Tsunade.

Tsunade suspiró. –Tienen un buen argumento, eso lo debo aceptar, pero hay una razón por la cual escogí a Hyuuga Hinata y no a cualquier chica de la aldea.- Los vio a ambos a los ojos sus ojos almendrados serios. –Hinata es la chica para ti Gaara-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

Tsunade se recargó en su silla y una sonrisita de autosuficiencia se formó en su rostro. –Déjenme explicarles.- dijo tomándo tro trago de sake. –Por supuesto, es obvio que Hinata siente algo por Naruto.- Gaara se estremeció. –Pero Naruto se está volviendo un Ninja próspero y la aldea espera mucho de él. No puede tener una distracción como Hinata sobre él.-Volteó a ver a Gaara. –Además, Gaara, si lo que me dijo Kankuro la vez pasada que estuvieron aquí es verdad…quieres que alguien te necesite.- Ella sonrió ante la sorpresa que cruzó el rostro del joven Kazekage. –Ahora espero que esto los haga entender por que elegí a Hinata.-

Temaro volteó a ver a Gaara que muy lentamente asintió.

Temari suspiró y cerró los ojos pero también asintió.

-XxX-

No puede ser…él no puede ser…- Hinata se recargó en el tronco se un gran árbol. Dobló las rodillas hasta su pecho y las abrazó con los brazos. Su cabello se había soltado de la corrida y ahora caía sobre sus ojos. Sus ojos…sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Había estado llorando mientras corría al otro lado de la aldea y hasta el bosque en donde estaba ahora. Gaara… Gaara no podía ser su prometido. ¡Era imposible! ¡Total y completamente imposible!

Él tampoco lo había planeado juzgando por la expresión de sorpresa y shock en su rostro. No lo podía culpar. De todos modos… no quería casarse con él, el hombre que había visto matar a tres personas en los exámenes chunnin hace tantos años. ¡El hombre que había despedazado y casi matado a Lee! El hombre que era tan temido por tanta gente.

Sacudió la cabeza abrazándose las piernas más fuerte. Amaba a Naruto más que a nada en el mundo, siempre lo había amado. Su tímida personalidad le había impedido decírselo de cualquier forma. Si le hubiera dicho antes no estaría en este doloroso desastre.

Claro que Gaara era un poderoso y guapo hombre. ¡Incluso era el Kazekage el Ninja más fuerte de su aldea! Pero Naruto era dulce, gracioso y era divertido estar con él, mientras que Gaara era callado y despedía un aura silenciosa de enojo y molestia al estar con otras personas. Ella prefería por mucho la personalidad de Naruto.

_Las chicas que se enamoran de los tipos tranquilos y poderosos son las más débiles. _Kankuro le había dicho a Naruto cuando fueron a salvar a Gaara de Akatsuki. Naruto había regresado y le había contado la conversación sobre Sasuke y lo que sentía Sakura por él.

Ella no era débil y Naruto no era cool o tranquilo. Bueno a sus ojos lo era pero ese no era el punto. Gaara, por otro lado era el Ninja más poderoso de toda la aldea.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos y cerró los ojos. Quería hacer lo que ayudara a su familia y a su aldea pero casarse con Gaara… De pronto lo recordó Un día regresando de una misión oyó a dos chicas hablar.

_¡Ahh! ¿No crees que Kazekage-sama es el chico mas sexy del mundo?_

_¡Obvio! ¡Es el sueño de cualquier chica!_

Hinata soltó una risita amarga al recuerdo. ¿El sueño de cualquier chica huh? Rara vez hablaba al menos no a las chicas. Las únicas mujeres con las que hablaba de cuando en cuando son Temari, Sakura y Tsunade-sama. Hinata podía ver que no tenía mucho roce social. Sacudió la cabeza.

¿Debía de hacer lo que su corazón le decía o lo que le pedía la aldea? ¡Por qué tenía que tomar decisiones tan difíciles!

-¿Hinata-san?-

Hinata saltó de la sorpresa y vlteó para ver al hermano mayor de Gaara caminando hacia ella. Frunció el ceño. -¿S-Si?-

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- le preguntó señalando el espacio junto a ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias-se sentó y también recargó la espalda en el tronco y suspiró. –Ah… Konoha es tan increíble en la primavera. No tenemos tantos árboles ni cosas así en Suna. Siempre tienen buen clima… ¡incluso en invierno! Me encanta la nieve que ustedes tienen.-

-Hn-

Kankuro le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados ligeramente. –Mi hermano no es tan malo sabes. Ya superó todo lo de matar y asesinar.-

-…-

El Ninja de la arena parpadeó lentamente y volteó a ver al cielo. –Mira, esto es para beneficiar a nuestras aldeas. Creeme cuando te digo que Gaara tampoco está feliz con esto.- Kankuro rectificó rápidamente con cara de pánico. –D-Digo…eres una chica increíble y todo ese no es el problema en lo más mínimo. ¡Él no está feliz de casarse no tiene nada que ver con que seas tú con quien se tiene que casar!- _¿Por qué me estoy mintiendo a mi mismo y a Hinata? ¡Tiene todo que ver con ella!_

-Sé que es para el bien de la aldea…-murmuró Hinata.

-¡Oh, eso es bueno entonces!-

-Pero no me ayuda en lo más mínimo…-lo interrumpió.

-Um…-

-No amo a tu hermano.- susurró. -¡No sé nada de él!- volteó a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –¡Como esperan que me case con él si no sé nada de él y no lo amo!- Prácticamente le gritó.

-Bueno… verás Hinata…yo…-Kankuro se quitó la capucha de su chamarra dejando libre su cabello castaño. Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente viendo a todos lados menos a los ojos de Hinata. –Bueno… si hablas con él un poco, puedes llegar a conocerlo. Digo vamos a estar aquí hasta que se acabé la boda ¡así que tienes mucho tiempo!-

Hinata soltó un sonido entre un sollozo y una expresión molesta y le dio la espalda. Hundió el rostro entre los brazos con los hombros temblando.

Kankuro hizo una mueca de susto. _¿Qué hago? Temari nunca llora, nuca he tranquilizado a ninguna mujer. ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! _El Ninja de la arena pensó con la comisura del labio temblándole ligeramente. No sabía que hacer, que decir ¡no sabía nada! Cuando era más chico y lloraba Temari lo abrazaba y le decía que todo iba a estar bien. ¡Y definitivamente no iba a abrazar a Hinata! ¡Ese debería de ser el trabajo de Gaara! _Si tuviera algo de experiencia con las chicas esto sería mucho más fácil._

Kankuro soltó un gemido frustrado, recargó la cabeza en el tronco y observó las nubes.

-Creo que entiendo porque Shikamaru siempre está viendo las nubes, y queriendo ser una de ellas.-dijo después de un momento. Hinata volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Kankuro sonrió ligeramente. –Son tan libres sin ningún problema en todo el mundo. Todo lo que hacen es flotar lentamente en el cielo azul disfrutando del paisaje debajo…- suspiró y le sonrió a Hinata. _Eso fue tan poético… _pensó para sí mismo. _Idiota._

Hinata se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver las nubes también. Tenía que admitir, Kankuro tenía un buen punto. Las nubes no tenían que lidiar con el dolor y la miseria con las que la gente abajo en la tierra tenían que vivir. Todo lo que hacen es flotar y disfrutar. Hinata deseó poder tener una vida sin preocupaciones. Sólo ella y Naruto flotando en el aire junto a las otras nubes. Ese era su sueño…

-¿Ya estás calmada?- Kankuro preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

Hinata brincó y volteó a verlo. Le dio una tímida sonrisa y asintió lentamente. –G-Gracias Kankuro-kun.-

-No te procupes.- dijo despreocupadamente. Le puso la mano en el hombro con gentileza. –Digo si te casas con my hermanito ¡serás mi cuñada!- Resopló, levantando una ceja. –Una hermana ya era mala ahora dos…- Se quitó un mechón de pelo de los ojos con un soplido.

Hinata se río de su broma, feliz de que estuviera intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

-Bueno- dijo Kankuro poniéndose de pie. Se estiró y volteó a verla. –Será mejor que me vaya. Gaara y Temari se estarán preguntando donde estoy.-

-Ok-

-¿Hinata-san?-

-¿Sí?-

-De hecho estoy contento de que seas tú.- Dijo Kankuro poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza. –Eres una chica muy dulce. Le diré a Gaara que sea amable contigo. El idiota probablemente actuará igual de todos modos.-

Hinata se sonrojó ante su comentario.

Kankuro sonrío -¡Hasta luego!- se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando a la aldea con una sonrisa en los labios. _¡Lo hice bien!_

Hinata lo vio irse sonrojada. ¿De verdad estaba… contento de que fuera ella? ¿Era una chica dulce? La heredera Hyuuga cerró los ojos pero sonrío. Kankuro no era tan malo…y Temari daba miedo pero era amable… Ahora Hinata sólo necesitaba juntar el valor suficiente como para hablarle a Gaara.

Pensó en los exámenes chunnin cuando había peleado con Neji. Había sentido la ardiente determinación creciendo dentro de ella todo el tiempo. Hablar con Kankuro le había dado la misma sensación. No amaba a Gaara. Amaba a Naruto pero… pero Naruto siempre se la pasaba obsesionado sobre Sakura de todos modos en realidad no importaba. Esta era su aldea y tal vez con el tiempo podría llegar a quererlo un poco. _Lo dudo…_ el pensamiento le cruzó la mente. Sacudió la cabeza y lentamente, se puso de pie. Su padre y Neji probablemente se estarían preguntando a dónde fue. Debería de irse a casa antes de que mandaran a alguien a buscarla. Suspirando Hinata se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando en la misma dirección en la que Kankuro se había ido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: La cena**

Hinata respiró profundo y puso las manos sobre su pecho. Estaba parada justo afuera del recibidor principal del Clan Hyuuga. Estaba preocupada de que su padre o el todo el clan estuviera enojado con ella por salir corriendo cuando Gaara llegó a la aldea. Oh bueno… le iban a gritar de eso estaba segura, lloraría y luego tratar de subirse el animo ella misma. Así era como funcionaba; así era como siempre sucedía.

Respiró profundo una vez más y deslizó la puerta de madera. Entró y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie en el recibidor principal. Se quitó los zapatos y se adentró más. -¿Padre? ¿Hanabi?- llamó hacia el recibidor vacío.

-¡Hinata cuidado!-

Hinata se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Neji corriendo hacia ella. Ninguno tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar y Neji chocó contra la peliazul chica. Los primos se estrellaron contra el suelo ambos sorprendidos por el choque.

-¡N-Neji!- tartamudeó Hinata sentándose. El jounin estaba sentado en el piso a unos pocos metros sobándose la cabeza con una mueca en el rostro. -¡P-perdón!-

-Fue mi culpa- contestó. Se puso de pie y la ayudó. –Tenía prisa.-

-Oh…um… ¿Por qué?-

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron ligeramente. –Cierto… saliste corriendo antes de que Lord Hiashi pudiera decírtelo.- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con el ceño fruncido. –Después de que te fuiste Gaara-sama fue a hablar con Tsunade-sama. Tu padre lo encontró después y…- suspiró. –Y…bueno, invitó a Gaara y a sus hermanos a cenar.-

Hinata se le quedó viendo y mientras procesaba lo que Neji le estaba diciendo sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más horrorizados. -¡QUÉ!- Su rostro se puso rosa brillante y estrujo las manos con angustia. -¡E-esto es h-horrible! Y-yo… cuando h-hable con Kankuro-san, no esperaba… h-hablarle a G-Gaara tan… ¡UUAGH!-

Neji la observó con las cejas levantadas. _¿De qué está hablando? _–Hinata, cálmate.- le dijo tomándola del brazo. –No llegarán hasta dentro de cinco horas más o menos.-

-P-pero…- Hinata frunció el ceño. –Entonces s-será de noche y es primavera así que habrá luciérnagas volando y la luna… ¡Y será una noche h-hermosa!-

-Creo que ese es el objetivo.

La cara de Hinata se puso tan roja que dejaría en vergüenza el cabello de Gaara.

-Hinata, no tuve nada que ver con esto. –Añadió tomando sus manos dubitativamente. –Todo fue idea de tu padre.-

Hinata se cubrió la cara con las manos y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. ¡No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando! Si, Kankuro la había ayudado a sentirse mejor pero no estaba ni cerca de lista para enfrentarse a Gaara. Sus fríos ojos verdes que la mirarían como si estuviera descubriendo los secretos más oscuros de su alma. Su silenciosa personalidad que espanta a todos ¡aún sin quererlo! No, definitivamente no estaba lista para esto.

-No va a ser tan malo…- Neji aventuró. –Digo, Kankuro-san y Temari-san también vendrán.- _Aunque Lord Hiashi querrá que Hinata sólo hable con Gaara._

-Esto es una locura…- susurró Hinata mirando a su primo. -¿No hay alguna manera de disuadir a mi padre de esto?-

-Ya lo intenté, fue inútil.-

Hinata suspiró y se hizo para atrás hasta que sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared. Entonces se deslizó hasta quedar sentada. Pasó una mano por su cabello con los ojos lejanos. Mantendría sus ojos lejos del Kazekage eso sería todo. No lo miraría ni una vez e incluso si le hablaba usaría alguna excusa para no hablarle directamente. –Está bien.- Dijo después de un momento.

Neji parpadeó. -¿Huh?-

-Iré a la cena.- dijo como si él no hubiera hablado. Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba su cuarto pero se detuvo. -¿Neji?-

-¿Sí?-

Movió la cabeza de tal manera que Neji pudo ver sus bellos ojos plateados llenos de lágrimas. –Por favor dile a mi padre… que no estoy feliz con esto.- Cerró la puerta de su cuarto antes de que Neji pudiera responder y se lanzó a su cama llorando.

-XxX-

-Cinco…- susurró Hinata a si misma viendo por la ventana. –Han pasado exactamente cinco horas…- El sol se estaba poniendo y casi había desaparecido detrás de las estatuas Hokage. Si había contado bien los hermanos de la arena llegarían en cualquier minuto. Tocaron en su puerta y a juzgar por el chakra que sintió, era Neji.

-¡Saldré en un minuto!- gritó hacia la puerta. Traía sus ropas normales. Su chamarra gris y lila con una playera de red debajo y sus pantalones morado azulado que terminaba unos centímetros arriba del tobillo. Su largo cabello colgaba libre a su espalda y su banda estaba atada en el cuello. Se paró y salió de su cuarto con la cabeza colgando, derrotada. Olió la deliciosa comida que los cocineros habían preparado para los tres hermanos que llegarían pronto. Entró al comedor donde su padre, Hanabi y Neji ya estaban sentados.

Caminó hacia delante y se sentó en silencio junto a Neji. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y puso las manos en el regazo. Volteó a ver a Hanabi del otro lado de la mesa que le dirigió una mirada de simpatía. Lanzó una mirada a su padre que tenía una sonrisita de autosuficiencia en el rostro. _Si piensa que voy a besar a Gaara…_

De pronto, todas las voces del pasillo se callaron cuando un tocaron ligeramente en la puerta. Le siguió el sonido de una puerta deslizándose, un par de corteses palabras y luego pasos.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, Kazekage-sama, Temari-san y Kankuro-san.- dijo Hiashi.

Hinata respiró profundamente y levantó la mirada.

Gaara estaba de pie frente a sus hermanos mayores con la cara en blanco. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Traía simples pantalones negros y una playera negra de manga larga. El oscuro color hacía que su piel resaltara como la luna. Su cabello rojo parecía fuego, ardiendo tranquilamente, mientras que sus ojos brillaban ligeramente, reflejándose con la luz. Las oscuras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos sólo los hacían ver más luminosos.

Hinata se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo. Ella volteó hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Por favor, siéntense.- dijo Hiashi cortésmente.

Los tres se movieron en silencio hacia el comedor con los ojos viendo la mansión Hyuuga con curiosidad. Temari se sentó junto a Neji, con los ojos verde oscuro fijos en Hinata. Kankuro se sentó junto a Hinata y le sonrió. Ella se la devolvió. Gaara fue el último en sentarse. Se sentó entre Hanabi y Hiashi con los ojos cerrados, los oscuros aros cubriendo el verde brillante.

La puerta del comedor se cerró, dejándolos a todos en un incómodo silencio. Hinata encontró muy interesante su plato y mantuvo los ojos en el negándose a mirar a Gaara.

-Bueno, comamos.- dijo Hiashi viéndolos a todos.

Todos en la mesa pusieron en sus platos lo que comerían y nadie dijo nada. El silencio fue roto por un ruidoso estornudo.

Temari volteó a ver a Kankuro con una Mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno. Gaara abrió un ojo par aver que pasaba.

-Perdón- dijo Kankuro ruborizándose. Se rascó la nariz y evadió la mirada de Temari, quien todavía lo estaba viendo furiosamente.

-Perdón…- repitió.

-Idiota…- murmuró Gaara, comiendo un poco de arroz. Sus fríos ojos llegaron a Hinata lentamente y se entrecerraron ligeramente.

Hinata se estremeció sintiendo la mirada del Kazekage en ella. Ella rápidamente tomó su taza de té y se tomó su tiempo tomando un considerablemente largo sorbo con tal de que el pelirrojo no la mirara.

-Así que Gaara-sama- dijo Hiashi. Hinata sintió como los ojos de Gaara la abandonaban y soltó un suspiro de alivio. -¿ha disfrutado su estancia hasta ahora?-

Gaara no contestó y la orilla de su labio se movió ligeramente hacia abajo. Casi era una mueca de disgusto. Hiashi obviamente no se dio cuenta así que Gaara finalmente habló.

-Cada vez que vengo a la hoja es igual.- dijo en voz monótona. Su grave voz hizo que Hinata temblara y tubo que ocuparse comiéndose una dona de azúcar. Se removió en el asiento incómoda con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Esta cena es muy linda.- dijo Temari, intentando empezar una conversación, ya que el intento de Hiashi había fallado. –Y nadie salió corriendo esta vez.-

Kankuro murmuró algo, enojado.

-Que bueno que estén disfrutando su estadía.- dijo Hiashi, asintiendo hacia la kunoichi. Temari le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

-Mis felicitaciones al chef.- murmuró Gaara.

-Se lo haré saber, Gaara-sama.-dijo Hiashi.

Hinata fue la primera en terminar de comer. Puso sus palillos junto a su plato e hizo una leve reverencia. –Si me permite excusarme, padre, me siento un poco acalorada, me gustaría ir afuera.-

-Si, por supuesto.-

Hinata hizo una reverencia otra vez. Se puso de pie rápidamente y en un solo movimiento salió del comedor y entró al jardín de atrás. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y miró arriba.

La luna estaba llena, como lo predijo e iluminaba todo el cielo. Se sentó en el piso a desnivel que estaba en los jardines. El pequeño estanque en el centro del jardín brillaba como espejo a la luz de la luna y las luciérnagas flotaban sobre el. Los grillos frotaban sus piernas suavemente llenando el aire de una suave música que llenó los oídos de Hinata. Las ranas en la orilla del estanque croaron añadiendo percusión a los violines.

El sonido de una puerta deslizándose y el click de la puerta al cerrarse interrumpió la sinfonía.

-Hola, Neji.- dijo Hinata sin levantar la mirada. –Estoy bien, sólo estoy cansada— -

-No soy Neji.-

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de sorpresa pero no se atrevió a voltear.

Las pisadas se acercaron y se detuvieron detrás de ella. El sonido de la tela moviéndose le llegó a los oídos y Gaara se sentó junto a ella. Subió una pierna hasta el pecho y recargó el brazo en ella. La otra pierna colgaba del piso, con la punta rozando el pasto. Se recargó sobre el otro brazo.

-U-uh…- Hinata mantuvo los ojos lejos de él. -¿N-Necesitas a-algo?-

-No.-

-Oh.-

-Solo vine a sentarme y pensar.- dijo simplemente.

-Oh- dijo Hinata otra vez.

Ambos callaron y los grillos y sapos reanudaron su música.

-No hacemos este tipo de cosas en Suna- dijo Gaara inesperadamente.

-¿H-Huh?- dijo Hinata con los ojos alternando entre él y el piso.

-Digo- se encogió de hombros. –No tenemos grillos o sapos que cantan en la noche porque no tenemos muchos jardines o estanques.-

-Ah.-

El silencio regresó y Hinata oyó a Gaara tamborilear los dedos en la madera. Lentamente. Hinata levantó la vista para verlo observar la luna. Tenía una expresión de concentración que le hizo preguntarse que estaba viendo. Volteó la cabeza y también vio el astro.

-¿Porqué me imitas?- le preguntó.

Hinata se encogió. -¡N-no lo h-hacía!-dijo rápidamente. –T-te veías t-tan concentrado y p-pensé que estabas v-viendo a-algo.-

-Si veía algo.-

Hinata parpadeó y volteó a verlo directo a la cara por primera vez en toda la noche. -¿Qué veías?-

Gaara abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar. Dudó un momento, la cerró y sacudió la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y murmuró. –No es nada en realidad.- Volvió a tamborilear los dedos.

-Oh…y-ya v-veo…- Hinata susurró.

-¿Cómo ha estado Naruto?- preguntó Gaara de pronto. –No he hablado con el desde que llegué.-La miró expectante.

-Oh…um…-Hinata volteó a verlo. –L-Lo u-usual…a-a e-estado comiendo mucho r-ramen y e-entrenado con N-Neji t-también.-

-Ya veo.-

Hinata tomó un pedazo de madera podrida y empezó a juguetear con él pero no estaba poniendo atención. -¡Aw!-

Levantó la mano para ver el pedazo de madera atorado en su dedo. Lo tocó y sintió un agudo dolor. Soltó un gemido de dolor y trató de nuevo, sin suerte.

-Déjame verlo.-dijo Gaara.

Hinata volteó a verlo con sorpresa en el rostro.

-Sólo dame tu mano.- gruñó extendiendo la suya. Hinata dudó un momento pero finalmente e dio la mano. Tenía miedo de que mandara su arena por su brazo o le rompiera el cuello o…algo.

Gaara la tomó por a muñeca y se la acercó al rostro para poder verla mejor. Levantó la otra mano y la puso suavemente sobre la suya.

Sorprendió a Hinata. Su piel era tan suave cuando tocó la piel de Hinata. ¿Cómo alguien que vivía en el desierto y dominaba la arena podía tener una piel tan suave? Se le quedó viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Movió la mano hasta tenerla sobre el dedo donde tenía la astilla. La agarró con cuidado entre el pulgar y el dedo índice y la jaló. Salió fácilmente, dejando sólo un pequeño punto ligeramente sangrante en el dedo.

-Listo.- Gaara dijo simplemente, lanzando la astilla sobre su hombro. Soltó su mano. –No debería sangrar mucho, pero lo deberías de lavar para prevenir infecciones.-

Hinata miró a su mano y luego a Gaara. Simplemente no lo podía entender… ¡no tenía sentido! ¿Cómo alguien como Gaara, alguien que mataba personas sin siquiera parpadear, podía ser tan gentil?

-Ya está- dijo Gaara encogiéndose de hombros. -¿No fue tan grave verdad?-

Hinata parpadeó, preguntándose si estaba intentando hacer una broma. Calló un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien- quitó los ojos de ella, cerrando los ojos. –Estás bien supongo. Pareces una linda y decente chica.-

Hinata se sonrojó y se apretó las manos.

Gaara pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello rojo con un suspiro. Hinata lo miró y se dio cuenta de que su pálida pie iba bien con el rojo oscuro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- preguntó de pronto.

-O-oh u-um…- Hinata apretó su chaqueta. –N-nada en realidad… y-yo no tengo n-nada que hacer e-en realidad…-

-¿Quieres ir a comer?-

_Si que va directo al grano… _pensó Hinata enrojeciendo. -¿Como una cita?-

-No como, una cita.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Digo, en un par de semanas, nos casaremos y no se nada de ti y tú no sabes nada de mí.- volteó a verla con sus fríos ojos. -¿Y?-

_¡Quiere una respuesta AHORA! _–U-uh-

-Mira, Temari y Kankuro van a querer irse pronto así que sólo dame una respuesta.- dijo bruscamente con las manos en puños.

Hinata se encogió –Oh…um… s-supongo q-que no um… dolería…-

-De acuerdo- se puso de pie y puso las manos en los bolsillos. No pareció darse cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro o simplemente quería irse rápido a casa para poder dormir. –Te veo en la tienda de dango mañana en la mañana.-

-Gaara, ¡nos vamos!- sonó la voz de Temari.

-Voy- respondió con un suspiro. Deslizó la puerta y se detuvo. Volteó a ver a Hinata que seguía viéndolo.

Por un segundo, ojos verdes encontraron plateados. Algo se movió dentro de Gaara haciéndolo encogerse ligeramente. Después de un segundo Gaara bajó la mirada. –Entonces te veo mañana…- murmuró. Entró a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Hinata se quedó sentada ahí un momento en shock. Se puso una mano sobre el corazón y se le quedó viendo al agua brillando a la luz de la luna. ¡Qué había sido lo que sintió un momento antes!

Fue un golpe en el corazón, cuando sus ojos encontraron a los de Gaara. No podía entender porqué lo sintió, probablemente sólo estaba cansada. Después de todo, Gaara había tratado el tema del matrimonio como si no fuera nada importante. _Para alguien como él probablemente no lo era. _Pensó para sí misma.

Suspirando pesadamente, Hinata se puso de pie y regresó a la casa. Alcanzó a ver como su padre despedía a los tres hermanos en la puerta. Los oyó intercambiar frías despedidas antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerró detrás de ella en silencio. Caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer en ella de cara. Sintió como lágrimas caían de sus ojos a la colcha pero ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba llorando. ¡No tenía nada porque llorar!

Lanzó una de sus almohadas a la pared, sin razón alguna. Se sentía tan enojada, triste y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Sacudió la cabeza y dejó salir un sollozo. Sólo estaba cansada, era eso.

Soltando otro suspiro, apagó la luz. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada que había intentado matar con la cabeza llena de ideas. ¿Así que mañana tenía una cita con Gaara eh? Se preguntó como saldría eso. Suspiró y cayó dormida inmediatamente con los pensamientos bailando en su mente como fuego salvaje.

-XxX-

-Gracias por la cena- dijo Temari, parado en la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga con Gaara y Kankuro.

Gaara parpadeó e intentó ver sobre el hombro de Hiashi cuando vio a Hinata pasar. Ella lo volteó a ver y se apresuró a entrar a otro cuarto. Gaara suspiró y se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Se sintió ligeramente decepcionado pero no supo porque.

Temari vio la mirada en el rostro de su hermano menor y sonrió.

Los tres hermanos hicieron una reverencia y se dieron la vuelta para irse.

Gaara escuchó hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse. Soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver a su hermano y hermana.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kankuro. Temari volteó a verlo con una ceja arriba.

Gaara alternó la mirada entre Temari y Kankuro, intentando decidir si debería contarles o no. Cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros. –Mañana voy a salir a comer con Hinata así que no toquen mis cosas.-

-¡Awww, tienes una cita!- gritó Temari sonriendo.

Kankuro se rió burlonamente.

-No es tan importante.- dijo el pelirrojo bruscamente mientras caminaban por la silenciosa aldea. -¡Pronto me casaré con ella así que no hay nada por lo que estar sorprendidos!- Hizo un pequeño sonido de molestia antes de adelantarse a sus hermanos y caminar delante de ellos con la cabeza baja.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- preguntó Kankuro viendo a Temari.

Temari sonrió y levanto su dedo índice. –El amor hace a cualquiera gruñón, mi querido Kanky.- soltó una risita tonta.

-¡Escuché eso!- les gritó Gaara.

Temari soltó una risita otra vez y le hizo una seña a Kankuro para que se acercara. Se acercó y Temari puso la mano alrededor del oído de su hermano mientras susurraba. -¿Qué no es obvio, Kankuro? Antes de dejar la aldea, Gaara hacía esto por la aldea, ¡ahora de hecho se está enamorando de Hinata!-

Volteó a verla. -¿Crees?-

-¿Viste la cara que tenía?- preguntó, cruzando los brazos. –Esa era la cara de alguien enamorado.-

-Bueno, tal vez— -

-¡Tal vez ambos deberían de callarse!-

Ambos brincaron y voltearon para ver a un furioso Gaara viéndolos iracundo. Su pálida piel estaba rojiza y su chakra estaba flameando peligrosamente.

-¡NO estoy enamorado! ¿Entienden? ¡Estoy haciendo esto sólo y exclusivamente por la aldea! ¡No me importa Hinata en ninguna otra manera!- Estaba respirando trabajosamente, como si estar enojado lo cansara. -¡No me importa en lo más mínimo!- Concluyó. -¡No im porta ahora y nunca jamás me importará!-

Kankuro y Temari vieron a su hermano menor con un poco de miedo.

-Perdón Gaara- dijo Temari. –Es que… por la forma en la que estabas actuando.-

-En serio, hermano, no queríamos decir nada de eso- dijo Kankuro asintiendo.

Gaara respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Volteó hacia otro lado con los puños cerrados. –si… lamento hablarles así…-

-Está bien- dijo Temari. –No uh…debimos haberte molestado.-

El silencio cayó sobre los tres. Hasta los grillos, ranas y pájaros parecían haberse callado por el grito de Gaara.

-Vamos- dijo el pelirrojo después de un momento. –Necesitamos regresar al departamento antes de que alguien nos ataque.-

Temari asintió y Kankuro río nervioso.

Con Gaara a la cabeza, los hermanos de la arena caminaron hacia su departamento en silencio.

Gaara cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras caminaba y frunció el ceño. Si no sentía nada por ella, nada del todo ¿porqué se había esforzado para invitarla a salir? Si, se iban a casar pero las parejas que pronto se iban a casar usualmente no iban a citas. Al menos, él no pensaba que lo hicieran. ¿Y porqué se había ofrecido a ayudarla cuando se había clavado la astilla? Gaara gruñó y se pateó mentalmente.

_Son esas malditas hormonas otra vez…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías. lamento la tardanza pero fueron mis primeras semanas de segundo de secundaria y no había tenido mucho tiempo.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La cita**

Hinata corrió por la aldea tan rápido como podía. ¡Iba tan tarde! ¡Oh no! ¿Gaara se iba a enojar con ella? Había estado tan cansada de la noche anterior que se le había olvidado su cita. Se había despertado, desayunado y entrenado con Neji un poco antes de acordarse de su cita. Su largo cabello azulado volaba detrás de ella como la crin de una ágil yegua. Les pedía perdón a las personas mientras corría porque chocaba con ellas o las tiraba.

La tienda de dango estaba cerca pero no quería que el Kazekage se enojara con ella. Necesitaba un atajo. Juntó el chakra en sus pies y saltó. Sus pies hicieron contacto en una pared y corrió por ella hacia arriba. Alcanzó el techo y se deslizó por una cuerda que estaba entre dos edificios.

Saltó y cayó sobre una pila de cajas haciéndolas caer de golpe. Soltó un gemido y gritó disculpas a quienquiera que las hubiera apilado.

¡La tienda sólo estaba a un techo de distancia! Saltó de la torre de agua al siguiente edificio. Sí, la tienda estaba justo debajo de ella. Saltó y aterrizó suavemente sobre un pie, el cabello cayendo sobre los hombros.

-Impresionante.-

Hinata saltó y volteó a ver al hablante. Gaara estaba recargado contra la pared de la tienda de dango, una de sus cejas invisibles levantada. –Si ibas a hacer una gran entrada pudiste haberme dicho anoche.-

-P-perdón…-

Gaara traía una playera roja de manga larga con cierres en las mangas con un abrigo negro encima. Tenía una larga faja café alrededor del hombro y de la cintura. Su banda de Suna estaba en la faja. Sus pantalones eran negros y se confundían con el abrigo. Estaban atados por bandas de metal en los muslos y rodillas, asegurándolos. Su cabello rojo estaba tan desordenado como siempre. Parecía que ni siquiera había intentado cepillarlo esa mañana. No tenía su calabaza de arena con él pero tenía una pequeña bolsita atada en la cintura que seguramente estaba llena de arena.

-¿Qué ves?- Gaara se había acercado mientras Hinata estaba distraída. Ahora estaba a poco menos de un metro de ella. Sus ojos azul verdoso la vieron de arriba abajo, como una máquina escaneando algo nuevo.

Hinata volteó hacia otro lado, incómoda. –A-así que… ¿q-qué v-vamos a ha-acer?-

-Realmente deberías de dejar de tartamudear, es molesto **(oh! Dimelo a MI!)**- murmuró Gaara con voz aburrida. –Temari, me ayudó a planear todo anoche.- Levantó una mano y subió el dedo índice, medio y el pulgar. –Uno, comemos- bajó su dedo medio. –Dos, caminamos.- bajó el pulgar. –Tres…- la señaló con el dedo índice. –Tres es tu decisión.-

-M-mi…-

-¿Qué dije acerca de tartamudear?- gruó bajando la mano. –sí, tu decisión. Escoge lo que quieras, no me importa.- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró fijamente. –Así que ¿dónde quieres comer?-

-Uh…- Hinata jugó con un mechón de cabello, enredándolo en su dedo. –Um… hay un lugar… es lindo… está uh, al final de la calle.-

Gaara se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y se volteó para caminar. -Vamos- dijo mirándola sobre el hombro.

-¡Oh, cierto!- Hinata se apresuró para alcanzarlo con un mal presentimiento.

Caminaron por la calle juntos, Hinata caminando junto a Gaara. En los exámenes chunnin, Gaara había sido el más pequeño. Ahora, con 18 años era bastante alto, mucho más alto que Hinata.

-¿Es aquí?- Preguntó Gaara, deteniéndose de pronto. Señaló con la cabeza un restaurante que se veía elegante.

-Uh, si.- Hinata le dio una sonrisita. Cuando él solo la vio fijamente, ella frunció el ceño y caminó hacia el restaurante.

Gaara volteó a ver el letrero arriba de la tienda. Decía en grandes letras rojas "Pasta de judía dulce" _Genial… odio las cosas dulces. _Suspiró pero siguió a Hinata al restaurante, recordando la primera regla de Temari. Siempre haz lo que la chica quiere.

Entraron a la tienda y la mayoría de las personas voltearon a verlos. El chakra de Gaara emanaba de él en un flujo constante pero no podía detenerlo. A pesar de ser el Kazekage e incluso en su propia aldea nunca estaba cerca de personas. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de gente aparte de Kankuro, Temari y Baki.

El camarero los llevo a una mesa y les dio sus menús. Se quedó parado ahí un momento, viendo fijamente a Gaara. Hasta que Gaara le lanzó una mirada tan mortífera que el hombre gritó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Gaara suspiró en aburrimiento. Se recargó sobre el codo en la mesa y apoyó la cara en el puño. Abrió el menú con la otra mano y lo leyó rápidamente. _En __realidad__ no hay nada __bueno__aquí__…_

-Um…- Hinata volteó a ver a Gaara. -¿Qué… qué vas a pedir?-

-No estoy seguro…- respondió fríamente, sin mirarla.

_Hmpf _pensó Hinata, _Él es el que me invita y ¡ahora actúa como si ni siquiera quisiera estar aquí!_

Al final, Hinata ordenó un tazón de pudín de vainilla y Gaara un vaso de agua y unos biscochos. Comieron en silencio, sin verse a los ojos. La tienda se había vuelto silenciosa desde que la pareja había entrado.

Gaara miró con gesto ausente por el ventanal del restaurante. Ni siquiera sabía porqué había sugerido ir a esa cita. Okay, acéptalo. No era una cita era… una… una… "sólo un día para salir."

-¿Qué?-

Gaara volteó para ver a Hinata mirándolo con las cejas levantadas en curiosidad.

-¿Qué?-

-Dijiste "sólo un día para salir."- le dijo Hinata. -¿Q-Que quieres decir?-

Gaara parpadeó. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Soltó aire bruscamente y volteó hacia otro lado. –Nada, no significa nada.-

-Oh… entonces de acuerdo.-

Salieron de la tienda media hora después, toda la hora estuvieron sentados en silencio y caminaron por la aldea igualmente. Gaara puso las manos en los bolsillos y vio feo a cualquiera que se areviera a verlo.

-A-Así que… dijiste que íbamos a ir a caminar…-

-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?- preguntó Gaara volteando a verla. –Nuestros pies se están moviendo, estamos conectados a nuestros pies. ¿Qué no es eso caminar?-

-¿E-Era eso una broma?- preguntó dudosa.

Gaara se detuvo. -…en realidad no estoy seguro… no hago bromas…- Se quedó con la mirada perdida un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando.

_Es tan confuso… _pensó Hinata. Suspiró y lo siguió.

Gaara subió los escalones que llevaban a una parte superior de la aldea de la hoja. Volteó a ver al riachuelo que bajaba por el canal. Se acercó y se recargó en la pared que lo separaba del agua. No tenían nada como esto en la aldea de la arena. La hoja tenía agua de sobra mientras que en la arena tenían problemas para juntar suficiente agua para sobrevivir.

Hinata caminó hacia el silencioso shinobi recargado en la pared viendo fijamente el agua reflejante. Se recargó también y lo volteó a ver. -¿Qué?-

-… Nada.- Volteó a verla. –Así que, comimos, caminamos, ¿ahora que quieres hacer?- se le quedó viendo con los ojos verdes sin expresión.

-Bueno… estaba pensando…- Hinata respiró profundamente. –No se mucho de ti y tu no sabes de mí. Estaba pensando que… que podríamos sentarnos y hablar ¿sabes? Llegar a conocernos… un poco… mejor.- volteó a verlo.

Gaara pareció considerarlo un momento con los labios apretados. –Está bien.-

Hinata asintió lentamente. –Yo…este…conozco un bonito lugar.-

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el lago y Gaara la siguió. Hinata se detuvo de pronto y oyó como Gaara se detenía detrás de ella.

-Es aquí- le dijo viéndolo sobre el hombro.

Lo había llevado a una banca que estaba a orillas del lago rodeada de pasto verde esmeralda. Rosas crecían en unos arbustos cercanos, meciéndose con la brisa.

Fueron hacia ella y se sentaron en silencio. Gaara se sentó en la orilla, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de la heredera.

-¿Quieres… quieres empezar?- Hinata preguntó, viendolo.

-De acuerdo…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –En realidad no hay mucho que decir. Siendo el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, tengo que hacer mucho papeleo, sabes. No es difícil de hecho pero es medio complicado mantener una buena reputación.- frunció el ceño. –Como Ninja más poderoso de la aldea todos esperan algo de ti. Debes de ganarte y mantener su respeto. También tengo que lidiar con Kankuro y Temari. Pueden ser una molestia a veces. –

Hinata se río bajito.

-Pero tengo que protegerlos. A pesar de que son más grandes que yo.- suspiró y e quitó unos mechones de pelo de los ojos. Es tan…-

-¿Y tus padres?- Hinata preguntó. Tan pronto como lo dijo, supo que no debió de hacerlo. La mano de Gaara se detuvo de pronto sobre su cabello rojo y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras una mirada oscura cubría sus facciones.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz tensa. –pero no te conosco lo suficiente como para contarte algo tan personal.-

-Um… l-lo siento…-

Volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh- Hinata volteó a ver sus pies. –Bueno… supongo que no hay mucho que decir excepto que Neji siempre ha sido mejor que yo, aunque sé que no es su culpa. E-Es mi primo después de toso. My padre… mi padre siempre espera mucho de mí, a veces demasiado supongo.- Se encogió de hombros.

Gaara volteó a verla. Sabía como se sentía que las personas esperaran demasiado de ti. Tener a alguien pensando que puedes hacer algo grande e impresionante cuando apenas tienes cinco. Conocía el sentimiento demasiado bien.

El sol se había empezado a poner, mandando rayos dorados en el agua. El oro liquido se deslizó por el lago y se enredó alrededor de las piernas de Hinata y Gaara. Giró creando pequeños remolinos de luz sobre el pasto esmeralda que se mecía suavemente.

El rojo se mezcló con el oro, creando un hermoso color que te hacía recordar rubíes y oro juntos en una adorable joya. La heredera Hyuuga y el Kazekage observaron el sol, en silencio.

-Y…- dijo Gaara.

-Y…- repitió Hinata, con los ojos medio cerrados en el incómodo silencio. –Estuvo… uh divertido.-

Gaara volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno…- se encogió de hombro, -fue un día muy callado pero aparte de eso… sólo llegar a conocerte fue agradable.-

-Oh-

Oh. Eso era básicamente lo que se dijeron todo el día. O al menos lo que más decían.

-¡Ey, Gaara!-

Ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Kankuro corriendo hacia ellos. Se detuvo junto a la banca y sonrió. -¿Qué tal va la cita?-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Gaara lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo bajó hasta su nivel. –Te dije, ¡NO es una cita! ¡Sólo es una oportunidad para conocernos mejor!-

-¡Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, hermano!-

-No me hagas matarte…-

-¡AGH! ¡Hinata! ¡AYÚDAMEEEE!-

-¡Todavía no te hago nada, idiota!-

-¡Va a comerme!-

-¡QUÉ!-

Hinata observó a los dos hermanos peleando con las cejas levantadas. Estaba sorprendida de que Kankuro siguiera vivo si así era como usualmente actuaba con su hermano menor. Gaara tenía una tendencia de cambiar de humor rápidamente, que era raro.

Hinata se río haciendo que ambos hermanos voltearan.

-¡Qué es tan gracioso de maltrato de Kankuro!- gritó Kankuro.

-¡Todo es gracioso de maltrato de Kankuro!- dijo Gaara entre diente, empujando a su hermano lejos de él. Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras la arena en su bolsa se movía peligrosamente.

Kankuro se alejó de él y se escondió detrás de Hinata viendo feo a su hermano menor. -¡Si me matas, Temari se va a enojar!-

-No te voy a matar- murmuró Gaara, sentándose de nuevo. –todavía.-

Kankuro se estremeció.

-¿A qué viniste de todas formas?- El pelirrojo le preguntó fríamente volteando a verlo. –Perturbaste la calma-

_¿La calma? _Pensó Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

-Temari me dijo que viniera a buscarte, señor Amargura,- dijo Kankuro. Se puso de pie y se sentó entre Hinata y Gaara. –quería hablarte de… de la cosa que ya sabes.-

-Agh…de acuerdo…- Gaara se puso de pie junto con Kankuro.

Ahora que estaban de pie uno junto al otro. Hinata podía ver el gran parecido entre los dos ninjas de la arena. Sí, la cara de Kankuro era un poco más redondeada que la de Gaara pero a excepción de las ojeras alrededor de los ojos del pelirrojo, sus ojos eran muy similares. No pudo detener la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

-Nos tenemos que ir.- dijo Gaara simplemente volteando a verla. –Lo siento-

Hinata parpadeó, sin comprender porqué se estaba disculpando. Después de un momento, asintió. –Te veo luego, entonces.-

-Seguro.-

Los hermanos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a subir por la colina juntos. Hinata oyó a Kankuro murmurar algo a Gaara al oído. Luego salió corriendo a toda velocidad, Gaara persiguiéndolo furiosamente.

Hinata los observó hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y suspiró. Se estaba haciendo tarde y probablemente debería de regresar a casa también. Se puso de pie y caminó al lado contrario al que los hermanos se habían ido. El día… no había ido tan mal.

En las sombras, alguien se movió después de haber visto todo lo que había pasado. La figura cerró las manos en puños y apretó los dientes, enojado. No sabía porqué sentía esa furia burbujeando dentro de él, no estaba bien pero eso sólo lo hacía más enojado. La figura volteó a la dirección hacia la que Gaara y Kankuro se habían ido y brillantes ojos azules se entrecerraron bajo la leve luz del sol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wii! Capítulo 8! Lo acabé ayer pero mi internet se murió y no pude subirlo hasta hoy. Sorry**

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

* * *

Capítulo 8: Una pelea entre amigos

-Kankuro ¡por el amor de Dios deja de roncar!- Gaara odiaba tener que compartir cuarto con Kankuro en su pequeño departamento. Pateó a su hermano en la espalda pero Kankuro sólo soltó un enorme ronquido que le dio a Gaara muchas ganas de matarlo. El pelirrojo se sentó y suspiró cansinamente. Tal vez una caminata le ayudaría a despejarse la cabeza y luego regresaría a dormir un poco. Y definitivamente no iba a poder dormir en el mismo cuarto que Kankuro.

Se puso una playera negra de manga larga que hacían juego con sus pantalones negros. Se puso sus sandalias y saltó por la ventana del cuarto. Aterrizó en el techo de abajo y se puso de pie. La luna ya estaba empezando a menguar. El cálido aire nocturno alborotó su desordenado cabello rojo.

Caminó por la silenciosa aldea, con los ojos cerrados. Conocía cada piedra de Konoha a la perfección. Había viajado aquí tantas veces que era tan familiar como su propia aldea. Se detuvo, sintiendo el pasto crujir bajo sus pies. Abrió los ojos para ver que había llegado a un campo de entrenamiento. Una casi imperceptible sonrisita se formó en su rostro, recordando una vez que había tenido que venir aquí.

_-¡Gaara-kun! ¡Por favor entrena conmigo!- gritó Lee, jalando la manga de Gaara insistentemente._

_El Kazekage finalmente aceptó. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entrenaré contigo. Sólo— -_

_-¡BIEN!- gritó Lee, brincando de arriba hacia abajo._

_Gaara lo observó, ligeramente divertido por su enorme cantidad de energía. Casi era tan malo como Naruto. _

_Lee corrió al otro lado del campo, trotando en su lugar. –¡Golpéame con todo lo que tengas, Gaara-kun!- gritó golpeando el aire con el puño. -¡He mejorado mucho desde nuestra pelea en los exámenes chunnin! ¡Adelante!-_

_Gaara sacudió la cabeza. Por que se había molestado…_

El pelirrojo se sentó en el pasto, recargando su espada en uno de los postes en el campo. Cerró los ojos mientras el cálido aire primaveral hacía que su cabello volara a su alrededor.

-Gaara-

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oír su nombre. Se sentó y volteó a ver a quien le había hablado. Una figura salió de las sombras, una familiar.

Naruto emergió de las sombras, su brillante cabello rubio y ojos azules resaltando en la noche.

-Oh, Naruto- dijo Gaara, sorprendido que alguien aparte de él estuviera tan tarde afuera. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su amigo. -¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?-

Naruto se le quedó viendo a Gaara sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Por años, habían sido amigos cercanos por sus pasados semejantes y el entendimiento que había entre ellos. Naruto nunca había guardado ningún rencor a Gaara, excepto cuando eran enemigos por supuesto. Naruto nunca había sentido nada por Hinata, estando obsesionado con Sakura. Ahora, se estaba dando cuenta de lo hermosa que Hinata era en realidad, en lo dulce que era, en como había actuado alrededor de él. Apenas el rubio se estaba dando cuenta de que Hinata siempre lo había amado.

-¿Naruto?- dijo Gaara, viéndolo con preocupación. -¿Pasa algo malo?-

_Sí… ¡algo está mal! _Naruto abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían. Parecían estar atoradas en su garganta. ¡_Hinata… eres un…! _-¿Qué haces aquí?- finalmente logró sacar algunas palabras.

-Oh- se encogió de hombros. –Sólo necesitaba salir y pensar.-

-Pensar en maneras de besarse con Hinata…- dijo Naruto entre dientes. La aguda mirada de Gaara lo atravesó.

-Que… ¡Que dijiste!- preguntó con las manos cerradas en puños.

-¡Escuchaste bien!- gruñó Naruto. -¿O necesito repetírtelo?-

-Sí…- dijo Gaara en una voz amenazadora. –repítelo, por favor.-

-¡Dije que estabas pensando en maneras de besarte con Hinata!-

Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron peligrosamente. -¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡No estaba pensando en eso!- Estaba furioso de que Naruto lo acusara de una cosa así.

-Tch ¡sí claro!- contestó el rubio. -¡Ahora que te vas a casar con ella, te la pasas pensando en todo tipo de cosas así!-

El rostro de Gaara se tiñó de rosa. -¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡Hinata es mi amiga, Gaara! ¡Mi amiga, maldición!- Naruto prácticamente le gritó. -¡Es mi amiga y te vas a casar con ella! ¡Eso está mal!-

-¡No fue mi decisión casarme con ella!- Gaara le contesto bruscamente. –Fue la decisión del Anciano Mayor. **(Dice head elder. No se si sí se dice así pero supongo que si.)** ¡No me preguntaron mi opinión ya que fue por el bien de ambas aldeas!-

-¡Entonces debiste de haber dicho que no!-

-¡No podía, el Anciano Mayor tiene un poder mayor que el mío!-

Naruto se mordió el labio, sin saber que mas hacer. Estaba enojado, más enojado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que Hinata te amaba,- dijo Gaara fríamente. -¿así que porqué debería de importarte si me caso con ella o no?-

Eso fue suficiente. Naruto apretó los puños y se lanzó hacia Gaara golpeándolo con fuerza.

Gaara voló hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto y azotó contra el poste de entrenamiento. Se sentó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Levantó la mano y se limpió la sangre del labio y se le quedó viendo un momento antes de voltear a ver a Naruto.

La respiración del jounin era pesada y su chakra estaba lanzando llamaradas por su furia. Sus ojos cambiaban de azul, a rojo y de regreso a azul.

Gaara se puso de pie, desconfiado por la furia de Naruto. –Naruto, no deberíamos de pelear por algo así. No deberíamos de pelear del todo. ¡Deberíamos de evitar peleas sin sentido en especial entre nosotros!-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Naruto. Corrió hacia adelante, con los puños en el aire, listo para golpear de nuevo.

_Parece que no tengo otra opción más que defenderme… _pensó Gaara. Saltó, esquivando el golpe cargado de chakra de Naruto. Sí, no tenía su arena con él pero tenía los minerales de la tierra.

-¡Deja de ser un cobarde!- gritó Naruto. -¡Así es como las personas resuelven una disputa de amor, pelean!-

-¡Idiota!- dijo Gaara, esquivando otro golpe. -¡Esta no es una disputa de amor! ¡Yo no amo a Hinata!-

-¡_Kage bunshin no Jutsu!_-

Cinco Narutos más aparecieron, corriendo hacia Gaara a toda velocidad.

Gaara esquivó todo lo que lanzaban y finalmente… tuvo que golpear de regreso. Juntó sus manos e hizo un par de rápidos movimientos de manos.

_-¡Suna Sheguire!-_

Arena giró alrededor de Naruto, atrapando sus pies mientras una pared de arena se formaba sobre él haciendo llover balas de arena dorada.

-_¡Kage bunshin no Jutsu!_- Los clones golpearon la arena, rompiendo su agarre. Naruto saltó sobre un árbol, lanzándole miradas asesinas al Kazekage. -¡Conosco tus movimientos, Gaara! ¡Sólo di que no te casaras con Hinata y me detendré!-

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- le contestó con brusquedad Gaara. -¡Es una orden!-

-¡Entonces no me detendré!-

El rubio corrió hacia Gaara otra vez, con los ojos llenos de furia. Lanzó un puñetazo hacia el abdomen de Gaara.

Gaara esquivó el golpe, tomando el brazo de Naruto. Lo empujó, deteniendo el ataque. No podía golpear a Naruto con nada peligroso. Simplemente no podía. No con su amigo.

Naruto extendió una mano con la palma abierta. Pasó su otra manos alrededor de ella furiosamente, juntando todo su chakra en un punto en su mano. El chakra empezó a lanzar llamaradas en su mano, girando violentamente.

Los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron. Se volteó para correr lejos de la trayectoria del ataque pero algo lo detuvo. Volteó hacia abajo para ver que Naruto había enviado sus clones bajo tierra y lo detenían por los tobillos. Levantó la vista, por primera vez en la vida, con miedo. –Naruto… ¡Naruto, no!-

Naruto corrió hacia el pelirrojo, la esfera de chakra en su mano, lista para golpear.

-_¡Rasengan!_-

Gaara abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando estar muerto o tener un hoyo gigante en el estómago. Lo que no esperaba era ver a un hombre parado frente a él. El hombre tenía largo cabello blanco y era bastante más alto que Gaara.

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros respirando con dificultad. Un gigante hoyo donde su Rasengan se había impactado estaba junto a él.

-¿Esá bien, Kazekage-sama?- preguntó el hombre, volteando a verlo.

-¡J-Jiraya-sama!- dijo Gaara con los ojos muy abiertos.

Naruto se sentó. Alternó miradas furiosas entre Gaara y Jiraya. Por suerte sus ojos eran azules no rojo sangre como los del Kyuubi.

Jiraya volteó a ver a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados. –Ambos por favor vengan conmigo a la oficina de Tsunade. Estoy seguro de que querrá oír de su pequeño choque.-

Naruto le lanzó una mirada asesina a Gaara que se había recuperado y tenía su usual máscara sin emoción. Ambos chicos asintieron y siguieron a Jiraya a la oficina de Tsunade.

-XxX-

-¡Tú hiciste qué!- Tsunade golpeó la mesa con el puño, haciendo que todo el edificio temblara. Sus ojos almendrados veían a Naruto con furia. -¡Atacaste al Kazekage! ¡Idiota!-

Naruto evadió su mirada. –Dijo que no le importa Hinata.-

-¡Me importa un pepino!- gruño Tsunade. -¡Este matrimonio es para ayudar a la aldea! ¡La mayoría de las personas en matrimonios arreglados no se aman!-

Gaara estaba de pie junto a la pared, con los ojos verdes fijos en Tsunade. Shizune estaba parada junto a él con Tonton en los brazos. Jiraya estaba detrás de Naruto.

-¡Hinata se merece a alguien que la ame!- gritó Naruto.

-No importa.- dijo Tsunade sentándose. –Trataste de usar tu Rasengan en Gaara, el Kazekage… ¡tu amigo! ¡Pudiste haberlo matado, Naruto!-

Naruto lanzó una mirada a Gaara, que no lo volteó a ver.

Tsunade suspiró. –Naruto, tienes que aprender a controlarte. Como dije esto es para mantener el lazo entre la aldea de la arena y de la hoja. No deberías de estar enojado por ello deberías de estar contento. No queremos ir a guerra con la arena ¿o sí?-

-…-

-¿o sí?-

-…no.-

Tsunade cruzó los brazos y se recargó en su silla. –Duerme un poco, Naruto.- Le dio una mirada dulce.

-Pero yo…- volteó a ver a Gaara.

-Naruto claramente estás cansado, ve a dormir un poco.- dijo Tsunade seriamente.

Después de dudar un momento, Naruto asintió. Le lanzó una última mirada a Gaara antes de irse cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Emergió el Kyuubi?- preguntó Tsunade mirando a Gaara.

El sacudió la cabeza. –Sus ojos se volvieron rojos un par de veces, pero eso es todo.-

-Su temperamento lo va a meter en problemas un día de estos.- dijo Jiraya. –pero sólo piensa en lo mejor para Hinata-san.-

-…-

-¿Gaara-sama?-

Volteó a ver a Tsunade con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿De verdad no te importa Hinata, ni siquiera un poco?-

Gaara frunció el ceñó. Volteó hacia otro lado con los vibrantes ojos verdes sumidos en sus pensamientos. Sí, Hinata era una Linda chica y era bonita pero… Gaara se cerró de emociones como estas toda su vida. Las únicas personas que en verdad había amado eran Kankuro y Temari. Eran sus hermanos después de todo, pero nunca había sentido amor por alguna chica que no fuera su hermana. Nunca había sentido nada por una niña fuera de compañerismo y de vez en cuando amistad. Cerró los ojos.

-No, en realidad no.-

Tsunade suspiró, recargando sus codos en el escritorio. –Ya veo… muy bien.- Volteó a verlo. –Ve a descansar un poco.-

Gaara asintió. Hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para irse. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con la mano a medio camino de el pomo de la puerta. -¿Tsunade-sama?-

-¿Sí?-

Volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido. –No le diga nada a Hinata de esto. Se deprimiría seguro.-

-Sí, yo sé.- dijo Tsunade asintiendo.

Gaara asintió. Abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Y Tsunade,- dijo Jiraya recargándose en la silla. -¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Como si lo supiera. –murmuró, recargándose en la silla. –Nunca tuve que lidiar con esto antes. Cualquier otro chico estaría feliz de casarse con Hinata digo es una joven muy linda, pero estamos hablando de Gaara aquí.-

-No esperaba que Naruto se enojara tanto.- dijo Jiraya.

-Tampoco yo, ya que siempre anduvo detrás de Sakura.-

Una sonrisita se formó en el rostro de Tsunade. –Ya sé que están ahí. Simplemente entren ya oyeron toda la conversación.-

Baki y Kakashi entraron a la oficina por la ventana.

-No te esperábamos tan pronto, Baki.- dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

-Acababa de llegar y estaba hablando conKakashi-san cuando la oímos gritando con Naruto.- explicó Baki.

Kakashi asintió ya leyendo su libro.

-¿Así que escucharon todo?- preguntó Jiraya.

Ambos jounin asintieron.

-Naruto sonaba muy enojado.- observó Kakashi, cambiando de página.

-Sí. Estoy preocupada de que intente algo otra vez.- aceptó Tsunade.

-Quieres decir tratar de matar a Gaara-kun otra vez.- continúo Kakashi.

Ella asintió.

Baki frunció el ceño. –Si puedo sugerir algo, Tsunade-sama.- dijo acercándose al escritorio.

-¿Qué?-

Baki suspiró. –Tal vez debería de poner un equipo jounin élite a vigilar a Naruto-kun todo el tiempo, para asegurarse que no haga nada.- volteó a ver a Kakashi. –Si esta boda no se lleva a cabo, Ebizou-jiisama dijo que la economía de ambas aldeas caería y sin duda alguna empezaríamos una guerra.

-Maldición…- gruñó Tsunade. –Esto es problemático…- volteó a ver a Baki y Kakashi y sus ojos brillaron con una idea.

-¡Ya sé! Kakashi quiero que vigiles a Naruto y asegúrate que no haga nada drástico.- volteó a ver a Baki. –Baki, necesito que sigas a Gaara y hagas lo que sea necesario para que Hinata y él se gusten y si es posible incluso se amen.-

Ambos jounin se le quedaron viendo.

-Si Gaara y Hinata de hecho se enamoran. –explicó Tsunade. –Naruto se calmará y ¡todos podremos ir a la boda felizmente!-

-Hm… un buen plan Tsunade.- dijo Jiraya. Sonrió. -¿Pero que no se darán cuenta? Gaara es el Kazekage después de todo.-

-Baki y Kakashi tendrán que ser muy sigilosos.- les dijo. -¿Entienden ustedes dos?-

-Si-

-Bien, váyanse.-

Baki y Kakashi hicieron una reverencia antes de saltar por la ventana juntos.

-XxX-

-¿Kakashi-san?- dijo Baki, volteando a verlo.

-Esto será muy interesante ¿no lo crees Baki?- preguntó Kakashi, sonriendo bajo su máscara.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz?-

-No estoy feliz.

-Sí lo estás. Pienso que eres un optimista.-

-Bueno, tal vez.

-Sólo quiero advertirte, Kakashi-san.- dijo Baki. Kakashi volteó a verlo. –Si Gaara se entera de lo que estamos haciendo…- Baki sacudió la cabeza. –la cosa se pondrá fea.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Secretos de familia**

-¡G-Gaara! ¿Qué te pasó?- Temari estaba parada frente al sofá mientras su hermano más joven entraba al departamento. Kankuro se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Gaara, entrando al cuarto.

-¡Tu cara!- dijo Temari, corriendo hacia él. -¡Tienes un moretón enorme en el rostro!- Kankuro se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

-Oh eso…- Se encogió de hombros. –No es nada.-

-No me mientas.- siseó Temari peligrosamente. –Escúchame por una vez en tu vida, Gaara. ¡Sólo dime que demonios te pasó!-

Gaara suspiró y volteó hacia la ventana. El sol estaba empezando a salir y no había dormido nada. –Estoy cansado, Temari. Te diré después.- dijo pasando junto a ella. Se detuvo a medio camino, alguien lo había tomado del hombro.

Temari le dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con él. –¡Gaara, tú me VAS a decir que te pasó y luego dormirás! ¡Soy tu hermana mayor así que por una vez vas a hacer lo que te digo! ¡Me importas así que sólo dime que le pasó a tu maldita cara de una vez!- Lo vio feo con los ojos llenos de resentimiento.

Gaara volteó a ver a Kankuro que medio asintió medio se encogió de hombros. Ambos sabían que que una Temari enojada era una Temari violenta.

-Ok, te lo diré.- dijo después de un momento.

Temari le soltó los hombros y puso las manos en las caderas. –Sientate.- dijo en voz baja. –Soy toda oídos.-

-¡N-Naruto hizo eso!- se sorprendió Kankuro viendo fijamente a Gaara.

Gaara asintió desde su lugar junto a Temari en el sillón. –Sí. Se enojó conmigo y usó Rasengan.-

-Entonces porque tu no estás…-

-¿Muerto?- Gaara cerró los ojos. –Jiraya-sama pudo detener a Naruto antes de que el Rasengan hiciera contacto con mi cuerpo.-

-Eso es…- Temari sacudió la cabeza, recargándose en el sillón. –Naruto te atacó…- puso una mano sobre el cabello pelirrojo de Gaara sin creerlo.

-Pero estoy bien.- dijo simplemente. –sólo es un moretón.-

-Pudo haber sido peor Tem,- dijo Kankuro sentado en el descansa brazos. –Gaara podría estar muerto para ahora.-

-Gracias Kankuro.- gruñó Gaara. Se puso de pie y bostezó. –Bueno… voy a dormir un poco. Traten de guardar silencio.- se dio la vuelta y entró al cuarto que compartía con Kankuro cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Temari sacudió la cabeza, -Esto es una locura Kankuro. Primero descubrimos que es Hinata la que tiene que casarse con Gaara y luego Naruto casi mata a Gaara. ¿Puede esto empeorar?

Kankuro sonrió maliciosamente.

Temari frunció el ceño. –No me contestes.-

El se río. –Tú me dejaste esa totalmente abierto. Si no estuviera tan espantado de que me matarías lo diría.-

-Buena elección- siseó.

-Y- dijo tomando un sorbo de agua. -¿Por qué crees que Naruto atacó a Gaara?-

-¿Celoso tal vez?-

-¿Naruto es del tipo celoso?-

-¡Obviamente!- dijo Temari bruscamente. –Sakura me contó que siempre se ponía celoso de Sasuke cuando Sakura fantaseaba sobre él. Definitivamente es del tipo celoso.-

-¿Pero porqué?- preguntó Kankuro. –No le gusta Hinata ¿o sí?-

Temari se encogió de hombros. –Sólo estoy segura de una cosa.-

-¿De qué?-

Temari sonrió maliciosamente. -¡Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes!-

-XxX-

-¡Voy a salir!- Hinata gritó, cerrando la puerta del pasillo principal del clan Hyuuga. Se quitó el pelo del rostro y volteó a ver al cielo. Era un día perfecto. El cielo era de un hermoso azul cielo, y no había ni una nube a la vista. Hinata sonrió y se perdió entre el mar de personas.

Caminó por un rato, admirando la hermosa joyería a la venta, los suculentos olores de la panadería. La aldea de la hoja era un lugar tan maravilloso para vivir. Las vistas, olores y sonidos hacian que todo valiera la pena.

-¡Hey, Hinata!-

Hinata volteó para ver a Temari viéndola desde una ventana arriba. El cabello de la kunoichi estaba suelto de sus usuales cuatro coletas. La saludó con la mano.

-Hey ¿quieres venir a tomar el té?- le preguntó.

-¿E-Está bien?- preguntó Hinata.

-Tonta- dijo Temari sonriendo. -¡Por supuesto que está bien! Estamos en el cuarto piso. ¡Sube!-

Hinata resolvió que, para Temari tonta significaba amiga. La ruda chica era de la aldea de la arena después de todo y ahí eran mucho más violentos incluso entre amigos. Entró al departamento y subió los pisos hasta llegar al cuarto. Tocó.

Temari abrió la puerta y sonrió. -¡Hey! ¡Bienvenida a Los hermanos de la Arena Paradise!- hizo una reverencia e hizo un gesto dramático hacia el pequeño departamento.

Hinata se rió suavemente.

Entró al departamento y lo recorrió con los ojos, curiosa. Estaba un poco desordenado pero no más que el de Naruto. Hinata nunca había estado ahí pero lo había visto por la ventana.

-Haré un poco de té entonces.- dijo Temari, entrando a otro cuarto. –Adelante, ponte cómoda.- dijo.

Hinata se sentó, dudosa junto a Kankuro. Volteó a verla y sonrió.

-Hola, Hina ¿qué tal todo?- preguntó

-¿H-Hina?-

-Diminutivo de Hinata.- dijo sonriendo. –Te puse un sobrenombre, como a Temari le digo Tem y ella me dice Kanky.-

-O-oh.-

Hinata vio alrededor.

-¿D-Dónde está Gaara?-

-Dormido- murmuró Kankuro, encogiéndose de hombros. –estuvo despierto toda la noche haciendo… haciendo cosas, ya sabes. –

-Oh…- fue todo lo que dijo.

Levantó la vista escaneando el cuarto con sus ojos plateados. En una mesa junto al sillón había un par de fotografías en marcos de vidrio. La primera era de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari en la aldea de la arena. Gaara traía sus ropas de Kazekage y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Kankuro estaba sonriendo estúpidamente y Temari le estaba poniendo orejas de conejo a Gaara. La segunda foto era de un Gaara mucho más joven con otros dos hombres mayores. Uno se parecía mucho a Gaara y el otro tenía ojos violetas y el cabello de Temari. En la última fotografía había una hermosa mujer de ojos violetas y cabello castaño claro.

Hinata levantó la foto con Gaara y los dos hombres. Se veía como de cinco años y tenía una enorme sonrisa en el regordete rostro. Traía el sombrero del Kazekage sobre el brillante cabello rojo y el velo llegaba más allá de sus hombros. El hombre rubio estaba sonriéndole a Gaara cariñosamente mientras que el otro estaba viendo al frente. -¿Quiénes son esos hombres?- le preguntó a Kankuro.

-Ah- estiró la mano y señaló al hombre rubio. –Ese es nuestro tío Yashamaru y el otro hombre es el Cuarto Kazekage, nuestro padre.-

-¿P-Padre?-

-Si.-

Hinata volteó otra vez a la foto. Tenía sentido que el hombre fuera su padre. Se parecía increíblemente a Kankuro pero la única similaridad entre él y Gaara eran los ojos y el cabello. Volteó a ver la foto de la mujer. –Entonces esa es…-

Kankuro asintió –Nuestra mamá-

Las orillas de la boca de Hinata se elevaron ligeramente. La mujer, madre de Gaara, si se parecía increíblemente al pelirrojo, en los rasgos. -¿Saben que están aquí?-

-Si los fantasmas nos vieran…- murmuró Kankuro.

-¿H-huh?- volteó a verlo confundida. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Kankuro suspiró y volteó a verla. –Los tres están muertos.- dijo secamente. –Nuestra madre murió dando a luz a Gaara, nuestro padre fue asesinado por Orochimaru y nuestro tío…- hizo una pausa. –No sé como murió.- Mintió.

Hinata se le quedó viendo fijamente. -¿Así que ustedes son huerfanos?-

Asintió lentamente. –Sip, pero no es malo ¿sabes? Nuestro padre era un bastardo así que eso fue algo bueno.- Se encogió de hombros. –Nuestra madre era amable pero… ¡no tener padre significa que nadie te puede mandar! Aunque Temari hace eso bastante seguido.-

Hinata volteó a ver sus pies. –Aún así… no me puedo imaginar no tener ni madre ni padre.- Volteó a verlo.

-Todos odiábamos a nuestro padre.- murmuró. – Así que a ninguno de nosotros nos importó cuando murió… cuando nuestra madre murió, éramos demasiado jóvenes como para entender. Cuando nuestro tío murió… bueno fue por el tiempo en el que Gaara se cerró del mundo y se puso su tatuaje del kanji de amor.- se tocó la frente con el dedo.

-¿De verdad?-

-¿Quién quiere té?- preguntó Temari, regresando de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos. La dejó en la mesita frente a ellos y se sentó en una silla al frente de ambos. Sus verdes ojos descansaron en las fotos por un momento antes de voltear a ver a Hinata. –Hinata ¿podrías llevarle esta taza a Gaara? El flojo probablemente sigue dormido y olvidé llevarle una.-

-Uh…s-seguro.- dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie. Tomó la taza que Temari le ofrecía y caminó hacia la puerta que le indicó. La abrió lentamente y se asomó.

Temari tenía razón, Gaara seguía dormido. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban cerradas, dejando el cuarto en penumbras. El Kazekage estaba profundamente dormido, los ojos moviéndose detrás de los párpados entre sueños.

Hinata entró con cuidado, y dejó la taza en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Se detuvo, volteando a ver a Gaara. Notó un enorme moretón en su rostro y sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa. Se inclinó para poder verlo mejor.

El moretón se había inflamado bastante y se veía morado y café. No se veía como nada grave. Hinata no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lo había hecho. Su mano parecía tener voluntad propia. Se estiró y tocó el moretón con delicadeza. Gaara se encogió bajo su contacto y luego su rostro se relajó. Hinata se le quedó viendo un momento y luego parpadeó.

Apretó su mano contra el pecho con los ojos muy abiertos. Si Gaara se despertaba probablemente estaría enojado. Tan calladamente como pudo, Hinata retrocedió y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de ella.

-¿Porqué te tardaste tanto, Hinata?- preguntó Temari, levantando la vista del libro que había empezado a leer.

-Yo este… n-nada…- dijo Hinata sentándose junto a Kankuro.

-XxX-

-Tch estuvo tan cerca…- murmuró Baki, sentado en el techo junto a Kakashi. –Hinata-chan de hecho lo tocó…y luego se fue.- se sobó la cabeza.

Kakashi suspiró, levantando la vista de su libra Icha Icha Paradise. –Tendremos que juntarlos de otra manera entonces… ¿de preferencia cuando Gaara-kun esté despierto?-

-Tch- Baki volteó hacia otro lado. –No es mi culpa que esté cansado.-

-Hm…- Kakashi volvió a su libro y se rió.

-¿Podrías guardar ese pedazo de porquería pervertida?- gruñó Baki enojado.

Kakashi cerró el libro bruscamente, con su único ojo visible enojado. –No ofendas al libro, Baki-san- dijo con una voz que no prometía nada bueno.

Baki murmuró algo por lo bajo.

-De todos modos- dijo Kakashi. –Si queremos que Gaara-kun y Hinata se enamoren tenemos que ponerlos juntos en un lugar romántico. Sin distracciones, en especial sin Naruto.-

-Por cierto, ¿qué descubriste mientras seguías a Naruto-kun?-

Kakashi suspiró. –Bueno, estuvo inusualmente callado todo el día. Ni siquiera quiso hablar con Sakura y Sai cuando fueron a su casa a visitarlo.- volteó a ver a Baki. –Creo que sigue enojado por la otra noche.-

Baki asintió.

-De todos modos, tengo una pregunta para ti.-

Baki volteó a verlo. -¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué dijiste que se pondrían feas las cosas si Gaara-kun se enteraba?- preguntó Kakashi. –Sí, el chico tiene masl temperamento pero…-

-A Gaara no le gusta que lo sigan.- explicó Baki. –Desde que… bueno, desde que su padre empezó a enviar asesinos tras él.-

-Ugh…- Kakashi se le quedó viendo.

Baki suspiró. –desde el primero, el tío de Gaara Yashamaru. A Gaara siempre le ha molestado de sobremanera que lo sigan. Creo que le espanta un poco, aunque no lo muestre ni lo diga.-

-¿Entonces como lo sabes?-

-Por el modo en que actúa.- dijo Baki. –Es obvio. Sus ojos se vuelven verde jade en lugar de verde azulado. Se vuelve aún mas silencioso de lo normal y su arena se vuelve más violenta.- hizo una pausa, recargando las manos en el techo. –Matará a cualquiera que lo esté siguiendo cuando está así. No es él mismo.-

-Pareces saber mucho de él Baki-san.-

-Tuh- Baki volteó a ver a Kakashi. -¿Qué esperabas? Prácticamente lo críe a él, a Temari y a Kankuro. He sido su sensei desde que podían hablar.-

-Ya veo…-

-Bueno,- dijo Baki poniéndose de pie. –supongo que tenemos que hacer planes ¿no?-

Kakashi guardó su libro y se puso de pie. –Sí. Si no hacemos que esos dos se enamoren, Tsunade-sama nos romperá el cuello.-

-¿De verdad da tanto miedo?-

-Oh, sí.-

-Por eso ella y Gaara se llevan bien.-

El jounin de pelo blanco se rió suavemente. Ambos saltaron del techo y se enfilaron a los campos de entrenamiento.

-XxX-

-Ya debería de irme- dijo Hinata encaminandose a la puerta. –Gracias por el té.- añadió haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay problema- dijo Temari sonriendo. –Regresa cuando quieras. ¿okay?-

-¡Sí, gracias!-

Hinata salió del departamento. Tenía el cabello sobre el hombro izquierdo y lo acariciaba con gesto ausente. No se podía imaginar ser huérfana. Naruto era huérfano pero nunca actuaba deprimido por ello. A Kankuro y Temari parecía no importarles pero Gaara… ¿era por eso por lo que era tan callado y retraído? ¿Estaba… solo?

Hinata estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vio el cráter frente a ella. Se tropezó callendo con un golpe al piso. Se puso de pie rápidamente. -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó viendo alrededor.

Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y sacudió la cabeza intentando recobrar la compostura. –E-Eso fue embarazoso…-

Después de un momento, Hinata corrió hacia su casa con la cabeza levantada y clara, no queriendo tropezarse con nada otra vez. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos… estaba tan cofundida… pero sabía una cosa…

-XxX-

-¿Qué vas a qué?- preguntó Neji viendola fijamente.

-Yo… voi a hacerlo mi misión saber más de Gaara.- le dijo con los ojos llenos de determinación. -¡Voy a intentar que sea más abierto!-

Neji parpadeó.

-Yo…- Hinata suspiró y bajó la vista a sus manos. –Quiero saber más de él…-

Después de un momento, Neji asintió. –Es una buena idea.-

Hinata volteó a verlo. -¿D-de verdad?-

Neji le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Sí. Deberías de intentar conocerlo mejor.-

Hinata sonrió y por primera vez en un día su cuerpo actuó por instinto. Le dio una brazo rápido a su primo y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Neji se quedó sentado ligeramente sorprendido. Nunca lo había abrazado Hinata antes… ya que nunca habían tenido una buena relación familiar. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. –Buena suerte, Hinata-sama.-


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

* * *

**Capítulo 10: El Aniversario**

-¡Despierta, flojo!- gritó Kankuro en el oído de Gaara.

El pelirrojo actuó por insisnto y se sentó de golpe levantando el puño bruscamente. Como resultado Kankuro fue golpeado en la cara y trastabilló hacia atrás.

-¡Maldición, Kankuro! - Gaara le dijo bruscamente. -¡Te dije que no hicieras eso, en especial hoy!-

Temari sacudió la cabeza mientras entraba al cuarto. –Le dije que no lo hiciera.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero al menos estás despierto ahora. Hinata vino hace rato.-

Volteó a verla. -¿De verdad?-

-Si.- Asintió e ignoró la queja de Kankuro de que su nariz estaba sangrando.

-Hm…- Gaara se puso de pie, quitándose el pelo de la cara. Empujó a sus hermanos fuera del cuarto y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Grosero…- gruñó Kankuro, apretándose el puente de la nariz para detener el sangrado.

-Bueno, dudo mucho que quiera que lo veamos mientras se viste, idiota- dijo Temari alejándose. –Aunque… yo lo vestía a ambos cuando eran chicos.-

-Ay cállate.-

-Jaja-

Gaara salió unos minutos más tarde, acomodándose la banda que siempre traía sobre el hombro, aún cuando no traía su calabaza con él. Se puso su abrigo rojo y se encaminó a la puerta. –Voy a dar una vuelta.- les informó a sus hermanos, poniéndose las sandalias y abriendo la puerta.

-¡Okay, bye Gaara!-

-Pequeño hijo de…-

Gaara sacudió la cabeza y salió del departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estaban en el cuarto piso… no tenía ganas de bajar todos esos escalones… así que…

-XxX—

-¡Puedo preguntarle más a Temari-san de él!- se dijo Hinata, corriendo de regreso al departamento de los hermanos de la arena. Después de que Neji aprobara su plan, Hinata se sentía tan feliz que quiso ponerlo en acción inmediatamente.

Se detuvo, sintiendo un peculiarmente familiar chakra. Volteó a su alrededor, sin estar segura de donde venía. Luego… miro arriba a tiempo para ver a Gaara saltar desde un cuarto piso y aterrizar frente a ella.

Se quedaron viéndose mutuamente un momento, antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta de que el rostro de Gaara estaba a centímetros del suyo… había aterrizado DEMASIADO cerca.

Hinata gritó y cayó para atrás y lejos de él. –Ow…-

Gaara se le quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Suspiró y le ofreció una mano. -¿Te puedes parar?- preguntó fríamente.

-Uh… si…- dijo Hinata. Extendió su propia mano y tomó la de él. La jaló hasta que estuviera de pie otra vez.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Hey- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Hinata frunció el ceño. –uh… tú primero.- le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Gaara se encogió de hombros. -¿Porqué corrías a mi departamento?- preguntó. -¿Querías algo?-

-Uh no, e-en realidad no.- dijo Hinata, sus ojos plateados concentrados en el moretón de su rostro. Él parpadeó y volteó hacia otro lado.

Gaara la estudió un momento, antes de voltearse. –Bueno. Voy a dar una vuelta así que hasta luego.-

-Uh… ¿G-Gaara?-

Volteó a verla sobre el hombro. -¿Qué?-

Hinata respiró profundo. -¿T-te importaría que caminara contigo?- preguntó. –D-Digo, no tengo nada más que hacer…y…y…este…-

-Lo que sea, sólo sígueme.-

-Uh…cierto…-

Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo, evadiendo la mirada del otro. Hinata notó que Gaara de repente entrecerraba los ojos, flexionaba sus manos o rechinaba los dientes. Algo definitivamente estaba molestándolo y lo único que podía hacer era verlo. Y ese moretón… ese moretón la preocupada. ¿Había tenido una pelea anoche o algo? ¿Era eso lo que Kankuro quería decir con "haciendo cosas"?

Respiró profundamente y volteó a verlo. -¿G-Gaara?-

-¿Qué?-

Movió nerviosamente los pies. –Um… ¿cómo te hiciste ese moretón?- preguntó.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente y volteó bruscamente hacia ella. Hinata se encogió bajo su fría y distante mirada. –No es nada,- murmuró. –Sólo me… caí.-

_Mentiroso… _pensó Hinata. Subaku no Gaara cayendo al suelo de repente y haciéndose un moretón. Ella no creía eso ni tantito pero no dijo nada para evitar la brusca respuesta que seguramente le daría. -Oh- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Si sólo querías venir conmigo… para preguntar cosas estúpidas,- dijo Gaara en voz baja. –preferiría que NO caminaras conmigo.- volteó a verla con una mirada peligrosa en los ojos.

Hinata se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta. –Yo este…-

Gaara se dio la vuelta de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. –Lo que sea…- murmuró. Caminó lejos de ella con la cabeza gacha. Gaara dio la vuelta en un callejón oscuro, se recargó en la pared y suspiró. Se le quedo viendo al piso fijamente. El aniversario era hoy…

Le había contestado mal a Hinata… pero en verdad no quería estar cerca de otras personas ahora.

-XxX-

-¿Y sólo se fue?- preguntó Temari, caminando junto a Hinata por la aldea con las manos en las espalda.

Hinata asintió. –Estoy tratando… tanto llegar a conocerlo…-

-Debe ser por el…-

Hinata volteó a ver a la rubia. -¿Por el qué?-

Temari suspiró, quitándose el pelo de sus ojos verdes. –El aniversario,- dijo en voz baja. –es hoy.-

-¿El aniversario de qué?- preguntó Hinata.

-El aniversario de la muerte de nuestro tío Yashamaru.- dijo Temari. –Gaara siempre se retrae aún más este día. Se pone muy callado y se aleja de otras personas.- suspiró. –Se sentará en el techo todo el día y observará la luna cuando oscurezca…-

-¿Cómo murió tu tío?-

Temari se puso rígida. –Yo… no lo sé.- dijo rápidamente. –Uh, asesinado o algo. Tengo que encontrar a Kankuro. ¡Hata luego, Hinata!- se alejó rápidamente y empezó a correr por la calle.

Hinata suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Cada vez que preguntaba algo de este tal Yashamaru Temari o Kankuro empezaban a actuar raro. No había pensado en preguntarle a Gaara… tal vez lo haría…

No, eso no funcionaría…hm… tal vez debería de esperar hasta la noche e intentar hablar con Gaara. Aunque estuviera callado, mientras la escuchara podría funcionar.

-XxX-

Mientras la noche caía, una luna llena se alzó en el oscuro cielo. Las brillantes estrellas parpadeaban como diamantes, guiñándole a las personas que sonreían hacia ellas. La perfecta luna redonda iluminaba toda la aldea, cubriéndolo todo con una luz pálida.

Hinata corrió tan rápido como podía hacia el departamento de los hermanos de la arena. Si lo que Temari le dijo era verdad, Gaara estaría en el techo viendo la luna. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y levantó la mirada. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas bajo la luz de la luna. Hinata respiró profundo y saltó al techo.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta que estaba ahí.

-¿G-Gaara?- dijo Hinata, dando unos pasitos hacia él.

Nada.

Hinata juntó todo el valor que pudo y se le acercó. Se sentó junto a él y volteó a ver a la luna. –Es… es una linda noche ¿no crees?-

-Hn…-

Hinata suspiró y se quitó el largo cabello del rostro. –Uh… T-Temari-san me contó… de anoche y… de tu tío.-

Le lanzó una Mirada de reojo. -¿Te dijo cómo murió?-

-Uh…no.-

Volteó hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

-E-Ella y Kankuro-san dijeron que… que no sabían como había muerto y— -

-Eso es una mentira.- dijo Gaara de pronto. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Hinata volteó a verlo, sus ojos plateados escaneando la expresión de su pálido rostro. Era una que nunca le había visto antes. Una mezcla de dolor y culpa.

-La verdad es…- Gaara abrió los ojos, que tenían una mirada distante. –**Yo **maté a mi tío, Yashamaru.-

Hinata se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca colgando. –T-tú… ¿q-qué?- susurró.

-¿Eres sorda?- murmuró. –Dije que…yo lo maté.-

-P-pero…- Hinata sacudió la cabeza. –T-tú… n-no podrías… era tu tío y…- ella no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. -¿Estás bromeando verdad?-

-Te lo dije antes, yo no hago bromas.- se dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente. –Yo lo maté, eso es todo ¿entiendes? Temari y Kankuro lo saben pero no querían decírtelo. Tenía seis años cuando pasó…- volteó hacia otro lado. –Mi padre le había ordenado a Yashamaru que me matara, porque me estaba volviendo demasiado poderoso con Shukaku dentro de mí. Me iba a convertir en una amenaza para la misma aldea por la que fui creado para proteger. Había fallado… así que mi padre pensó que lo apropiado sería que muriera. Yashamaru trató de asesinarme pero usé Entierro de Arena en él. No sabía que era él… me dijo antes de morir que mi madre nunca me amó y que él me odiaba.- levantó la mano y la puso sobre su corazón. –Me pidió por favor morir y se explotó a sí mismo usando papeles explosivos.-

Hinata se le quedó viendo y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura. –Entonces no fue tu culpa en realidad…-

Volteó a verla.

Hinata suspiró. –No escogiste tener a Shukaku dentro de ti, así que no fue tu decisión. No quisiste lastimar a tu tío, sólo intentabas protegerte…-

-…supongo…- se encogió de hombros. –Nunca hablo con personas este día así que…-

Parpadeó sorprendido cuando Hinata levantó la mano y tocó con cuidado el moretón dejado por Naruto. Se le quedó viendo sorprendido.

-Deberías de decirle a Sakura que le eche un ojo a esto.- dijo en voz baja. –Se ve bastante mal.-

Levantó la mano y lentamente quitó la de ella. –Lo recordaré…- dijo en voz baja. Apenas movió los labios así que Hinata casi no pudo oírlo.

-Oh, eso es bueno.- dijo asintiendo lentamente. –Bueno… es medio tarde. Creo que me iré a casa y dormiré un poco.- se puso de pie y pasó junto a él pero se detuvo cuando lo sintió tomándola de la muñeca. Volteó a verlo.

-No le digas a Temari, Kankuro o Naruto lo que te dije…- dijo en voz baja. –En especial Naruto.-

Hinata se le quedó viendo pero asintió. –No le diré a nadie.-

La soltó pero no despegó los ojos de ella.

-Te… veo luego entonces.-

-Ajá-

Gaara la vio irse y luego volteó a ver la luna otra vez. _Revelé tu secreto, Yashamaru… tu oscuro secreto… lo siento…_

Hinata caminó en silencio a su casa con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Así que así fue como murió el tío de Gaara… intentó matarlo. Bueno, ¡entonces tuvo lo que se merecía! Fue malvado lo que le hizo a Gaara. ¡Imperdonable!

Y luego cayó en la cuenta… ¡su plan había funcionado! Había conseguido que Gaara se abriera más con ella. Hinata sonrió y terminó el camino a su casa corriendo.

-XxX-

Tsunade tomó un sorbo de té, su escritorio iluminado por la débil llama de una vela. Shizune estaba profundamente dormida en una silla cerca del escritorio con Tonton en el regazo también dormida. Sonrió hacia ellas mientras veía los papeles en su escritorio. Se detuvo de pronto y levantó la vista. –Jiraya, sé que estás ahí. Sólo sal ya.-

Una risa seca vino de la ventana y Jiraya entró a la oficina.

-¡Si quieres que te enseñe algo, pensaste mal!- le dijo bruscamente, jalando su chaqueta sobre su pecho cautelosamente.

-Nah ¡no estoy aquí para eso!- dijo Jiraya sonriendo. –Aunque…-

-Sólo ve al grano, pervertido…-

-Uh, cierto.- Jiraya sonrió y cruzó los brazos. –Baki y Kakashi ya tiene una forma de conseguir que esos dos se enamoren.-

Tsunade lo vio curiosa. -¿De verdad?-

Él asintió y puso una hoja en su escritorio. –Dales esta misión.- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. –Es una misión a un lugar hermoso.-

-¿De qué es la misión?-

-¡Eso es lo que TÚ tienes que hacer Tsunade!-

Tsunade lo volteó a ver por un momento antes de que entendimiento brillara en sus ojos. –Ah, ya entiendo.- sonrió. –Así que inventamos una razón para que ellos vayan…-

-¡Y dejamos que el amor siga su curso!-

-Brillante…- susurró. –Completamente brillante… tendré que felicitar a Kakashi y Baki mañana.-

-Todo fue su idea,- dijo Jiraya. –Son un buen equipo.-

Ella asintió.

Jiraya se recargó en el escritorio viendo algunas hojas. -¿De verdad crees que funcione? El Kazekage no es el tipo de persona que se enamora tan fácil.-

-Y Naruto no es el tipo de persona que atacaría a Gaara.- dijo Tsunade en voz baja. –Jiraya… están cambiando mucho. Gaara se está abriendo más y Naruto está llegando a término con muchas cosas a la vez.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

Tsunade cerró uno de sus libros con un ruido audible y suspiró. –Todo esto es tan problemático…- murmuró.

Jiraya asintió sonriendo. –Sí… es problemático pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-¡Pero seguro es divertido!-


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

**Mucho lamento decirles que no voy a subir más capítulos por aprox. dos meses tal vez tres. Lo siento mucho pero esto me está quitando demasiado tiempo de la escuela y no voy a escribir más hasta la siguiente boleta que sale en dos meses. Es auto-impuesto pero lo siento mucho. No piensen que no la voy a terminar si lo haré pero los siquientes capítulos tendrán que esperar. Si acabo el siguiente entre hoy y mañana lo subo pero será el último por lo pronto. **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11: Preocupaciones y recuerdos

-¿Una misión?- murmuró Gaara, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella asintió. –sé que es algo súbito pero tú y Hinata son los únicos adecuados para esta misión en particular.-

Hinata y Gaara intercambiaron una mirada.

-Estos son los papeles de la misión.- dijo, dándoselos a Gaara. –Es una misión simple pero todos los gennin fueron a un viaje al País de la Olca, así que ninguno está libre para tomarla.-

Gaara examinó el papel. -¿Tenemos que cuidar una casa mientras la familia está lejos?- preguntó con una mirada vacía.

Tsunade asintió. -¡Así es!-

-Pero Tsunade-sama,- dijo Hinata, viendo la nota sobre el hombro de Gaara. -¿No es eso …uh… de nivel un poco bajo para un jounin y el Kazekage?-

-Como dije, ningún gennin está disponible.- dijo con una sonrisita en los labios. –Piensen en ello como un ensayo para su luna de miel.-

Gaara frunció el ceño y Hinata se ruborizó.

Tsunade les sonrió dulcemente. –Ambos deben de partir lo antes podible. Junten sus provisiones y váyanse. ¡Tómense todo el tiempo del mundo!- se les quedó viendo. –Por cierto Gaara, ¿qué tal va ese moretón?-

-Oh,- lo tocó con la mano. –Está bien. Ya casi completamente curado.- le lanzó una mirada a Hinata.

Ella se ruborizó, recordando la noche anterior.

-Ahora, vayánse.- dijo Tsunade, moviendo las manos. -¡Diviértanse!-

Arena giró alrededor de Gaara, saliendo de la nada. Cuando la arena se disipó, el joven hombre había desaparecido.

-Transporte de aren, muy conveniente.- dijo Tsunade.

Hinata se inclinó ante Tsunade y se fue por la puerta.

Tsunade sonrió. –Esa fue una brillante idea Kakashi, Baki.- se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana para ver a ambos jounin sentados ahí. Baki estaba sonriendo y se veía que también Kakashi. Cruzó los brazos mientras los veía. –Buen trabajo, chicos.- dijo.

-Sólo estábamos cumpliendo la misión que nos dio.- dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio cayó sobre los tres ninjas. Tsunade volteó a ver a Baki, que asintió. Sacó un kunai y lo lanzó al techo. Golpeó el plafón del techo, que saltó y dos figuras cayeron de él.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos espiándonos?- preguntó Tsunade.

Temari empujó a Kankuro de sobre ella y se puso de pie. Hizo una reverencia con los ojos cerrados. -¡Lo siento mucho, Tsunade-sama!- prácticamente gritó. -¡Fue idea de Kankuro!-

-¿Disculpa?-

Tsunade se rió levemente. –Cálmate, Temari, no estoy enojada. Sólo estoy intrigada de porque no nos dimos cuanta de su presencia hasta ahora.-

-Estábamos escondiendo nuestro chakra,- dijo Temari. –Sensei nos enseñó como.- le sonrió a Baki que asintió.

-Así que ¿exactamente qué estaban haciendo espiándonos?- preguntó Tsunade, viéndolos con curiosidad. -¿No quieren que su hermano se case con Hinata?-

-No es eso,- dijo Temari negando con la cabeza. –Hinata es una gran chica. Es muy dulce y amable, algo que a Gaara le serviría. Pero…- se encogió de hombros. –mandarlos juntos a una misión falsa… bueno, Gaara puede ser medio bipolar a veces y no quiero que las tima a Hinata física o mentalmente. Digo, no lo haría a propósito pero el corazón de Gaara ha sido roto tantas veces, puede ser inestable a veces, aunque Sukaku ya no esté en su cuerpo. Puede ser brusco a veces y dejar que sus emociones le ganen.-

Kankuro asintió –No queremos que Hinata salga herida de ninguna manera.- dijo. –Gaara puede ser peligroso aún cuando no quiera serlo.-

-Hm…- Tsunade volteó a ver a Baki.

-Hay algo de verdad en lo que dicen,- dijo Baki. –Después de que el tío de Gaara, Yashamaru, trató de matarlo, Gaara se cerró completamente. El tema como que rompe algo en su mente y pierde control, Shukaku o no Shukaku.-

Tsunade cruzó los brazos y suspiró. –Bueno, si ese es el caso… ¿Kakashi?-

-¿Sí?-

Tsunade se puso de pie y le dio un pedazo de papel. –por favor junto a estos ninjas. Van a seguir a Gaara y Hinata y mantenerlos vigilados. Diles que no interfieran a menos que Hinata esté en peligro o Gaara lo esté. Necesitan mantenerse escondidos y sin ser notados por ninguno de los dos.-

-Sí,- dijo Kakashi, tomando el papel. Se dio la vuelta y saltó por la ventana hacia el techo del edificio junto.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Baki. –Teno que reportar con la aldea.-

-Bye, Baki.- dijo Kankuro levantando una mano en despedida.

Baki asintió y se fue en la dirección contraria a la que se fue Kakashi.

Tocaron en la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo Tsunade.

La puerta se abrió y Temary y Kankuro se congelaron con los ojos muy abiertos. Nruto entró a la oficina pero se detuvo al ver a los hermanos.

-Puedo volver más tarde.- dijo viendo a Tsunade.

-No, está bien, Naruto.- dijo Tsunade. –Sólo dime lo que sea que me tienes que decir rápido. Todavía tengo que hablar con Kankuro y Temari sobre algo.-

Naruto se acercó al escritorio, notando la mirada que le lanzó Temari. Sus normalmente gentiles ojos verdes se habían endurecido como vidrio roto. Estaba que echaba chispas y él sabía porque. Kankuro no se veía tan enojado pero aún así tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras veía al rubio pasar frente a él.

-Terminé mi misión,- dijo, extendiéndole unas hojas a Tsunade. –Sakura se lastimó la pierna, pero se está curando ella misma en el hospital.-

-Muy bien, ¿fue un éxito?-

-Si.-

-Hm…- Tsunade hojeó los papeles, viendo de reojo a Temari y Kankuro. –Muy bien Naruto,- dijo después de un momento, poniendo los papeles a un lado. -¿porqué no vas a descansar un rato?-

Él asintió y dio una sonrisa muy pequeña. -¡Creo que iré por ramen!-

Tsunade sonrió. –Eso es algo típico de ti. Vete.-

Asintió y se dio la vuelta. Una vez más, Temari y Kankuro le lanzaron dagas con los ojos, Naruto los ignoró y salió de la oficina.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Temari, tronándose los nudillos. –¡Estaba deteniendo las ganas de golpearlo todo el maldito tiempo!-

-Como si no se lo mereciera- gruñó Kankuro.

-¿Así que Gaara les contó?-

-¡Por supuesto que nos contó!- dijo Temari. -¿cómo podríamos no preguntarle cuando llega a casa con un moretón gigante en su rostro? ¡Si no me hubiera dicho le hubiera hecho otr moretón!- levantó el puño enojada.

-Yo también lo quería golpear, Tem…- murmuró Kankuro, apretando las manos.

-Aún no puedo creer que Naruto haría algo así,- dijo bruscamente la rubia. –Digo…¡se suponía que él y Gaara eran amigos!-

-El amor te hace hacer cosas locas,- dijo Tsunade, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla. Suspiró. –Temari…-

-¿Sí?-

-Eres un adulto ahora ¿no? Tienes 21 y has tenido bastante experiencia con el amor.- sonrió. –Sabes que los niños pelearán para ganar e corazón de una niña. Está en su naturaleza.-

Temari se puso rígida. –Ugh… pero…-

-Naruto nunca actuó como si amara a Hinata- dijo Kankuro. –Y Gaara dijo que no la ama, así que ¿cómo puede ser una pelea por amor?-

-Bueno,- dijo Tsunade. –Naruto siempre ha sido del tipo celoso y nunca ha mostrado que tenga algo por Hinata pero aún así es su amiga. Ahora su hermano… es conocido por esconder sus emociones así que podría estar escondiendo sus VERDADEROS sentimientos por Hinata.-

Temari se le quedó viendo, sorprendida por su lógica.

-Pero tú no crees que Naruto haría algo súper estúpido como arruinar la boda ¿o sí?- preguntó Kankuro dando un paso adelante.

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza. –Para decirte la verdad, no lo sé. Es el Ninja más impredecible de la aldea, después de todo.-

-Cierto.- dijo Temari asintiendo.

Tsunade suspiró. –Ustedes dos deberían de ir a despedirse de Gaara. Hinata y él se irán pronto a su "misión".- se recargó en la silla, examinando a los hermanos con los ojos. –No se preocupen. Los ninjas que le encargué a Kakashi juntar se asegurarán que todo vaya tranquilo.-

Temari asintió. –Muy bien. Gracias Tsunade-sama.- hizo una reverencia y se dio la vueta para irse. –Vamos, Kankuro.-

Él hizo una reverencia y se fueron.

Tsunad entreerró los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró. Después de lo que Temari le acababa de decir, sobre las emociones inestables de Gaara, se preguntaba si los dos ninjas asignados a vigilarlos, serían capaces de manejarlo. Levantó un lápiz y empezó a llenar los muchos documentos sobre su escritorio. El chico era Kazekage… se había vuelta mucho más estable desde que Shukaku fue extraído de su cuerpo pero… pero de acuerdo con Temari, que después de todo era su hermana mayo, puede volverse inestable a veces. Al parecer estar sólo tanto tiempo te puede hacer eso.

Ahora estaba empezando a entender qué le había causado tanta molestia últimamente… después de todo, Naruto fue su primer amigo y ahora estaban peleando por culpa del matrimonio de Gaara con Hinata. Con razón el chico estaba callado o sería inestable. No debe de haber muchos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza después de todo sólo tenía 18. Prácticamente un niño. Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza con la pluma.

-XxX-

Hinata salió de la mansión Hyuuga después de despedirse de su padre, Hanabi y Neji. Llegó a la entrada este de Konoha para ver a Gaara ahí. Estaba recargado en la estación de guardia platicando casualmente con Izumo y Kotetsu. Respiró profundamente, se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro y caminó hacia él.

-Allí está,- dijo Izumo levantando la mirada. -¿qué tal le va, Hinata-san?-

-Bien, gracias.- le lanzó una mirada a Gaara que estaba viendo hacia el bosque.

-Temari y Kankuro van a venir,- dijo en voz baja. –Querían decirme algo antes de que nos fueramos así que…-

-¡Hey Gaara!-

Voltearon para ver a Temari y Kankuro corriendo hacia ellos, un pequeño paquete en las manos de Kankuro. Ambos se detuvieron frente a su hermano menor respirando laboriosamente.

-T-ten- dijo Kankuro, dándole el paquete a Gaara. –No lo a-abras aquí. Espera hasta que llegues al lugar d-de tu misión. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro.-

Temari caminó hacia Gaara y susurró algo en su oído. Se le quedo viendo fijamente hasta que él asintió. Suspiró y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza antes de regresar donde Kankuro.

-Así que, buena suerte ustedes dos,- dijo Kotetsu, estampando un papel y dándoselo a Gaara. -¡No se vayan a caer de un acantilado!-

Todos rieron excepto Gaara.

-Antes de irte, Gaara, tengo que hablar contigo.-

Se dieron la vuelta para ver a Baki caminando hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Temari entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Baki? ¡Dijiste que ibas a regresar a la aldea!- dijo, acusadora.

-Y o voy a hacer.- dijo. –Pero primero tengo que hablar con Gaara.-

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Se separó de los otros y hacia donde Baki. El jounin caminó más lejos del grupo y lo vio a los ojos.

-Gaara, quiero que intentes controlarte.- dijo en voz baja.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. -¿Qué?-

Baki suspiró. –El aniversario fue ayer y tú y Naruto no están en los mejores términos así que quiero estar seguro que no dejes que tus emociones se vuelvan inestables en la misión.-

-No dejaría que pasara eso- dijo bruscamente.

-Lo sé, al menos no a propósito.- dijo Baki asintiendo. –Pero, a veces dejas que tus emociones tengan lo mejor de ti y quiero estar seguro que eso no pasará cuando estés con Hinata.-

-No dejaré que pase.- Gaara aseguró.

Baki puso la mano sobre el hombro del Kazekage. –Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme que lo sabías.-

Gaara se le quedó viendo a su viejo sensei antes de asentir. –Sí… deberías de irte ahora probablemente.-

-Ah…cierto…-

Gaara le dió la espalda y caminó hacia Hinata. –Bueno…- vio a los otros. –Nos vamos.-

-Buena suerte.- dijo Temari.

Él asintió.

-Bye- dijo Hinata, siguiendo a Gaara mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba fuera de la aldea.

Baki los vio ir, frunciendo el ceño.

_-XxX-_

_-Baki…-_

_El jounin levantó la mirada y se puso de pie. – ¿Sí, Kazekage-sama?- hizo una reverencia mientras el hombre entraba con un niño pequeño en brazos._

_El pequeño niño se le quedó viendo a Baki con sus brillantes ojos verdes, una mirada de interés en su regordete rostro. Temari y Kankuro estaban detrás de su padre sonriendo. _

_-Vas a ser responsable del entrenamiento de Gaara, además del de Temari y Kankuro.- ordenó el cuarto Kazekage. –Debe de ser un poderoso shinobi al crecer así que tú eres el único adecuado para enseñarle.-_

_-¡Nuestro hermanito va a entrenar con nosotros!- dijo Temari con los ojos verdes brillantes. Volteó a ver a Gaara, aún en los brazos de su padre. -¿Oíste eso Gaara? ¡Baki también será tu sensei!-_

_Gaara parpadeó. -¿Baki?-_

_-Él- dijo Kankuro señalando a Baki. –Él es nuestro sensei Gaara y ¡hora también va a ser el tuyo!-_

_-¿De verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo, viendo al Kazekage._

_Él asintió._

_Una brillante sonrisa se extendió por su pálido rostro. -¡Qué padre!- dijo, viendo al jounin con adoración._

_**Así que este es el huésped del Shukaku… **__pensó Baki, viendo al pequeño niño. Era mucho más pequeño que sus hermanos pero se veía tan feliz de que Baku iba a ser su sensei. El jounin suspiró._

_El cuarto Kazekage puso a Gaara en el piso junt oa Temari y Kankuro. __Se le quedó __viendo__ a Baki con fascinación. __Apenas tenía cinco años. -¡Hola, Baki-sensei!- dijo poniendo su pequeña mano en el aire en forma de saludo. _

_Baki dudó un momento y luego asintió. –Hola, Gaara-sama-_

_-XxX-_

_-Gaara, vamos a entrenar- dijo Temari, viendo al pelirrojo. Él le lanzó una mirada asesina._

_-Como si me importara…- gruñó peligrosamente._

_-Vamos, Gaara,- dijo Kankuro con una mirada preocupada en el rostro. –Sólo te estabamos diciendo que— -_

_-Cállate idiota o te mataré…-_

_Baki oyó desde el cuarto de al lado y suspiró. Gaara había cambiado drásticamente desde que lo conoció cuando tenía cinco años. Ahora tenía once y estaba en el equipo de Baki con Temari y Kankuro. Era difícil manejar al chico, ahora que te amenazaba cada cinco minutos._

_A veces Baki deseaba que pudiera volver a ser el pequeño niño que sonreía y se asustaba cuando Temari usaba su ataque de viento o si Kankuro practicaba con sus marionetas pero sabía que eso no pasaría… nunca…_

_-XxX-_

_Gaara, Temari y Kankuro tomaron sus asientos usuales cuando iban a la casa de Baki. Temari se sentó con elegancia en el sillón con las piernas cruzada, Kankuro se desparramó sobre lo que quedaba del mismo, mientras que Gaara se sentó arriba del sillón con los brazos y piernas cruzados. _

_-¿Así que la misión a Konoha fue un éxito?- preguntó Baki, sentándose en una silla con descansa brazos._

_-Sip,- dijo Temari sonriendo. –Salvé a ese molesto chico de as sombras, Kankuro salvo a Kiba y Gaara salvó al tipo ese Rock Lee.- _

_-Estaba medio dormida cuando llegué…-_

_Kankuro soltó una carcajada. -¡El tipo que peleé era patético!- dijo tomando un sorbo de té. –Murió demasiado fácil.-_

_-Shikamaru es un llorón.- murmuró Temari. –Aún así el chico es medio lindo.-_

_-¿Oíste eso hermano?- dijo Kankuro sonriendo. –¡Temari está enamoradaaaaaa!-_

_Gaara puso los ojos en blanco._

_Baki los observó con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_-XxX-_

_-Aquí están los documentos que pidió, Kazekage-sama.- dijo Baki, poniendo una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio._

_-Gracias, Baki.- dijo Gaara, firmando una hoja._

_Había pasado un mes desde que Uzumaki Naruto había traído a Gaara seguro a la arena. Toda la aldea estaba aliviada y feliz de tener a Gaara de vuelta. Había arriesgado su vida para salvarlos a todos._

_Mucha gente decía que Gaara era un mejor Kazekage que el tercero. Era pausible. Aún sin el Shukaku en su cuerpo, Gaara aún era un poderoso shinobi de buen corazón. _

_-¿Gaara?-_

_El pelirrojo levantó la mirada a su viejo sensei con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué?-_

_Baki le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Es realmente bueno tenerte de regreso en la aldea.-_

_Gaara se le quedó viendo un momento antes de que sus ojos verdes se suavizaran. Bajó la vista de nuevo al papel y sonrió un poco. –Es bueno estar de regreso.-_

-XxX-

-Ey, Baki ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kankuro, tocándole el hombro.

Baki parpadeó. -¿Qué? Ah…si.- levantó la mirada para ver que Gaara y Hinata ya estaban fuera de vista. Iban a ir a una misión y hacía que Baki pensara en lo mucho que había cambiado Gaara a través de los años. De un dulce niño pequeño, a un asesino, a un shinobi normal, al Kazekage.

Baki sonrió. _Espero que todo salga como planeado…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

**¡Oh soy una niña con suerte! Ya que mis calificaciones fueron mejores de lo que esperaba no me voy a dar dos meses para concentrarme en la escuela. De hecho si todo sale como planeado hoy tendré un ipad y podré subir capítulos más rápido! Yay!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Tramando**

Gaara juntó el agua en sus manos y la salpicó a su rostro. Levantó una toalla y se secó el rojo cabello antes de ver a su alredor. Estaban en el bosque del País de Fuego y se habían detenido a descansar. Suspiró y puso la toalla de nuevo en la bolsa. La misión era un sinsentido a sus ojos. Aún si no había gennin disponibles, todavía había chunnin pero ¿enviar a una exitosa kunoichi y al Kazekage? Era simplemente estúpido. ¿En qué estaba pensando Tsunade?

_¡Piensen en ello como un ensayo para su luna de miel!_

-Tch- pasó una mano por su cabello hasta su cuello. –Ridículo…- murmuró, poniéndose de pie. Volteó hacia los árboles. –Hinata, ¿estás lista para seguir?-

-Uh…¡s-sí!- dijo saliendo de los matorrales. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo para mantenerlo fuera de su rostro. Se había tomado el tiempo de lavarse la cara también.

-Entonces vámonos.- dijo Gaara, acomodándose la bolsa sobre el hombro.

-Sí.-

Caminaron en silencio, sin hacer contacto visual. El único sonido era el de sus pies moviéndose sobre la hojarasca. Los pájaros cantaban felizmente en el aire de la tarde, danzando con las hojas que las ardillas tiraban de los muchos, altos árboles.

_¿Me pregunto cuánto más hasta que lleguemos? _Pensó Gaara, suspirando aburrido. Sus pies de hecho le dolían. No estaba acostumbrado a caminar en esos rocosos caminos. Prefería la suave y cambiante arena o el suave pasto de la aldea de la hoja. Podría usar su arena…pero no… entonces dejaría a Hinata atrás y Temari lo mataría.

_¡Esto no tiene fin! __¿Porqué acepté esta misión? _Sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata levantó la vista al cielo. El sol se pondría pronto y este territorio no era familiar para ninguno de los dos. Nunca había estado en esta parte del País de Fuego y Gaara era del Paíd de Viento después de todo.

Sintió la necesidad de decirle que se detuvieran por la noche y continuaran la misión en la mañana pero… pero ¿le ignoraría? ¿o estaría de acuerdo? De cualquier forma, estaba asustada de sólo decírselo.

Gaara se detuvo de pronto y Hinata, que estaba en su propio mundo, chocó controa él. Se dio la vuelta y la volteó a ver.

-¡Ay Dios!- dijo rápidamente, haciéndose para atrás. -¡L-lo siento!-

-Hn…- Gaara quitó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿S-Sientes algo?-

-No- le lanzó una mirada. –se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos detenernos por la noche y continuar nuestro viaje en la mañana.-

_¡Es como si leyera mi mente! _–Uh, ¡sí! B-buen plan…- dijo Hinata asintiendo. Al menos ahora no tendría que decirle nada.

Gaara volteó a verla. –Puedes usar tu Byakugan para encontrar un buen lugar donde acampar.- ordenó, más que sugirió.

-Uh, sí.- dijo Hinata. Puso las manos juntas en un signo y cerró los ojos. -¡Byakugan!- dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe. Las venas de sus ojos saltaron y la visión de trescientos sesenta grados escaneó el bosque a su alrededor. –Uh, hay un bonito claro justo enfrente.- le dijo a Gaara, escaneando el área con los ojos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Siguió a Hinata al claro y o observó un momento. –Será suficiente por una noche.- dijo llanamente, dejando su bolsa en el suelo.

Hinata asintió, desactivando su Byakugan.

Después de un momento de mover cosas en su mochila, Gaara levantó la vista. –Esos ojos tuyos son impresionantes.-

Hinata parpadeó y volteó a verlo. –M-mis…-

-Tu Byakugan.-

-A-Ah… cierto.- dijo, sonriendo.

-La pultima vez que encontré ojos tan agudos fue cuando…- levantó la vista, como recordando su pasado. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un momento y una expresión de molestia le cruzó el rostro. Tan pronto como apareció, se fue. –Cuando peleé con Uchiha Sasuke,- dijo rápidamente, con expresión neutral. –con su Sharingan…-

-Ah- dijo Hinata asintiendo. Esa fue la primera vez que conocieron a Gaara, en los exámenes chunnin hace ya tanto tiempo. No había sido la persona más amable del mundo en aquel entonces.

-Pero… eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- murmuró, sacando su bolsa de dormir de su mochila. La extendió bajo uno de los árboles, aún murmurando por lo bajo. Las memorias de su batalla con el Uchiha seguían frescas en su mente y cuantas vidas fueron perdidas en esa pelea. Gracias al cielo que la aldea de la arena se había rendido y ahora eran aliadas.

Levantó la vista al cielo. –El sol se pondrá en una hora.- observó. –Dormiremos hasta las primeras luces y luego seguiremos nuestro camino.-

-Okay.-

Gaara levantó la mano para limpiarse el sudor de la frente pero se detuvo cuando su mano rozó lo que quedaba del moretón en su mejilla. Aquel que Naruto le había hecho él mismo. Lo tocó con cuidado y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Hinata, viéndolo con preocupación. El moretón había mejorado mucho pero aún se podía ver una vaga sombra de él.

-No.- dijo secamente. Había olvidado porque había levantado la mano en primer lugar.

-XxX-

Dos silenciosas figuras se movieron por los árboles, manteniendo un paso constante. Dejaron un espacio considerable entre ellos, Gaara y Hinata. No querían ser descubiertos, todavía no. Bueno sus ordenes eran no ser descubiertos, según lo que Kakashi les dijo.

-¿De verdad crees que Gaara-kun perderá el control?- susurró la figura más alta, volteando a ver a su acompañante.

El segundo bostezó. –No lo sé pero es tan aburrido…-

-¡No seas tan negativo con mi amigo!- dijo la primera, sonriendo felizmente.

-Tch, optimista…-

-¡P-pero Shikamaru-kun!- gritó la primera figura. -¡Nunca disfrutas la misión, por eso tardaste tanto en avanzar a jounin, como dijo Temari-chan!-

-Ah sólo cállate Lee…- murmuró Shikamaru, rascándose el cuello. –No me puede importar menos lo que esa problemática mujer piense de mi.-

-Pensé que te importaría, considerando que están saliendo.-

-Eso es diferente.- murmuró, ruborizándose levemente. –Temari es una chica diferente cuando estamos en una cita.-

Lee se rió.

Shikamaru le lanzó una furiosa mirada. –No hay nada de que reírse, ahora cállate. Estoy seguro que Gaara reconocería tu problemática voz a kilómetros, siempre te la pasas molestándolo.-

-¡Pero—¡-

-¡SH!- siseó Shikamaru, tapándole la boca a Lee con la mano. -¡Kakashi dijo que no dejáramos que Gaara o Hinata se enterara de que los estamos siguiendo! ¡Hinata se avergonzaría y Gaara nos mataría ahí mismo! ¡Deberías de saber eso para ahora!-

Lee asintió solemnemente.

-¿Vas a guardar silencio?- preguntó Shikamaru, levantando las cejas.

Lee sonrió bajo la mano de Shikamaru y asintió con fiereza.

-Bien…- dijo, removiendo su mano lentamente.

-¡Pero estoy tan emocionado de que nos confiaron una misión tan importante!- gritó Lee, golpeando el aire con los puños.

-¡Maldición Lee!-

-XxX-

Pájaros volaron de los árboles en desbandada, haciendo que Gaara levantara la mirada al cielo curioso. -¿Oíste gritos?- le preguntó a Hinata, mirándola a través del fuego con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Uh, gritos?- Hinata sacudió la cabeza. –N-no…-

-Hm…- Gaara fijó la mirada en el fuego que habían hecho. Hubiera jurado que había oído la voz de Rock Lee gritando algo sobre una misión. Debió de haber sido su imaginación.

Cerró los ojos y puso las manos sobre su regazo, meditando. Le gustaba meditar en la naturaleza cuando estaba oscuro. Era tan calmado y silencioso… nadie que molestarte o tirarte al suelo cuando no estás viendo. _Kankuro._

-Uh…- abrió un ojo para ver a Hinata mirándolo con curiosidad. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- ella preguntó.

-Meditando- contestó simplemente.

-¡A-Ah si! ¡Neji hace eso a veces también! Yo… yo nunca entendí el porqué…- frunció el ceño.

Gaara la miró, abriendo ambos ojos. Después de un momento, suspiró. –Meditar es una buena forma de calmar la mente y el espíritu cuando uno está estresado; es una buena forma de concentrar tu chi y chakra al mismo tiempo y hacer las paces contigo mismo.-

-Oh…- Hinata miró al suelo un momento, antes de levantar la mirada. - ¿Te importa si me uno?-

Abrió ambos ojos y se le quedó viendo. -¿En serio?-

Hinata asintió.

Gaara frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada ligeramente confundido. Después de un momento, hizo un movimiento en algur lugar entre encogerse de hombros y asentir. –Si quieres.-

-¡Gracias!- cruzó las piernas como él y puso las manos en su regazo. Cerró los ojos. –De acuerdo… ¿ahora qué?-

Gaara también cerró los ojos. –Concentra todo tu chi y chakra en el centro del cuerpo y luego sólo relájate.- él hizo lo que decía y sus tensos hombros se relajaron.

Oyó a Hinata suspirar de placer.

Abrió un ojo para verla con el rostro lleno de tranquilidad y una sonrisa gentil jugando en sus labios rosas.

Las orillas de sus labios se levantaron casi imperceptiblemente.

Hinata abrió un ojo y lo miró. -¿Qué? ¿E-Estoy haciendo algo mal?- le preguntó, preocupada.

Gaara parpadeó. –No…no… lo estás haciendo perfecto.-

Ella sonrió, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, respirando en un ritmo lento y pausado.

Gaara la observó un momento, sus ojos verdes escaneando el amable rostro. Cerró los ojos preguntándose como una sola persona, una chica tímida como Hinata, podía verse tan tranquila y confiada en la misma área que él, en la oscuridad de la noche…

Le gustaba…

-XxX-

Lee se sobó la cara con el ceño fruncido. –Eso en verdad dolió, Shikamaru-kun…- se quejó, refiriéndose al puñetazo que Shikamaru le había dado.

-Te lo merecías.- gruñó, tronándose los nudillos.

-Has estado con Temari DEMASIADO tiempo…-

Se sentaron en un árbol sobre el campamento de Gaara y Hinata y los observaron mientras se preparaban para dormir. Durmieron en sus propias bolsas de dormir, una considerable distancia entre ellos, por razones de comodidad. Gaara murmuró un par de palabras y Hinata asintió antes de que ambos se recostaran y se quedaran dormidos.

-Si Gaara te hubiera oído, bueno, sólo digamos que sería problemático.- murmuró Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca con gesto cansado. –Ah, como quisiera tomar una siesta.-

-¡Adelante Shikamaru-kun!- dijo Lee. -¡Yo mantendré guardia!-

-¡JA! ¡Buen intento Lee! Como si te fuera a dejar despierto justo sobre el campamento de Gaara.- Shikamaru murmuró, lanzándole una mirada no muy amable al jounin.

Lee se ruborizó.

-Tsunade-sama cuenta con nosotros para que esta misión sea un éxito.- dijo Shikamaru. –Gaara y Hinata se van a casar en una semana, seis días de aquí para ser exacto. Tienen planeado pasar tres días aquí, ósea que tenemos tres días para hacer que se enamoren y regresarlos a la aldea listos para la boda. Sino hacemos esto la relación entre Suna y Konoha se convertirá en polvo.-

Lee asintió.

-Pero no veo porque Tsunade-sama te enviaría a ti, Lee, sin ofender.-

-No te preocupes.-

-Especialmente siendo un amigo cercano de Gaara y ¡querer saltar allá bajo a saludarlo!- terminó con un gesto enojado de mano.

-Lo siento.- dijo Lee, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Pero hace TAAANTO que no veo a Gaara-kun!-

Shikamaru suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en la cabeza. –Sé que no es tu intención ser malo, Lee.-

Lee sonrió y sus brillantes dientes relumbraron a la luz de la luna.

Shikamaru se quejó pero sonrió igualmente.

-XxX-

Neji levantó la mirada sorprendido cuando tocaron en la puerta de su cuarto. Se puso de pie, poniéndose una bata rápidamente. Abrió la puerta y estaba sorprendido al encontrar los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto viéndolo fijamente.

-¿N-Naruto?- dijo, parpadeando para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?-

-¡Quería hablar contigo!- dijo Tenten, sacando la cabeza de detrás de Naruto sobre su hombro. -¡Y lo traje aquí!-

Neji se talló los ojos y suspiró. –Bien, pero háganlo rápido.- se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Naruto y luego se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Una mano golpeó la puerta enfrente de su rostro.

-¿Ahem?- tosió Tenten, poniendo su mano libre en la cadera.

Neji le lanzó una mirada enojada pero la dejó entrar.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y entró. –Se sentó en la cama de Neji junto a Naruto con los ojos cafés muy abiertos llenos de curiosidad.-

-De acuerdo, Naruto.- dijo Neji, jalando una silla y sentándose. -¿Qué pasa?-

Naruto respiró profundamente y empezó. -¿Sabes de ese moretón que tenía Gaara antes de irse a la misión?- Neji y Tenten asintieron. Naruto volteó a otro lado con el ceño fruncido. –Yo le hice eso. Le di un puñetazo…y…y traté de usar Rasengan en él.- cerró los ojos.

-¡Q-Qué!- dijo Tenten, viéndolo sin creerle.

-¡No lo hiciste!- dijo Neji, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si lo hice…-

-N-Naruto, eso es… eso es sólo…- Neji sacudió la cabeza, en shock. -¡Ese es el prometido de mi prima, Naruto!-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- le dijo Naruto bruscamente. -¡Dijo que ella no le importaba! ¡Hinata se merece alguien que la ame!-

-¿Dijo eso?- preguntó Tenten.

Naruto asintió.

Neji se sobó la cabeza con ojos entrecerrados. ¿A Gaara no le importaba Hinata? Pero siempre estaban juntos y en la cena Gaara fue amable con ella… ¿cómo podría no importarle Hinata?

-Debemos de detener esta boda cuando regresen,- dijo Naruto, viendo a Neji y Tenten. –Gaara no ama a Hinata, así que si se casa con él ¡toda su vida será miserable! ¡La obligarán a tener hijos con él por el bien de la aldea!-

Tenten enrojeció y los ojos de Neji se endurecieron.

-Neji,- dijo Naruto. –sé que no quieres que la vida de Hinata sea miserable ¡y es por eso por lo que me ayudarás a detener la boda! ¡Es obvio que Gaara sólo se casa con ella porque le ordenaron hacerlo!-

Neji frunció el ceño. _Usualmente no soy tan tonto como para creer algo que Naruto dice pero… hay lógica en lo que dice…_

-¿Y?- preguntó Naruto, viéndolos. -¿Me van a ayudar?-

Tenten miró a su alrededor. -¿Neji?-

Neji cerró los ojos y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los abrió y levantó la mirada hacia Naruto y Tenten. –Te ayudaré a detener la boda, Naruto.-

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus alertas y por agregarme y a la historia a sus favoritos, me gustaría aún más que se tomaran el tiempo de ponerme reviews pero bueno gracias de todos modos. Zukiesgal también les da las gracias :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

**Oh si! Tengo un ipad gente! Ya le bajé un programa y puedo escribir los capítulos en él! No les llena de felicidad? Se que a mi si! Jajajaja bueno, sigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Demasiadas lágrimas**

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no te puedo ayudar.- gruñó Sakura, dándole la espalda.

-¡Pero, Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto. –Hinata no se puede casar con Gaara y tú tienes influencia en eso, siendo la estudiante de la abuela y— -

-¡No me uses como tu as bajo la manga!- dijo Sakura bruscamente, golpeándolo en la cabeza con una pila de papeles. -¡No los voy a ayudar a ti y Neji a arruinar esta boda!- le pasó unos papeles a un sorprendido Sai.

Naruto se dejó caer en una silla del hospital y dijo. –Pero Sakura-chan…-

-¿Qué tal tu Sai?-

-Ah…- Sai le lanzó una mirada a la enojada Sakura y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pensé que eran mis amigos.- murmuró Naruto, hundiéndose en la silla hasta que sus rodillas estaban al mismo nivel que su barbilla. Les lanzó miradas furiosas a sus compañeros de equipo con os ojos azules entrecerrados.

Sakura suspiró, sentándose a llenar algo en un folder. –Naruto, Sai y yo SOMOS tus amigos pero también somos los de Gaara-kun. Esto es por el bien de la aldea y— -

-¡A quien le importa el bien de la aldea!-

-¡A ti te debería de importar!- dijo Sakura, viéndolo fijamente. -¡Tú eres el que quiere ser el mejor Hokage de la historia! ¿A qué tipo de Hokage no le importa su aldea?-

Naruto gruñó. –Pero ¿a quien le importa si somos aliados con la arena o no?- se encogió de hombros.

Sakura soltó los libros que tenía en las manos y Sai se le quedó viendo a Naruto en shock.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Naruto?- preguntó Sakura con los ojos verdes muy gandres. –Tú más que nadie que Gaara ha sido tu amigo desde que tienen doce. Demás, debo agregar, ¡la Arena es una aldea muy poderosa! ¡Maldición, podrían ser más que la hoja! ¡NO queremos ser sus enemigos!-

-¡Basura!- dijo Naruto con brusquedad. Se dio la vuelta y camino enojado hacia la puerta. La abrió de golpe para ver la cara de Temari furiosa. Le hizo una mueca antes de caminar alrededor de ella e irse.

-Temari-san…- dijo Sakura, viendo a la hermana mayor de la arena.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- susurró la kunoichi, con los ojos verdes entrecerrados. Sabía que estaba enojado, había golpeado a Gaara pero… ¿no querer ser aliados con ellos? ¿Y no importarle la aldea? ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando aquí? Sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia los compañeros más cercanos de Naruto. Ambos tenían una expresión de preocupación por su amigo. Temari frunció el ceño viendo sobre su hombro cuando oyó a Naruto azotar la puerta principal del hospital.

-XxX-

-¿Es ahí?- preguntó Hinata accelerando y luego empezando a correr para llegar hasta arriba de la colina. Suspiró ante la vista que le dio la bienvenida hasta arriba.

Había colinas de verde pasto hasta donde llegaba la vista. Cascadas danzaban en las montañas cayendo en frescos lagos. El agua en movimiento brillaba como diamantes en el sol. Una cabaña de dos pisos descansaba en una colina cercana rodeada de hermosas plantas y un pequeño estanque. Era en verdad una vista hermosa.

-Es increíble...- murmuró Hinata, mirando el paisaje frente a ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

Gaara finalmente llegó a la cima de la colina, con una mueca al número de veces que se resbaló. Que humillante… vio a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que nos asentemos en la casa ¿no?- sugirió Hinata, acomodándose la mochila sobre e hombro. Le lanzó una mirada y notó la mueca en sus pálidas facciones. -¿E-Está algo mal?-

Hizo una pause, luego le dio la espalda a Hinata y en un fluido y practicado movimiento lanzó un kunai a los árboles.

Hinata sotó una exclamación y soltó su mochila. Estiró la mano hacia su cartucha de kunai, preparándose para una pelea. Sus ojos alternaon entre Gaara y el árbol, esperando…y observando…

Gaara esperó hasta que un pájaro voló del árbol, chillando asustado. Aterrizó en otro árbol y soltó un pitido desafiante hacia Gaara.

-¿Sólo un pájaro?- murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Gaara!- excalmó Gaara, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. -¡No me espantes así por favor!- frunció el ceño. -¿P-podemos sólo ir a la cabaña?-

Gaara suspiró y se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos y asintió. Levantó su mochila y la siguió hacia la casa. Se tomó un momento para ver sobre su hombro antes de convencerse a si mismo de que era sólo un pájaro.

-XxX-

Shikamaru lentamente quitó la mano de la boca de Lee, con el corazón sonándole en los oídos. Lee había estornudado y ¡Gaara casi los había atrapado! Gracias el cielo que el pájaro se había espantado con el kunai de Gaara y los había cubierto o ya estarían muertos.

-¡Lo siento tanto, Shikamaru-kun!- susurró Lee, sus ojos negros llenos de miedo. -¡La rama me hizo cosquillas en la nariz!-

Shikamaru asintió pero le hizo señas a Lee para que guardara silencio. No quería que hubiera siquiera la mínima posibilidad de que Gaara los descubriera. Los vio entrar a la casa y suspiró tranquilizado. –Eso estuvo cerca- murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

Lee suspiró y se sentó en la rama del árbol con los ojos cerrados. –Demasiado cerca…- murmuró.

-XxX-

-¡Guau!- dijo Hinata caminando en círculos, examinando toda la planta baja de la casa. Sus ojos plateados pasaban por las escaleras, por las puertas, las paredes llenas de fotografías e incluso las alfombras.

Gaara la observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. De acuerdo, lo tenía que admitir. No había nada sospechoso en esa casa. Estaba limpia y bien organizada… nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Hinata ya estaba a medio camino por las escaleras para investigar el nivel superior de la casa. Gaara suspiró, murmuró un par de cosas por lo bajo y le siguió.

Hinata vio a su alrededor curiosa. Tres cuartos… sólo usarían dos. Dos baños, bien. Al final del pasillo, había un balcón que estaba sobre las verdes colinas. Abrió la puerta y caminó dentro de él con el cabello volando por la suave brisa.

-Este lugar es lindo…- dijo en voz baja, mientras Gaara se recargaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. –Envidio a las personas que viven aquí.-

-…-

Hinata lo volteó a ver. -¿P-pasa algo?- preguntó con mechones de cabello flotando sobre sus ojos.

Gaara se le quedó viendo con los ojos en blanco. Parpadeó. -¿Eh?-

-Te quedaste en blanco- le dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-Oh…- cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros. –No, no pasa nada.- levantó los ojos al cielo con los ojos a medio cerrar.

-Oh, e-eso es bueno.- dijo Hinata en voz baja, quitándose el pelo de la cara. –Esta será una…una linda misión, n-no deberías de preocuparte.-

-No lo estoy-

-Oh bueno… eso también está bien.-

Se movió hasta estar junto a ella y se recargó en el barandal. Sus ojos veían a la distancia perdidos en pensamiento. El borde de su moretón apenas visible. –Me tengo que preguntar…- murmuró. -¿Porqué fuimos específicamente escogidos para esta misión? ¿Porqué no Naruto o alguien más?-

-B-bueno… Naruto-kun ha estado enojado por algo últimamente.- dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

_Ha, y me lo dices a mí… _él asintió.

-Me gustaría saber porqué…- añadió en un susurro con el ceño fruncido. –él e-es mi amigo después de todo…-

Gaara le lanzó una mirada. _Me gustaría poder decírtelo…_

Hinata suspiró y cerró los ojos. –él significa tanto para mí…- susurró y Gaara pudo deducir que no era parte del plan que oyera eso.

-Talvez deberías de hablar con Tsunade y encontrar una manera de casarte con él entonces.- murmuró.

Hinata se dio la vuelta para verlo con los ojos muy grandes. -¡N-no Gaara, no quize—!-

-Lo que sea, estoy cansado…- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el primer cuarto.

-Gaara…¡Gaara, espera!-

El Kazekage se detuvo bruscamente. Hinata lo tomó del brazo y lo estaba viendo fijamente, rogándole con los ojos. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y parecía estar mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar.

-¡Yo…no lo quise decir en ese sentido!- susurró, tratando de detener el llanto. No quiso decirlo en voz alta, no a Gaara… era la última persona en el mundo que querría lastimar.

Gaara se le quedó viendo con los ojos en blanco. Empezó a mover los ojos lejos de ella.

-Por favor…- dijo Hinata. -¡En verdad no fue a propósito, lo siento!-

Gaara zafó su brazo de su mano y entró al cuarto, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Hinata se quedó parada ahí un momento y luego las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo corrieron libres por sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta y entró lentamente al otro cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar en sus manos.

-N-Neji…- susurró. –Como… ¡como quisiera q-que estuvieras a-aquí p-para ayudarme! ¡E-eres bueno hablando c-con Gaara!-

-XxX-

Gaara se recargó contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con la espalda aún contra la puerta. Levantó la mano y tocó su brazo, donde Hinata lo había agarrado segundos antes.

Pasó una mano por su cabello suspirando. Debería de ir a disculparse con Hinata… pero…

_-Pensar en maneras de besarse con Hinata…- dijo Naruto entre dientes. La aguda mirada de Gaara lo atravesó._

_-Que… ¡Que dijiste!- preguntó con las manos cerradas en puños._

_-¡Escuchaste bien!- gruñó Naruto. -¿O necesito repetírtelo?-_

_-Sí…- dijo Gaara en una voz amenazadora. –repítelo, por favor.-_

_-¡Dije que estabas pensando en maneras de besarte con Hinata!-_

_Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron peligrosamente. -¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡No estaba pensando en eso!- Estaba furioso de que Naruto lo acusara de una cosa así._

_-Tch ¡sí claro!- contestó el rubio. -¡Ahora que te vas a casar con ella, te la pasas pensando en todo tipo de cosas así!-_

_El rostro de Gaara se tiñó de rosa. -¡Eso no es cierto!-_

_-¡Hinata es mi amiga, Gaara! ¡Mi amiga, maldición!- Naruto prácticamente le gritó. -¡Es mi amiga y te vas a casar con ella! ¡Eso está mal!-_

_-¡No fue mi decisión casarme con ella!- Gaara le contesto bruscamente. –Fue la decisión del Anciano Mayor. __¡No me preguntaron mi opinión ya que fue por el bien de ambas aldeas!-_

_-¡Entonces debiste de haber dicho que no!-_

_-¡No podía, el Anciano Mayor tiene un poder mayor que el mío!-_

_Naruto se mordió el labio, sin saber que mas hacer. Estaba enojado, más enojado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo._

_-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que Hinata te amaba,- dijo Gaara fríamente. -¿así que porqué debería de importarte si me caso con ella o no?-_

Gaara cerró los ojos, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. –Maldición…- gruñó entre dientes. -¡Maldición… maldición….maldición!- levantó las piernas hasta su pecho, descansando las manos en el regazo. Puso la cabeza sobre las rodillas, intentando borrar las memorias. –Naruto…- susurró.

-XxX-

-¡ACHOOO!- Naruto se talló la nariz con los ojos entrecerrados.

Neji apenas lo volteó a ver y bajó la mirada a los muchos papeles que el rubio le había proporcionado.

Tenten estaba sentada en una silla no muy lejos con el ceño fruncido y la cara llena de preocupación. Sus ojos marrones alternaban entre Naruto y Neji preocupadamente. Se mordió el labio. –Neji…Naruto…tal vez esto no es tan buena idea.-

-Ahora que he oído la historia de Naruto no puedo dejar que Hinata siga con esto.- murmuró Neji, viendo a su compañera de equipo.

-Pero, ¡tal vez Hinata quiera esto!- dijo Tenten.

-Sé que no quiere.- dijo Neji en voz baja. –De otra manera no había estado tan triste cuando se lo dije.-

Tenten le lanzó una mirada peligrosa a Neji y chocó sus botas, enojada. –Los sentimientos de las personas pueden cambiar Neji. Mírate a ti y tus sentimientos por Hinata, ¡solías odiarla!-

La ignoró.

Tenten suspiró. Se puso de pie, tirando la silla en el mismo movimiento. Neji y Naruto levantaron la mirada hacia ella.

-No los puedo ayudar con esto.- murmuró, dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta. –Esto está yendo muy lejos.- abrió la puerta y los miró por encima del hombro. –No le diré a Tsunade-sama de esto porque ustedes son mis amigos pero… pero no lo apruebo.- caminó fuera del cuarto de Neji cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con cuidado.

-Déjala ir.- dijo Neji cuando Naruto se empezó a poner de pie para ir tras ella. –Tenten nunca fue el tipo de chica que desafiaría a Tsunade-sama o a Gaara en este caso. Sabes como le encantan los tipos rudos.-

Naruto asintió y se sentó junto a Neji, bajando la mirada a los papeles.

-XxX-

Tenten estaba parada fuera del cuarto y había escuchado las lastimosas palabras de Neji. Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas se empezaban a agolpar en ellos. _¡Cabrones! _Pensó, corriendo de la casa Hyuuga.

¡No podía creer que Neji dijera algo así sobre ella! ¡Ella era su compañera de equipo, su amiga!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicos y chicas! Esta ha sido la peor semana de mi corta existencia. Primero me caí y me hize un moretón en el pomulo, luego se me atoró la uña en la banca de la escuela y me arrancó un cacho y luego... ay... verán ay una puerta pesada en mi escuela que lleva al patio de atrás y me habían contado que un niño se había roto la mano ahí, yo no lo creía hasta que iba caminando felizmente hacia mi salón cuando uno de los orangutanes que tengo por compañeros me empujó al mismo tiempo que otro cerraba la puerta. En resumen su autora tiene dos dedos rotos, no tiene cachos de uñas en tres dedos y un moretón del tamaño de Texas en la cara. Dolió... mucho, en verdad mucho. Y como podrán suponer es ligeramente díficil escribir con toda tu mano vendada. Mis amigos se comprometieron en irse turnando para seguir subiendo capítulos ya que es una traducción y sólo lo tienen que pasar de inglés a español. Al principio de cada capítulo cada uno se va a presentar así ustedes sabrán a quién agradecer. Estaré fuera de servicio unos dos meses, lo siento mucho. Si son personas amables les garadeceran a mis amigos el sacrificio de tiempo que están haciendo para que ustedes puedan seguir disfrutando los capítulos desde la comódidad de su hogar. Bueno eso es todo, sigamos con el capítulo. De este capítulo ya lo llevaba casi todo y me lo acabó mi hermana Angie. Disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: La fruta del amor**

Gaara estaba de pie en el balcón de la casa que se les había ordenado cuidar como misión. Una misión bastante tonta, ya que era rango D y él era el Kazekage y Hinata era una jounin. Hinata… había sido muy grosero con ella. Quería ir a disculparse con ella pero eso no era algo en lo que el fuera particularmente bueno. Sólo se disculpaba con sus hermanos cuando les contestaba bruscamente, una vez a un jounin con el que había chocado por accidente en la aldea o a Baki cuando perdía el temperamento con sus viejo sensei. Sacudió la cabeza con gesto cansino.

No se le ocurría como pedir disculpas. Le había dicho que debería de ir con Tsunade y preguntarle si se podía casar con Naruto en su lugar. _Estúpido… ¡No es como si siquiera quisiera casarse contigo! _Ugh… eso también era verdad. Era un matrimonio arreglado después de todo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan esúpido como para pensar que de hecho se quisiera casar con él?

Él era Subaku No Gaara. El Kazekage de la aldea escondida entre la arena, de la Tierra del Viento. El huésped anterior del Shukako, el demonio de arena. ¡El asesino sediento de sangre que había matado a cientos antes de alcanzar la pubertad! Sí, todas las chicas de la aldea iban tras él pero… pero no sabían lo que solía ser. No sabían cuanta sangre había sido derramada a sus manos. Hinata sabía… y por eso…

-¿G-Gaara?-

El Kazekage abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor. Hinata estaba parada en la puerta del balcón, su largo cabello flotando en la fría brisa nocturna. Lo veía con esos interesantes ojos plateados.

-Hinata- dijo, dando la vuelta para encararla.

Cerró los ojos y caminó hacia ella. Se detuvo junto a él y levantó la vista hacia la luna menguante. –Me… me gustaría que me dijeras algo, Gaara.- dijo en voz baja.

-¿…?-

Volteó a verlo con ojos firmes. –Dime como te hiciste ese moretón y ¡quiero la verdad! Yo… yo no puedo creer que te caíste tú más que nadie. En verdad…- bajó la mirada. -¿Qué tan densa crees que soy?-

Gaara parpadeó, sorprendido por su cambio de actitud. Suspiró. –De acuerdo… te firé la verdad…-

Hinata le lanzó una mirada.

Gaara frunció el ceño. –Naruto lo hizo.- dijo en voz baja, sin verla a los ojos. –Me emboscó una noche y me golpeó. Estaba enojado…-

-¿Porqué?-

-No lo sé…- mintió.

-Ya veo…- la boca de Hinata era una tensa línea. –Gaara… ¿Tú me… me odias?

Gaara la volteó a ver con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. -¿Qué?- dijo en apenas un susurro. ¡No podía creer lo que acababa de decir!

-Digo…- apretó la mano que tenía sujeta del barandal. –Lo que dijiste antes, y lo que dijiste sobre Naruto-kun… yo… yo sólo…- Gaara vio como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos de nuevo.

Hizo una mueca. –Sólo… no llores más.- era más una orden que una solicitud. Gaara no era bueno con este tipo de cosas. Maldición, ¡donde estaba Temari cuando la necesitas! _En la aldea de la hoja… mierda. _–Yo… yo no te odio, yo sólo…- sus palabras se apagaron.

-¡Escucha, sólo deja de llorar! ¡No soy bueno en estas cosas!- era difícil para él admitirlo pero era verdad. Levantó la mano y le limpió las lágrimas con la manga, evadiendo su mirada. –Sólo… detente.-

Hinata se le quedó viendo con ojos llenos de lágrimas brillando a la luna llena. Nunca pensó que alguien tan serio como Gaara sería tan gentil. Luego recordó la noche en que su padre lo había invitado a cenar y ella se había clavado una astilla en el dedo.

-Es tarde.- murmuró él. –Deberíamos ir a la cama.- se dio la vuelta para irse con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Gaara?-

Se detuvo y volteó a verla con cautela.

Hinata caminó hasta él y rápidamente rodeo su cuello con los brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro. –Gracias…- susurró, con la voz ligeramente apagada por la ropa de él. Tan rápido como lo hizo, lo soltó y corrió hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Gaara se quedó ahí para sorprendido con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. Tenía miedo de explotar. Después de una pequeña duda, caminó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Parpadeó confundido. -¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró para sí mismo. _Duh, te abrazó, idiota. _–Ya sé… pero ¿porqué?- _¡Quien iba a saber que las chicas reaccionaban así a la amabilidad!_

Se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. No entendía a las chicas pero sí sabía que Shikamaru le daba flores a Temari de vez en cuando. Cuando eso pasaba, ella no actuaba como siempre. Se ponía toda feliz, sonriente y lo abrazaba a él y a Kankuro todo el tiempo y les decía que los amaba. ¡Esa definitivamente no era la usual Temari! _Hm… flores…_

¿Era eso lo que las chicas querían de los chicos? ¿Flores y abrazos? ¿Qué mas querían de chicos? Había visto a Temary y Shikamaru besándose antes… oh no… ¡no iba a besar a Hinata! _Por supuesto que si diota, ese es el punto. _Sacudió la cabeza y se acostó en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, pensando en una sola cosa.

_¿Qué les gusta a las chicas?_

-XxX-

-¡Baki-sama!-

Baki se dio la vuelta para ver a Matsuri corriendo hacia él, con la cara roja de estar corriendo en el sol. Se veía sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa, Matsuri?- le preguntó a la chica. La respetaba, ya que era la única además de Gaara que podía controlar la arena. Era la alumna de Gaara después de todo. Si, no era tan poderosa como el Kazekage, pero tenía talento.

-¡Este mensaje acaba de llegar del Anciano Mayor, señor!- dijo, dándole una hoja de papel. -¡tiene que ver con el matrimonio de Gaara-sama y Hinata-san!-

Baki frunció el ceño y escaneó la hoja rápidamente. Solo era un aviso, diciendo que el Anciano Mayor atendería la boda, junto con todos los kages de las otras aldeas. De acuerdo… ¡QUÉ! Se le quedó viendo al papel sorprendido.

-Está… ¿pasa algo, Baki-sama?- preguntó Matsuri con las cejas levantadas.

-¿L-leíste esto?- preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¡El Anciano Mayor y todos los otros Kages irán a la boda así como varios señores feudales!- prácticamente gritó Baki.

-Wow, ¿de verdad?- preguntó Matsuri con los ojos negros muy abiertos.

-¡No es nada de que impresionarse!- dijo bruscamente Baki. –Oh, esto no es bueno.- se mordió el pulgar. Con Gaara lejos, no había nadie a quien decirle excepto por… -¡Matsuri, sígueme!- ordenó.

-Uh, si señor.-

La guió fuera de la aldea y arriba por un cañón por el que corrían vientos de impresionante velocidad. ¡Este viento iban tan rápido como los jutsus de Temari-san! Baki lo guió por una gran puerta. Tocó tres veces en el duro metal y abrió la puerta.

Dentro había como una miniatura de la aldea de la arena pero mucho más limpia. Estaba hecha de mármol blanco con un pequeña laguna artificial en el centro. Un viejo hombre estaba sentado en un lado de la laguna con una caña de pescar en sus arrugadas manos. Matsuri lo reconoció rápidamente.

-¡Ebisu-jiisama!- exclamó en voz alta y Baki le tapó la boca con la mano.

Ebisu levantó la mirada. –¡Oh, Baki! ¿Eres tú?-

-Así es Ebisu-sama,- dijo Baki asintiendo. –Junto con Matsuri, jefe del escuadrón ANBU de recuperación.-

Matsuri hizo una reverencia.

-Ah, si.- dijo Ebisu asintiendo. –La pequeña niña que estaba ahí cuando los ninjas de Konoha ayudaron a salvar a Gaara-san.-

-Pequeña…- murmuró y Baki le cubrió la boca con la mano de nuevo.

-¿Y?- dijo Ebisu, poniéndose de pie. -¿Qué pasa, Baki?-

El jounin sacó el papel y se lo mostró al anciano. –El Anciano Mayor y todos los kages van a ir a la aldea de la hoja por el matrimonio de Gaara-sama y Hinata-san.- le explicó. Esto lo preocupaba… si todos los kages iban, eso incluía al Mizukage. Por alguna razón, el Mizukage despreciaba a Gaara. Temari había tenido una idea con la que Gaara y Kankuro estaban de acuerdo. Había visto el perfil del Mizukage y descubierto que se había convertido en kage a los 40 mientras que Gaara lo hizo a los 15. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el Mizukage estaba celoso de la juventud de Gaara. Parecía una respuesta razonable, ya que Gaara era el más joven de todos.

Ebisu leyó el papel, con las largas cejas levantadas de interés. –Oh ¿de verdad?- le regresó el papel a Baki y caminó hacia la puerta. –Vengan conmigo ustedes dos. Creo que atenderé la boda también pero necesito hacer algo antes.-

Baki y Matsuri intercambiaron miradas antes de seguirlo.

Le tomó a Matsuri un momento en darse cuenta de que Ebisu los había llevado a un cementerio. Levantó la vista hacia Baki que tenía su único ojo visible cerrado. Volteó a ver a Ebisu a tiempo para verlo detenerse frente a una tumba.

-Voy a la aldea de la hoja, nee-chan.- dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la tumba. –Gaara-san se va a casar. ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? Le diré que le mandas saludos.-

Matsuri se sintió mal por él. Chiyo-sama era la hermana de Ebisu-sama y había sido la persona que había dado su vida para traer a Gaara de regreso. Todos en la aldea visitaban su tumba frecuentemente pero nadie más que Gaara. Una vez, alregresar de una misión, había visto a su viejo sensei sentado frente a la tumba tomándose una copa de sake. Suspiró.

-Bueno,- dijo Ebisu, dándose la vuelta. -¡Estoy listo!-

-Uh, ¿ahora Ebisu-sama?- preguntó Baki, con sorpresa.

Ebisu asintió. -¡Sí! De todos modos nos tomarán tres días para llegar a la aldea. Puse a Sanada a cargo por lo pronto.-

Matsuri volteó a ver a Baki que asintió. Los dos hombres mayores se fueron hablando en voz baja. Matsuri empezó a seguirlos pero se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta hacia la tumba e hizo una reverencia. Luego se apuró y siguió a Baki y Ebisu.

-XxX-

Hinata levantó las cortinas y la luz entró a su cuarto. Abrió la ventana y aspiró el fresco aire de la mañana antes de suspirar felizmente. Se sentía inusualmente feliz ese día y no sabía porque. ¡Ya que!

Salió del cuarto con el cabello en una cola de caballo alta y caminó hacia el balcón. Alcanzó a ver a Gaara sentado bajo un árbol en el patio, haciendo diseños abstractos en el aire con su arena. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Le hablaría más tarde.

Bajó las escaleras para hacerse el desayuno cuando vio un tazón de arroz en la mesa. _Gaara. _–Hm…- se sentó en la mesa, viendo los huevos con curiosidad.

Kankuro se había negado a cocinar cada vez que Temari le pedía que lo hiciera y la comida de Temari era, bueno… asquerosa. Nunca había probado nada que hubiera hecho Gaara.

Tomó un bocado con cautela y sus ojos se iluminaron. No estaba tan mal, no era perfecto pero ¡no estaba nada mal! Al parecer la cocina era la especialidad del hermano más fuerte de la arena. No pudo evitar una risa.

Terminó el tazón y lo puso en el lavadero. Lo lavó rápidamente y decidió ir a caminar. No hablaría con Gaara aún… conociéndolo, estaría pensando en lo de anoche igual que ella.

Se ruborizó ligeramente al recordar el abrazo y se preguntó como se había sentido él. Ella se había sentido… bueno, en realidad no podía describirlo.

El sol brillaba sobre el pasto verde esmeralda mientras Hinata caminaba por los campos. Subió a una de las colinas y se sentó, observando las cascadas. ¡Era casi demasiado hermoso! La brillante agua rodaba suavemente contra la orilla, mientras libélulas danzaban juntas en la superficie.

Hinata suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose caer sobre el suave pasto. La luz del sol calentaba su piel y la hacía sonreír felizmente. La primavera era una increíble estación, en verdad.

De pronto, algo la golpeó en la cabeza. Se sentó sorprendida y vio a su alrededor. Entonces notó que había estado descansando cerca de un árbol de duraznos y uno de ellos había caído justo sobre su cabeza.

Levantó la fruta y la sintió. La piel estaba suave, como debería. No tenía manchas cafés, ósea que estaba perfectamente maduro. Una mordidita no lastimaría a nadie.

La mordió con cuidado y sonrió. ¡Estaba jugosa y tan deliciosa! ¡Nunca había provado un durazno así antes!

-¡Ese tipo de durazno en particular se llama la fruta del amor!-

Hinata brincó y volteó para ver una mujer vieja caminando hacia ella, recargándose en un bastón.

-¡O-oh!- dijo, poniéndose de pie. -¡Lo siento! ¿Este es s-su árbol?-

-¡No, no niña!- dijo la mujer, sentándose. Le hizo una seña a Hinata para que se sentara junto a ella. –Sólo soy una viajera pero he visto ese tipo de durazno antes. Se dice que si comes esa fruta y luego lapersona que amas también la come, ¡ambos se enamorarán inmediatamente!-

-¿De verdad?- Hinata miró fascinada la pequeña fruta en sus manos. Parpadeó.

La anciana asintió. –Sí, mi niña.- dirigió la mirada hacia la distancia, sonriendo. -¿Es ése tu amante?-

Hinata volteó hacia donde señalaba la anciana y vio a Gaara sentado bajo el mismo árbol en el que Hinata lo había visto más temprano. Brincó tanto que soltó la fruta. -¡N-no!- gritó, ruborizándose. –D-digo, m-me voy ac-casar con él pero… pero es un matrimonio arreglado.-

-Ah niña,- dijo la vieja mujer. –El amor puede florecer donde sea y con quien sea. No importa que sea un matrimonio arreglado. ¡Quien sabe! Algunas personas encuentran su pareja perfecta en su prometido arreglado.-

Hinata frunció el ceño. –Pero…-

La anciana se puso de pie. –O la fruta puede hacer que te enamoras y tener un matrimonio feliz,- dijo. –o… puedes enamorarte de acuerdo a lo que te dicta tu corazón.- se dio la vuelta y se alejó. -¡Siempre escucha a tu corazón, mi niña!- gritó sobre su hombro.

-XxX-

-¿Oíste eso, Lee?- susurró Shikamaru. -¡El durazno puede hacer que las personas se enamoren!-

-¡Increíble!- gritó Lee. -¿Pero no las personas deberían de enamorarse sólo cuando quieren? ¡Digo de eso se trata la primavera de la juventud y el amor!- dramáticas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos negros.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza. –Idiota, ¡se nos ordenó hacer que se enamoraran a cualquier costo! Si eso significa tener que hacer que se coman ese durazno al mismo tiempo ¡así será! Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar la manera de que Gaara se coma uno…-

-¡Podríamos dárselo!- sugirió Lee.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a su compañero. –Lee… nos dijeron no dejar que Gaara y Hinata nos descubrieran ¿cierto?-

-Cierto.-

-Entonces ¡como diablos podemos sólo dárselo a Gaara!- gruñó.

Lee sonrió. –Jutsu de transformación.- susurró emocionado.

Shikamaru se quedó frío un momento, antes de registrar lo que Lee le había dicho. Sí… ¡sí eso podría funcionar! ¡Esperarían hasta que Hinata saliera a caminar o algo y uno de ellos haría un jutsu de transformación, convertirse en Hinata y hacer que Gaara se comiera el durazno!

-Lee, ¡eres un genio!-

-Lo soy…¡espera, lo soy!-

-¡Sí!- dijo Shikamaru, viendo a Hinata desde su rama en un árbol cercano. -¡Jutsu de transformación como no se me ocurrió antes!-

Lee se ruborizó, aún sonriendo.

-La fruta del amor…- dijo Shikamaru en voz baja. –¡Así es como los juntaremos de seguro!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola gente del mundo! Bueno ya que Andy tuvo una pelea con la puerta le traduje este capítulo para que pudiera descansar. Ojalá les guste :]**

**Alice**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: ¿Cuál es cuál?**

-De acuerdo, Lee.- dijo Shikamaru. –Necesitas recordar actuar como Hinata y no hacer nada de ese asunto de la juventud que siempre haces. Hinata es tímida, ¿lo recuerdas?-puso las manos en la cadera con el ceño fruncido. Lee estaba caminando en círculos, transformado en Hinata. Parecía fascinado con el hecho de verse como una chica. -¡Ey, Lee! ¿Me estás escuchando?-

Lee volteó a verlo y dijo. -¡Sí, Shikamaru-kum!- gritó, sacando el pecho.

Shikamaru se masajeó las sienes con gesto frustrado. –Lee no puedes estar haciendo esas cosas alrededor de Gaara. Se supone que eres Hinata ¿sabes? ¿Hyuuga Hinata? Tímida, callada y siempre ruborizándose.-

Lee, corriendo en su lugar, asintió. -¡Sí, Shikamaru-kun! ¡Tímido, callado y uh…amable con Gaara-kun!-

Shikamaru torció los ojos. -¡Sólo ve y no lo arruines! Esto es vital para nuestra misión. Si ves a la Hinata real acercarse, asegúrate de alejar a Gaara de ella para que no nos descubra ¿entiendes?-

Lee ya estaba corriendo para encontrar a Gaara.

Shikamaru suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -¿Porqué tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto?- murmuró cerrando sus ojos color ámbar.

Lee no era estúpido, de hecho, era un muy brillante y poderoso shinobi. El único problema era que se entusiasmaba demasiado con sus misiones en especial cuando tenían algo que ver con Gaara. El pelirrojo y Lee eran cercanos pero Lee sabía que Gaara estaría furioso si se enteraba de lo que Lee y Shikamaru estaban haciendo.

Shikamaru murmuró algo por lo bajo y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Sacó una cajetilla y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo puso en su boca y lo encendió. Respiró dentro y fuera. -¡KOF KOF!- se tapó la boca y suspiró-

No había fumado en un largo tiempo. La última vez había sido cuando Asuma había muerto. Cerró los ojos al recuerdo y respiró el humo de nuevo. Levantó la vista, viéndolo disiparse en la nada.

-AaA-

Gaara estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, viendo las ondulantes aguas. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y el dorado se reflejaba en el lago. Gaara cerró sus brillantes ojos y respiró profundamente el fresco aire del lago. Suspiró.

Definitivamente era pacífico aquí. las arenas de la orilla del lago le recordaban a su hogar, sin el lago por supuesto. Tendría que decirle a Temari de este lugar. Le encantaban los lugares hermosos.

No era un fan de eso en lo personal pero… de pronto la arena se movió y subió por sus dedos y giró a su alrededor. Bajó la vista con confusión marcada caramente en su pálido rostro.

Levantó la vista y vio a Hinata corriendo hacia él. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Gaara-kun!- dijo Hinata, sentándose en la arena junto a él. –Yo… ¡te estaba buscando!- se ruborizó.

-…- Gaara parpadeó. -¿Desde cuando me llamas "Gaara-kun"?- preguntó, su arena siseando peligrosamente.

-Desde ahora.- contestó, encogiendose de hombros. -¡Además, soy yo! ¡Tú novia, Hinata-chan!- dijo, sonriéndole dulcemente con el largo cabello flotando por la suave brisa que pasó por entre los árboles.

-¿Te gusta la fruta?- preguntó Hinata de pronto.

Gaara volteó a verla con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Digo…- estiró la mano hacia su bolsa y sacó una fruta de un brillante color. Pasó la mano por ella, sonriendo. -¡Probé uno de estos más temprano y están deliciosos!- se lo puso en la cara. -¡Simplemente debes de probarlo, Gaara-kun!-

Gaara frunció el ceño de nuevo y empujó la fruta lejos de su rostro. Entrecerró los ojos. -¿Cómo se que no está envenenada?- preguntó con voz peligrosa.

-¡Oh, no seas tonto, Gaara-kun!- dijo riendo. Le dio un amable golpecito en el brazo. -¿Porqué querría envenenar a mi amado prometido?- guiñó un ojo, sacando la lengua.

El rostro de Gaara e tornó en una oscura mueca. _Algo definitivamente está mal. _Pensó, alejando la mirada de Hinata. –No tengo hambre.- dijo cerrando los ojos.

Hinata resopló. -¡N-no seas ridículo, Gaara-kun! Es una fruta muy rica ¡tienes que comerla!- se la mostró de nuevo.

Levantó la cabeza como si fuera a decir algo pero en vez de eso volteó a verla. -¿Exactamente PORQUÉ tengo que comerla?- murmuró.

-Uh…- se le quedó viendo sorprendida antes de sonreír felizmente. -¡Es bueno para tu alma!-

-…Mi alma…-

-¡Así es!-

Gaara se le quedó viendo antes de ponerse de pie. Se alejó frunciendo el ceño. Mentalmente estaba gritando sobre lo extraña que Hinata estaba actuando. En VERDAD quería gritar.

-¡E-espera, Gaara-kun!- Hinata se puso de pie y lo siguió con la fruta aún en su mano. Caminó junto a él sonriendo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas seguirme?- preguntó. Esto estaba empezando a fastidiarlo.

-¡Hasta que te comas la fruta!- dijo dulcemente.

Se detuvo y volteó a verla. –Dijiste que la fruta era buena para el alma ¿correcto?-

-¡Sip!-

La vio fijamente a los ojos. –Bueno si no te has dado cuenta mi alma no es la mejo ¿o si? No… probablemente es la peor ¿correcto?- alejó la mirada y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió. -¡N-no Gaara-kun! ¡No tienes un mal alma!, para nada! ¡Eres una de las personas más amables que conozco! – aceleró para ir tan rápido como él.

-Si… la persona más amable del mundo que mató a miles de personas y casi asesinó a Rock Lee dos veces- dijo oscuramente.

Hinata se sobresaltó y empezó a arrugar la frente. Se puso de pie frente a él. -¡Lee no está resentido contigo por lo que le hiciste! De hecho está feliz de que lo hiciste porque— -

-¡Feliz!- dijo bruscamente con los ojos brillando peligrosamente. -¡Como podría estar feliz de que casi lo mato en batalla y casi lo asesiné cuando estaba herido en el hospital!- caminó alrededor de ella furioso.

-¡No me dejaste terminar, cabeza hueca!-

Gaara se congeló y volteó a verla en shock. Nadie lo había insultado así antes. Y la última persona de la que lo esperó era Hinata.

-¡Lee estaba feliz de que lo lastimaste así porque le dio la oportunidad de probar su fuerza de voluntad!- gruñó. -¡Le diste la prueba más difícil para un shinobi y la pasó maravillosamente!-

Gaara se le quedó viendo un momento. Después de un momento, se dio la vuelta para encararla. –Sí… lo hizo.- dijo en voz baja.

Hinata se ruborizó y bajó la vista y bajó la vista a sus pies. Levantó la vista para ver a Gaara dar un paso adelante, más cerca de ella.

-No creo que estés bien mentalmente.- murmuró. –No estás actuando como tú misma.-

-Ah… ¡cierto!- se hizo aire con la mano, sonriendo. -¡Debe de ser el calor!-

-No creo que sea eso.- dijo en voz baja. –Has estado en la aldea de la arena antes en una misión con Neji. No pareció afectarte.- frunció el ceño.

-B-bueno…- movió los pies nerviosamente. -¡Tal vez sólo sea la condición de este lugar y todo eso!- se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y suspiró.

-Hm…- Gaara la estudió con sus fríos ojos verdes con una expresión ligeramente perpleja en el rostro. Parecía que estaba considerando algo muy difícil que necesitaba mucho pensar.

Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Levantó la mano e hizo un pequeño movimiento. Hinata tomó esto como permiso para caminar con él y lo siguió.

-AaA-

Tsunade levantó la vista cuando una rápida sucesión de golpecitos llegó hasta sus oídos. –Adelante.- dijo, tomando un sorbo del té que Shizune le había hecho. Voces rápidas se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta y un par de personas gritando. Tsunade y Shizune intercambiaron una mirada.

-Bui…- murmuró Tonton.

La puerta se abrió y Temari cayó dentro de la oficina de lleno sobre el rostro. Kankuro cayó después de ella y se tropezó con su caída hermana- temari maldijo y lo pateó lejos de ella.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- preguntó Tsunade viéndolos con curiosidad. Cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Temari se puso de pie respirando fuerte. –El Anciano Mayor ha llegado. - dijo rápidamente. -¡Junto con Mizukage-sama!-

Tsunade se sentó más derecha.

-Muévete niña…- murmuró un hombre ya entrado en los cuarentas, empujando a Temari de su camino. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una cola de caballo con líneas de gris corriendo por él. Sus ojos azules brillaban con años de experiencia. –Ah, Hokage-sama- dijo viendo a Tsunade.

-Mizukage-sama- dijo Tsunade asintiendo secamente.

Hubo un murmullo enojado de Temari que rápidamente se detuvo. Pasos se acercaron por el corredor. Sonaba como si un tercer pie estuviera añadido al caminar. No… ra un bastón.

Un hombre viejo, no, no viejo ¡anciano! Tal vez más de cien años. Caminaba encorbado y tenía largo cabello blanco. Estaba atado para mantenerlo lejos de sus ojos negro cabrón.

-¡Anciano-sama!- dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie. Caminó alrededor de su escritorio y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia. –Es un honor tenerlo en la aldea de la hoja.-

-Es un honor estar aquí, Tsunade-hime.- dijo en una vieja y rasposa voz.

Kankuro sólo puedo preguntarse si había telarañas debajo de sus arrugas. Temari le dio un codazo y le dijo en voz baja que dejara de verlo fijamente. Bajó la vista a sus pies, avergonzado.

-Bueno, ¿seguimos con lo nuestro?- preguntó el Mizukage con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Vio feo a Temari y Kankuro. –Sin esas molestas moscas por supuesto.-

Temari estaba a punto de contestar pero el Anciano le ganó. –Me gustaría que los hermanos de Kazekage-sama se quedaran.- dijo en voz tranquila. –Son niños amables y respetables shinobi.-

El Mizukage le lanzó una furibunda mirada a Temari que sonrió, victoriosa.

Todos tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de Tsunade, el Mizukage aún viendo feo a los hermanos de la arena. Tsunade se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

-Fukero-sama- dijo, llamando al Anciano. –Si puedo preguntar, ¿porqué atenderá la boda de Gaara-sama?- le frunció el ceño al Mizukage que había gruñido casi imperceptiblemente.

-Bueno,- dijo Fukaero, rascándose la calva cabeza. –Con todos estos interesantes rumores de la arena y la hoja entrando en guerra, tengo ver la boda personalmente o no lo creería.- asintió hacia si mismo lentamente.

-Si me permite, Anciano-sama.- dijo Temari. –Pero la arena y la hoja son los mejores aliados.-

-Tch,- el Mizukage negó con la cabeza. –Los verdaderos aliados no son más que bonitos sueños, nada real.-

Temari entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-Akusui-sama,- dijo Fukeru. –En verdad creo que la hoja y la arena aún son aliados pero esto fue arreglado por todos los Ancianos de la aldea no sólo por mí.- le sonrió amablemente a Temari. –No te preocupes,- le susurró. -¡Estoy de tu lado!-

Temari se ruborizó y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

Akusui frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-Actualmente,- dijo Tsunade. –Gaara y Hinata están en una misión pero deberían de estar de regreso mañana.-

Fukeru asintó sonriendo. –Sí. Sí. No puedo esperar a que lo hagan. Ese Gaara-sama siempre fue un amable joven.- se puso de pie y asintió hacia ellos. –Que tengas una buena tarde, Tsunade-hime.-

-Sí, señor.-

Se dio la vuelta y dejó la oficina aún sonriendo.

-Ey Tem,- susurró Kankuro. -¿Está ese anciano algo senil?-

-¡Kankuro!- dijo brscamente antes de golpear a su hermano en la cabeza.

Akasui les lanzó miradas despectivas a ambos antes de voltear a ver a Tsunade. –Yo vigilaría a tus amiguitos de la arena si fuera tú, Tsunade.- se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina también.

-Ese tipo en verdad es amigable.- murmuró Kankuro.

Temari lo golpeó de nuevo. -¡Deja de insultar a nuestros superiores, IDIOTA!- siseó.

-No Temari,- dijo Tsunade. –Kankuro de hecho tiene un buen punto. El Mizukage siempre ha sido raro y nunca le a gustado la aldea de la arena.- frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana. _De alguna forma… siento que el Mizukage será un problema. _

-AaA-

Gaara y Hinata estaban sentados juntos en la cima de una colina, observando como el sol se empezaba a poner. La cálida luz se extendió sobre ambos haciéndolos suspirar al mismo tiempo.

Gaara frunció el ceño y descansó las manos en el suave pasto. –Y ¿porqué quieres en realidad que coma la fruta?- preguntó asintiendo hacia la frita que Hinata aún tenía en las manos.

-Simplemente sabe bien y pensé que si la comías te alegrarías un poso.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Paso los dedos por la suave piel del durazno cerrando los ojos plateados.

El pelirrojo murmuró algo y se quitó unos mechones de los ojos. Se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido. –Hinata…-

Ella se puso de pie también y volteó a verlo. -¿Gaara-kun?- preguntó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. -¿Qué pasa?-

Los labios de él se convirtieron en una fina línea. –La otra noche…- murmuró. -¿En qué estabas pensando cuando tú… ya sabes?- volteó a verla

Hinata parpadeó. –Uh…uhm… c-cuanto me importas ¡eso es todo!- dijo asintiendo. Sonrió dudosa.

Gaara parpadeó con los ojos verdes reflejándose en el sol. –Hm…- murmuró. Tenía una mirada pensativa en el rostro, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó unos pasos hasta estar directamente frente a ella. –Hinata… bueno yo,- suspiró. –Te dije de mi tío Yashamaru y todo eso y como nunca podría sentir algo para alguien pero…- le lanzó una mirada. –Hinata, yo sólo… yo te a— -

-Ey Gaara, te estaba buscando y— -

Gaara y Hinata voltearon para ver… a Hinata corriendo hacia ellos. Se detuvo de pronto con los ojos muy abiertos. Pasó de Gaara, a Hinata y de regreso a Gaara. –Uh…-

Gaara parpadeó. Volteó a ver a la Hinata frente a él, luego a la Hinata que había llegado corriendo. ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!

-¡Impostora!- dijo la primera Hinata con los ojos también muy abiertos. Se acercó a la segunda Hinata y la tomó del brazo. -¡Estás tratando de confundir a Gaara-kun!-

-Yo… claro que no.- dijo la segunda Hinata, quitándose la mano de la primera del brazo. -¡Tú debes de ser la impostora!-

Gaara se quedó parado ahí, viendo de una Hinata a la otra, total y completamente sorprendido.

-¡Creo que sabría si yo fuera la verdadera Hinata!- dijo la primera.

-¡Yo también!- dijo la primera, viéndose preocupada.

Discutieron de ida y de regreso y la primera parecía estar ganando. La segunda se trababa y tartamudeaba con las palabras. Caminaban alrededor de la otra, tratando de decidir cual era la verdadera Hinata. Pronto, Gaara no podía diferenciar cual era la primeraHinata y cual era la segunda. Sólo las observó en sorprendido silencio.

-Bueno si tú eres Hinata,- dijo una de ellas poniendo las manos en la cadera. -¿Porqué viniste hasta ahorita a hablar con Gaara-kun en lugar de más temprano?-

-¡Estaba buscándolo!- dijo la otra. -¿Porqué lo estás molestando? ¡A Gaara le gusta estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo!-

Una de ellas se dio la vuelta para contestar a la otra y ambas se tropezaron con una piedra. Ambas cayeron hacia el sorprendido Gaara antes de que su arena pudiera defenderlo.

Gaara se sentó con un dolor en la nuca. Trató de hablar pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos para ver a una de las Hinatas… besándolo…

La otra Hinata estaba a unos centímetros, sorprendida. Tenía la boca muy abierta y parecía sin palabras.

Gaara se le quedó viendo a la Hinata que lo estaba besando. Habían caído al mismo tiempo pero uno había caído sobre él mientras que la otra cayó sobre el pasto.

¿Cuál era la verdadera?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicos! Me llamo Vero y soy su escritora este capítulo ^^ Lamento mucho la demora, lo iba a subir el jueves pero tuve un proyecto de civica que terminar y pues bueno... DIS ya está mejorando, el moretón que tenía en la cara ya se está poniendo verde ^^ sus dedos... bueno siguen enyesados. El próximo capítulo va a ser escrito por Mel y se va a subir el viernes. Disfrútenlo! or else ¬¬**

**Vero **

* * *

Capítulo 16 - Confusas emociones

Gaara se le quedó viendo a la Hinata besándolo y sintió como su rostro se calentaba. Era algo que nunca había sentido en su vida. Era un sentimiento feliz pero raro dentro de su pecho. Su corazón latía rápidamente y no podía quitar los ojos de la cara de la chica.

Hubo una explosión de humo y la Hinata que estaba sentada a unos metros se convirtió en Lee. Miró sorprendido con la boca abierta y los ojos muy grandes. Bueno, al menos no había sido él el que había caído sobre el Kazekage.

¡Hinata no podía creer lo que había pasado! Había… había caído sobre Gaara y ahora lo estaba besando. Tenía las manos sobre su pecho y podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Ella sentía como si su propio corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Gaara y Hinata se separaron y se quedaron viendo entre sí en shock.

-Uh…- Lee los observaba intentando no reírse. –A-ahora uh… yo… ¡yo me puedo explicar! Verán yo,- se dio cuenta de que ninguno le estaba poniendo atención, estaban muy ocupados viéndose fijamente.

-Uhm… ¿chicos?- dijo Lee tratando de atraer su atención.

Hinata parpadeó. En un fluido movimiento saltó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de Gaara. -¡L-lo s-siento m-mucho Gaara! Yo… yo no quise c-caer s-sobre ti y…- se le quedó viendo, temiendo que decidiera usar el sarcófago de arena en ella.

Gaara se puso de pie con los ojos pegados a Hinata. –No fue tu culpa.- dijo en voz baja. Finalmente quitó los ojos de Hinata y volteó a ver a Lee con el ceño fruncido.

Lee tragó saliba ruidosamente. Este era la famosa mirada de la muerte de Gaara.

-Lee,- dijo Gaara en una voz que era apenas un susurro. -¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- entrecerró los ojos y le arena se movió amenazadoramente.

El jounin saltó y se puso de pie ruborizado. -¡AH! V-verás Gaara-kun…y-yo…-

-Que problemático… sólo déjame explicar.-

Los tres voltearon para ver a Shikamaru bajar de un salto de la rama de un árbol. Caminó hacia ellos lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Suspiró y volteó a ver a Gaara y Hinata con una ceja levantada.

-¡N-No tengas la idea equivocada, Shikamaru-kun!- gritó Hinata. -¡F-fue un accidente!-

-¿Acerca de qué podría tener la idea equivocada?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. –Ustedes dos se van a casar en un par de días de todos modos.-

Hinata se sonrojó y Gaara gruñó.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- exigió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -¿Porqué nos estaban siguiendo? y- volteó a ver a Lee. –¿porqué estabas transformado como Hinata e intentaste que me comiera esa fruta?- parpadeó. -Ése eras tú ¿no?-

Lee asintió.

-Era nuestra misión.- dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros. –Tsunade quería que los siguiéramos para asegurarse de que no perdieras la cabeza Gaara.- frunció el ceño. –También se nos ordenó intentar que se enamoraran para que el matrimonio fuera más fácil. Acerca de la fruta-, oímos como una viejita le decía a Hinata que esa fruta era llamada la fruta del amor. Si dos personas la comen se enamorarán. Así que Lee se transformó en Hinata para intentar que comieras el durazno ya que Hinata se había comido uno antes.- se encogió de hombros de nuevo. –es bastante problemático pero ya qué.-

Hinata apenas había atendido a la historia de Shikamaru. Se le había quedado viendo a Gaara que no parecía sorprendido por su beso. Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Hinata se tocó los labios con el ceño fruncido.

Lo había besado y él la había besado de regreso. Por alguna razón, ¡Hinata sentía como si eso fuera lo correcto! Nunca había amado a Gaara, ni había tenido sentimientos hacia él ¡ninguno! Pero… pero ahora…

Ahora estaba aprendiendo más de él y descubrió que era una persona muy gentil. Era un poco brusco a veces pero en verdad era amable una vez que ignorabas lo previo. Sin mencionar…

_¡Sin mencionar que buen besador es! _Su mente le dijo. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No podia estar pensando en eso! ¡No, no, no, no! Frunció el ceño y su rostro se volvió rojo de nuevo.

La mano de Gaara se cerró en un puño. –Ustedes dos tienen suerte de que no esté en el humor para matarlos.- gruñó, viéndolos con enojo. Se dio la vuelta. –Hinata…-

Hinata soltó un gritito y empezó a caminar le jos de ellos aún de espaldas hacia la casa. – ¡D-de nuevo lo s-siento Gaara! ¡B-bueno, l-lo major s-será que v-vaya a d-dormir un poco! ¡R-regresamos a l-la a-aldea m-mañana!- se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr a maxima velocidad hacia la casa.

Gaara parpadeó. -¿Qué le pasa?-

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Lee sóo se quedó parado sonriendo.

Gaara aún estaba confundido pero volteó hacia Lee y Shikamaru cruzando los brazos. –Ustedes dos no saben lo suertudos que son. –

-Creo que sí lo sabemos…- murmuró Shikamaru, siguiendo a Hinata de regreso a la casa.

Gaara se quedó sólo con Lee.

El Kazekage suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello rojo, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando regresaran a la aldea… tendrían dos días…y después… después Hinata y él se casarían y se tendrían que besar otra vez. ¡No sabía si su mente pudiera procesar más de todas esas cosas! Las emociones eran tan difíciles de experimentar y de entender… murmuró enojado por lo bajo y decidió dejar de pensar en cosas problemáticas.

-¿Lee?- murmuró volteando a ver a su amigo más cercano.

-¿Sí Gaara-kun?-

El pelirrojo suspiró. –Eres una horrible Hinata-

Le sonrió. –¡Bueno, yo pienso que hize un muy buen trabajo!- puso las manos en la cintura e imitó la aguda voz de Hinata. -¡Oh, Gaara-kun!-

-No te arriesgues Lee- gruñó el Kazekage.

Lee se rió. –Pero tengo que admitir Gaara-kun…- dijo mientras ambos empezaban a caminar hacia la casa.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Hinata y tú se ven lindos juntos!- dijo Lee guiñando un ojo.

-VvV-

Temari se puso de pie con los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa Tem?- preguntó Kankuro levantando la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo. Estaban sentados bajo un árbol.

-Siento que Gaara está muy confundido…- murmuró entrecerrando los ojos. –También está enojado y muy avergonzado pero no te sabría decir porqué.-

Kankuro suspiró. Temari siempre había tenido una conexión especial con su hermano. Cada vez que tenía emociones fuertes, Temari lo sentía. Era igual si Temari sentía fuertemente algo.

Aunque una vez, no había sido algo bueno. Temari se había sentido muy feliz cuando estaba besando o más bien fajando con Shikamaru. Era antes de que les dijera a Gaara y Kankuro que estaban saliendo. Gaara los había encontrado y había ido por Shikamaru. Si Lee no hubiera estado ahí para detenerlo, Shikamaru estaría muerto.

-¿Tal vez descubrió a Shikamaru y a Lee?- sugirió Kankuro, pasando de página en su revista distraídamente.

-Oh, espero que no,- susurró Temari. -¡Nunca regresarán a la aldea vivos!- sus brillantes ojos verdes se cubrieron de una capa de preocupación.

Kankuro se rió ante la preocupación de su hermana. –Cálmate.- dijo sonriendo. –Estoy seguro de que Gaara no mataría a tu novio.-

Temari lo golpeó en el brazo con fuerza.

-¡Auch!-

-Con Gaara nunca se puede saber.- murmuró.

-¡Porqué me pegaste!-

-Podría hacerlo si está en el humor…-

-¡Eso en verdad dolió Temari!-

-Por supuesto, Lee es su amigo…-

-¡Qué tipo de hermana mayor eres!-

-Pero Lee lo molesta a veces…-

-Ey ¿siquiera me estás escuchando?-

Temari lo golpeó de nuevo y continuó pensando. Gaara sabía que no le convenía matar a Shikamaru especialmente porque era el novio de Temari. Si alguna vez lo hacía Temari le patearía el trasero. Aunque Gaara probablemente reaccionaría levantando su pared de aren para escapar de su furia y encerrándose en su cuarto. Temari ignoró las quejas de Kankuro de que iba a tener moretones en todo el cuerpo gracias a ella y a Gaara y cerró los ojos.

-Ey, ustedes dos.-

Temari y Kankuro levantaron la mirada para ver a Kakashi sentado en la pared que se extendía alrededor del parque. Estaba leyendo su libro de _Icha Icha Paradise _otra vez y había levantado la mirada sobre el mismo para ver a los hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa Temari?- preguntó. –Te ves preocupada.-

-Puedo sentir que Gaara está abrumado por sus sentimientos,- le dijo. –No es un buen signo.-

-Ya veo…-

-Digo, vamos ¡qué es tan divertido de abuso de Kankuro de todas maneras!- dijo bruscamente Kankuro, mirando indignadamente a su hermana.

-Todo, hermanito, todo.- murmuró lanzándole una mirada.

-Tengo que acordar con Temari-san en esto- dijo Kakashi asintiendo. –Abuso de Kankuro puede ser muy divertido.-

-¡No está ayudando!- gritó Kankuro, poniéndose de pie. Suspiró y volteó a ver a Temari. –Voy a caminar.-

-Ay, vamos Kuro- dijo viéndolo. -¡No era en serio!-

-Yo sé, sólo quiero caminar.-

Les dio la espalda. Caminó en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos. Suspiró, preocupado por su hermano menor. Esperaba que él no…

-¡Ey, gatito!-

Kankuro levantó la mirada para ver a Kiba sentado en un árbol con Akamaru junto a él.

Kankuro sonrió. Kiba y él se habían vuelto muy amigos al pasar los años y tenían sobrenombre para el otro. Kiba llamaba a Kankuro gatito y Kankuro lo llamaba aliento de perro.

-¿Sacando a caminar a Akamaru, aliento de perro?- preguntó, poniendo las manos en la cadera. Kiba saltó del árbol con Akamaru aterrizando junto a él.

-¡Sip!- dijo Kiba sonriendo mientras palmeaba su gorro de gato kabuki. –También estaba pensando en Gaara y Hinata…-

-¿Qué? ¿Triste?-

-Oh, no,- dijo Kiba. –Es sólo que… bueno…- frunció el ceño. –Tenten me contó todas estas cosas de que Neji y Naruto querían arruinar la boda. Le prometí que no le diría a nadie.- parpadeó. -¡Maldición, te lo acabo de decir! ¡Finge que no oíste eso! ¡Tenten me matará!-

-Cálmate, Kiba.- murmuró Kankuro, rascándose la nariz. –Naruto sólo es un tonto y Neji no tiene los pantalones para desafiar los deseos de Lord Hiashi. Tenten probablemente está exagerando.-

Kiba suspiró. –Supongo que si.-

-Bien.- dijo Kankuro sonriendo. -¿Quieres ir por un poco de barbacoa?- preguntó con los ojos negros brillantes.

-¡Maldición, claro que si!- dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladró felizmente.

-VvV-

-¡Tonto!- dijo Naruto bruscamente caminando de ida y de regreso. -¡No soy un tonto! ¡Soy un jounin y miembro de los Black Ops ANBU! ¡NO soy un tonto!-

-Cálmate, Naruto.- dijo Neji observando. –Lidiaremos con el insulto de Kankuro más tarde. Ahora mismo nos tenemos que concentrar en cuando Gaara regrese.-

Naruto le lanzó una mirada a Neji con el ceño fruncido. Había tenido una batalla interna con sí mismo toda la noche. En un lado estaban sus verdaderos sentimientos por Hinata y del otro lado el lazo de amistad que Gaara y él habían compartido al pasar de los años. Se preguntó… si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

-¿Naruto?- dijo Neji.

-¿Uh?- preguntó Naruto, levantando la mirada. –Ah sí… que hacer con Gaara…-

-Sólo sentándonos y hablando con él definitivamente no funcionará- dijo Neji, descartando la idea. –La fuerza es la única otra opción, pero… él es el Kazekage después de todo.- levantó la mirada. –Creo que entre los dos podemos ganarle ¿tú que crees?-

Naruto frunció el ceño, la batalla en su cabeza encrudeciéndose. La ignoró y asintió. –Sí, deberíamos de ser suficiente como para que acepte no casarse con Hinata.- suspiró, tratando de convencerse tanto a si mismo como a Neji.

-Bien- dijo Neji poniéndose de pie. –Deberíamos de dormir un poco. Regresarán a la aldea mañana. Lo que necesitamos es atrapar a Gaara solo y seguir con el plan. ¿Entendido Naruto?-

-…Sí… sí, yo entiendo.- dijo Naruto asintiendo.

-Bien.- dijo Neji de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta para irse y casi tira a Tenten. –Oh… eres tú.- murmuró. Naruto levantó la vista.

Tenten los vio con furia, sus ojos cafés fríos y duros. Levantó la cabeza más orgullosamente y caminó alrededor de ellos y de regreso a la aldea.

Ella cerró los ojos fuerte, resistiéndose a darse la vuelta y gritar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Neji. ¡Como si fuera a entender! No se había enamorado de él porque era duro se había enamorado de él… por él.

Sacudió la cabeza, rogando en silencio que Neji y Naruto desistieran de su estúpido plan antes de que hicieran algo que de verdad los metiera en problemas con Tsunade. ¡Neji era el orgullo del clan Hyuuga por el amor de Dios! ¡No debería de estar haciendo algo tan tonto como esto!

Tenten suspiró y levantó la mirada al cielo. Estaba empezando a oscurecerse, debería de regresar a casa. Mañana, Gaara y Hinata regresarían a la aldea. –Eso es todo entonces…- susurró para sí misma.

Mañana, juntaría a todas sus amigas, Sakura, Ino y Temari. Las sentaría y les contaría del plan de Neji y Naruto. Juntas los detendrían, sin decirle a Tsunade, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Soy Mel y lamento mucho la tardanza! Le dije a Vero que les dijera que era para el viernes de la semana pasada no el 10 sino el anterior creo que fue 3 o algo así bueno se me había olvidado que era semana de exámenes y no pude subirlo antes. LO SIENTO! aaaa x cierto! El viernes fue cumple de DIS así que si son lectores agradecidos le dirán Feliz Cumpleaños en los reviews que espero que manden ya que sacrifiqué TODO mi domingo escribiendo este capítulo ¬¬ pero bueno pasando a temas más agradables el próximo capítulo será escrito por Caro y DIS manda muchos saludos su cara ya está bien sus dedos igual y todo muy feliz. Y... mmm no creo que ya eso es todo. Bueno disfrútenlo o no... como quieran MWAHUAHUAHUA ok lo siento comí mucha aúcar hoy ^^ **

**Biie!,**

**Mel C.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17: El regreso _(hay me sonó al libro de ghostgirl ;])_**

Shikamaru alternó la mirada entre Gaara y Hinata, que evadían la mirada del otro. Lee estaba hablando entusiasmadamente con Gaara sobre su entrenamiento y rogándole al Kazekage que entrenará con él más tarde. Hinata jugaba con un mechón de cabello y veía a todos lados menos hacia Gaara. Su rostro estaba rosa y se mordía el labio con insistencia.

Los cuatro ninjas estaban regresando a la aldea de la hoja después de un bien merecido descanso en la cabaña. Shikamaru pensaba que Gaara se veía molesto porque no había dormido bien. Lee se había quedado con Gaara y había dormido en un catre. Shikamaru había oído a Lee hablando con Gaara toda la noche.

-Si seguimos a este paso, regresaremos a la aldea para el atardecer.- Shikamaru dijo en voz baja, volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

Gaara murmuró algo y se rascó la cabeza. Hinata asintió y Lee gritó con energía.

Shikamaru podía sentir la tensión en el aire entre Gaara y Hinata. Se sentía un poco mal por ellos dos. Hinata siempre había querido a Naruto, y ahora había besado a Gaara y se iba a casar con él. Gaara no era muy social y su mente debía ser un torbellino de preguntas.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y puso las manos en los bolsillos. Pobres de ellos y pobre de él que estaba atascado con ellos y con Lee. Preferiría estar en su casa… dormido… en su linda y calientita cama…

-Apuesto a que el Mizukage ya está ahí.- dijo Gaara de pronto, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. –siempre es el primero en llegar y nunca el último o después de mi.-

-¿Porqué Gaara-kun?- preguntó Lee.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. –Me odia- murmuró.

-¿Y va a ir a tu boda?- dijo Shikamaru con una ceja levantada. –Eso es raro-

-Probablemente está esperando que me equivoque,- dijo Gaara. –O eso o sólo está ahí para alabar al Anciano Mayor- dijo quitándose el pelo de la cara. –Es tan molesto…-

Gaara se detuvo de pronto. Shikamaru lo volteó a ver. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por los labios del Kazekage, haciendo que Shikamaru y Lee se alejaran de él sorprendidos. –Temari está enojada ahora mismo…- dijo Gaara en voz baja y siguió caminando.

-¿Acaba de sonreír?- murmuró Shikamaru.

-Eso mi amigo fue una sonrisa.- Confirmó Lee, siguiendo a Gaara. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y los siguió.

Hinata frunció el ceño, con las manos apretadas contra el pecho. Suspiró y siguió a los tres chicos. No podía confesar lo que sentía por Gaara ¡ahora que sabía cuales eran! Era todo tan confuso y aún así… ayer…

_¡Siempre escucha a tu corazón, mi niña!_

Hinata cerró los ojos, pensando en eso. Teniendo los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido. Chocó contra Shikamaru y abrió los ojos rápidamente. -¿Q-Que pasa?-

-Creo que dimos una vuelta equivocada.- dijo Gaara, examinando el terreno frente a él. Era un viejo puente cruzando sobre un enorme, al parecer sin fondo acantilado. Hinata tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Lee trepó a un árbol y les gritó desde arriba. -¡Konoha está al otro lado de este puente! ¡Parece ser un atajo!- saltó del árbol y aterrizó junto a Gaara,

-Entonces tendremos que cruzarlo.- Gaara caminó hacia delante y puso un pie en el tablón con cuidado. Crujió peligrosamente al apoyar su peso. Dio un paso atrás. –Parece ser inestable así que deberíamos de ir uno a la vez.-

-Yo iré primero.- se ofreció Lee. –¡Si se cae puedo correr al otro lado, muy rápido!-

Gaara asintió y se hizo para atrás.

-¡Con cuidado, Lee-san!- le dijo Hinata.

Lee le sonrió y pisó el puente. Caminó por el lentamente, manteniendo el balance con los brazos. Mantuvo los ojos en el otro lado sin ver al piso. Finalmente llegó a tierra firme y les sonrió. -¡Ve, Shikamaru!-

-Que problemático.- murmuró Shikamaru. Lo cruzó con facilidad en realidad sin preocuparse si se caía o no. Llegó junto a Lee del otro lado y ambos los voltearon a ver.

Gaara volteó a ver a Hinata. –Ve tú.- le dijo. Hinata asintió y caminó hacia el frente.

-Te atraparé si te caes- un susurro en el oído. Hinata volteó a ver atrás para ver a Gaara a tan sólo unos centímetros con los ojos duros. Lo vio a los ojos y sólo le dijeron una cosa. 'Ten cuidado'

Asintió y se dio la vuelta para estar de cara al puente. Respiró profundo y puso un pie en la vieja madera. Caminó tan lento como pudo, tratando de no ver hacia abajo. Oh maldición… había volteado. Vio que tan alto estaba y empezó a sentirse mareada.

-¡Hinata!- oyó que Lee le gritaba.

Caminó hacia el frente rápidamente y la madera cedió bajo su peso. Hinata sintió que caía y pensó en una cosa. Iba a morir. Gaara nunca la alcanzaría a tiempo, estaba demasiado lejos. ¡Iba a morir!

Algo la tomó de la muñeca y detuvo su caída. Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y miró abajo. Estaba flotando sobre el oscuro acantilado, sostenida por la muñeca. Levantó la vista para ver arena enrollada alrededor de su muñeca. Una pálida mano se estiró y la tomó, jalándola sobre el puente de nuevo.

Hinata cerró los ojos, demasiado asustada por la experiencia. Sintió brazos alrededor de sus hombros y alguien empujándola ligeramente hacia el frente. Se negó a hacerlo, aún aterrorizada. Hasta que una suave voz fue. –Confía en mí.- Hinata respiró profundamente y siguió caminando.

Sintió pasto bajo las sandalias y los aliviados gritos de Lee. Abrió los ojos para ver a Gaara con los brazos alrededor de ella con una ligera mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó en voz baja.

Hinata sólo pudo asentir.

Volteó a ver sobre su hombro y vio el enorme hoyo por el que había caído. Se dio cuenta… si la arena de Gaara no la hubiera atrapado, estaría muerta.

Sin pensar, Hinata enterró el rostro en el pecho de Gaara y lloró. Estaba tan agradecida, le había salvado la vida. Sintió como sus brazos se tensaban alrededor de ella ligeramente. Oyó a Lee soltar un dramático suspiro y a Shikamaru suspirar.

Hinata abrió los ojos y levantó la vista hacia Gaara. Sólo la estaba viendo fijamente. Se alejó de él lentamente, tallándose los ojos. –G-Gracias…- susurró.

-No es nada.- murmuró. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Lee y Shikamaru. –Vámonos. Aún podemos llegar a la aldea si vamos lo suficientemente rápido. –

Lee corrió hacia Gaara y puso un brazo alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo. -¡Buen trabajo, Gaara-kun! – susurró, guiñándole un ojo. Gaara torció los ojos y empujó a Lee de él y empezó a caminar. Lee lo siguió, dando saltitos.

Hinata caminó detrás de ellos con los ojos fijos en la nuca de Gaara. Se sintió tan segura en sus brazos. No pudo detener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

-MmM-

-Pronto.- dijo Matsuri pateando la tierra con enojo. Suspiró y volteó a la entrada de la aldea. No había señal de ellos. Cruzó los brazos, enojada.

-¡Cálmate, Matsuri-chan!- dijo Konohamaru, sentado en un árbol detrás de la estación de guardias con sus compañeros Udon y Moegi. –Estoy seguro de que Gaara-sama regresar-a pronto.-

Matsuri se encogió de hombros y se recargó en el árbol. –Mas te vale estar bien, Konohamaru.- murmuró. Hace dos años Gaara y Naruto le habían presentado al equipo Konohamaru y habían sido amigos desde entonces. Le encantaba estar con ellos cuando estaba en la hoja a pesar de ser mucho más grande que ellos.

Moegi sonrió. -¡Conociendo a Gaara-sama, se está tomando el tiempo para venir aquí!- sonrió.

Matsuri se rió. -¡Sí, eso suena como él!-

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.- dijo Udon volteando a verla. –Era tu sensei ¿verdad?-

Matsuri asintió orgullosamente.

-¿Algún signo de ellos?- preguntó Baki, caminando hacia los 4 amigos junto con Temari y Kankuro. Los hermanos mayores del Kazekage le lanzaron miradas furiosas a la entrada, esperando a su hermano.

-Aún no.- dijo Matsuri. –Los hemos estado esperando todo el día.-

-Más les vale apurarse.- gruñó Temari. -¡No voy a esperar a panda todo el maldito día!-

-¿Panda? Murmuró Konohamaru.

-Es nuestro sobrenombre para Gaara. – Kankuro les informó, sonriendo. –Esas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos lo hacen parecer un panda así que lo llamamos así. –

Todos rieron.

-¡Debería de llamarlo así cuando regrese!- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

-Mala idea.- dijo Kankuro. –Lo odia. –

-¡Entonces porqué me dijeron!- dijo bruscamente Konohamaru.

Temari se sentó en la banca junto a la estación de los guardias con los ojos fijos en la entrada. En sus ojos verdes relucía la preocupación mientras escaneaba el horizonte en busca de su hermano menor. _Gaara…_

-¿Temari-sempai?- dijo Matsuri, sentándose junto a la rubia. -¿Pasa algo?-

-De hecho, si.- murmuró. Volteó a ver a la joven chica. Matusri ¿recuerdas cuando los bandidos invadieron la aldea? Fue como un año después de que el Shukaku fue extraído de Gaara… y…- frunció el ceño.

-Sí.- dijo Matsuri. –Lo recuerdo.-

-MmM-

_-¡Q-Que pasa!- gritó Matsuri, protegiendo sus ojos negros de la arena que volaba furiosamente._

_-¡Temari!- __Kankuro gritó hacia la tormenta. -¡Gaara! ¡A dónde se fueron!- empezó a caminar hacia el frente con Matsuri a su lado. Su pie hizo contacto con algo._

_Matsuri gritó y saltó hacia atrás lejos del ensangrentado cuerpo a sus pies. -¿Q-Qué está pasando?- gritó, corriendo detrás de Kankuro. _

_Kankuro tenía la mirada fija frente a él con los ojos muy abiertos. –G-Gaara-_

_Matsuri volteó a la misma dirección y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. __Gaara estaba parado ahí. __La arena alrededor de él giraba en un violento torbellino. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con un toque de locura en ellos. Temari estaba sentada a unos metros con sangre goteando de su frente. Tres bandidos yacían muertos a los pies de Gaara, todos aplastados hasta la muerte con la ropa rota y ensangrentada. _

_-G-Gaara…- susurró Temari, viendo al pelirrojo._

_Kankuro sacudió la cabeza. -¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?- _

-MmM-

Temari y Matsuri suspiraron al unísono. Uno de los bandidos había herido a Temari, y Gaara había estado tan enojado que parecía que el Shukaku seguía dentro de él. Eso era lo que siempre le preocupaba a Temari cuando estaba solo con personas que no sabían como controlarlo cuando se ponía así.

-No quiero que pierda el control cerca de Hinata.- susurró Temari, viendo al suelo. –No quiero que lastime a Hinata por accidente.-

-No creo que lo haría- dijo Matsuri, haciendo que Temari volteara a verla. –Cuando Gaara-sama decide proteger a alguien, pone todo de sí para mantener su palabra.- susurró. –Me lo dijo él mismo el día que se volvió Kazekage y yo me gradué como jounin.-

Temari se le quedó viendo y sonrió. A veces se preguntaba si Matsuri conocía mejor a Gaara de lo que ella lo conocía.

La rubia kunoichi se recargó en su asiento, viendo al cielo. Dos semanas. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían enterado de que Gaara y Hinata se iban a casar. Suspiró. Todo se había puesto muy loco, todo por culpa de un matrimonio.

Ese bastardo del Mizukage yendo a la hoja, el Anciano mayor, la extraña forma en la que Gaara se había comportado antes de irse a su misión. Era demasiado que asimilar.

-Ey, Tem ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kankuro, volteando a verla.

Temari saltó y se rió. -¡S-Sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Perfectamente! ¡Nunca mejor!- sonrió.

Kankuro parpadeó. Baki y Matsuri se le quedaron viendo.

Temari sacudió la cabeza. –Les digo que estoy bien…- murmuró, cruzando las piernas y frunciendo el ceño con testarudez.

-Si tu lo dices hermana.- dijo Kankuro encogiéndose de hombros, conteniendo la risa. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a hablar con Konohamaru.

Temari suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. Estaba tan cansada, ¡sólo quería irse a casa y dormir! Sin embargo no podía… tenía que esperar a que regresaran Gaara y Hinata para que pudiera hablar con ellos y estar segura de que todo fue bien.

Chasqueó la lengua impacientemente y dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada. Nada. Gruñó por lo bajo.

-MmM-

-¿Algún signo de ellos?- preguntó Tsunade, levantando la vista mientras Shizune entraba a la oficina con una bandeja de té. Cuando Shizune sacudió la cabeza, Tsunade suspiró.

Sai y Sakura también estaban en la oficina ayudando a Tsunade a buscar unos documentos entre los libros. Intercambiaron una mirada.

-Más les vale apurarse.- dijo Tsunade. –El Mizukage está sospechando algo y el Anciano Mayor se está impacientando. Si Gaara perdió el control…-

-Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo.- dijo Sai. –Gaara-kun no parece alguien que perdería el control fácilmente. Parece muy controlado últimamente.-

Sakura volteó a ver a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Gaara había estado especialmente sensible últimamente. Le contestaba bruscamente a cualquiera por razones extrañas y tres segundos después era amable. ¿A qué estaba jugando Sai?

-Podría ser…- murmuró. –Pero si descubrió lo de Lee y Shikamaru tendremos un serio problema. De acuerdo con Temari, a Gaara no le gusta que la gente lo siga.-

-Lo se.- dijo Sai sonriendo. –Una vez casi me mató porque lo estaba siguiendo. No lo hizo a propósito pero dolió.- se dio un golpecito en el brazo y frunció el ceño.

Tsunade frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. -Es raro pero oí a Naruto a Neji hablando sobre algo anoche.-

Sakura y Sai se congelaron.

-¿Algo sobre… un plan?- murmuró Tsunade, viendo a los dos jounin con sospecha.

Sai y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada con el ceño fruncido. Sí, no eran parte del estúpido plan de Neji y Naruto pero sabían de él. Además, al ser amigos de Naruto, habían prometido no decirle a Tsunade. Ahora estaban atascados en una potencialmente peligrosa situación.

-Están planeando una sorpresa especial.- dijo Sai de pronto. –Para la boda de Hinata y Gaara. Naruto ya superó su problema de los celos y ahora Neji y él están haciendo algo especial para ambos. –

_Wow… _pensó Sakura, _Sai es un buen mentiroso. ¡Y ni siquiera habíamos discutido de cual iba a ser la historia se nos descubrían! Estoy impresionada…_

-Hm…- Tsunade se les quedó viendo fijamente un momento y luego asintió. –Muy bien. Supongo que es entendible.-

-Bui… bui, bui-dijo Tonton, saltando al regazo de Tsunade. Se le quedó viendo a la puerta arrugando su naricita rosada.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Sakura viendo a Tonton.

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza. –No estoy segura…- volteó hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de pedirle a Shizune que la abriera cuando unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. –Uh… adelante.- dijo, parpadeando.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Matsuri literalmente cayó dentro del cuarto. Rápidamente se puso de pie con la respiración pesada.

-¿Matsuri-chan?- dijo Tsunade. -¿Qué pasa?-

Matsuri se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de estirarse y decir sonriendo. -¡Gaara-sama regresó!-


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola hola! Soy Caro L. Mucho gusto yada yada yada. Perdon x tardarme tanto pro me fui de vacas y luego tenia un juego nuevo de xbox y... agh si les hace sentir mejor DIS me regañó :( pro lo superare. Si bueno como les decia esto no es de DIS es de alguien mas... Zuki algo perdon DIS me dio el nombre completa pero al parecer lo perdi... me regañara otra vez. Bueno que lo disfruten y todo eso. Adiosin!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 18:

**Peleas sin sentido**

-¡Gaara!- gritó Temari tirando a su hermano al suelo. Lo vio a la cara. –No pareces un maniaco loco…- murmuró viendo su pálido rostro desde diferentes ángulos.

-¿Podrías dejarme en paz?- gruñó, empujando las manos de su hermana. –No pasó nada en esta misión.-

-Ah, no me digan que los descubrieron- murmuró viendo a Lee y Shikamaru. Sonrió y empezó a reírse. -¡Me sorprende que sigan vivos!-

Shikamaru murmuró algo por lo bajo y el ojo de Kankuro se entrecerró con enojo.

Hinata no puedo detener una risita.

Temari se acercó a Hinata una vez que Kankuro se acercó a hablar con Gaara. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación en los ojos verdes. Vio a Hinata de arriba abajo. _No se ve mal o lastimada… _pensó.

-Estoy bien- dijo Hinata sonriendo. –Me… me caí de un Puente… pero Gaara me salvo…- le lanzó una mirada al pelirrojo que estaba platicando con su hermano, Lee y Baki.

-Bien bien bien… ¡Hola, Kazekage-sama!-

Todos voltearon para ver al Mizukage caminando hacia ellos. Tenía una sonrisita de autosuficiencia en el rostro y sus frios ojos azules estaban centrados en Gaara. El pelirrojo lo observó un momento con ojos entrecerrados y se movió lejos de los otros.

-Mizukage-sama- dijo fríamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Por favor, llámame Akusui.- dijo, con una extraña sonrisa extendiéndose por su oscura piel.

-¿Ese es el Mizukage?- susurró Lee.

Temari asintió con el ceño fruncido. –Odia completamente a Gaara y a nuestro hermano tampoco le agrada mucho. Hay una vieja rivalidad entre esos dos. Desde que Gaara se volvió Kazekage.-

Akasui escaneó el grupo y se detuvo en Hinata. Le sonrió a Gaara y pasó junto a él, cuidando chocarlo en el hombro mientras pasaba. –Así que esta es tu esposa, ¿eh Gaara?- le sonrió a Hinata. –Es muy bonita.-

Hinata frunció el ceño, sus ojos plateados entrecerrandose ligeramente. No aguantaba que hombres mayores intentaran coquetear con ella. Simplemente estaba mal. Se alejó de él y caminó hacia Gaara, quien parecía estar a punto de romperle el cuello al Mizukage.

-Sí.- dijo el pelirrojo con voz agria.

-¿De verdad?- Akusui puso las manos en las caderas. –Bueno, pues si se van a casar ¡bésense!-

-No tenemos que hacer nada por ti.- Gaara siseó, con veneno en su usualmente calmada voz. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados peligrosamente mientras le lanzaba dagas al Mizukage por los mismos. La mirada en sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro hicieron que incluso Temari y Kankuro temblaran.

-¿Qué? ¿No están enamorados?- preguntó, sonriéndoles maliciosamente.

-¿Qué es esto, las veinte preguntas?-

Voltearon para ver a Tsunade, Sai, Sakura, Matsuri y Shizune caminando hacia ellos. Sai y Sakura vieron con ira a Akasui y caminaron hacia sus amigos. Tsunade cruzó los brazos.

-Sólo digo que si se van a casar se deberían de besar- dijo Akasui encogiéndose de hombros. –Simplemente son modales.-

-Eso puede esperar.- dijo Tsunade, con el ceño fruncido. –Ahora mismo, Gaara-sama y Hinata necesitan ir a mi oficina a darme su reporte sobre la misión.- volteó a ver a la pareja.

Ellos asintieron. –Los veo luego.- les dijo Hinata a Sakura, Sai, Lee y Shikamaru.

-Luego los veo en el departamento.- Gaara les dijo a sus hermanos. Le susurró un par de cosas a Baki, que asintió. Le dijo algo rápidamente a Matsuri y se apresuró a seguir a Tsunade y Hinata.

Hinata los guió a su oficina, sus ojos almendrados lanzándoles un vistazo de vez en cuando. Ambos estaban extrañamente callados y evadían contacto visual. Tsunade sonrió.

Pasaron a Izumo y Kotetsu en el camino. Ambos chunnin se detuvieron a ver a Gaara y Hinata y parecían bastante intrigados.

Cuando Gaara les lanzó una oscura mirada, ambos brincaron y se fueron rápidamente, susurrando entre sí.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y entró. Saltó de sorpresa al ver al Anciano Mayor parado junto a su escritorio, esperándolos. Al ver a Gaara y Hinata, les sonrió.

Gaara se encogió e hizo una reverencia. Hinata lo observó y luego hizo lo mismo. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre.

_Debe ser muy importante como para hacer a Gaara hacer una reverencia… _pensó, examinando al hombre. Sí, Gaara era respetuoso con sus mayores, pero rara vez se inclinaba ante alguno.

-Así que tú eres Hyuuga Hinata.- dijo el Anciano Mayor acercándose.

-Uh… s-sí, señor…- dijo Hinata viéndolo. ¿Cómo sabía quién era? ¿Quién era este tipo?

El hombre se rió suavemente y se acercó a Gaara. -¡Te conseguiste una buena niño!- le susurró, guiñándole un ojo.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Fukeru-sama- dijo Tsunade. –Podría…-

-¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! ¡Por favor, ignórenme!- Se alejó y se sentó en una silla, recargando su bastón contra la pared.

Tsumade se sentó detrás de su escritorio y levantó la mirada hacia Gaara y Hinata. -Y- dijo, cruzando los brazos. -¿Cómo fue la misión?-

-No hubo ningún contratiempo.- dijo Gaara en voz seria. –Nadie atacó la casa y no hubo ninguna conmoción.- le lanzó una mirada a Hinata. Cerró la boca como para hablar otra vez pero pareció pensarlo y se quedó callado.

-Hm…- Tsunade lo estudió un momento. -¿Algo… más?-

-…- Gaara entrecerró los ojos hacia el Hokage, pero ella sólo le sonrió, habituada a sus miradas asesinas.

-N-nada más pasó, Hokage-sama- dijo Hinata en voz baja, haciendo que Gaara volteara a verla. Le lanzó una mirada y notó que tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Era una mezcla entre la confusión y la ira.

Tsunade suspiró y asintió. –Muy bien, ambos pueden irse- les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fueran.

Ellos asintieron y se dieron la vuelta. Hinata empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al notar que Gaara no estaba junto a ella. Él se había detenido y estaba viendo al Anciano Mayor. El Kazekage le hizo una revrencia y caminó hacia Hinata. Le lanzó una mirada dura.

Hinata entendió. Se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia, antes de salir de la oficina junto a Gaara.

-Lindos chicos- dijo Fukeru sonriendo.

Tsunade asintió. –Sí… pero estoy segura de que algo más pasó en la misión que ninguno de los dos me está diciendo.-

-¿Tsunae-sama-

Ella sonrió. –Hablaré con Lee y Shikamaru mañana para descubrir lo que verdaderamente pasó en esta misión.-

-CcC-

-¿G-Gaara?- dijo Hinata en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-

-Quién… ¿quién era el hombre en la oficina de Tsunade-sama?- preguntó, lanzándole una mirada sobre el hombro. Gaara dejó de caminar y volteó a verla.

-Ese era el Anciano mayor Fukeru-sama.- dijo en tono monótono. –él fue el que arregló nuestro matrimonio en primer lugar.-

Hinata se le quedó viendo con los ojos plateados muy abiertos. ¿Así que el era el hombre que planeó todo esto? Pro parecía tan amable. Caminaron fuera del edificio Kage para ver que la luna se acababa de levantar sobre el horizonte. La aldea estaba en silencio, ya que lo más seguro era que para ahora, todos estaban en cama.

-Va a ser otoño pronto.- Hinata comentó en voz baja, levantando la vista a los árboles. Las hojas estaban cambiando lentamente. En aproximadamente un mes, todos estarían del color del atardecer y luego abría nieve.

-Hm…- Gaara puso las manos en los bolsillos y levantó la mirada hacia la luna con gesto ausente.

-Uh… ¿Gaara?-

Él volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué?- murmuró.

Se le quedó viendo un momento con el rostro en blanco. Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. -¡L-lo siento! ¡T-te veré mañana!- se dio la vuelta y corrió tan rápido como puedo hacia la casa Hyuuga.

Detuvo su carrera una vez que estuvo segura de que Gaara no la podía ver y suspiró. No sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa a su alrededor. Había sentido el corazón en la garganta y mariposas en el estomago. Hablando de eso… tenía hambre.

Llegó a la mansión Hyuuga y empujó la puerta para entrar. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó dentro, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella. Parecía que todos se habían ido a dormir. Debería de irse a dormir también pero en verdad necesitaba algo de comer.

Entró a la cocina y encontró un plato de arroz puesto para ella. Lo tomó y se lo comió felizmente, contenta de tener algo en su estomago aparte de mariposas. Bajó el plato y empezó a caminar de regreso a su cuarto.

Hinata se detuvo, oyendo pasos. Vio a su alrededor pero no había nadie. Frunció el ceño. Siguió su camino hacia su cuarto pero los oyó de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no había nadie. Parpadeó.

-Hinata…- una voz susurró. –Hinata…-

Tragó saliva y vio a su alrededor. -¿Q-quien está ahí?- prácticamente gritó, estirando la mano para sacar un kunai. Una mano se posó en su hombro, apretándolo fuertemente.

Hinata gritó y le dieron la vuelta a la fuerza. Una mano le tapó la boca para detener sus gritos. La persona que la estaba sosteniendo se movió hasta quedar bajo la luz de la luna. Era Tenten.

Hinata empujó su mano lejos, respirando fuerte. -¡No me espantes así!- le siseó a la morena.

Tenten torció los ojos.-¡Vamos Hinata! Tendré una reunión contigo, Sakura, Temari e Ino. ¡Sólo faltas tú!- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la mansión y se hizo una seña a Hinata para que la siguiera.

Hinata suspiró, deseando poder simplemente irse a dormir pero siguió a Tenten de todas formas.

Caminaron rápidamente por las calles desiertas, Tenten apresurando a Hinata para que corriera más rápido. Finalmente llegaron a la Academia Konoha. Hinata miró a Tenten con una ceja levantada.

-Aquí les dije que nos vieramos.- dijo Tenten. Guió a Hinata detrás de la escuela hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña con una piedra grande frente a ella.

-Al fin- dijo Temari, saliendo de las sombras. –Hemos estado esperando aquí años.- Sakura e Ino salieron detrás de Temari, molestas.

-¡Lo sé, lo siento!- dijo Tenten. –Vamos dentro, y le explicaré.- Rápidamente hizo un par de símbolos con las manos y las cuerdas alrededor de la enorme roca se rompieron. La roca pareció desaparecer en el aire y dejó una entrada hacia la cabaña. Tenten las volteó a ver.

-¡No voy a ser la primera en entrar ahí!- dijo Ino rápidamente. -¡Está oscuro! ¡Quién sabe que se podría estar escondiendo ahí!-

Sakura torció los ojos y Temari tosió.

-¿Podría alguien ya entrar ahí por favor?- Murmuró Tenten, poniendo las manos en la cadera, molesta.

Temari suspiró y entró a la oscura cabaña primero, seguida por Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata.

-Bien,- susurró Tenten. Murmuró un par de palabras y la roca a apareció de nuevo. Unas pocas velas se encendieron para revelar cinco sillas y una mesa en medio. –Ahora podemos empezar…- susurró, sentándose en una de las sillas.

-XxX-

Gaara se detuvo y abrió los ojos para ver donde estaba. Vio a su alrededor para ver que había llegado al parque de la aldea. Suspiró y quitó algo de pasto de su pie. El pasto parecía lleno de esmeraldas en la luz de la luna. El canal cercano brillaba con la luz, el reflejo de los edificios en el fondo del mismo.

En realidad no tenía ganas de regresar a su departamento. Kankuro y Temari probablemente estaban dormidos y no quería despertarlos. Temari había estado muy sensible últimamente y Kankuro… bueno, cuando Gaara lo despertaba, el Kazekage recibió lo que sus hermanos mayores denominaban "un cariñoso abrazo de buenos días". Muy doloroso.

El Kazekage se sentó en una banca cercana bajo un roble. Recargó la cabeza contra el árbol y cerró los ojos.

La imagen de su beso accidental con Hinata apareció frente a sus ojos. Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron bruscamente y se sentó. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¡No debería de estar pensando en eso! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la imagen de la mente pero no se iba. Después de un momento, gruñó y caminó hacia el canal. Recogió agua con las manos y se echó agua en la cara. Sólo tenía calor, sí eso era.

Se quitó los mechones mojados de los ojos y se sentó en el pasto. ¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en su beso? Fue un completa accidente y fue culpa de Lee. Si Shikamaru y él no hubieran hecho esa estúpida transformación, entonces… entonces…

Una rama se rompió.

Gaara se sentó, alerta. Sus ojos escanearon el parque pero no vio nada. ¿Pudo haber sido una ardilla? Pero las ardillas no eran nocturnas. ¿Un mapache? Se puso de pie, la arena en la bolsa que siempre cargaba en la cadera moviéndose agitadamente.

Caminó alrededor, viendo entre los árboles con ojos alertas. Estiró la mano y tomó un puñado de arena. La levantó hacia los labios y sopló. La arena se extendió por el parque, siguiendo el viento. Ahora tenía ojos en cada grano de arena así que… ahora podía ver todo el parque.

La arena se movió. Nada… no veía o sentía nada. Vio a su alrededor cuando oyó la arena raspando una roca… esa señal significaba una advertencia.

Se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar una patada. Rompió el cordón de su bolsa y la arena salió, enroscándose en sus brazos.

La figura que lo atacó se puso de pie y su rostro era apenas visible bajp ña luz de la luna. Los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron.

Naruto.

-¡Idiota!- dijo bruscamente. -¡Qué demonios estás—!- se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para bloquear otra patada, de una segunda persona. Se sorprendió al ver a Neji.

Saltó lejos de ellos, aterrizando sobre una rama. -¿Qué están haciendo?- gruñó.

-Tenemos algo que decirte Gaara.- dijo Naruto, levantando la vista hacia el pelirrojo. Gaara parpadeó.

-Niégate a casarte con Hinata.- dijo Neji. –Y no tendremos que pelear contigo. Si te niegas, tendremos que obligarte por la fuerza.- cruzó los brazos.

Los ojos de Gaara se movieron rápidamente hacia Neji. -¿Estás loco?- dijo bruscamente. -¡No me dejan elegir, ya le dije a Naruto! Es una orden directa que tengo que obedecer.-

-¡Hinata no te ama y tu no la amas a ella!- gritó Naruto. -¡Así que porqué te vas a casar con ella!-

-Naruto tiene un buen punto, Gaara.- dijo Neji. –Por eso he aceptado ayudarlo a detener esto. No quiero que la vida de mi prima se vea arruinada porque se tiene que casar contigo.-

-Ambos están locos…- susurró Gaara, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para irse, ir a la oficina de Tsunade y contarle todo esto. Naruto saltó frente a él, impidiéndole seguir avanzando. El rubio pateó la rama, rompiéndola a la mitad. Gaara cayó limpiamente en el pasto, la arena siseando a su alrededor.

-No podemos dejar que te vayas.- gruñó Naruto, con los ojos azules serios. –Entonces nunca tendríamos una respuesta.-

-¿Quieren una respuesta?- dijo Gaara, enojado. -¡Maldición, no! Ya te había dicho Naruto, ¡esta no es mi decisión! Como dije antes, no me están preguntando. ¡Es por el bien de nuestras aldeas!-

Neji activó el Byakugan y Naruto tomó un kunai.

-¡Están siendo tan estúpidos!- gritó Gaara. Rara vez gritaba pero esto en verdad empezaba a enojarlo. -¡Si me atacan, podría empezar una guerra entre nuestras aldeas! Soy el Kazekage ¿recuerdan?-

No parecieron oírlo.

-Sólo di que no te casarás con Hinata y no tendremos que obligarte a decirlo.- dijo Neji, viendo fijamente a Gaara con su visión de ciento sesenta grados. Una furiosa determinación brillaba al fondo de los ojos plateados.

-¡Ya les dije que no puedo!-

-Entonces no tenemos opción- Neji dijo en voz baja.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada furiosa el pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados. –Tú eres el que no está haciendo pelear Gaara. Si fueras más listo y accedieras a no casarte con Hinata, no estaríamos en esto ahora mismo.- levantó su kunai y lo sostuvo frente a él.

Gaara sintió el enojo hirviendo dentro de él. Si aún tuviera a Shukaku dentro de él, estaría fuera de control para ahora. Sentía que no podía ni siquiera controlar su boca.

-Ustedes son los que necesitan más inteligencia.- contestó Gaara, la arena levantándose a su alrededor. No tenía opción; pelearía con ellos para defenderse, no usaría el funeral del desierto en esos dos. Sólo querían lo mejor para Hinata. –En verdad no quiero pelear con ustedes…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque te ganaremos?- dijo Naruto, sonriendo confianzudamente.

-¡Porque son mis amigos y no quiero lastimarlos!- dijo Gaara bruscamente entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tch, que mal.- murmuró Naruto.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza. –Y pensar, que tú fuiste el que me hizo cambiar para mejorar Naruto. Tu fuiste el que me mostró que tener amigos era algo bueno y ahora haces esto…-

Naruto no contestó.

-Las cosas cambian junto con las personas Gaara.- dijo Neji, viendo al pelirrojo con enojo. –A veces las amistades cambian también.-

Gaara suspiró y se enderezó, la arena girando a su alrededor. De las muchas cosas que odiaba en este mundo… la cosa que mas odiaba más que ninguna era… las peleas sin sentido.

Nunca acababan bien.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19- Silenciosos sentimientos**

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- murmuró Sakura, tallándose los ojos. –Es muy tarde y en verdad deseaba irme a la cama ¿saben?- bostezó y se rascó la nuca.

-Este es muy mal momento para dormir.- gruñó Tenten. Suspiró. -¿Quiénes saben del plan de Naruto y Neji?-

Sakura soltó un sonidito de sorpresa, sus ojos verdes abriéndose súbitamente. Hinata levantó la mirada y los ojos de Temari observaban a Tenten fijamente. Ino las volteó a ver con el rostro lleno de confusión.

-¿El que tenía que ver con el matrimonio de Hinata y Gaara?- preguntó Sakura, viendo a la peliazul.

Tenten asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Q-Qué con eso?- preguntó Hinata, viendo a sus amigas. -¿De qué están hablando?-

Tenten volteó a verla. –Neji y Naruto están planeando arruinar la boda. Y por la manera en la que están actuando, yo diría que harán lo que sea con tal de detenerla.- Sacudió la cabeza. –Oí todo lo que decían. Al principio yo iba a ser parte de eso pero no pude.-

-Naruto quería que Sai y yo nos les uniéramos.- dijo Sakura. –Nos negamos porque es una estupidez.-

-¡P-Pero porqué harían eso!- preguntó Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos. Lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en ellos y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Naruto y Neji solo quieren lo mejor para ti, Hinata.- dijo Tenten. –Por eso están haciendo esto. Dijeron que no quieren que tu vida sea miserable una vez que te cases con Gaara ya que no lo amas.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó Hinata. Rápidamente se puso las manos sobre la boca, sorprendida.

-¡Así que SI lo amas!- dijo Temari, sorpresa clara en su rostro.

-Yo… yo….- Hinata cerró los ojos, lágrimas escapando y cayendo sobre su regazo. -¡No lo sé!- sollozó, llorando sobre sus manos. –Yo… He amado a N-Naruto-kun por t-tanto tiempo… ¡y a-ahora estoy teniendo e-estos sentimientos r-raros por G-Gaara!- sacudió la cabeza. –Yo sólo no lo sé…-

-AxA-

Naruto lanzó el primer golpe. Se abalanzó sobre Gaara con el kunai enfrente, los ojos azules llenos de enojo. Blandió el arma blanca con fuerza increíble.

Gaara lo esquivó, saltando sobre Naruto. Aterrizó detrás de él y pateó sus pies, haciéndolo perder el equilibro. Naruto casi cae, pero rápidamente se enderezó.

Neji atacó a Gaara por detrás, apuntando a los puntos chakra del Kazekage. Gaara lo bloqueó a tiempo con su arena. Saltó lejos, cayendo sobre un árbol.

_A este paso, no hay manera de ganar… _pensó. _Esos dos… Jounin experimentados… puestos juntos sobrepasan el nivel de cualquier Kage. _Gruñó.

-¿Ya te vas a rendir?- preguntó Naruto, levantando la vista hacia él.

Gaara no contestó.

-Lo harás, ¡nos tienes miedo!- continuó, señalándolo con el dedo.

-Ajá, como no.- gruñó Gaara. –¡Podría matarlos tan fácilmente que ni cansado quedaría¡- movió la manos, y la arena se lanzó contra Neji. Tenía que bloquear esos ojos de alguna manera.

-No tiene sentido- dijo Neji, esquivando la arena.

Naruto hizo signos rápidamente.

_¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!_

Tres Narutos aparecieron y corrieron hacia Gaara, todos sosteniendo un kunai. Gaara esquivó sus ataques lo mejor que pudo, su gabardina negra ondeando a su alrededor. Tomó a uno de los clones de los hombros e hizo una vuelta de carro invertida sobre el clon. Lo lanzó contra un árbol y desapareció en humo.

-Dos más…- susurró para si mismo. Saltó lejos de los dedos de Neji. Cayó sobre una pared que dividía al parque del resto de la ciudad, respirando fuerte. No podía seguir con esto mucho más ¡no sin usar toda su fuerza! Suspiró para calmarse y se puso de pie. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto corrió hacia él. Su puño derecho apuntando al abdomen del Kazekage. Gaara dio un paso hacia el lado, evadiendo el golpe con los brazos aún cruzados sobre el pecho. La arena daba vueltas a sus pies, intentando tirar a Naruto.

Naruto hizo una finta a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, probando y calculando. Podía sentir como los granos de arena se juntaban en su puño protegiendo a Gaara a pesar de que estaba fuera de rango. Esta vez Naruto lo siguió más agresivamente. Le dio un puñetazo y luego se dio le vuelta tan rápido como puedo y lanzó una patada al pecho de Gaara. Gaara dio un paso atrás, su gabardina flotando a su alrededor mientras giraba lejos del golpe. El movimiento fue tan limitado y aún así tan elegante y medido que Naruto se dio cuenta que se le habían ido dos aberturas en su defensa mientras estaba distraído.

Neji avanzó, cansado de los fallidos intentos de Naruto. Su brazo avanzó rápidamente, intentando golpear a Gaara.

Gaara giró y se hizo para atrás. Se agachó para evitar el siguiente golpe, deliberadamente cayendo sobre una rodilla. Sus manos golpearon el suelo y chorros de arena salieron de la tierra y entre sus dedos para golpear a Neji en la cara. Apuntando a sus ojos, Neji se dio cuenta; tratando de cegarlo. Logró levantar el brazo para protegerse— y sintió la arena enroscarse alrededor de sus tobillos.

Pateó hacia arriba, escapando del agarre de la arena. Neji lanzó su brazo de nuevo hacia el hombro del Kazekage, alcanzando a hacer contacto. Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron más de lo normal y saltó hacia atrás, cayendo un poco tembloroso. Puso una mano sobre el hombro. Gracias al cielo… Neji casi le daba. Medio centímetro más y hubiera…

Naruto corrió hacia Gaara de Nuevo y saltó sobre él. Puso el pie apuntando por la cabeza del Kazekage. Era un movimiento con el que Gaara estaba familiarizado. Lee lo había usado en los exámenes chunnin contra él. Había sido muy efectivo cuando Lee lo había usado… pero…

Arena atrapó el tobillo del rubio y lo lanzó lejos del pelirrojo. Chocó tan duro contra el árbol que varias ramas cayeron al suelo. Cayó al suelo y tosió, un par de gotas de sangre saliendo y manchando su mano.

-No quería hacer eso Naruto- gruñó Gaara. -¡Pero en verdad me estás presionando!-

-¡E-Entonces seguiré presionandote!- dijo Naruto bruscamente, poniéndose de pie.

_Tiene la fuerza de voluntad más fuerte que eh visto… esto será difícil… _Gaara cerró los ojos y rápidamente formó signos con las manos. _Supongo que no tengo opción ¿eh?_ Su arena hizo un hoyo en el suelo, escarbando más y más profundo, llenándose de minerales y convirtiéndolos en arena que podría usar para pelear. Arena emergió del suelo, casi tirando a Neji.

La arena se empezó a enredarn en las piernas del jounin, intentando sacarlo de balance.

Neji la golpeó con la mano, rompiendo el contacto. Saltó hacia Naruto respirando fuerte. –Es bueno…- murmuró Neji. Naruto se limpió la sangre del labio y de la mano contra su ropa y contestó simplemente.

-Es el Kazekage.-

Neji asintió y volteó a ver a Gaara. Su chakra era en verdad enorme y sería difícil sellarlo todo. Pero podía ver que el Kazekage se estaba cansando. La forma en la que se paraba, su respiración… si. Estaba cansado.

Neji sonrió. Si tan sólo pudiera cortar las vías principales de chakra de Gaara, sería fácil vencerlo. No era nada sin su arena.

_¡Suna no Tama!_

-¡Qué!- ¡Neji se había distraído y ahora Gaara estaba atacando! ¿Qué ataque era ese? ¿El de la ola gigante de arena? No….

-¡Neji, pon atención!- gritó Naruto.

Arena se estaba compactando alrededor de Gaara, haciendo una enorme esfera a su alrededor. Pronto ya no era visible, cubierto por su arena.

_Daisan no Me_

Arena empezó a moverse fuera de la esfera y tomó la forma de un ojo. Se levantó hacia el cielo y observó la batalla desde el aire, vigilando de cerca a Neji y Naruto.

-El nervio óptico está conectado, tercer ojo activado…- Gaara susurró, abriendo sus brillantes ojos verdes. Suspiró y se recargó en la arena, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. No podría mantener esto por mucho tiempo. Estaba perdiendo chakra rápido.

-Neji…- susurró Naruto. –Hazte para atrás…- Hizo un clon y estiró la mano.

Neji abrió mucho los ojos y dio unos pasos atrás, lejos del jounin.

Naruto empezó a girar una mano alrededor de la otra rápidamente, el clon haciendo lo mismo. Chakra se juntó en su mano y se convirtió en una enorme esfera de chakra, dando vueltas y enroscándose dentro de sí misma. Corrió hacia la esfera de arena, rojo destellando en sus ojos.

Gaara se sentó y de inmediato se pegó lo más que pudo contra la parte trasera de la esfera. Naruto nunca…

_¡Odama Rasengan!_

El poderoso ataque rompió la barrera de Gaara con facilidad y seguía su camino… directo a Gaara. El pelirrojo saltó, evadiendo el ataque justo a tiempo.

Naruto detuvo el Rasengan y volteó a ver a Gaara con los ojos entrecerrados. –Cobarde…- siseó.

-Trataste de insultarme la vez pasada Naruto.- jadeó Gaara. –No funcionará.-

-Tsk…- Naruto le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-AxA-

-¿Entonces?- dijo Ino. -¿Lo amas o no? Es una simple pregunta Hinata.-

Hinata se vio las manos un momento, lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos de nuevo. –Yo… yo…- las volteó a ver. –Si…- susurró. –Lo amo con todo el corazón…-

Ino chilló emocionada pero Sakura la detuvo con una mirada. -¡No estamos aquí por eso!- dijo con enojo. –Estamos aquí para discutir a Naruto y Neji ¿lo recuerdan?- cruzó los brazos.

-¡No, esto podría servirnos de ventaja!- dijo Tenten. -¡Si Hinata si ama a Gaara, Neji y Naruto detendrán toda esta mierda!-

-¿Pero que no Gaara tendría que amarla también?- murmuró Ino.

-Muy cierto…-

Todas voltearon a ver a Temari con expectación.

La rubia frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. –¡No es como si Gaara comparta estas cosas conmigo! ¡Y nunca ha estado enamorado antes para poder ver los signos!-

-Pero tu eres su hermana mayor, deberías de poder— -

Temari levantó una mano, deteniendo a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos. –Algo está mal…- susurró. –Algo le pasa a Gaara. Está preocupado y muy muy MUY enojado.- se puso de pie. -¡Esto es malo, muy malo!- no esperó a que Tenten quitara las rocas. Pateó con todas sus fuerzas y salieron volando.

-Tenten, Sakura, Ino y Hinata- dijo Temari. –¡Vayan a avisarle a Tsunade¡ ¡Yo buscaré a Gaara!-

-No-

Todas voltearon a ver a Hinata, que las observaba en silencio. –Yo iré a buscar a Gaara.- dijo en voz baja.

Temari apretó las manos hasta que se volvieron puños. –Hi… Hinata ¡tú no sabes controlarlo si pierde el control! Sólo Kankuro, Baki y yo podemos— -

-¡Pensaré en algo!- Hinata la interrumpió. –Yo soy la que se va a casar con Gaara así que si hay algo que pueda hacer ¡Lo haré!- frunció el ceño. –Y no le eh agradecido por salvarme…- levantó la vista. -¡Por favor dejame ir a buscarlo Temari-san!-

Temari frunció el ceño pero después de un momento, asintió. –De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado.-

-¡Lo tendré!- dijo Hinata mientras las otras cuatro corrían hacia el edificio Kage.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde sus instintos le decían que fuera. Si Neji y Naruto lastimaban a Gaara… ¡nunca se los perdonaría! ¡Nunca! Apretó el paso.

_Confía__ en __mí__…_

No ¡No dejaría que nada le pasara a Gaara! ¡Lo protegería con su vida! ¡Siempre!

No se había dado cuenta hasta la misión, que sus sentimientos por Gaara eran mucho más que respeto hacia él siendo el Kazekage. No… ¡era algo más, mucho más!

Vio una enorme luz Blanca viniendo del parque y corrió hacia allá.

Se detuvo de golpe, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. Naruto estaba corriendo hacia Gaara con el Rasengan y la arena de Gaara no iba a defenderlo. Neji estaba a unos metros, frunciendo el ceño.

Gaara estaba viendo a Naruto con ojos muy abiertos, sangre goteando de su labio. Intentó sentarse pero sus piernas no se movieron.

Hinata no sabía que hacer, ¡tenía que hacer algo o Naruto mataría a Gaara! Antes de saber que estaba pasando, se encontró corriendo hacia ellos lo más rápido posible. Estaba actuando en puro instinto. Corrió dentro del parque, corriendo tan rápido como podía. _Gaara… Gaara…_

-¡NO!-

_¡Rasengan!_

-¡HINATA!-


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - Mañana**

La fuerza del ataque de Neji obligó a Gaara a hacerse para atrás. El Hyuuga había golpeado algunos de los puntos más importantes del sistema de chakra de Gaara, dejando su arena inútil. Chocó contra un árbol, sacándole el aire. Tosió y levantó la mirada para ver a Naruto formando otro Rasengan. Sus piernas no se movían… era un blanco fácil, tan fácil…

Naruto vio a su alrededor, con los ojos rojos. Empezó a correr hacia Gaara a toda velocidad, apuntando al pecho del Kazekage.

-¡NO!-

Gaara volteó para ver a Hinata corriendo entre él y el Rasengan, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡HINATA!- gritó Gaara.

_¡Rasengan!_

La arena voló hacia Hinata y rodeó su brazo lo más fuerte que pudo. La sacó fuera del camino del letal ninjutsu y se aseguró de que cayera cuidadosamente en el suave pasto.

Hinata gritó mientras veía como su propia sangre manchaba su hombro. La arena había apretado demasiado. No le había arrancado el brazo pero se lo había roto. Levantó la vista para ver con horror a Gaara parado frente a ella dándole la espalda. La arena giraba a su alrededor furiosamente. Neji y Naruto estaban tirados en el suelo a unos metros, ambos inconcientes. Naruto tenía un brazo ensangrentado y la pierna derecha de Neji parecía rota.

-G-Gaara….- susurró Hinata. Esto era lo que Temari le había advertido. El, explotando, lleno de emociones, con o sin Shukaku. El pelirrojo avanzó unos pasos hacia Naruto y Neji.

El chakra estaba saliendo en oleadas de él, Hinata apenas podía respirar. Esto era un poco del viejo Gaara que aún estaba en lo más profundo del Gaara que conocía. Estaba atrapado dentro de él y ahora luchaba por ganarle al actual Gaara.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que trataba de protegerla, ya que el Rasengan de Naruto casi la mara. No podía dejar que lastimara a Neji o Naruto, sin importar lo enojada que estaba con ellos. ¡Neji era familia y Naruto era su amigo! Estiró el brazo y agarró la orilla de su gabardina.

Gaara se dio la vuelta para verla. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se veían oscuros, como una gema cortada. Su cabello estaba flotando alrededor de su rostro con la fuerza de la arena dorada que giraba a su alrededor.

-Por favor….- susurró. -¡No los lastimes!-

Mientras la veía, su dura mirada se suavizó y sus ojos regresaron al verde brillante que le era tan familiar. Cayó de rodillas a su lado, totalmente exhausto. –Te lastimé.- dijo, viendo su brazo.

-Oh… esto no es n-nada….- dijo Hinata, sonriendo. –Tus heridas son mucho peores que mi brazo roto.- añadió, notando el enorme corte en su costado de cuando Naruto lo había atacado con un enorme shuriken.

-Esa no es la peor parte.- continuó en un susurro. Actuó como si ella no hubiera hablado. –No fue verte ahí tirada en el piso… rota y lastimada.- su voz se rompió. –No fue pensar que ya era tarde, que fui demasiado lento. Ni siquiera oírte gritar en dolor. Todos esos dolorosos recuerdos que tender que cargar conmigo por siempre…- su rostro estaba lleno de tanta angustia.

-N-no… eso no es cierto….- dijo Hinata. Estiró su brazo bueno y tocó su mano delicadamente. –Las memorias que tendrás de esta noche… no importarán pronto- vio a su alrededor. –Y la culpa que Neji y Naruto sentirán tampoco importará porque…- lo volteó a ver con los ojos cubiertos de ternura.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Porque…- Hinata sonrió.

-¡Gaara! ¡Hinata!-

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero volteó a ver quien lo llamaba.

-Que demo— - Temari entró al parque, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. -¡Gaara!- corrió hacia su hermano. -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Tsunade, corriendo dentro del parque con Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Kankuro. Vio a los inconcientes jounin y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano en shock.

Kankuro corrió hacia ellos, y sintió su pulso. –Están vivos.- le dijo a Tsunade, poniéndose de pie. Se apresuró para llegar a su hermano y se arrodilló junto a Temari. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…- murmuró Gaara, viendo a Hinata.

-Estas heridas son horribles.- dijo Sakura, viendo a Neji y Naruto. –Todos los huesos están destrozados. Tomará tiempo y un trabajo muy profesional sanarlos.- se acercó a Hinata. –También tu brazo.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Tsunade cruzando los brazos. –Sakura, lleva a Neji, Hinata y Naruto al hospital y empieza a trabajar en sus heridas.-

-Pero… qué con Ga— - empezó Sakura pero Tsunade la cortó.

-Yo llevaré a Gaara a mi oficina y atenderé sus heridas yo misma.- dijo, poniendo las manos en las caderas con gesto resuelto. –Y sólo Gaara.- añadió al ver como los hermanos de la arena abrían sus bocas para hablar. –Necesito preguntarle un par de cosas privadas.-

-Pero…- empezó Temari per Gaara sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo váyanse con Sakura….- murmuró, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Tsunade se acercó y lo ayudó a pararse, ofreciendo su hombro para que se apoyara. Volteó a ver a Hinata que estaba viendo fijamente a Gaara.

Volteó a verla Gaara y luego a Tsunade. -Ok- dijo asintiendo.

Tsunade asintió y se dio la vuelta, ayudando a Gaara a caminar hacia el edificio Kage. Lanzó una última mirada sobre su hombro para ver a Hinata con la vista aún fija en él. Le sonrió ligeramente y volteó a ver a Sakura.

Tsunade lo ayudó a subir las escaleras y le abrió la puerta de su oficina. –Adelante, siéntate.- le dijo, acercándole una silla. Se recargó en el escritorio, viéndolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

Gaara se sentó temblorosamente, haciendo un gesto cuando una nueva oleada de dolor lo golpeó al mover el costado.

-Voy- dijo Tsunade, avanzando. Le quitó la gabardina y examinó la cantidad de sangre en ella. –Estoy sorprendida de que sigas conciente después de perder tanta sangre.- la puso sobre la silla mientras él bajaba el cierre de su playera de cuello alto roja.

Vio el corte en su costado con el ceño fruncido. –En verdad deberías de estar inconciente… raro…-

Él no contestó.

Tsunade lo volteó a ver. -¿Tú le hiciste eso a Naruto, Neji y Hinata?- preguntó en voz alta. Cuando él asintió ella suspiró. -¿Esos dos idiotas te atacaron?- asintió de nuevo y Tsunade gruñó. –Esos idiotas…-

-Necesito ver que Hinata está bien…- dijo Gaara intentando ponerse de pie.

-Hu… ¡Espera!- dijo Hinata, poniendo una mano en su pecho y otra en su hombro. –No estás en condiciones de caminar hasta el hospital ahora mismo. ¡Necesito ver tus heridas primero!- lo obligó a sentarse en la silla.

-Pero…-

-Hinata estará bien- Tsunade le aseguró. –Está bajo el cuidado de Sakura y Sakura es mi alumna. No tienes que preocuparte por ella.-

Gaara soltó un sonido indignado pero se quedó sentado.

-Bien, no queremos que empezaras a sangrar por todo el cuarto.- puso sus manos sobre la herida y empezó a curarla. –Así que… Hinata finalmente confesó sus sentimientos por ti.- dijo en voz baja. Sonrió ante su mirada sorprendida.—La misión a la que los mandé era falda. Los envié juntos para que se enamoraran. También por eso envié a Shikamaru y Lee. Era su trabajo que ustedes dos se enamoraran sin importar que tuvieran que hacer.- se encogión de hombros. –Supongo que no era necesario ¿verdad?-

Gaara frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada.

Tsunade sólo sonrió.

-Así que habías planeado esto desde el principio…- murmuró después de un momento.

-Así es.- dijo Tsunade. –Mis intenciones son un poco diferentes a las de el Anciano Mayor pero creo que todo funcionará ahora. ¿No cree Gaara-sama?- lo vio con simpatía.

-….-

Tocaron en la puerta.

Tsunade levantó la vista de las heridas de Gaara. –Adelante.-

La puerta se abrió u Akasui y Fukeru entraron a la oficina.

-Bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó Akusui, notando la sangre en la gabardina de Gaara y Tsunade curando sus heridas. -¿Qué paso aquí?-

-¡Eso no es de su incumbencia!- dijo Tsunade bruscamente.

-De hecho me gustaría saber a mi también, Tsunade-sama- dijo Fukeru, caminando hacia ella, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Yo….- Tsunade frunció el ceño y suspiró.-Gaara fue atacado por Hyuuga Neji y Uzumaki Naruto. Estoy curando sus heridas, mientras que mi estudiante atiende a los demás.-

-¿Atacado?- dijo Akusui, sonriendo. –Que aliados son.-

Todos voltearon a verlo menos Gaara.

-Supongo que la arena y la hoja ya no pueden ser consideradas aliadas ¿uh?- dijo Akusui, cruzando los brazos. –Digo, dos leales jounin de la hoja atacaron al Kazekage. El hokage debió de haberlo ordenado.-

Tsunade lo vio con la boca abierta. –Bastardo…- gruñó. Azotó el pie, haciendo que toda la oficina temblara. –¡Nunca le ordenaría a ninjas de mi aldea, especialmente Neji y Naruto que atacaran a Gaara cuando es el líder de nuestra aldea aliada!- sus ojos lanzaban llamas. –¡Gaara y su aldea nos ha ayudado muchas veces antes, nunca trataría de lastimarlo o a alguien de su aldea!-

-¿Entonces que pasó?- dijo Akusui santurronamente, haciendo un gesto hacia la herida de Gaara.

-Eso— - empezó Tsunade.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando amas a alguien.- dijo Gaara en voz baja. Volteó a ver a Akusui con los ojos entrecerrados. –Naruto y Neji sólo intentaban proteger a Hinata ¡y con buena razón! Sólo quieren lo mejor para ella; ¡quieren que se case con alguien que de hecho la ame!-

-Gaara…- murmuró Tsunade, viéndolo.

-El amor no es importante en este matrimonio.- dijo Akusui. –Es para ver si tú y la hoja en verdad son aliados.-

-¡A la mierda con lo que digas!- dijo Gaara, furioso. Su arranque hizo que la boca de Akusui se abriera sorprendido. Fukeru parpadeó.

-Hinata es una maravillosa persona que merece alguien que la ame por el resto de su vida…- dijo en voz baja. –No alguien que sólo está haciendo esto por el bien de las aldeas.-

-Estúpido…- murmuró Akusui.

Gaara le lanzó una mirada furiosa y alejó la mirada, cerrando los ojos.

-Hm…- Fukeru vio fijamente al Kazekage. -¿Así que crees que un matrimonio arreglado debe de tener amor?-

-Sí-

Fukeru suspiró. –Consideraré esto en la noche. Mañana, daré mi decisión oficial.- asintió como gesto de despedida y se fue. Akusui gruñó pero lo siguió.

Tsunade volteó a ver a Gaara que tenía el ceño fruncido. –Gaara…-

Silencio.

Tsunade parpadeó al notar que Gaara se había quedado dormido. No lo culpaba, esta noche había sido cansada. Tomó su gabardina y le quitó la sangre. Suspiró y se lo puso encima como una cobija. Mañana, todo estaría resuelto pero hasta entonces… hasta entonces…

-Hasta entonces- dijo en voz baja. –Duerme todo lo que quieras, Gaara.-

-AxA-

-Esto tomará toda una noche para curarlo.- dijo Sakura, poniendo las manos sobre el brazo de Hinata. –Esto no es tan malo como Neji y Naruto… es sorprendente.-

-Sí…- dijo Hinata con gesto ausente.

Temari y Kankuro estaban sentados en una orilla juntos, murmurando en voz baja. Tenten estaba sentada junto a la cama de Neji, viéndolo dormir con preocupación en los ojos cafés. Ino estaba de pie junto a Sakura, anotando cosas que la pelirrosa medico le decía.

Baki entró al cuarto con Matsuri y Ebisu detrás de él.

-¡Q-Qué pasó!- jadeó, viendo a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes, está bajo control ahora.- le dijo Sakura, levantando la vista de su trabajo. –Gaara-kun está con Tsunade-sama. Dijo que ella atendería sus heridas.-

Baki suspiró y volteó a verlos. -¿Hizo todo esto?-

Sakura asintió tristemente.

_Perdió el control… _Matsuri frunció el ceño.

-Se supone que mañana es la boda.- dijo Temari. -¿Estará bien Hinata para esa hora, Sakura?-

Sakura asintió. –Si, Neji y Naruto también. Aunque dudo que Tsunade-sama les dejará atender la ceremonia después de lo que hicieron hoy.-

-Definitivamente.- dijo Kankuro. –Seguramente los pondrás bajo vigilancia ANBU.-

Los otros asintieron.

Hinata no dijo nada, con los ojos fijos en el techo. Se dio cuenta de que amaba a Gaara. Lo amaba con todo el corazón. Casi se lo decía en el parque si tan solo los otros hubieran tardado cinco minutos más… le hubiera dicho. Mañana, mañana le diría lo que sentía. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Mañana.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 – Por su cuenta**

Gaara se recargó en la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró. Se enderezó y vio fuera de la ventana. El sol ya estaba en el cielo y no había nubes. Fukeru le había pedido encontrarlo en el lago, así que iría. Se preguntaba… si tenía algo que ver con la boda que era hoy. Mientras caminaba por la aldea, le sorprendió que todos estuvieran actuando… normal. Nadie parecía estar hablando de la boda o siquiera preocupado por ella. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Hinata había salido del hospital en la mañana, de acuerdo a Temari. Al parecer, Naruto y Neji habían despertado y habían recibido el peor regaño del mundo, cortesía de Tsunade. Kankuro admitió que estaba aterrorizado de estar en el mismo cuarto con ella. Gaara no había hablado con Hinata desde el día anterior; no se atrevía a hacerlo. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez. Su corazón se movía terriblemente dentro de su pecho cuando pensaba en Hinata. Simplemente no sabía como ponerlo en palabras.

-Qué bueno que vino, Gaara-sama- dijo Fukeru, quien estaba parado junto a Tsunade en un callejón frente al que Gaara iba pasando. El pelirrojo se detuvo y los volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido. Fukeru sonrió. –Hemos tomado una decisión.-

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Gaara.

Fukeru suspiró. –Hemos decidido… dejarte decidir.-

-¿A-a mí?-

-Así es.- dijo Fukeru asintiendo. –Consideré esto con el resto de los Ancianos del Consejo y al parecer tu hermana nos oyó y en verdad los dejó impresionados.-

-Eh…-

-Mencionó estar enamorada de un tal Nara Shikamaru. Después de una larga discusión, concordamos que si tú así lo uieres, la boda será cancelada y tú y Hyuuga Hinata no tendrán que casarse. Todo depende de si quieres que la boda pase o no.- Fukeru hizo una pausa. –Si tu decides cancelarla, entonces el consejo simplemente mantendrá vigilada a la arena y la hoja.-

Tsunade frunció el ceño, viendo a Gaara.

-Bien- dijo Fukeru. -¿Qué decides?-

Gaara bajó la mirada al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados. Ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho, el movimiento de su corazón, ¿qué significaba? Si cancelaba la boda, Naruto y Neji al fin dejarían de actuar como idiotas, y Hinata podría estar con Naruto. Entonces todo regresaría a la normalidad y eso era lo que quería. Pero… pero pensó en el beso accidental, cuando la había salvado de caer, como ella arriesgó su vida para que el Rasengan de Naruto no lo alcanzara. Si no cancelaba la boda… naruto y Neji nunca se lo perdonarían… pero ¿qué haría Hinata? Cerró los ojos.

Después de una larga pausa, Gaara abrió sus fríos ojos verdes.

-¿Ya decidiste?- preguntó Fukeru, Tsunade frunció el ceño.

-Sí…- dijo Gaara en voz baja.

-AxA-

-¡Q-qué dijiste!- jadeó Hinata.

-¡La boda ha sido cancelada!- dijo Sakura con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. –¡Al parecer, el Anciano Mayor le dejó la decisión a Gaara y él canceló la boda! Eso significa-

-Significa que no tendrás que casarte con él.- dijo Sai, viendo de reojo a Sakura. Ella asintió.

Hinata se les quedó viendo, con los plateados ojos llenos de sorpresa. ¿No casarse con Gaara? Pero anoche… ¡anoche se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba! Ahora, ahora ¿ya no se iba a casarse con él? Puso las manos sobre la boca, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –P-pero…- susurró.

-Si quieres hablar con él, te sugiero que te apresures.-

Los tres voltearon a ver para ver a Neji caminando por el pasillo. Se veía como si la batalla de la noche anterior nunca hubiera pasado. Su pierna estaba completamente curada, su cabello estaba cepillado y su piel estaba limpia de sangre y mugre. Cruzó los brazos. –Gaara y sus hermanos dejan la aldea pronto.- dijo en voz baja.

-Neji…- Hinata lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

Neji abrió los ojos. –Lo amas ¿no es así?-

Ella asintió.

Suspiró. –Entonces deberías de ir. Se irán pronto.-

Hinata asintió. Se puso de pie y rápidamente se acomodó los zapatos. –Gracias por decirme Sakura- añadió, antes de correr fuera de la mansión Hyuuga. Tenía que hablar con Gaara antes de que se fuera ¡tenía que!

Corrió por la aldea a toda velocidad, con su largo cabello violeta volando detrás de ella. Saltó sobre un grupo de cráteres y subió a un techo. ¡Rápido… rápido…! Su corazón latía salvajemente dentro de su pecho. Tenía que detenerlo… y…

Sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Amaba a Gaara y ¡debió de habérselo dicho antes! Si le hubiera dicho a él, Neji y Naruto que lo amaba entonces no se estaría yéndose y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Saltó del techo de regreso a la calle y se congeló al notar detrás de quien había caído.

Naruto se le quedó viendo a Hinata, con la sorpresa clara en sus ojos azules. –Hinata….-

-¡No tengo tiempo para ti!- dijo bruscamente, caminando alrededor de él.

-Hinata espera.- dijo Naruto, tomando su mano. Le dio la vuelta para encararla y frunció el ceño. –Necesito hablar contigo-

-¡Yo no quiero hablar conmigo!-

-¡Pero tienes que dejarme decirte algo!- dijo, apretando su mano. –Hinata… yo… yo lo siento.-

Ella parpadeó. –Naruto-kun….-

-He sido tan estúpido.- susurró. –Gaara es mi amigo y yo lo ataqué dos veces. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en le aldea. Sólo estaba pensando en protegerte.- No quiero que te cases con alguien a quien no ames.-

Hinata puso una mano en su rostro. –Naruto-kun… fue muy dulce lo que intentaste hacer, pero… pero sí amo a Gaara.- se le quedó viendo.

Él sonrió un poco. –Yo sé-

-¿Entonces entiendes?-

-Si-

Hinata sonrió y lo abrazó. –Naruto-kun… ¡gracias!-

Naruto la volteó a ver. –Lo mejor será que te apures. Vi a Temari y Kankuro caminando hacia las puertas de la aldea. Gaara no estaba con ellos pero seguro estaba cerca.-

Hinata se separó de él y asintió. – ¡Gracias otra vez, Naruto-kun!- dijo. Ella sonrió. Ya había arreglado las cosas con Neji y Naruto… ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar a Gaara antes de que se fuera de la aldea y decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Hinata?- dijo Naruto.

Ella levantó la vista. -¿Sí, Naruto-kun?-

Él sonrió. –Cuando lo alcances, dile que lo sitneo y… ¡y que le debo un gran tazón de ramen!-

Hinata sonrió y asintió. -¡Lo haré!- se dio la vuelta y se fue. Corrió por los tejados llena de una nueva alegría. Pronto todo estaría perfecto en su mundo.

Cayó sobre el techo del departamento en el que los hermanos de la arena se habían estado quedando. Saltó al cuarto piso y miró por la ventana. No había nadie. Gruñó y corrió a otra dirección. Revisó el restaurante al que habían ido cuando habían salido juntos. Vio el canal en el que Gaara se sentaba a pensar. Finalmente, fue al lugar en el lago al que habían ido dos semanas antes. Ahí estaba el pelirrojo con una mochila sobre el hombro, viendo los reflejos del agua.

Hinata dejó salir un suspiro de alivio de que lo había alcanzado. -¡Gaara!- gritó, corriendo hacia él.

El Kazekage se dio la vuelta, con una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro. Había estado pensando profundamente cuando la oyó.

Hinata se detuvo frente a él, jadeando. -¡E-estoy t-tan f-feliz de haberte a-alcanzado!- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho. Se estiró y le sonrió.

-No te vas a ir ¿verdad?- preguntó. -¡Estás bromeando!-

Gaara no tenía que contestar pero le dio la espalda. –Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir. He pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de mi aldea. Y yo no bromeo con las personas.-

Hinata parpadeó. –Pero Gaara— -

-¿No entiendes?- murmuró. –Cancelé la boda. Significa que ya no tenemos que hacerlo. Significa que todo puede regresar a la normalidad.- la miró sobre el hombro. –Ya puedes estar con Naruto.- su voz sonaba distante, como si decir eso no le dolía o lo lastimaba.

El corazón de Hinata, por otro lado, estaba gritando. Se apretó el pecho, viendolo fijamente, sin entender. –Yo…-

Él solo la bservó con gesto ausente.

Hinata lo observaba con la boca abierta. –P-pero eso… eso…- ella parpadeó cuando Gaara se acercó a ella. Puso una mano en su nuca y la acercó a él. Hinata sintió sus labios sobre su frente.

-En verdad eres una increíble kunoichi.- susurró. –Así que envidio al hombre con el que decidas casarte en el futuro.- se alejó de ella de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

-Gaara…- susurró Hinata. Él se dio la vuelta para irse. -¡Gaara espera!- gritó. Se detuvo pero no la volteó a ver.

-No te vayas…- susurró. –Cancelaste la boda porque crees que yo no te amo… bueno…- cerró los ojos. -¡Bueno estás equivocado!-

Oyó como él soltaba un sonido que sonaba como un sorprendido jadeo y volteó a verla con los ojos muy abiertos. La arena en su calabaza se movió y empezó a sisear ligeramente, casi furiosamente.

-Sí te amo…- susurró. -¡Te amo más que a la vida misma!- Lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y hacia el pasto a sus pies. –Así que… por favor… quédate aquí… y dile a Fukeru-sama que reorganice la boda…-

Gaara suspiró. –Ya está decidido y todos los lords y Kages lo saben. Mi propia aldea sabe que voy a regresar a la aldea y no puedo simplemente retractarme. Además…-

-¡Pero te lo acabo de decir, te amo!- gritó Hinata. -¡Neji y Naruto están cuerdos otra vez, todo será perfecto!-

-¡Soy el Kazekage!- le dijo bruscamente, girando para verla a la cara. –No tengo tiempo para emociones egoístas como el amor.- frunció el ceño. –Mi padre se casó son mi madre y mira como terminó. Muerta.-

-P-pero t-tu…-

Gaara se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. –No me sigas.- dijo en voz baja. –Si lo haces, te haré regresar a tu aldea.- sacudió la cabeza. –Si es necesario, haré que Tsunade te ponga bajo vigilancia ANBU hasta que llegue a casa.-

-Te seguiré, tengo que— -

-¡Dije que no!- gruñó, con la arena girando violentamente. –Si tratas de seguirme, no dudaré en mata— - se detuvo de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo veía con incredulidad.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza. Empezó a caminar hacia las puertas de la aldea de la hoja con la cabeza baja. Apretó las manos hasta sentir como las uñas se clavaban en su piel y tensó la mandíbula.

-Gaara…- susurró Hinata, cayendo de rodillas.

Él empezó a correr.

-¡GAARA!- Hinata gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

Él no se detuvo, no miró atrás. No dijo adiós.

_Lo siento Hinata… _pensó Gaara mientras corría. Cerró los ojos y los apretó intentando borrar la imagen de Hinata de su cabeza. _Hago esto para protegerte. No sabes lo peligroso que es estar cerca de mi. Si me casara contigo, y un enemigo se enterara, estarías en peligro y no puedo hacer eso._

-AxA-

Hinata vio por la ventana y tristemente suspiró. –Todo esto está causando un gran desastre.- murmuró.

Jiraya se cruzó de brazos y la volteó a ver. –Es la decisión del chico, no puedes hacer nada Tsunade.- frunció el ceño.

-Ya sé…- susurró. –Pero me gustaría poder.-

Jiraya suspiró mentalmente. –Tiene algo de razón ¿sabes? Él es el Kazekage, y los Kages no tienen mucho tiempo para cosas como el amor. Aún si se hubieran casado, pudieron haber terminado como los padres de Gaara y Naruto.-

Tsunade pensó en el cuarto Kazekage y en el cuarto Hokage. Asintió lentamente. –Supongo que tienes razón.-

-¿Qué crees que hará Hinata?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza. –Sólo lo puedo imaginar Jiraya. Primero le rompieron el corazón cuando supo que nunca podría estar con Naruto. Luego se enamoró de Gaara y su corazón se curó de nuevo. Ahora se rompió de nuevo con Gaara yéndose.-

-Cierto, cierto…- dijo Jiraya asintiendo. -¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Naruto a todo esto?-

-Fuiste su mentor por tres años.- murmuró. –Tú dime.-

Jiraya se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente querrá matar a Gaara por lastimar a Hinata.-

-Sí, también estaba pensando en eso…- Tsunade levantó la vista y observó el sol cayendo a través de la ventana. –Piénsalo Jiraya… han pasado dos años desde nuestro último encuentro con Sasuke. Cuando dijo que se iba… y se fue al País del Rayo, pensamos que todo estaría calmado por un tiempo de nuevo.- suspiró. –Y ahora pasa esto.-

-Pero no es tan malo como cuando Sasuke se fue.- argumentó Jiraya. –Digo, Naruto y él casi se matan dos veces.- levantó dos dedos dramáticamente y frunció el ceño.

-Eres demasiado dramático.- murmuró Tsunade mientras servía dos copas de sake. –Claro que esto no es nada como lo de Sasuke pero…- tomó un sorbo de su sake. –Pero a Hinata le han roto el corazón demasiadas veces y me preocupa lo que pueda hacer.-

-Buen punto.- Jiraya aceptó la copa que se le ofrecía. -¿Tú que crees Kakashi?-

El jounin entró por la ventana a la oficina, sonriendo bajo su máscara. –Siempre me atrapan.- Dijo, mientras sacaba su libro.

-¿Te gusta la nueva edición?- preguntó Jiraya sonriendo pervertidamente.

-Me encanta.- susurró exageradamente.

Tsunade torció los ojos y tomó un trago de sake. –Así que, Kakashi ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre todo esto?-

Kakashi se detuvo a pensar. –Deja que las cosas sigan su curso.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –No tenemos ningún derecho a interferir. Déjalos resolverlo por su cuenta.-


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 – Sólo el tiempo lo dirá**

Tres semanas pasaron desde que Gaara dejó la aldea. Hinata se había negado a dejar su cuarto. No comía cunado algún miembro Hyuuga le llevaba comida. No hablaba con nadi, ni siquiera con Hanabi y Neji. Sólo se acostaba en su cama todo el día, viendo con gesto ausente el techo. Cuando Tsunade iba a intentar hablar con ella, Hinata simplemente preguntaría si Gaara había regresado. Cuando Tsunade decía no, guardaría silencio de nuevo. Ni una palabra salió de sus labios fuera de "¿Regresó Gaara a la aldea?"

Neji entró a su cuarto con una bandeja en las manos. -¿Tienes hambre, Hinata?- preguntó, levantando la bandeja llena de comida. Cuando ela sacudió la cabeza, él suspiró. –Dejaré esto aquí entonces.- dijo en voz baja, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Tuviste suerte?- preguntó Kiba, volteando a verlo mientras Neji entraba al pasillo principal.

Neji sacudió la cabeza.

Kiba y Shino intercambiaron miradas.

-Esto no puede ser bueno para la salud de Hinata.- dijo Shino en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño.

Kiba asintió y Akamaru gimió lastimeramente. –Debe de haber algo que podemos hacer para hacer que deje de estar tan deprimida.-

-La única forma de que se mejore es que Gaara regrese a la aldea.- dijo Neji, cruzándose de brazos. –Y sé que Tsunade-sama ya le mandó como veinte cartas. No ha respondido ninguna.-

-¡Entonces vamos y lo arrastramos de regreso!- gritó Kiba, saltando de su asiento, golpeando el aire.

-A eso se le llama secuestro idiota y es comúnmente una ofensa.- murmuró Neji, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Oh…cierto…-

-Bueno, debe de haber algo que podamos hacer.- gruñó Kiba, sentándose. –Ya han pasado tres semanas. ¡No podemos dejar que Hinata se hunda en la tristeza por el resto de su vida! ¿Qué tal si le dan una misión?-

Neji y Shino lo voltearon a ver.

-Kiba… es brillante…- murmuró Neji.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

-Si logramos que Tsunade-sama acceda a esto.- dijo Shino poniéndose de pie.

-¿Acceder a qué?-

-¡Entonces podremos sacar a Hinata de la casa!- dijo Neji, asintiendo.

-¿A ir a dónde?-

-Eres un genio Kiba- dijo Neji sonriendo.

-Uh… ¿qué acabo de hacer?-

-Vamos.- dijo Shino. Abrió la puerta y prácticamente salió corriendo de la mansión Hyuuga hacia el edificio Kage, con Neji pisándole los talones. Kiba parpadeó y volteó a ver a Akamaru en confusión.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer, amigo?- murmuró.

Akamaru ladró y salió corriendo tras los otros. Kiba suspiró y los siguió.

-AxA-

-Aquí están los documentos que necesitaba, Kazekage-sama.- dijo un chunnin de pelo oscuro. Puso una pila de paeles en el escritorio de Gaara e hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias- murmuró el Kazekage, sin levantar la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo. Otra carta de Tsunade… la arrugó y la lanzó al bote de basura. Suspiró y tomó otra hoja de la pila. Casi acababa con el trabajo de ese día. Trabajaba tanto tan seguido que apenas le quedaban cosas que hacer en las tardes. A esa hora, iría a caminar o a casa. Dependía de si Temari y Kankuro estaban o no en casa.

Anotó un par de notas en el margen del documento y firmó hasta abajo. Puso su sello y lo puso en la pila de papeles terminados. Le dio la vuelta a su silla y miró por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Pájaros volaban desde el desierto y hacia arriba.

Descansó el mentón sobre el puño y entrecerró los ojos. Le lanzó una mirada al calendario. Sí… los exámenes chunnin serían en un par de meses. Lo que significaba que tendría que ir de nuevo a la aldea de la hoja, que significaba…

La puerta se abrió y Kankuro entró. –Hola, hermano- dijo sonriendo. Se sentó en el sillón y miró a Gaara. -¿Porqué la cara larga?-

Gaara lo volteó a ver de forma hostil pero no contestó. Siguió su trabajo.

-Vamos, puedes hablar conmigo.- dijo Kankuro, amablemente.

-No quiero hablar contigo.-

-¿Porqué no?-

-Sólo no quiero.-

Kankuro consideró esto un momento y se rascó la barbilla. -¿Quieres ir a entrenar? Ya casi acabas de todos modos.-

Gaara sacudió la cabeza.

El guerrero Kabuki suspiró. -¿Quieres que te ayude?-

Otro movimiento lateral de cabeza.

-Dios.- murmuró Kankuro. –Has estado así desde que regresamos de la hoja.- se rascó la cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente. -¿Extrañas a Hinata?- aplaudió un par de veces y rió. -¡Tiene que ser eso!-

Gaara azotó su pluma contra el escritorio y se puso de pie. Le lanzó a su hermano una última mirada asesina antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la ventana. Saltó.

Aterrizó en una pared inferior y se enderezó. Kankuro siempre llegaba en el momento equivocado y siempre lo enfurecía. El Kazekage suspiró y saltó de la pared a un callejón de la aldea. Caminó por las calles y vio a su alrededor. Todo era normal, y nadie parecía muy preocupado por alguna cosa. Ningún problema con el que lidiar.

Puso las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando solo.

Solo estaba bien. Desde que dejó la aldea de la hoja, Gaara se había sentido vacío por dentro y no quería estar cerca o hablar con nadie. Se sentía sólo especialmente al ver parejas caminando por la aldea. Se veían tan felices, riendo y ocasionalmente besándose amorosamente. Usualmente sólo miraría hacia otro lado pero últimamente el sentimiento de vacío se ponía cada vez peor.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina y se encontró en la entrada de la aldea. Vio a la dirección de Konoha con el ceño fruncido. Caminó hacia adelante y puso una mano en la pared del cañón suspirando. A tres días de viaje estaba Konoha. Temari era la embajadora oficial entre la arena y la hoja, y Gaara sólo iba ahí en asuntos oficiales. Sería grosero entrar a una aldea sin anunciarse pero…

-¿Gaara?-

Volteó para ver a Temari viéndolo. Sus ojos verdes se veían amables y tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró.

Temari caminó hacia él y cruzó los brazos. –Siempre podrías regresar, sabes.- dijo señalando hacia Konoha con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso.-

-¿Porqué?-

Gaara guardó silencio, viendo con gesto ausente el horizonte. Finalmente volteó a verla con una mirada distante en los ojos verdes. –Porque no sería bienvenido…- murmuró en una voz temblorosa. –Lastimé a demasiadas personas…- cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la roca.

Temari suspiró. Se acercó más a su hermano menor y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo. Lo abrazó y susurró en su oído. –Siempre serás bienvenido en la aldea de la hoja, Gaara. Hay alguien esperándote ahí y ella estaría encantada de verte de nuevo…-

-…-

-Te está esperando, idiota.- dijo en voz baja. –Sólo te está esperando a ti, porque eres importante para ella.-

-AxA-

-Este fue un excelente plan, Kiba.- dijo Tsunade, caminando hacia la mansión Hyuuga con Shino Neji y Kiba. –Sacar a Hinata de la casa y hacia la aldea de la arena diciéndole que es una misión.- sonrió.

-Sí, se me ocurrió casi sin darme cuenta.- sonrió inocentemente y Akamaru ladró.

-Si Hinata va a la arena- dijo Neji. –Entonces hablará con Gaara. Talvez se reconcilien y Hinata dejará de estar deprimida.-

-Oh… eso espero…- murmuró Kiba.

Shino asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, era un caos. Todos estaban corriendo, buscando por toda la casa, gritando. Los cuatro se detuvieron y vieron la escena llenos de confusión.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- gritó Hiashi, corriendo hacia ella. -¡H-Hinata no está!-

-¡Guh!- los ojos de Kiba se abrieron sorprendidos.

Neji parpadeó y se veía como si esperara que su prima saltara de un arbusto en cualquier momento y lo sorprendiera.

Akamaru los ignoró a todos y entró a la casa. Llegó al cuarto de Hinata y olfateó un pedazo de papel en la mesita de noche junto a la bandeja que Neji le había dejado más temprano. La tomó con cuidado entre los dientes y la llevó hacia Tsunade.

La Hokage lo tomó y lo leyó rápidamente. Sonrió. –No hay nada de que preocuparse. Hinata está bien.-

Todos voltearon a verla.

-Todos,- dijo Tsunade, leyendo en voz alta. –Desde que Gaara se fue, sé que han estado preocupados por mi salud. Quiero hacerles saber que estoy bien. Voy a la aldea de la arena a hablar con Gaara en persona. Por favor no envíen a nadie a buscarme, esto es algo que debo de resolver por mi cuenta. Hasta que regrese, Hinata.-

Hiashi frunció el ceño. –¡Bueno no me importa que escribió, tenemos que ir por ella!- dio un paso adelante pero Tsunade lo detuvo.

-No- dijo rápidamente con los ojos brillando.

-Pero… Tsunade-sama…-

Tsunade suspiró. –Esto no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de nosotros.- dijo en voz baja. –Esto es algo entre Hinata y gaara. No sabemos nada de los verdaderos sentimientos de Gaara por Hinata y tampoco ella. Obviamente quiere descubrilos por su cuenta. No podemos interferir en esto, ya que no es una situación shinobi normal.- sonrió. –Esto tiene que ver con el corazón de una kunoichi y eso es algo sobre lo que no tenemos ningún control.-

Hiashi no se veía feliz pero asintió. –Tiene razón… supongo.-

Ella asintió. –Hinata es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Sugiero que… los dejemos manejar el asunto por su cuenta y ver que pasa. ¿Verdad, Kakashi?-

El jounin asintió desde su asiento en el árbol y suspiró. _Siempre saben cuando los estoy siguiendo… _frunció el ceño.

-¡Así que sól dejaremos que Hinata se ponga en peligro!- dijo Kiba bruscamente. -¡Hay muchos peligros entre nosotros y la aldea de la arena! ¡La podrían atacar los bandidos y ser secuestrada! O— -

-Nada de eso le pasará a Hinata.- dijo Naruto caminando hacia ellos. Cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto?- preguntó Shino.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada de molestia y suspiró. –Hinata no es débil o tímida como lo era antes. Es una Ninja poderosa. Entrenó personalmente con el orgullo del clan Hyugga ¿no?- añadió, mirando a Neji. Sus ojos azules relampaguearon y su usual sonrisa infantil se extendió por su rostro.

El jounin asintió. –Sí… estoy de acuerdo. Hinata es perfectamente capaz de mantenerse a salvo.- sonrió.

Kiba vio a Neji y a Naruto. -¿Y desde cuando ustedes dos cambiaron de opinión?- preguntó, necio. –Hace tres semanas estaban intentando matar a Gaara y detener la boda a cualquier costo.- se talló la cabeza y volteó a ver a Shino que seguía parado en silencio.

Neji le lanzó dagas por los ojos. –Gaara es mi amigo así que decidí olvidar ese tonto asunto de la boda. Es obvio que lo ama y sólo quiero que sea feliz.- cruzó los brazos y murmuró algo por lo bajo viendo feo a Shino.

Neji asintió.

-Palabras profundas hombre… profundas…- murmuró Kiba.

-Supongo que yo no importo…- murmuró Shino, dándoles la espalda.

-Ah…. Shino se está quejando otra vez…-

-¡Shino, detente! ¡Es raro!-

-….-

Tsunade les dio la espalda a los jóvenes discutiendo y miró el horizonte. Hinata había salido de su cascarón. Era una hermosa Ninja, enamorada. Tsunade también sabía que dentro de él, Gaara también la amaba. Sonrió, desdeando poder ver su reacción cuando Hinata llegara a la aldea de la arena. Como reaccionaría Gaara, se preguntaba. Más importante, que haría Hinata cuando lo viera.

-Sólo el tiempo lo dirá…- murmuró, sonriendo.

-AxA-

Hinata corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sus sandalias volando sobre la vegtación que crecía en los bosques del País del Fuego. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo para mantenerlo fuera de su rostro.

Había decido llegar a la aldea de la arena en dos días máximo, uno se podía correr a máxima velocidad sin detenerse. Sobre su plan cuando llegara a la aldea… bueno, digamos que no tenía uno.

Lo más seguro era que iría al edificio Kage. Pelearía para entrar de ser necesario. Si Gaara no estaba en la oficina, entonces buscaría en la aldea. En cada esquina, en cada calle, buscaría en todos lados. Y si no estaba en la aldea, lo buscaría en todo el país del viento. Si no estaba ahí, seguiría buscando. Iría hasta al fin del mundo para encontrarlo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 - Rosas**

-Ha estado muy deprimido últimamente.- dijo Temari, cruzando las piernas y levantando la mirada hacia Baki.

-Estoy medio preocupado por él.- murmuró Kankuro.

-No eres el único.- dijo Baki. –Toda la aldea se ha dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento. Piensan que está enfermo o algo y me preguntan muchas cosas sobre su salud.-

-Pero no está enfermo.- dijo Temari, enderezándose. Puso una mano sobre el corazón y otra sobre la frente. -¡Tiene el corazón roto!- gritó dramáticamente, haciendo que Kankuro se atragantara su té.

Kankuro tosió un par de veces y se limpió la boca con la mano. –Creo que está en celo.- dijo sonriendo.

Temari lo golpeó en la cabeza. -¡Idiota! ¡Son los gatos y las GATAS en específico! ¡Gaara no es ni niña ni gato, baboso!- lo golpeó otra vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo que coincidir con Temari en esto.- dijo Baki, viendo a la kunoichi con cuidado. –Desde que canceló la boda ha estado actuando así.-

-Tienes un buen punto, supongo.- Kankuro gruñó, sobándose la cabeza.

-Si tan sólo el cabeza dura hubiera accedido a regresar a la aldea de la hoja.- dijo Temari suspirando. –Es obvio que ama a Hinata. Digo ¿Por qué otra razón estaría actuando así?- le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Kankuro cuando abrió la boca para hablar. –Es una pregunta retórica, Kankuro.- siseó. Él murmuró algo por l bajo y se hundió en su asiento.

-Estoy contento de que ustedes dos estén preocupados por su hermanos.- dijo Baki, viéndolos. –Pero tal vez lo mejor sea dejarlo lidiar con esto solo.-

-Pero…- Temari lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

Baki suspiró. –Escuchen… sé que Gaara es su hermano menor y sólo quieren protegerlo y ayudarlo pero no pueden hacer eso. Ya tiene dieciocho años, ya es un adulto. También es el Kazekage, maldición ¡Se volvió Kazekage a los quince! Gaara es bastante maduro para su edad, pero hay cosas que necesita aprender.- cruzó los brazos. –Si ustedes dos le enseñan estas cosas toda la vida, jamás aprenderá por su cuenta. Lo mejor es que lo dejen elegir solo de ahora en adelante.-

Temari suspiró pero asintió. –Supongo que tienes razón.-

Kankuro frunció el ceño.

Baki sonrió. –No se preocupen. Gaara los ama y estoy seguro de que si los necesita, les pedirá su consejo.-

-Tch la última vez que hizo eso ¡Kankuro lo arruinó!-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Le dijiste que matara al Mizukage!-

-¿Y?-

-¡IDIOTA!-

-¡No me golpees, AOW!-

-¡Sólo estoy feliz de que Gaara tenga suficiente cerebro como para no escucharte a TI!-

Baki los observó discutir con una gentil sonrisa en los labios.

-AxA-

-Si tan solo regresara a la aldea de la hoja…-

-No.-

Matsuri observó a su viejo sensei con tristeza. –Gaara-sama… si Hinata lo ama, ¿que no debería de quedarse con ella?- preguntó, sus ojos negros fijos en el pálido rostro.

Gaara suspiró. –No Matsuri…- dijo en voz baja. –Eso la hubiera puesto en un gran peligro.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

Gaara tomó un sorbo de té y levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Estaban sentados en una pequeña tienda de té juntos, después de terminar un turno de vigilancia. –Como Kazekage, hay muchas personas que tratarían de asesinarme. Si empiezo una relación con Hinata, podrían usar eso contra mí. La lastimarían, para obligarme a rendirme.-

Hizo una mueca ante su fría lógica.

-Sería estúpido- murmuró. –Además, en realidad no tengo tiempo para cosas así.-

-Tuvo tiempo para mi…-

Él le lanzó una mirada.

-Cudno nadie más me tomaría como estudiante cuando me gradué de gennin, usted lo hizo. Me enseñó a controlar la arena como usted lo hace. Pasamos cada tarde entrenando juntos…-

-Eso era diferente— -

-¡Como fue diferente!- dijo bruscamente. -¡Cuando me secuestraron para obtener el Shikaku de ti, los seguiste para salvarme! ¡Con la ayuda de Naruto-san, tuvo éxito! ¿Porué sería diferente con Hinata?- se le quedó viendo con los ojos firmes.

Gaara frunció el ceño pero alejó la mirada de la de ella. –Esto es diferente…- susurró.

Matsuri parpadeó. –Que quie— -

-Amo a Hinata…- admitió. –Te rescaté porque eres mi amiga y eras mi alumna. Si lo ue sé es correcto, el lazo entre alumno y sensei es diferente que el de amantes.-

Matsuri suspiró. –Supongo que tiene razón.-

Gaara se puso de pie y dejó un poco de dinero en la mesa. Le lanzó una última mirada antes de salir de la tienda. Lo observó caminar hacia el edificio Kage.

Murmuró algo por lo bajo y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, cansada. Sí, Matsuri estaba enamorada de su líder y viejo sensei. Sabía que no era propio que un estudiante estuviera enamorado de su sensei pero fue inevitable. Seriamente, ¿quién no se enamoraría de Gaara? Ahora, sin embargo, había descubierto que Gaara amaba a Hinata. Sonrió ligeramente, sin importarle en realidad. Si lo hacía feliz, ella también lo estaba. Encontraría algún otro buen hombre después de todo… sí lo amaba pero si amar a Hinata lo hacía feliz entonces… eso también estaba bien.

-AxA-

Gaara entró a su oficina y vio a su alrededor con gesto ausente. En la orilla de la ventana estaba un florero que Temari obviamente había comprado mientras él estaba hablando con Matsuri. Se acercó y observó el ramo con curiosidad.

Todas las flores eran rosas, rosas rojas. Las observó con cuidado y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Todas rojas, como la sangre. Algo llamó su atención. En el centro de la masa de sangre había una brillante rosa violeta. Brillaba bajo el sol que entraba por la ventana, su belleza sobrepasando el tedioso rojo sangre.

La tocó delicadamente con la punta del dedo y la hermosa rosa se movió ligeramente, dejando caer gotas de agua. Le sonrió a él son gentileza, con amor.

Gaara frunció el ceño y alejó la mirada. Se sentó en su escritorio y acercó más papeles hacia él. Se encogió y sus ojos se dirigieron a la rosa detrás de él.

Una brisa gentil entró por la ventana, haciendo que todas las rosas bailaran con gracia juntas. La violeta rozó a las rojas, como besándolas.

El Kazekage cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. ¿En ué estaba pensando? Solo eran unas tontas rosas, y nada más. La violeta no era más que un error de la florería en la que había nacido.

Descansó la cabeza sontra el frío escritorio con los ojos cerrados. ¡Era tan molesto como no podía dejar de pensar en ella! Su cremosa y blanca piel, su largo cabello brillante, sus gentiles ojos plateados. Gruñó y se sobó la cabeza, enojado.

Levantó la mirada y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la foto de su padre. –Esto es tu culpa…- murmuró. –Idiota…- _Suspiro… genial, simplemente genial. ¡Ahora le hablo a la foto de un muerto!_

Descansó la cabeza en el escritorio otra vez y cerró los ojos. –Esto es una locura…- murmuró. –Si tan sólo pudiera… si pudiera…- antes de que el Kazekage pudiera terminar la oración, quedó dormido, cansado de los muchos eventos en semanas pasadas.

-AxA-

Temari tocó la puerta de la oficina de su hermano. Al no recibir respuesta, empujó la puerta. -¿Gaara?- dijo en voz baja. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que se había quedado dormido en su escritorio.

Entró a la oficina y caminó hacia las ventanas. El sol se empezaba a poner. Las cerró y jaló las cortinas sobre ellas. Levantó el florero y lo puso sobre su escritorio.

La rubia kunoichi suspiró mientras veía a su hermano menor. Las palabras de Baki corrían por su mente, aún frescas.

–_Pero tal vez lo mejor sea dejarlo lidiar con esto solo.-_

_Sé que Gaara es su hermano menor y sólo quieren protegerlo y ayudarlo pero no pueden hacer eso. Ya tiene dieciocho años, ya es un adulto._

_Lo mejor es que lo dejen elegir solo de ahora en adelante.._

Temari suspiró y se quitó un mechón de cabello de los ojos. Baki tenía razón. Gaara era perfectamente capaz de decidir por sí mismo sobre su vida.

Se puso la capa de color arena que usaba para su ronda de vigilancia y caminó hacia su hermano. En silencio abrió la puerta y le lanzó una última mirada antes de cerrarla lo más callado que pudo.

La mayor de los hermanos de la arena caminó por un callejón, un atajo que Gaara había encontrado cuando eran chunnin. El atajó la llevó al cañón, donde Kankuro la esperaba.

-Llegas tarde.- dijo.

-Oh, cállate.- gruñó. –Estaba viendo a Gaara.-

-¿Sí? ¿Y ué tal está nuestra pequeña bolita de alegría?-

Temari lo golpeó en la cabeza antes de contestar. –Se durmió sobre el escritorio.- murmuró.

Kankuro se sobó la nuca. -¿Eh?-

Ella asintió.

-¿Qué pensó de las rosas que le diste?-

Ella sonrió felizmente. –Bueno, todavía estaban intactas cuando llegué así que no las odia.- se rió.

Kankuro la acompañó. -¿De verdad?- sonrió y vio hacia el desierto. Después de un momento, suspiró.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Sé que Baki nos dijo que dejáramos a Gaara hacer sus propias decisiones.- dijo Kankuro encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero será difícil. Somos sus hermanos mayores después de todo, Tem.-

Temari suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. –Yo sé, Kuro, yo sé. Encuentro muy difícil dejar que decida solo pero Baki tiene razón ¿sabes?- sonrió.

-Supongo.-

-Solo piensa.- añadió, sentándose junto a él. -¡Ya no tendremos que vigilarlo para que no pierda la cordura y mate a todos en un radio de cinco kilómetros!-

Ambos rieron.

Kankuro dejó de reír y Temari lo volteó a ver.

-Tem… qué… ¿qué crees que mamá hubiera hecho?- preguntó, sin voltear a verla.

Los ojos de Temari se agrandaron y suspiró. –Déjame pensar… ¡probablemente haría lo que siempre hacía para levantarte el ánimo!-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, siendo demasiado joven como para recordarlo.

Temari sonrió malévolamente. -¡Esto!- dijo, haciendole coscillas en el mentón. Se rió del grito sorprendido que dejó salir.

De un manotazo quitó su mano. -¡No sabía que era cosquilludo!- gritó.

Temari se rió. -¡Sip! ¡Eso era lo que mamá hacía cuando estabas triste! Cuando yo estaba triste me cantaba. No sé si te acuerdas pero mamá tenía una voz hermosa.- cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho cuando Gaara estaba triste?-

Los ojos verdes de Temari se abrieron de golpe y lo volteó a ver sorprendida.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Kankuro se puso de pie con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

-¿Kuro? ¿Qué pasa?- Temari volteó a la entrada del cañón y se puso de pie también.

Los hermanos se quedaron perfectamente inmóviles mientras la figura se acercaba por el desierto, con las ropas volando en el viento.

Temari dio unos pasos hacia la figura con Kankuro detrás de él. Ella entrecerró los ojos intentando ver mejor y parpadeó con la boca abierta en shock.

-¡Hinata!-


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 – Amabilidad**

El jounin caminando alrededor del edificio Kage levantó la vista al oír un grito que hizo eco por toda la aldea. Los miembros del consejos dejaron caer sus papeles, sorprendidos. La gente caminando por la aldea se detuvo a escuchar los gritos con los ojos llenos de miedo. En la oficina del Kazekage, Gaara se levantó al oírlo, viendo a su alrededor. nadie sabía porque estaban gritando pero no sonaban enojados. No… de hecho, la persona sonaba bastante contenta. Algunos ninjas intentaron ir hacia donde venía el grito pero se acobardaron a último momento. Gaara se sentó en su escritorio, frunciendo eñ ceño al reconocer el grito.

Baki dejó caer los pesados libros que había levantado, dejándolos caer sobre el pie de un chunnin. Entrecerró los ojos. Como Gaara, conocía ese grito de alguna parte… sus ojos se agrandaron.

Gaara suspiró y se masajeó las sienes con gesto cansado.

-Temari…- ambos murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Qué demonios haces aquí!- gritó Temari, abrazando a la Ninja de la hoja. -¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte! ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡KAAAAAAA!- gritó de nuevo.

-Maldición Tem…- murmuró Kankuro, metiéndose un dedo en el oído.

Hinata sonrió débilmente. –Sí… vine para hablar con Gaara…- dijo en voz baja, viendo a la mayor de los hermanos. –Viajé desde Konoha sin detenerme. Pude llegar en día y medio.-

Temari se rió. –Bueno, duh. ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí?- puso las manos en la cadera y sonrió.

Hinata asintió. –Y… ¿puedo verlo?-

Temari parpadeó y le lanzó una mirada a Kankuro sobre el hombro.

Él paso un dedo sobre su cuello y movió la mano en el aire. Tenía el rostro cubierto de miedo mientras lo hacía. Ella asintió.

-No creo que hoy sea el mejor día.- dijo Temari, encogiéndose de hombros. –Gaara ha estado muy estresado con el trabajo y…- Hinata pasó junto a ella y fijó los ojos en el enorme edificio en el centro de la aldea.

-Ahí está.- susurró, sus ojos nunca dejando el edificio. Algo pareció brillar dentro de ellos.

Temari frunció el ceño y examinó a la kunoichi. Hinata se veía más delgada de lo normal como si no hubiera comido bien últimamente. Su usualmente brillante cabello estaba opaco, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y su tímida sonrisa faltaba en su pálida piel.

-Escucha Hinata,- dijo acercándosele. –Necesitas— -

-Yo… tengo… que… hablar con…- Hinata se tropezó y cayó a un lado. Temari corrió y la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. La Ninja rubia suspiró.

-¿Q-qué pasó?- preguntó Kankuro.

-Parece que no ha estado comiendo mucho.- murmuró Temari. –Y correr por el desierto a mediodía no pudo haberle hecho bien tampoco.- levantó la vista. Sí, el sol apenas se estaba poniendo y Hinata debió de haber corrido cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto.

-¿Qué hacemos?-

Temari frunció el ceño y vio a su alrededor. –La llevaremos al nuestra casa. Pondremos algo de comida en su estómago y luego la llevaremos a hablar con Gaara.- bajó la mirada hacia Hinata con tristeza.

Kankuro suspiró pero asintió. –Si, Gaara tiene su cuarto en el edificio Kage, no debería de ir a nuestra casa.-

Temari asintió. –Exacto.- suspiró. –De acuerdo, ayúdame a llevarla.- dijo en voz baja.

-¡EH!-

-¡Bueno no esperarás que la cargue verdad!- dijo enojada. -¡Eres un hombre, empieza a actuar como uno de una vez!-

Kankuro murmuró por lo bajo pero se acercó y tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos. -¡Llévenos, su Alteza!- dijo seriamente.

-Ja Ja ¡Muy chistoso!-

La siguió por los muchos atajos que ella y Gaara habían descubierto y no le habían dicho a Kankuro. Tenían que mantenerse lejos de sus compañeros ninjas y de los aldeanos. Si alguno los veía con Hinata, lo reportaría a Gaara y eso era algo que definitivamente no querían.

-Un callejón más y estaremos en casa.- susurró Temari, asomándose por una esquina.

La gente pasaba frente al callejón, platicando. Temari tuvo que poner la mano sobre la boca de Kankuro cuando él vio a una chica bonita e intentó gritarle.

-Ahora sé como se siente un espía…-

-¡De acuerdo, vamos!- Temari siseó, corriendo fuera del callejón con Kankuro detrás de ella. Llegaron a la casa y Temari abrió la puerta rápidamente. Entró y cerró la puerta velozmente detrás de él.

Kankuro suspiró y dejó a Hinata en una de las camas. –De acuerdo… ¿ahora qué?-

-Ahora te vas.-

-… ¿Qué?-

Temari sacudió la cabeza. –Hinata no se ha estado cuidando últimamente, osea que probablemente no se a bañado en un tiempo.-

El rostro de Kankuro se puso rojo. –Bueno, yo podría…-

Temari lo pateó en la entrepierna. -¡Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Naruto y Jiraya-sama!- gritó. -¡Ahora sal de esta casa y no vuelvas hasta que te lo diga!- lo empujó y cerró la puerta en su cara.

-Maldición.- Gruñó Kankuro con una mueca en el rostro. –Sólo iba a sugerir llevarle algo de agua.- vio a su izquierda, a su derecha y luego se acercó a la ventana.

Temari le abrió y le aventó un libro. -¡Shoo pervertido, shoo!- y dicho esto, cerró la ventana y jaló las cortinas.

Kankuro murmuró un par de insultos hacia su hermana antes de alejarse, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro mientras caminaba.

-¿Kankuro?-

Saltó y giró para encontrarse con Gaara observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria en el rostro.

-¡G-Gaara!- gritó, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué estaba gritando Temari?- murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Oh… esto y aquello…- contestó soltando un gemido de dolor.

Los ojos verdes de Gaara lo escanearon. –Te pateó en la entrepierna ¿verdad?- dijo en voz baja, con diversión brillando en algún lugar de sus pupilas.

-¿Cómo supiste?-

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

-En lo personal- susurró Kankuro, acercándose a su hermano menor. –Pienso que está en sus días ¿sabes?-

Gaara se le quedó viendo un momento antes de cerrar los ojos. –Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo. Abrió los ojos y levantó la vista al cielo. –Es tarde.- dijo al ver que estaba oscureciendo. –Debería de regresar al edificio Kage.-

-Ok- dijo Kankuro asintiendo. -¡Te veo mañana!-

Gaara asintió ligeramente y se dio la vuelta. Levantó una mano en despedida a su hermano.

Kankuro suspiró. _Eso estuvo cerca… demasiado cerca._

-AxA-

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron lentamente. -¿H-huh?-

-¡Oh, despertaste!- dijo Temari, viendo a la Ninja de la hoja. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para poner atención en la cena que estaba cocinando.

Hinata se sentó para ver que traía puesta ropa de la arena. Del tipo que usaba Temari. Una playera negra de manga larga con una falda negra a juego. Se sonrojó y levantó la vista a la Ninja mayor. -¿Dónde estoy?-

-En la casa mía y de Kankuro.- le dijo Temari sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba cocinando. –Te trajimos después de que te desmayaste.-

-¿Me desmayé?-

Ella asintió. –Llegaste a la aldea exhausta y luego estabas hablando de querer ver a Gaara. Después te desmayaste así que te trajimos aquí.- terminó su explicación con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente. -¡G-Gaara! ¡Tengo que hablar con Gaara!- se puso de pie rápidamente. Sus piernas temblaron y cayó a la cama de Temari de nuevo.

-Descansa un poco más.- sugirió la rubia. –Estás débil por no comer. Puedes ver a Gaara mañana una vez que estés más descansada.-

Hinata frunció el ceño pero asintió.

Temari la miró con entendimiento en los ojos. –Siento mucho lo que hizo Gaara. Cancelar la boda y todo. Sé que en verdad lo amas.-

Se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno- la rubia le dio un plato de fideos. –Come y recupérate, ¡y mañana vamos a ver a Gaara!-

Hinata dio un bocado de fideos y de inmediato hizo una mueca. No era lo mejor que había probado en el mundo pero tenía tanta hambre… tendría que aceptarlo. Levantó la vista hacia Temari. -Gracias-

Temari sonrió. -¡No es nada!-

La puerta se abrió y Kankuro entró pálido. -¡Temari, maldita!- gritó. -¡Porqué no fuiste por mí! ¡Gaara me interrogó y casi descubre a Hinata!-

-¡No me digas maldita, gordo!- respondió Temari pateando a Kankuro en el rostro. -¡Ni siquiera debiste de contestarle!-

-¡¿Gordo?-

-¡Sí, tú me oíste!-

-¡Atrévete!-

-¡Muy bien! Daikamatchi— -

-¡ERA BROMA!-

Hinata los observó discutir con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Levantó un cepillo que Temari le había puesto cerca y empezó a cepillar su cabello hasta que estaba liso y brillante de nuevo. Al día siguiente, como dijo Temari, iría a hablar con Gaara.

-AxA-

Gaara estornudó y un par de papeles salieron volando.

-No atrapó un resfriado ¿verdad Kazekage-sama?- preguntó un jounin, levantando los papeles del suelo.

-No creo…- murmuró Gaara, tallándose la nariz.

-Entonces una linda chica ha de estar pensando en usted.- dijo el jounin sonriendo.

-¿Porqué no me sorprende?-

Era verdad. La mitad de la población femenina de Suna tenía los ojos puestos en el joven Kazekage. Quien las culpa, decía Kankuro. Temari y él siempre le estaban diciendo que él era el sueño de cualquier chica. Él solo los ignoraba.

El jounin asintió. –De acuerdo.- dijo, entregándole a Gaara una hoja de papel. –Hay una junta mañana a mediodía sobre la falta de maestros en la academia.-

-Gracias.- dijo Gaara asintiendo.

El jounin hizo una reverencia y se fue.

El Kazekage le lanzó una mirada al ramo de flores y entrecerró los ojos. La violeta parecía estar secándose ligeramente. Levantó un vaso de agua y con cuidado la echo en el florero, deseando que el agua fresca salvara a la delicada flor. Se le quedó viendo un momento, sus ojos verdes reflejando el color brillante color de la rosa.

Suspiró y cerró los pocos libros que estaban abiertos sobre su escritorio. Juntó todos los papeles y los acomodó con cuidado en pilas. Se acercó a la puerta y miró sobre su hombro a la rosa de nuevo. Parecía más brillante que antes. Frunció el ceño, confundido.

Después de un momento, se encogió de hombros. Abrió la puerta y salió de su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La rosa violeta se quedó en la oscuridad, rodeada de rosas rojas.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 – La promesa**

-¿Kankuro me pasas ese documento?- preguntó Gaara, extendiendo la mano sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Si.- el jounin de la arena tomó el folder azul que Gaara había señalado y lo puso en su escritorio.

-Gracias.-

Ambos hermanos levantaron al vista al oír el ajetreo fuera de la puerta. Hubo una voz diciendo algo bruscamente, una rápida disculpa y luego silencio. La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Temari apareció.

-¡Hola, Gaara!- dijo felizmente. -¡Tienes visita!-

Gaara parpadeó y bajó la vista a sus documentos. Frunció el ceño. –No tengo ninguna cita hoy.- murmuró. Le lanzó una mirada a Kankuro que sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Es algo importante!-

-Pero— - Gaara se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina que Temari le estaba dando. Suspiró y puso la barbilla sobre el puño. Miró el ramo de rosas y finalmente murmuró. –Oh, está bien.-

Temari volteó a ver a Kankuro. Él se puso de pie y se paró junto a él, viéndose un poco preocupado. Gaara los observó con la sospecha brillando en los ojos verdes.

Sus hermanos mayores se dieron la vuelta y salieron por la puerta. Gaara casi se cae de la silla al ver a Hinata entrar a la oficina. Temari cerró la puerta rápidamente y empujó a su hermano lejos de la oficina.

Hinata traía una playera negra de manga larga con una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas botas que llegaban a unos centímetros de las rodillas. Su cabello estaba peinado y brillaba bajo las luces de la oficina. Su rostro estaba serio.

Tensión cayó sobre el pequeño cuarto. Se quedaron viendo fijamente, sin hablar.

Gaara hizo el primer movimiento. Giró la silla hasta darle la espalda y miró por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto en voz baja sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción.

-Pensé que sería obvio.- dijo Hinata en una extrañamente calmada voz. –Vine a hablar contigo.-

Gaara se removió en su asiento ligeramente y vio su propio reflejo en la ventana, sus ojos verdes ligeramente entrecerrados. –Cancelé la boda.- dijo con calma. –Ya déjalo de una vez.-

Los puños de Hinata temblaron pero no dijo nada.

Gaara le lanzó una breve mirada.

Una briza entró por la ventana. Movió el cabello de Gaara haciendo que mechones cayeran sobre sus ojos.

Los hombros de Hinata se tensaron. –Yo…. – se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar en como empezar. –Yo….-

-Escucha, si sólo viniste para tartamudear y gastar mi tiempo, entonces deberías de irte.- gruñó Gaara.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Temari le había advertido sobre como actuaría Gaara. De acuerdo con la rubia, así trataba Gaara a todos. Era su apariencia cruel que hacía que la gente no quisiera hablar con el. También su fría lógica. Gaara podía decir algo que la lastimara sin darse cuenta o sin importarle. Suspiró.

-Te dije… q-que te amaba…- susurró.

La volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-Y aún así te fuiste…- sacudió la cabeza. No lloraría enfrente de él. –Tú, aún así…- levantó la vista. -¡Todo hubiera estado bien! ¡Naruto y Neji dejaron de ser estúpidos! ¡Todos serían felices!- trató desesperadamente de razonar con él.

Gaara no contestó.

-Siempre haces eso…- murmuró. –Aún después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, después de lo mucho que nos abrimos el uno con el otro… aún actúas así…- cerró los ojos.

-Tch, no es como si no tuviera una razón…- murmuró.

-¡Entonces dime!- prácticamente le gritó.

Gaara la examinó un momento con los ojos vacíos. Luego alejó la mirada, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Hinata, cruzando los brazos. -¿No vas a decir nada?- se limpió las lágrimas para impedir que cayeran por sus mejillas.

Su mano se movió ligeramente pero no hubo otra reacción de él.

Un sollozo que no pudo contener salió de su pecho y se dio la vuelta. –Ha de ser por tus propias… razones egoístas entonces…- murmuró.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

Se giró para ver que Gaara se había puesto de pie, azotando las manos contra el escritorio, tirando algunas pilas de papeles al piso. El florero lleno de rosas se rompió.

-¿Qué es entonces?- preguntó con voz fría.

-No espero que una persona como tú entienda…- gruñó.

-¡Una persona como yo!- lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿Entonces que tipo de persona soy, Gaara?- preguntó.

Él frunció el ceño pero no respondió.

Hinata podía sentir como su chakra emanaba de él llenando la oficina. Sabía que era una señal de que estaba enojado, tenso o triste. No sabía cual.

-Tu eres…- empezó pero no terminó. Sacudió la cabeza y miró furioso a sus propias manos con los ojos entrecerrados. Levantó la cabeza, abrió la boca, la cerró y la abrió de nuevo. Ni una palabra salió de sus labios.

Movió la cabeza bruscamente a la izquierda como queriendo espantar alguna molesta mosca.

-Si no me crees…- susurró Hinata, acercándose al pelirrojo. –Si no crees que te amo… entonces pregúntate esto…- suspiró sintiendo ojos verdes fijos en ella. -¿Porqué arriesgaría mi vida para salvarte? ¿Porqué vendría hasta acá sólo para hablar contigo, si no te amara?- fijó sus ojos plateados en él, esperando una respuesta.

El Kazekage la observó un momento antes de alejar sus ojos un momento para regresar a ella.

-No vas a contestar ¿verdad?-

Aún sin respuesta.

Hinata cerró los ojos, pensando. Sus orbes plateados se abrieron de pronto y se formaron en una mirada que se parecía bastante la de un Gaara molesto. –Me viene importando un carajo tu pasado…- siseó. –Pero es no debería de echar a perder tu vida… no deberías— -

-¡No lo entiendes!-

Hinata saltó ante su súbita respuesta.

-Idiota- gruñó. Caminó alrededor de su escritorio y se acercó a ella. – ¡Estás haciendo todas estas teorías locas, como si no creyera que me amas, bueno necesitas detenerte!- su voz era dura cuando habló. –No sabes la verdad real, la verdadera razón por la que yo…- respiró profundo un par de veces, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hinata se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía miedo, miedo de que el Gaara que había visto en el parque fuera liberado y la matara como casi mataba a Neji y Naruto esa noche.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua?- susurró Gaara sus puños abriéndose y cerrándose. –Estás haciendo todas estas estúpidas suposiciones, pues tú… tú…- la calabaza en la orilla del cuarto empezó a temblar.

En toda su vida, Hinata nunca había conocido a nadie como Gaara. Podía cambiar de humor tan rápidamente, de gentil a peligroso en un segundo. La hacía preguntarse… ¿cuál era su verdadera personalidad?

-AxA-

_-¡Ey, Hinata!-_

_Hinata levantó la vista y de inmediato se ruborizó al ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ella, arrastrando junto a él un pelirrojo con cara de molestia. Parecía familiar con esos fríos ojos verdes. –H-hola N-Naruto-kun…- susurró._

_El pelirrojo la observó con curiosidad y ojos entrecerrados._

_-¡Hinata, él es Gaara!- declaró Naruto, soltando la muñeca del fastidiado Ninja. __Sonrió. -¡Ya sabes, de los exámenes chunnin!-_

_Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron cuando recordó en el bosque de la muerta, un chico pelirrojo que había matado a tres ninjas de la lluvia sin mayor esfuerzo. Tenía cabello rojo y fríos ojos verdi azules. _

_-Hinata ¿estás bien?- preguntó Naruto, viéndola con preocupación. _

_-¡O-oh! __¡Sí!- dijo, ruborizándose. Le lanzó miradas nerviosas a Gaara._

_-¡Bueno, nosotros vamos por un poco de ramen!- dijo Naruto golpeando el aire con el puño. -¿Verdad, Gaara?-_

_El pálido y delgado chico se mantuvo en silencio y vio al rubio con los ojos inexpresivos. Finalmente habló, en una voz que sonaba como papel de arena. –Como sea Naruto. Sólo recuerda que— -_

_-¡Tienes que ver a la abuela Tsunade en la tarde, ya sé, ya sé!- murmuró Naruto, agitando la mano con gesto despreocupado. _

_Gaara frunció el ceño hacia el Ninja hiperactivo que lo había interrumpido._

_-¡Te veo después, Hinata!- dijo Naruto. -¡Vamos, Gaara!-_

_Hinata lo oyó soltar un suspiro de fastidio antes de que Naruto lo tomara por la muñeca y lo empezara a arrastrar a la tienda de ramen._

-AxA-

Hinata frunció el ceño. El Gaara real… el Gaara real era callado y serio... ¿cierto? Solo era una persona muy temperamental, eso era todo. Desafortunadamente, Gaara se veía furioso en ese momento, más de lo que lo había visto alguna vez y tenía miedo.

-En verdad piensas…- dijo Gaara de pronto. -¡Que cancelaría algo tan importante para mi aldea sólo porque sí!-

-Yo— -

-¡Qué tipo de Kage sería si hiciera eso!- la volteó a ver. -¡Respóndeme Hinata!-

Ella no respondió.

Él se le acercó y Hinata dio unos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente. Sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la pared y estuvo feliz de tenerla como soporte. Dejó salir un suspiró.

Gaara cruzó los brazos y estaba murmurando por lo bajo rápidamente. Finalmente levantó la vista y ella se encogió.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota?- preguntó con frialdad.

-N-no…- balbuceó.

-¿Crees que no tengo corazón?-

-No.-

-¿Crees que soy cruel?-

-¡No!-

Entrecerró los ojos. –Entonces… ¿qué crees?-

Hinata se le quedó viendo, los labios y la garganta secos y rotos como el desierto mismo. Sintió como si hubiera tragado arena.

Gaara azotó la mano contra la pared sobre su hombro izquiero y Hinata levantó la vista para ver su rostro a menos de cinco centímetros de ella.

-¡Contesta, maldición!- gritó.

Hinata se mordió el labio y se le quedó viendo. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho en su vida. –I…. I….-

-¿Entonces?- siseó.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Yo… ¡yo creo que eres la persona más amable y gentil que eh conocido en toda mi vida!- gritó. -¡Y nunca pensé nada malo sobre ti, nunca!-

Silencio.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

La expresión en el rostro de Gaara era una de pura y simple sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Parecía que por una vez se había quedado sin palabras.

Al fin, hizo un sonido entre un suspiró y un resoplido. Se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la ventana, viendo la aldea de la arena con sus fríos ojos verdes.

-La razón por la que cancelé la boda…- murmuró en voz rota. –fue… fue para…-

Hinata no se movió pero lo observó fijamente.

Él cerró los ojos. –fue para protegerlos…- dijo en voz tan baja que apenas lo oyó Hinata.

-Q-qué quieres de— -

-Soy el Kazekage.- murmuró. –si alguno de nuestros enemigos descubrieran que estoy en una relación sólida con alguien, usarían eso como ventaja. Lastimarían a esa persona y sería mi culpa.-

Hinata parpadeó. Había… una lógica sorprendente en lo que decía.

Toda mi vida, nunca fui una persona valiosa para nadie.- continuó. –Pensé que lo era una vez, pero era una mentira. No quiero ser una persona valiosa para alguien si eso sólo los pone en peligro por mí.-

Hinata bajó la mirada, sus plateados ojos gentiles.

-No quiero que alguien cercano a mí… alguna persona valiosa para mí… sea lastimada por las estúpidas decisiones que tomo.- añadió, abriendo los ojos. –No quiero…-

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la foto de su madre que Temari había insistido en poner en su oficina. Rápidamente alejó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata respiró profundamente y se acercó con cuidado. No sabía si sus emociones eran estables pero… pero estaba lista para tomar el riesgo.

-Si te vuelves una persona valiosa para alguien,- dijo gentilmente. –entonces ellos no tendrían miedo de protegerte. No les importaría su propio bien mientras tu estuvieras bien.-

Gaara guardó silencio. -¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de mi?- preguntó en voz baja.

-No lo sé. Yo… sabes, pienso que estaba atraída a ti y luego me enamoré de ti, por un largo tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta. Sentía tantas cosas hacia ti, que se puso confuso. Y-y creo que todos son así. La cosa es, entre más pienses en ello, menos sentido tiene. No es algo que se pueda razonar, sabes, aún un genio como tu. En mi caso, todo se acomodó cuando estuviste en peligro. Así me di cuenta de cuanto significabas para mí.- guardó silencio al sentir el peso de la mirada de Gaara.

-¿Así que reconoceré esta emoción cuando este cerca de perderla?- interrumpió fríamente.

-… ¿sí?-

-El amor es una emoción muy estúpida.- dijo Gaara.

-Er…- Si lo pone así.

Gaara se dio la vuelta para ver el desierto como si lo hubiera molestado y estuviera asesinándolo con la mirada.

Una brisa leve, caliente y pesada en el calor de la tarde, entró por la ventana, haciendo que Hinata sonriera de placer.

Gaara se movió la volteó a ver.

-¿Crees que podía pasar un día?- preguntó, y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona hubiera sonado melancólico. Pero era Gaara y sólo sonó directo y serio. Y eso estaba bien para Hinata porque era Gaara y tal vez de eso se trataba el amor al final.

Hinata sonrió levemente. –Sé que puede…- dijo gentilmente.

Gaara la observó sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y luego se dio la vuelta bufando.

Ninguno dijo algo y no se voltearon a ver.

-¿Gaara?-

El Kazekage se dio la vuelta para verla.

Hinata rápidamente rodeó su cuello con los brazos, lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó en los labios.

Los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron de sorpresa pero cuando ciertas emociones que él no alcanzaba a entender sobrepasaron el shock, sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, acercándola a él.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Temari se asomó. Abrió la boca para hablar y luego vió la escena frente a ella. su boca se quedó abierta.

Kankuro vio el cuarto sobre la cabeza de su hermana y sus ojos se agrandaron. Se le quedó viendo a la pareja, sorprendido.

Temari empujó a Kankuro y cerró la puerta lentamente con los ojos demasiado abiertos. Kankuro se fue a regañadientes.

Gaara y Hinata se separaron y se observaron mutuamente.

El pelirrojo vio las lágrimas formándose en los ojos de Hinata. Levantó la mano y con cuidado las limpió.

Hinata tomó su mano con la propia y la puso junto a su rostro. Le sonrió. –Como tu persona valiosa…- susurró. –te protegeré.-

Gaara se le quedó viendo. –También te protegeré…- dijo en voz baja.

Hinata volteó a ver el ramo de flores. Soltó sus brazos del cuello de Gaara y levantó una rosa roja y la violeta. –Estira tu mano.- le dijo.

Lo hizo.

Ella estiró su mano. Ató ambas rosas por el tallo y luego ató los tallos unidos a sus dedos meñiques.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó. -¿Lo prometes sobre estas rosas?-

Gaara bajó la vista a las rosas y luego la subió hasta Hinata. Asintió mientras entrelazaba su meñique con el de ella. las rosas brillaron bajo la luz de la ventana.

-Lo prometo.-


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh Dios! Zuki me va a asesinar. Se me olvidó el Disclaimer desde el capítulo 19 jejejje bueno unos 8 capítulos tarde pero bueno. Ni la historia ni Naruto son míos. La historia le pertenece a Zukiesgal65.**

**Mi mano ya está bien como pudieron notar por los rápidos updates les hubiera dicho antes pero pensé les digo o subo el capítulo antes y bueno ya saben la respuesta. Sin más contratiempos DISFRÚTENLO! **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 26 – Abrázame fuerte

El sol brillaba sobre la aldea de la arena. Era mediodía y hacía mucho calor. Aves sobrevolaban el desierto, buscando presas pero sabiendo cuando detenerse en un oasis si se calentaba demasiado. Las calles de Suna estaban llenas de gente ocupadas en sus actividades de la tarde. La aldea estaría llena de vida hasta la medianoche, cuando se irían a dormir. Se levantarían a las cinco o seis a trabajar hasta las once, luego descansar hasta media tarde cuando el calor ya había bajado. Suna tenía su propio ritmo. A menos que fueras un shinobi de Suna, en ese caso tenías el ritmo que te decían que tuvieras. Dos figuras estaban sentadas a la sombra del cañón en las orillas de la aldea, hablando entre sí en voz baja.

-Y, ¿crees que deberíamos de mandarle un mensaje a Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Hinata que estaba acostada en el arenoso piso, con la cabeza descansando en el regazo de Gaara.

-Sería lo mejor.- contestó, recargando su cabeza contra el cañón. –Digo, si no los contactas pronto pensarán que te matamos. O algo.- frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Hinata cerró los ojos después. Por un corto periodo de tiempo después de su pequeña hm… conversación, Gaara había actuado silencioso y retraído. Hinata había estado sorprendida y un poco preocupada. Fue Temari la que le dijo lo que Gaara probablemente estaba pensando. Al parecer, Gaara había reaccionado de la misma manera con sus hermanos después de su pelea con Naruto cuando se había dado cuenta de que, de hecho eran familia y que eso significaba algo. No sabía que era ese "algo" y eso hacía que actuara con cuidado como si fuera algo que se fuera a romper si él lo tocara.

Los comentarios de Temari, seguidos de varias amenazas de lo que haría si lastimaba a Gaara en las que ignoraba olímpicamente el hecho de que fue Gaara el que la había lastimado primero, finalmente había clarificado para Hinata lo que había pasado en la oficina. También la hizo más cautelosa, al ver como Gaara cambiaba drásticamente de humor con simples comentarios sobre ser amigos o amantes en su caso.

La situación necesitaba delicadeza o al menos más que un discurso tipo Lee sobre la belleza de la amistad y el amor. Ya que el punto era que Hinata era una chica y no un chico. Algo insegura Hinata continuó tratando a Gaara con normalidad mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de atacar el problema. Lo que básicamente se volvió una solución en si misma.

Una vez que Gaara se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba habituada a su forma de ser, súbita, seria, brutalmente honesta y propensa a largos periodos de silencio, volvió a la normalidad, para la tranquilidad de Hinata. En los últimos días, las cosas se habían calmado y habían empezado a pasar más y más tiempo juntos. De hecho, Gaara apenas se despegaba de Hinata por más de tres minutos.

Hinata abrió los ojos y miró al pelirrojo, que no pareció darse cuenta. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, el rostro vacío. Si Hinata lo conocía bien, que lo hacía, estaba pensando en algo o algo lo estaba molestando.

-¿Gaara?-

Bajó la mirada y parpadeó sorprendido, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que Hinata tenía la cabeza en sus piernas. Rápidamente alejó la mirada. -¿Qué?- murmuró.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó. –Estás demasiado callado, aún para tus estándares.-

Ella vio como su ojo se encogía en un pequeño espasmo.

-Algo está mal…- dijo en voz baja.

Hubo un suspiro de molestia de parte de Gaara y bajó la mirada hacia ella de nuevo. –Sólo me pregunto sobre las reacciones de Neji y Naruto.- dijo en voz baja con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

Suspiró. –Estoy segura de que no será nada malo… digo, Naruto quería disculparse antes de que te fueras, y fue Neji el que me incitó a seguirte.-

Él no contestó.

-Bueno entonces,- dijo ella de pronto, haciendo que él la volteara a ver. –Podríamos ir a la la aldea de la hoja y decirles a todos nosotros mismos. Sería más rápido y fácil de esa manera.-

-¿Quién vigilaría la aldea?-

-¿Quién la vigila cuando te vas?-

-Kankuro.-

Ella levantó las cejas.

-Es bueno con los aldeanos.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah.-

Se sentó y lo volteó a ver. –Y ¿listo?-

Parpadeó. –Qué… ¿ahora?-

-Mejor ahora que nunca.-

Se giró y se recargó en su hombro. Instintivamente él se volteó hacia ella y se besaron. Ninguno notó los pasos que se acercaban. Se separaron y levantaron la mirada para ver a Baki con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de diversión en su rostro mientras se acercaba.

Ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto con el ceño fruncido. Todo el rostro de Hinata se puso tan rojo como el cabello de Gaara y una ligera sombra rosada cubrió el rostro del Kazekage.

-Baki…- murmuró. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?- El jounin preguntó, sonriendo.

Una mirada de molestia cruzó la cara de Gaara. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro. –Sólo… ¿qué pasa?-

-Escuché su conversación sin querer.- empezó Baki. –Y estoy de acuerdo con Hinata. Sería lo mejor ir a Konoha ustedes mismos y decirle a Hokage-sama y a los demás.-

Gaara chasqueó la lengua pero asintió. –Está bien…- murmuró. Le lanzó una mirada poco amable a Hinata cuando ella sonrió triunfante.

-AxA-

Temari levantó la vista al oír la puerta abrirse. Estaba sentada en la cocina de su casa tomando una taza de té. Kankuro estaba fuera, flirteando ella sospechaba. Hubo un murmullo, pasos y una puerta cerrarse. Sonrió mientras Hinata entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa. -¿Dónde está Gaara?- preguntó la rubia.

-Dijo que le dolía la cabeza e iba a tomar una siesta.- dijo Hinata. –Cuando despierte, vamos a ir a Konoha a decirle a Tsunade-sama sobre… um…- se sonrojó.

Temari se río mientras le servía una taza de té. –Sería divertido ver como reaccionan todos. Desafortunadamente, no puedo ir.-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó, aceptando la taza con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme a una misión en como una hora.- explicó Temari. –No estamos en los mejores términos con la aldea de la nube y voy como embajadora.-

-Eso suena peligroso.- dijo Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos.

Temari se encogió de hombros. –No será tan difícil. Esos idiotas de la nube tienen la cabeza en las nubes.- se río de su propio chiste. –Y si tratan de atacarme, ellos serán los que estén en problemas, considerando que voy en son de paz.- sonrió. –Además no soy tan fácil de vencer.-

Hinata se río.

-Y…- dijo Temari. Sonrió maliciosamente. -¿Tú y Gaara han eh… hecho algo más aparte de besarse?-

El rostro de Hinata se tiñó de rojo. -¡Temari-san!- gritó, casi cayéndose hacia atrás.

Temari se estaba riendo como loca y lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. -¡L-lo siento H-Hinata!- logró sacar de su garganta. –Yo… ¡Y-Yo t-tuve que d-decirlo!- su risa lentamente se detuvo.

Hinata gruñó y alejó su mirada de la risueña rubia con el rostro aún rojo. ¡Qué ridícula! ¿Temari de hecho pensaba que ellos…? No estaba en la personalidad de Gaara. No que ella no quisiera… ¡gak! ¡En que estaba pensando! Eso era asqueroso… suspiró.

-¿Pensando en cosas sucias?- dijo Temari moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Temari-san!- gritó Hinata con el rostro rojo como tomate.

Temari se río por lo bajo. -¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ya, me detendré!-

Hinata gimió y dejó caer la cabeza contra la fría mesa. Pensamientos de unos días antes, en la oficina de Gaara, la silenciosa brisa desértica que entró por la ventana, y… el rostro de Gaara… cerró los ojos. No había podido dejar de pensar en él. Aún cuando estaba con él no podía dejar de pensar en él. Era oficial. Estaba enamorada del Kazekage. Total y completamente enamorada.

Soltó un gritito cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Kankuro entró. Tenía un moretón en forma de mano en el cachete izquierdo.

-¿Bateado de nuevo?- Temari preguntó sin levantar la vista de sus uñas.

Kankuro gruñó en respuesta y caminó hacia el refrigerador, sacando una botella de sake.

-¿Te batean seguido?- preguntó Hinata, levantando la mirada.

-¡Quién dijo que me batearon!-

Ambas mujeres hicieron un gesto al moretón en su rostro.

Kankuro murmuró algo por lo bajo y se sentó en la mesa. -¿Porqué las chicas en nuestra aldea son tan energéticas?-

Temari lo golpeó en la cabeza, enojada.

Hinata suspiró y se puso de pie. –Voy a ver si Gaara ya despertó.- dijo en voz baja, saliendo de la cocina.

Kankuro y Temari intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

-AxA-

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cama lentamente. Sus sentidos estaban en alerta al detectar un intruso. El intruso no irradiaba malas intenciones o se había acercado a la cama o Gaara se hubiera puesto de pie y hubiera peleado con él de inmediato, pero alguien había invadido su espacio. Pasos se acercaban lentamente a la puerta. Quienquiera que fuera, estaba regresando y ya era tiempo de empezar a actuar como shinobi y no como un idiota enamorado.

La mano de Gaara ya tenía un kunai listo. Se había dormido al entrar al cuarto. Ni siquiera se había desvestido, sólo se había quitado su calabaza.

Su mano sintió el kunai y él cerró los ojos, relajándose de nuevo. Podría no ser nada, probable no era nada pero cualquiera que posiblemente iría a su cuarto tocaría.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido sordo, que era buena señal; un enemigo hubiera tenido más cuidado. Gaara abrió un ojo y se sorprendió tanto que se cortó la mano con su kunai. Se levantó sobre los antebrazos, su boca seca de pronto.

-Lo siento… ¿te sorprendí?- preguntó Hinata, ruborizándose. Se veía bastante avergonzada y un poco insegura.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza y dejó el kunai. –Me acabo de despertar.- murmuró. –Todos están un poco sensibles cuando despiertan.-

-Cierto… supongo.-

Él se movió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él en la cama. Hinata hizo un movimiento, entre un movimiento de cabeza y encogerse de hombros y se acercó. Se sentó junto a él con un suspiro.

-¿Y, estás lista para irnos?- Gaara preguntó en voz baja, viendo todas sus armas en su bolsa amarradas en su pierna.

Hinata asintió levemente, sonriendo gentilmente. Lo volteó a ver y vio como detrás de esos ojos verdes había una capa de preocupación por regresar a la aldea de la hoja. Puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de Gaara y se recargó contra él.

-Nadie va a estar enojado contigo.- le dijo en voz baja.

Gaara no pareció oírla.

Hinata lo abrazó más fuerte y lo jaló un poco para recostarse sobre la cama juntos todavía abrazándolo.

Ella recargó su cabeza contra su hombro. –Lo prometo.- dijo en voz baja. –Nadie te dirá nada, ahora que…- sintió como el se movía y enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura. Ella sonrió levemente al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Te creo.- lo oyó susurrar. –Sólo quisiera que cosas como estas pasaran más seguido.- murmuró acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar gentilmente.

-Oh… estoy segura de que habrá más.- contestó, cerrando los ojos.

Se quedaron ahí en silencio unos minutos ambos con los ojos cerrados. Gaara tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y la otra mano estaba acariciándole el cabello. Hinata aún tenía ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros de Gaara.

Hinata dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y sintió su respiración sobre su oído. Deseaba poder quedarse así por más tiempo pero tenían que partir a la aldea de la hoja lo antes posible. Abrió los ojos para ver los fríos ojos verdes de Gaara observándola.

-Probablemente deberíamos de irnos.- dijo en voz baja. Él asintió lentamente sus ojos suavizándose.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER! – Nada es mío la historia original le pertenece a Zukiesgal65 con el nombre de The Violet Rose. Naruto tampoco es mío porque si lo fuera Hinata ya tendría galán ^^.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 27 – Oasis del desierto**

Hinata cerró los ojos mientras una brisas hacia ondear su largo cabello detrás de ella. La cálida arena bajo sus sandalias se sentía bien y el radiante sol sobre su piel era agradable. Se había atado el cabello en una cola de caballo para evitar tener calor. No quería terminar alucinando como Shikamaru lo hizo en uno de sus primeros viajes a la aldea de la arena.

Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando unas manos se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura, jalándola en un cálido abrazo. -¿Qué haces?- una voz grave susurró en su oído.

Hinata suspiró y volteó a ver a Gaara. –No hagas eso.- murmuró. –Me espantaste.-

-Hago es con frecuencia ¿no?-

Hinata hizo una mueca pero no había enojo ni malicia en su tranquila voz.

-Deberíamos de seguir moviéndonos.- añadió, levantando la vista al cielo. –El sol estará en lo más alto pronto. Entonces descansaremos de nuevo.- la soltó y se ató la calabaza sobre el hombro.

Hinata lo observó, sonriendo. Después de darse cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijamente, sacudió la cabeza. –Uh… si, cierto.- levantó la mano y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Se agachó y levantó su bolsa del suelo. –De acuerdo estoy lis— -

No terminó su oración porque Gaara se acercó y la besó en los labios. Levantó la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. –En verdad necesitas dejar de sorprenderme así.- advirtió pero sonrió.

Gaara sólo sonrió con satisfacción y empezó a caminar.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio, ninguno tenía algo que decirle al otro. El sol se estaba alzando en el cielo y Hinata se cansaba más. Le lanzó una mirada a Gaara que parecía no afectarle el calor. Duh, él vivía ahí. No podía decir que quería vivir en el desierto pero mientras Gaara estuviera ahí no le importaba. Se acostumbraría eventualmente.

La arena parecía no tener fin. No importaba a que dirección volteara la arena se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Sabía que el desierto acababa en algún lugar, pero ella no lo veía. Lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro pero la aldea de la arena tampoco se veía. Volteó para ver a Gaara observándola.

-Estamos en el centro del desierto.- le informó. –parece que no tiene fin ¿eh?-

Ella asintió.

-Pero si tiene.- dijo él. –O no tendríamos forma de llegar al País del Fuego.- él miró al frente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hinata levantó la mano de nuevo para limpiarse el sudor antes de que escurriera a sus ojos.

Gaara le lanzó una mirada y luego caminó a la dirección equivocada. Gaara observó la arena a sus pies; esta rápidamente siseó y se movió, dejando un hueco en la arena bajo la voluntad de Gaara.

-Ahora sólo estás presumiendo.- dijo Hinata arrastrando las palabras.

Hubo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Gaara. Luego levantó el rostro al parecer satisfecho.

Hinata bajó la mirada a la profunda depresión y se dio cuenta que se estaba llenando de agua.

-¿Un pozo subterráneo?-

-Sabía que había uno por aquí.- murmuró Gaara. –Las avispas del desierto viven por aquí en sus colmenas. El agua está usualmente contaminada pero debería de estar bien. Sólo no la bebas. Los minerales no son buenos para ti.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Entonces porqué la sacaste? Tenemos agua en nuestras bolsas.-

Un cierre sonó. Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver a Gaara quitando la banda con la que ataba su calabaza.

-¡Qué estás haciendo!-

Gaara se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada confundida; la alarma en la voz de la Jounin lo había sorprendido.

-Nos vamos a lavar el sudor.- Gaara explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Gaara se quitó la playera o eso asumió Hinata por el sonido de la tela moviéndose detrás de ella pero ya que se había dado la vuelta hacia el desierto, no podía estar segura.

-¿Hinata, qué estás haciendo?-

-Nosotros— yo— ¡tú no puedes hablar en serio!-

-Lo hago.-

-¡No nos podemos bañar aquí afuera!-

-No hay nadie alrededor por almenos 10 km. Sólo nosotros.-

El corazón de Hinata latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Sólo nosotros….

-P-pero….- respiró profundo. –pero los hombres y las mujeres… n-no deberían d-de b-bañarse juntos.- casi gritó, su rostro rojo brillante.

Hubo un sonido de tela moviéndose seguido del de agua. Luego un confundido murmullo. –Supongo que nunca tendremos hijos entonces…- había un toque de humor en la voz del pelirrojo.

-¡Gaara!- gritó Hinata, su rostro más rojo que nunca. Se dio la vuelta para discutir con él pero en lugar de eso guardó silencio.

Gaara ya había entrado al agua. Gracias al cielo que se había sentado y el agua le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Frunció el pecho al ver la expresión de ella. -¿Qué?-

Hinata sentía como todo su rostro ardía mientras se le quedaba viendo fijamente.

Él cerró los ojos. –Tch… bueno si no te vas a enjuagar ese molesto sudor, al menos yo lo haré.- le lanzó una mirada y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, una sonrisa de utosuficiencia en sus labios.

La arena alrededor de Hinata se movió y se enredó alrededor de su cintura. Con bastante buena puntería la lanzó a la dirección opuesta del oasis de Gaara.

El agua era subterránea; estaba fría y después de el calor del desierto tan sorpresiva como el lanzamiento. Hinata sacó la cabeza del agua y luchó por ponerse de pie, sus movimientos causando ondas por la superficie de la improvisada alberca. Se dio la vuelta lista para gritarle a Gaara.

Él la estaba observando con una expresión de diversión en el rostro.

-¡Gaara!-

Él levantó la mirada.

-¿Porqué demonios hiciste eso?-

Gaara le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía "estás siendo excepcionalmente cabeza dura hoy".

Hinata le lanzó una mirada furibunda y murmuró pr lo bajo algo sobre sus empapadas ropas. No pudo evitar voltear a ver al Kazekage. La piel de Gaara era del cremoso color de almendras salvajes. El tipo de pie que se volvería un uniforme tono café si la dejara en el sol sin su armadura de arena más seguido. Su cuerpo no tenía ni una falla. No había una sola cicatriz que Hinata pudiera ver.

Firmes músculos se movieron bajo su piel mientras él tomaba más agua para echársela sobre la cabeza. Ya que el talento de Gaara era en su mayoría Justsu de Arena, su musculatura era más delgada y elegante que la de Lee (que Hinata había visto cuando observaba un entrenamiento de Lee con Neji y Lee se había quitado la playera). Pero había algo en la forma de moverse, en sus gestos, la gracia y medida de cada uno de sus movimientos que hablaba del poder y control que él tenía siempre. Emanaba de él como las ondas en el agua a su alrededor.

Una vez mojado, tenía el pelo rojo oscuro y del rico tono de la sangre; caía más liso, cayendo sobre la cremosa piel de su cuello. El agua serpenteaba de su cabello, pasaba por sus brillantes ojos, bajaba por su pecho y de regreso al agua.

Gaara dijo algo. Los ojos de Hinata recorrieron el camino de regreso a su rostro. En el extraño trance en el que estaba, las palabras de Gaara no parecían tan importantes en comparación con que sus labios tenían una coloración parecida a la del desierto.

La parte de Hinata que seguía conectada a la realidad le informó que Gaara había sugerido que se quitara la ropa.

El rostro de Hinata se puso rojo de nuevo y murmuró una negativa.

-¿Hinata?-

Se puso tiesa. Gaara se había acercado. -¿Qué?- preguntó débilmente, intentando hacerse para atrás por la arenosa agua. Una rápida mirada le mostró que Gaara estaba más cerca que antes y la observaba intensamente.

-¿Esto te está avergonzando?- preguntó lentamente.

Hinata balbuceó un poco antes de toser para aclararse la garganta. –Sí. Un poco.- dijo en voz baja. Gaara no lo entendía. Ella era una chica, él era un chico. Esto era… pero ellos… ellos estaban juntos así que….

-No esperaba— - Hinata dijo casi susurrando y trabándose con las palabras constantemente. –Yo— er— …-

Gaara se le quedó viendo por lo que pareció un largo tiempo, mientras Hinata simplemente se rindió en su intento por hablar y lo observó también, intentando ignorar las gotas de agua que bajaban por su cabello hacia su pecho.

-No te entiendo.- Gaara finalmente declaró. –Pero ya acabé. Puedes terminar de bañarte sola.-

Hinata se sonrojó y alejó la mirada mientras él se salía con el ceño fruncido.

-AxA-

Hinata suspiró, atando las cintas de sus sandalias alrededor de sus tobillos. Había terminado de lavarse y se sentía mucho, mucho mejor. Todavía estaba avergonzada. No habían hecho nada… inapropiado, pero… frunció el ceño.

-Apresúrate.- oyó a Gaara llamarla detrás de la formación rocosa atrás de la que se estaba vistiendo. Se ató el cabello en una cola de caballo rápidamente y salió rápido, para besare con Gaara se nuevo.

Él la observó con el ceño fruncido. –Te avergüenzas con demasiada facilidad.- murmuró, dándose la vuelta.

Hinata se ruborizó. Suspiró pero lo siguió.

-AxA-

-Es por el clan Hyuuga que estamos así.- murmuró una oscura figura, dándole la espalda al fuego hecho debajo de una saliente rocosa. –No era el cuerpo de Hiashi el que recibimos. No, no… era otro hombre.-

-Exacto.- murmuró otra figura.

-Podríamos hacer que nos lo dieran tan fácilmente….- dijo un tercero, sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- gruñó el primero.

-Digo.- el tercero dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Hiashi tiene dos hijas ¿no? Podríamos secuestrar a una y amenazar con matarla si no nos entrega su vida.- sonrió.

-A veces eres un genio.- se rió la segunda figura.

-Si.- dijo la primera figura encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero sólo amenazar no es divertido. Oí que la hija mayor es bastante débil pero es muy bonita.-

-Hm… podríamos simplemente matarla una vez que tengamos a Hiashi.- sugirió el segundo.

-Me encanta como piensan ustedes dos.- Siseó el primero, sonriendo. –De acuerdo entonces… secuestramos a la hija mayor, sacamos a Hiashi de su escondite y luego los matamos a los dos… pero yo mataré a la chica.-

El segundo y tercero intercambiaron una mirada pero asintió.

El primero empezó a reírse. –Hiashi Hyuuga… pagarás por el engaño hacia la aldea de la nube. No seremos tomados por tontos. Sólo espera….-

* * *

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré el fin de semana el domingo tal vez. Disculpen si ven que hay algunos "ue" y me falta la q del que esq mi tecla se está rompiendo y a veces aunq la apachurre no funciona así que srry ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER! – Nada es mío la historia original le pertenece a Zukiesgal65 con el nombre de The Violet Rose. Naruto tampoco es mío desafortunadamente.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 28 – Nubes de lluvia

-Si nos detenemos al atardecer, podremos descansar un poco antes de que sea noche.- Murmuró Gaara. –Una vez que el sol se haya ido por completo, seguiremos.- trazó una línea en el cielo con su dedo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. –No podremos descansar mucho, pero podremos tomar algo y relajarnos al menos por algunos minutos.-

Hinata asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. Gaara era bueno decidiendo los mejores tiempos para moverse y los mejores para descansar. Bueno, después de todo era el desierto, el lugar en el que había crecido y el elemento que controlaba. No esperaría nada menos de Subaku No Gaara. Levantó la mirada al cielo para ver al sol dirigirse lentamente al otro lado del cuelo. Seguirían caminando por un par de horas más. Suspiró y se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro.

Siguieron caminando, Gaara con la vista fija en el cielo azul. Entrecerró los ojos para ver… ¿una nube? Una nube oscura. Se detuvo y se le quedó viendo a la nube fijamente como intentando leer algún mensaje secreto escrito en sus profundidades.

-¿Gaara?- Hinara levantó la vista del pelirrojo a la nube y frunció el ceño. –Sólo es una nube Gaara.-

-Una nube de lluvia…- murmuró. –No se ven muchas de esas por aquí.- frunció el ceño.

-Tal vez es tiempo de lluvia en el desierto.-

-Pero es eso.- dijo en voz baja. –No es tiempo de lluvia, que es muy ligera por cierto, hasta dentro de cuatro meses. Aquí sólo llueve en la estación de lluvia.- La nube lo hacía sospechar mucho.

-Bueno tal vez decidió venir un poco antes.- dijo Hinata con gesto ausente, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando con ansias al este, hacia Konoha.

Gaara hizo un sonido de frustración que hizo a Hinata voltear a verlo. ¿Había dicho algo malo? No sabía porque Gaara podría estar enojado con ella… no había hecho nada ¿o si?

-Sólo mantendremos vigilada la nube.- murmuró él y siguió caminando.

Hinata se le quedó viendo a la nube un momento. Oyó a Gaara llamarla y brincó. –Uh… ¡c-cierto! ¡Voy!- gritó, corriendo detrás de él.

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con su amante. La nube, una vez que lo pensabas, si era sospechosa. En la aldea de la hoja, una nube sería normal y nadie pensaría sobre ella pero en la aldea de la arena, no… en el País del Viento, era una cosa muy rara.

Gaara definitivamente estaba preocupado por la nube, ella se daba cuenta. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y murmuraba rápidamente por lo bajo. Hinata pensó que se estaba imaginando y desechando razones por las cuales la nube estaría flotando sobre el vasto desierto.

Sonó un rayo, haciendo que ambos levantaran la mirada. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el cielo se había oscurecido y más nubes se habían juntado.

Hinata sintió como la primera gota caía sobre su nariz.

-Maldición…- oyó a Gaara sisear. Miró a su alrededor y notó una cueva entre la arena, (Hinata ni siquiera la había visto). La tomó de la mano y corrió hacia ella. Entraron a la cueva justo cuando la lluvia empezaba a caer.

-¿Estas bien?- Hinata le preguntó a Gaara. Recordó la vez que la estudiante de Gaara, Matsuri había sido secuestrada por otra aldea. Gaara se había mojado y por su escudo de arena, eso no había sido bueno.

Asintió rápidamente. –El agua no me alcanzó…- le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la lluvia. –Esto nos va a retrasar.- Él estaba en lo correcto. Cuando llovía la arena se ponía pesada y lodosa. Era muy difícil correr por ella. Durante la estación de lluvia, la mayoría de los shinobi de la arena se quedaban dentro de sus casas, a menos que tuvieran que salir. A nadie de la aldea de la arena le gustaba la lluvia.

-Esto es muy raro.- murmuró, con el ceño fruncido. Posibilidades cruzaban su mente mientras observaba la lluvia fuera de la cueva. Podría ser sólo una nube, como dijo Hinata; pero bien podría ser algo serio. Sabía que la aldea de la nube podía conjurar nubes a voluntad. Cualquier tipo de nube, incluso nubes de lluvia. Pero ¿Qué podría estar haciendo un Ninja de la nube en la arena, cuando había enviado a Temari en una misión para negociar con ellos? Él esperaba que ella estuviera bien, la nube era gente muy violenta.

-¿Sabes algo de la aldea de la nube?- le preguntó a Hinata en voz baja, sus ojos ciegos mientras observaba la lluvia.

-Un poco.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Cuando era niña, fueron a nuestra aldea y trataron de secuestrarme.- Gaara la volteó a ver. –Mi padre mató a su líder y ellos se enojaron mucho. Mucho. Querían a mi padre muerto, pero él era cabeza del clan. El padre de Neji, mi tío, Hizashi, se ofreció a ir en su lugar.- frunció el ceño. –Oí que después de que confundieron a mi tío por mi padre, todo estaba bien de nuevo. ¿porqué preguntas?-

Gaara se le quedó viendo con los ojos verdes entrecerrados. Así que… la nube si tenía algo contra la aldea de la hoja. Suspiró y alejó la mirada. –Nada.- murmuró.

Hinata recargó la cabeza contra la cálida roca de la cueva. Era muy… muy cálido en verdad. Cerró los ojos y muy lentamente, se quedó dormida.

-AxA-

-Hinata.-

Oh… era cálido… cierto, estaba en la cueva con Gaara y estaba lloviendo fuera. Lloviendo en el desierto, que curioso.

-Hinata, ¿podrías despertarte? Mi brazo se está cansando.-

La voz de Gaara sonaba muy cerca. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron lentamente y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. En los brazos de Gaara.

Hinata se sentó en un violento movimiento. Rodó fuera de los brazos de Gaara y cayó al suelo con un golpe. Sólo había una palabra para la sensación resultante.

-Ooow.-

Gaara la observó con rostro imperturbable.

Levantó la cara a Gaara y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Erm ¿porqué no me pusiste en el piso?-

El rostro de Gaara bien pudo haber estado tallado en marfil. Se masajeó el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda.

G-gracias por cuidarme. Yo… yo estaba un poco cansada. Ahhh… no quiero decir que tú tenías q-que- que- er… cargarme por más de un par de minutos.- Era la forma más neutral en la que Hinata podía pensar para describir la posición en la que estaban.

Gaara se puso de pie lentamente, moviéndose de tal manera que sus adoloridos músculos quedaban evidenciados. Hinata se había vuelto muy buena leyendo Gaara en las últimas semanas pero esa vez no podía ni empezar a imaginarse que estaba pensando su amante.

-No me molesta.- Gaara dijo finalmente, como si las palabras salían sobrando y este sería el último comentario sobre el tema que se molestaría en dar.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, Hinata logró concentrarse en el problema actual. Lo que estaba dentro de la mete de Gaara era un misterio a veces y Hinata no tenía tiempo para resolverlo en ese momento. Se tenía ue concentrar en el hecho de que estaba lloviendo en el desierto y no era tiempo de lluvias.

Oh… Vio a través de una apertura en el techo de la cueva que había dejado de llover y que la clara noche estaba iluminada por una luna llena.

Una cantimplora apareció frente a la nariz de Hinata.

-Lo último del agua. Bébelo.-

Hinata levantó los ojos de la cantimplora a el pálido rostro con algo de color en la nariz y mejillas. Debajo de la luz de la luna, Hinata pudo ver que los labios de Gaara estaban cuarteados y secos y delataban la deshidratación y quemaduras de sol que sufría. Hinata abrió la boca—

Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron. Su mirada le recordó a Hinata un poco del Viejo Gaara, con el que nunca discutías.

Hinata tomó la cantimplora. Tenía la sospecha de que Gaara estaba aprendiendo a prender y apagar esa mirada como el encendedor de la luz, ahora que había descubierto una manera de que Hinata siguiera al menos algunas de sus ordenes.

Aún tenía mucha sed. El agua sabía a cuero de la cantimplora pero bajó por su garganta como el paraíso. Pudo sentir su energía aumentaba como resultado.

Puso el contenedor vacío en su bolsa y volteó a ver a Gaara. -¿Cuándo dejó de llover?- preguntó.

-Hace como una hora.-

Sus ojos se agrandaron. -Y… ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-

-Como tres horas.-

Con razón el brazo le dolía tanto….

-¿S-Seguimos entonces?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Ouch. Sus piernas estaban adoloridas de estar en la misma incómoda posición tanto tiempo. ¿Incómoda? Había estado en los brazos de Gaara… fue agradable de hecho.

-Si, la lluvia nos atrasó como era de esperarse.- Gaara dijo, poniéndose de pie también. Tomó su calabaza y la ató sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido. La pequeña tormenta lo había preocupado… bastante. –Aunque en la otra mano.- añadió. –Esto significa que podemos seguir toda la noche, sin detenernos. Dormiste suficiente ¿verdad?-

Ella asintió.

-Bien, entonces vámonos.-

-AxA-

Tsunade se masajeó las sienes y lanzó los pergaminos lejos. -¡No puedo leer esa cosa!- le lanzó una mirada enojada a Shizune. La pelinegra se ruborizó y volteó a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

Tsunade pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y suspiró. La mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea estaban muy impacientes. Hinata no había regresado todavía de su pequeño viaje a la arena. Naruto y Neji la molestaban con frecuencia sobre eso. Les había contestado de mala manera una vez y se había arrepentido. Sabía que sólo estaban preocupados por ella, y ella también.

La puerta se abrió y Neji y Naruto entraron.

_El dúo dinámico de Konoha… _Tsunade torció los ojos y los volteó a ver. –Ustedes dos me van a sacar canas ¿sabían?-

-No es como si no las tengas ya, abuela.- dijo Naruto malintencionadamente, cruzando los brazos.

Tsunade gruñó y se masajeó las sienes otra vez. -¿Qué quieren?- suspiró, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Ya regresó Hinata?- ambos preguntaron al unísono.

-Bui… bui, bui, bui…- murmuró Tonton, sacudiendo la cabeza en exasperación.

-Escuchen al cerdo, chicos.- dijo Tsunade, haciendo un gesto hacia Tonton. –Su respuesta es la misma que la mía.-

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada entre desepcionada y preocupada.

-No se preocupen tanto.- dijo intentando calmarlos. –Estoy segura de que viene en camino ahora mismo. Y son tres días entre Suna y Konoha.- levantó las cejas.

Naruto murmuró algo por lo bajo pero Neji asintió.

-Sí, gracias, Tsunade-sama.- dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias por nada…-

-¡PORQUE NO PUEDES SER MÁS EDUCADO COMO NEJI!-

-AxA-

Sakura empujó a Sai lejos cuando una silla cayó del cielo y casi les cae encima. Levantó la mirada para ver la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade rota. -¿Ahora que?- murmuró.

-Ah, ya veo.- dijo Sai, sonriendo.

Sakura siguió su mirada y vio a Naruto bajando las escaleras corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!- gritó, lanzándose sobre ella. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y empezó a llorar. -¡Controla a tu sensei, por favor!- aulló desesperado.

-¡Quítate de mí, CHA!- chilló Sakura, pateándolo en la entrepierna. Cruzó los brazos y solyó un "hmph" antes de alejar la mirada del muy adolorido Naruto.

Sai observó desde los lados, imaginándoselos como luchadores. Se río por lo bajo para sí mismo.

-¡De que te estás riendo!- gruñó Naruto. -¡Sakura me acaba de patear en las pelotas!- gritó.

-No es como si tuvieras.- Sai contestó felizmente.

-Tu hijo de….-

Sakura sacudió la cabeza ante sus babosadas. Los hombres, a veces simplemente no los entendía. Suspiró y los volteó a ver. -¿Ahora qué hiciste para que Tsunade-sama se enojara?- le preguntó.

-Sólo le dije gracias por nada…-

-¡Idiota!- le dijo Sakura bruscamente, golpeándolo en la cabeza. -¡Eso la enojaría obviamente y ya lo deberías de saber!-

-Tsunade-sama en verdad es más hombre que tu Naruto-kun.-

-¡Cállate Sai o verás!-

-¡EH!-

-…P-por favor no me lastimes, Sakura-chan….-

-¿Qué están haciendo?-

Todos levantaron las mirada para ver a Kakashi caminando hacia ellos, Yamato a su lado. Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro como siempre y Yamato sólo sonreía.

-Tal vez deberías ponerle correa a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei.- gruñó Sakura. –¡Antes de que le ate un lazo al cuello yo misma!- se tronó los nudillos.

Yamato volteó a ver a Sai con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no he hecho nada.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente.

Naruto murmuró algo por lo bajo.

Sakura lo golpeó de nuevo y se sentó en su espalda, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, triunfante.

-Ahora sé lo que sintió Gaara hace tres años…- murmuró. –Excepto que esa vez era ese tipo raro Deidara y no tu, Sakura-chan.-

Sakura torció los ojos y lo pateó. Levantó la mirada al cielo, preguntándose si cuando Hinata regresara… Gaara estaría con ella.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disculpen la tardanza, tuve una semana… interesante por decirlo de alguna manera. Me peleé con una amiga y bno no tenía ganas de escribir o de moverme en general. Pero intentaré subir otro capítulo pronto. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 29 - Peligro**

Gaara levantó las rodillas hasta el pecho y enrolló los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Observó con gesto ausente Hinata, que dormía más allá de la barrera de sus muñecas. Se habían detenido una vez que el sol había salido y decidieron descansar un rato. Gaara aún pensaba en la misteriosa nube del día anterior. Le preocupaba, ya que definitivamente no era tiempo de lluvias. Frunció el ceño. Sentía que Temari estaba agitada… si tan sólo pudiera hablar con ella.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de tener más contacto con su hermana. Si, ya estaba en la aldea de la nube. Estaba bien y viva, eso era bueno. Maldición. No podia contactarla correctamente. Abrió los ojos y suspiró, enojado de no poder hablar con su hermana mayor.

Un día. Un día más hasta que llegaran a la aldea de la hoja. Casi podía oír sus reacciónes. Se preguntaba que diría Tsunade. Estaba un poco preocupado. Era una kunoichi muy temperamental y no quería que se enojara con él y lo matara. Murmuró por lo bajo y levantó la vista al techo de la cueva. Había visto de lo que era capaz.

Una vez había entrenado con la Hokage y casi lo mató. Se metía mucho en sus peleas. Curiosamente, todos los hombres apoyaban a Tsunade mientras que todas las mujeres lo animaban a él. Entendía el porque, pero a Tsunade no parecía importarle un comino quien estuviera observando, mientras consiguiera la pelea como quería. Sucia. Era una oponente con muchos trucos Gaara tenía que admitir. Entonces entendió de donde lo sacaba Sakura. Sacudió la cabeza, exasperado.

Había otro tema ocupando su cabeza también. ¿Qué haría el Mizukage cuando se enterara? Al Anciano probablemente no le importaría pero… pero conociendo al Mizukage, Gaara no podía evitar preocuparse.

Hinata murmuró algo entre sueños, sacando a Gaara de sus recuerdos. Vio que temblaba ligeramente.

Gaara volteó a ver fuera de la cueva y vio al sol empezar a ponerse. Ya se estaba poniendo frío fuera. Se puso de pie, se quitó su abrigo negro y lo puso sobre ella. También debería de descansar un poco.

Se acostó a un metro de Hinata, para darle su espacio. Parpadeó cuando Hinata giró y se acurrucó contra él, acunando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Gaara se le quedó viendo con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Tenía que admitir, no había vuelta atrás. Amaba a Hinata con todo su corazón aún si no entendía el concepto del amor por completo. Hinata había dicho que cuando el amor está en peligro, lo entiendes. Cerró los ojos y con ese pensamiento en mente se dejó caer en la oscuridad.

-AxA-

Los tres ninjas de la nube se movieron por el desierto en silencio. ¡Sus fuentes de información eran perfectas! Acababan de recibir un mensaje de que una Ninja de la arena había sido atrapada y le habían sacado el paradero de la chica Hyuuga con tortura. No estaban seguros de si la kunoichi de la arena estaba viva o no y poco les importaba. Su misión era atrapar a la chica Hyuuga. Les dijeron que no sería fácil ya que el Kazekage estaba con ella. Se desharían de él. Menos problemas para su aldea.

-Ahora recuerden el plan.- murmuró el primero. –Vamos directo por la Hyuuga y la capturamos. Si el Kazekage se mete, sólo mátenlo.-

El segundo asintió pero el tercero frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tal si nos mata primero?- preguntó.

-Amagumo, no seas cobarde.- gruñó el segundo. –¡Sólo haz una de tus nubes de lluvia para bloquear su poder!-

-¡Es fácil decirlo, Koujin!- contestó bruscamente.

-Ey, cálmense.- siseó el primero.

-Por cierto Kumoashi,- murmuró Koujin. -¿No crees que lo de la nube fue algo sospechoso? Sí, los retrasó un poco pero si mi información es correcta— -

-¡No me importa un carajo tu información!- dijo Kumoashi con ira. -¡No quiero oír sobre tus patéticos detallitos! ¡A ambos mejor les cabe callarse, antes de que decida matarlos a ambos y terminar la misión sola!- les lanzó una mirada rabiosa y saltó sobre una duna.

-Ese bastardo.- gruñó Koujin. -¡Cree que nos puede andar mangoneando!-

-Sí puede….-

Koujin volteó a ver a Amagumo con ell ceño fruncido.

-Es nuestro oficial al mando.- murmuró. –Y es nuestro… nuetro hermano mayor.- se encogió de hombros. –Tiene más autoridad que nosotros.-

Koujin suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. –Eres demasiado influenciable.-

-¡No lo soy! - Amagumo frunció el ceño. –También estoy pensando… en esa ninja de la arena que capturaron en la aldea.-

-¿Qué con ella?-

-Bueno…- se detuvo. –Estaba ahí como embajadora ¿no? Por razones pacíficas. Y, solo era una niña… ¡desafiamos el tratado de paz! ¿no crees que eso es malo?-

-¡Escucha pequeño idiota!- dijo Koujin bruscamente. -¡Sólo estamos siguiendo ordenes! ¡Sólo la aldea importa aquí! Recuerda, somos ninjas. Es nuestro trabajo terminar las misiones. Solo somos armas para matar y pelear. ¿entendido?- lo miró con furia.

Amagumo frunció el ceño pero asintió. –Sí… como tu digas Koujin.-

-Bien, ahora vamos antes de que Kumoashi se enoje con nosotros.- saltó sobre la arena detrás de su hermano mayor.

Amagumo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía un muy muy mal presentimiento sobre esta misión. Lo ignoró y siguió a Koujin.

-AxA-

-Hora de comer, sucia rata de desierto.- gruñó el guardia, aventando un plato de arroz en la celda. –Disfruta de tu manjar.-

La persona dentro de la celda no se movió, su cabello colgaba sobre sus brillantes ojos y sangre salpicaba su rostro y ropas. Movió las manos ligeramente y las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas sonaron ruidosamente. Sus uñas estaban rotas y sangre goteaba de ellas. Los malditos ninjas de la nube habían usado lo peor que tenían en tortura. Tomaron una aguja para títere, lo clavaron bajo sus uñas y las rompieron hacia arriba. Dolió como el demonio pero no gritaría. ¡Ella no sería la débil!

Pero aún así, habia fallado. Había soltado información vital sobre la locación de Hinata y Gaara. ¡Era una estúpida! Debió de haber dejado que la mataran. Hubiera preferido morir que dar información que Gaara siempre le había recordado era secreta. Pero no podía morir… tenía que proteger a sus hermanos. Era la cosa más cercana que tenían a una madre y no podía dejarlos solos.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con cansancio. Aún si lograba salir de ahí, nunca podía mostrar su rostro en la aldea de la arena jamás. No podría encarar a Gaara si algo le pasaba a Hinata. Estaban tan enamorados… simplemente no podría hacerlo. Sintió como lágrimas saladas se agolpaban en sus ojos. No… no, no lloraría. No era como Sakura y todas esas chicas de Konoha que lloraban por cualquier cosa. Ella era Temari de la aldea escondida de la arena.

-Gaara…- susurró. –Lo siento tanto… por favor, perdóname.-

-¿Quién es Gaara?-

Temari levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que no era la única en la celda. Había una mujer más grande que ella con largo cabello café y ojos azules. Parecía que en su tiempo había sido muy hermosa pero estar en la cárcel le había robado su belleza. Junto a ella estaba sentado un hombre con cabello blanco y ojos grises. Dos niños estaban al otro lado de la mujer, observando a la rubia con curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes son…?- preguntó Temari, su voz rasposa de la falta de uso.

-Mi nombre es Shida.- dijo la mujer. –Este es mi padre Gohan. Y estos son mis hijos.- Puso una mano sobre la cabeza del niño. –Mizumaru.- volteó a ver a la niña. –Y Hana.-

-Usted es bonita, señorita.- dijo Hana que parecía de seis años.

Los ojos de Temari se suavizaron.

-Vimos lo que le hicieron el otro día, señorita.- dijo Gohan. –Y fue mucho peor de lo que alguna vez nos han hecho a alguno de nosotros. ¿Qué regla rompió para hacerlos enojar tanto?-

-No rompí ninguna regla.- murmuró Temari, alejando la mirada. –Soy de la aldea escondida entre la arena.-

La observaron sorprendidos.

-Me enviaron aquí en una misión como embajadora y pedir paz entre nuestras aldeas…- explicó. –Me arrestaron y, a pesar de venir en son de paz, me torturaron y consiguieron información valiosa de mí.-

-Ay querida… ¡lo siento tanto!- dijo Shida. Se puso de pie, ya que sus manos no estaban encadenadas. Se sentó junto a Temari y puso una mano sobre su hombro. –Bueno, al menos no tienes que estar en esta celda sola.-

Temari sonrió suavemente. –Si,… eso ayuda un poco.-

-¿Pero porqué ataron tus manos?- preguntó Mizumaru, que se veía como de doce.

-Probablemente para que no pueda hacer ningún jutsu.-

Hana y Mizumaru soltaron aire bruscamente, sorprendidos.

-¿Eres una Ninja?- preguntó Gohan.

Ella asintió.

-Increíble.- suspiró Shida. –Alguien como tú… ¿qué rango tienes?- sus ojos azules se veían fascinados.

-Soy jounin.- les dijo Temari. –Segunda al mando debajo de mi hermano, el Kazekage, Subaku no Temari.-

-¿Eres la hermana de EL Gaara de la arena?- dijo sorprendido Mizumaru.

Ella asintió de Nuevo, y luego frunció el ceño. –Le fallé…- susurró, su voz rompiéndose dolorosamente al final. –Le dije a esos bastardos donde estaban él y nuestra amiga Hinata.- cerró los ojos. –Yo… yo debí de haberme dejado morir. cualquier cosa para mantener a mi hermano y Hinata vivos y….-

-No digas eso Temari-chan.- la tranquilizó Shida. –Estoy segura de que tu hermano estaría muy orgulloso de que sobrevivieras todo esto y— -

-Estás mal…- susurró. –No podré verlo a la cara otra vez… un shinobi nunca debe de revelar secretos, aún si eso significa morir. soy una desgracia para mi aldea…-

-Sabes.- dijo Gohan. –Estoy seguro de que tu hermano entenderá. Si es el Kazekage, quizás logre poretegerse a si mismo y a esta Hinata.-

Shida tosió. –Padre.- siseó. –No sé. Enviaron e esos tres sabes.- frunció el ceño.

Los atentos oídos de Temari oyeron eso y levantó la mirada. –¿Quiénes tres?-

Shida abrió la boca para negarse pero Gohan la detuvo. –Yo te diré.- dijo en voz baja.

-Los tres.- empezó. –Son los hijos del Ninja más grande de nuestra aldea, Buke-sama. Uno es Kumoashi, el mayor. Es mandón, grosero y horrible con los prisioneros de aquí. Luego está Koujin. Es un cobarde pero actúa todo rudo y sigue a su hermano a todos lados. El último es Amagumo. El muchacho no es el Ninja más brillante o el más fuerte pero tiene un buen corazón. No cree en la guerra y es muy amable con todos nosotros. Esos fueron los tres a los que enviaron por tu hermano y esta chica Hinata.-

-Pero sin importar como actúen.- dijo Shida en voz baja. –Todos son leales a su padre y seguirán cualquier orden que les dé.-

-¡Amagumo-sama es bueno con nosotros!- gritó Hana. -¡me dio esto!- levantó una pequeña corona de flores.

Temari frunció el ceño ante ese importante dato.

-¿Cómo es ser un ninja?- preguntó Mizumaro con fascinación.

Temari sonrió. –Bueno… es un honor servir a tu aldea, y ayudar a las personas a tu alrededor. hay gente que dice que los ninjas son sólo herramientas para matar, armas usadas por todos los demás…- los vio con ternura en los ojos. –Están mal. También somos personas… amamos y reímos. Tenemos familias y gente valiosa que queremos proteger con nuestras vidas.-

Los ojos de Mizumaru se iluminaron.

-Pero,- dijo Temari rápidamente. –Es un trabajo peligroso. Las pérdidas humanas son inevitables en las misiones Ninja. Ninjas mueren cada minuto de misiones normales. Algunos de mis compañeros más cercanos han muerto o casi muerto en la línea del deber.- Tenía los ojos fijos en el sucio suelo.

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Gohan asintiendo. –Mira…- sacó un cerillo y lo prendió contra el suelo. Lo levantó en el aire y Temari soltó un gemido.

Había cuerpos colgados de las paredes, muertos de muchas maneras. Y… en diferentes partes del cuarto, cuello, cadera, brazo, tobillo, frente, tenían bandas Ninja. Había de todos lados. La aldea de la niebla, de la hoja, de su propia aldea, de la aldea de la lluvia, incluso de esa misma aldea. Sacudió la cabeza horrorizada con la boca abierta.

-Si un Ninja de la nube rompe alguna regla, es traído aquí y asesinado.- explicó tristemente el hombre. –Y cualquier Ninja foráneo que entra a la aldea, sigue el mismo destino.- Suspiró.

Temari vio a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Se detuvo en cuanto sus ojos cayeron sobre un esqueleto en particular. Tenía una banda de la aldea de la arena alrededor del brazo con el símbolo del viento tallada en él.

-Garyuu…- salió casi como un suspiro mientras sacudía la cabeza lentamente.

Garyuu había sido un excelente Ninja de su aldea. Era un maestro del viento y le había enseñado a Temari la mayoría de los jutsus que sabía. Siempre había sido muy amable con ella, desde pequeña. Ocho años atrás, había desaparecido. Y este había sido su destino. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- susurró.

-Por supuesto querida.- dijo Shida asintiendo.

-¿Quién está a cargo de esto? El que está matando a todos estos ninjas, el que está al mando.- los volteó a ver. –Por favor díganme.-

Gohan suspiró. –Es un malvado dictador… recuerdas al hombre que te mencioné, Buke-sama.-

Asintió.

-Es él.- dijo el anciano con seriedad. –Nadie más en esta aldea quiere seguirlo excepto por sus hijos. Él es el mal detrás de todo esto.-

Temari abrió los ojos lentamente. -¿Enserio?- frunció el ceño. _Gaara… ¡escúchame! __Escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, ¡por favor, hermano menor!_

-AxA-

Gaara se levantó de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. Hinata gritó y cayó al suelo.

-¿Q-Qué?- murmuró, tallándose los ojos.

-¡Temari está en peligro!- dijo Gaara rápidamente, poniéndose de pie. –Puedo sentirlo… está sufriendo mucho… y…- frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos.

Hinata lo observó confundida.

-¿Peligro?- murmuró el Kazekage.

-Gaara, cálmate.- dijo Hinata, tomando su mano mientras se ponía de pie. –Probablemente era sólo un sueño y— -

-No era un sueño.- murmuró. –No lo sabías pero Temari y yo tenemos una conexión especial. Sabemos cuando el otro está sintiendo algo fuertemente. No estaba soñando.-

Hinata se le quedó viendo.

-Peligro…- murmuró de nuevo. Volteó a la entrada de la cueva y salió a la fría noche. Hinata salió detrás de él con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Peligro…- dijo Gaara de nuevo. Volteó a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Tacleó a Hinata al suelo, a tiempo para evitar una bomba que cayó justo donde estaban parados.

Ambos se sentaron, confundidos y sorprendidos.

-¡Hooooo, así que el Kazekage está con la chica Hyuuga!- sonó una burlona voz.

Levantaron la vista para ver a tres figuras sobre una piedra grande, la de enfrente sosteniendo notas explosivas.

-Prepárate Hinata.- advirtió Gaara. –Parece que tenemos problemas.-


	30. Chapter 30

**Y esta damas y caballeros ha sido oficialmente denominada como la peor semana de mi corta vida. Me pelee con no una ni dos sino tres amigas. Ni siquiera sabía que yo tenía la capacidad de pelearme con tantas personas en tan poco tiempo. Pero ya ven, la tengo. Gracias al cielo mañana es viernes y tendré dos felices días sin tener que verlas. Gracias Dios! Y ya que al parecer ahora tengo una horrible cantidad de tiempo libre en mis manos decidí escribir otro capítulo. El siguiente lo subiré el martes tal vez. **

**Por dios escriban reviews! Uno escribe por que le gusta pero la automotivación sólo te lleva hasta cierto punto cuando tienes 159 visitantes y seis reviews SEIS! Por supuesto no generalizo toaneo07, layill, sakusa, poison girl 29 y RAYMAR entre otros siempre me escriben reviews asi que por favor si ya pasaron 15 minutos de su día leyendo algo almenos denme la satisfacción de un review por favor.**

**Pero bueno suficiente de mis quejas, que tengan un bonito día/noche depende de la hora a la que lean esto y disfrútenlo! **

**-AN-**

**Capítulo 30 – El aliado de Temari**

El hombre al frente de la roca les sonrió burlonamente a los dos adolescentes. –Ja, esto será fácil. Una patética niñita y uno de dieciocho años que ni siquiera se ve tan rudo.- cruzó los brazos y se rió.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos con gesto violento. Se puso frente a Hinata, la arena girando a su alrededor.

-¡Oh, miren, está tratando de proteger a la niñita!- dijo el segundo hombre, riendo. –Mira niño, sólo mantente lejos de nuestros asuntos y no te mataremos.-

-Escucha desgraciado.- gruñó Gaara. – ¡Sólo vete y **yo **no te **mataré**!- su arena siseó con fuerza enredándose alrededor de sus piernas.

-Tch… ¿te crees muy rudo?- el primero sonrió. –Koujin.- dijo, llamando al segundo. –Haz lo que ya sabes. Amagumo una vez que se acabe la lluvia, te toca el Kazekage. Yo tomaré a la chica.-

Amagumo lo observó sorprendido. -¡Pero Kumoashi—!-

-¡Sólo hazlo, inútil!- le interrumpió Koujin.

-Hinata, escúchame muy atentamente.- murmuró Gaara. –Estos tipos no están en sincronía. Están discutiendo y no parecen llevarse bien, eso significa que tenemos la ventaja. También tenemos tu Byakugan para ver en la oscuridad, esa es otra. Sólo mantente cerca de mi y ten cuidado.-

Hinata asintió y sacó un kunai.

-¡Jaja, como si ustedes niños pudieran ganarnos a nosotros!- gritó Kumoashi. –Esto será fácil… ¡AHORA!-

Amagumo hizo un jutsu rápidamente, haciendo que una enorme nube de lluvia apareciera en el cielo. Frunció el ceño, él todavía tenía sus dudas sobre esto.

-¡Gaara, es—!-

-Si.- asintió lentamente. –Es la misma nube que vimos ayer. Así que estaba en lo correcto… estos tipos nos han estado siguiendo por varios días ya.- la arena giró alrededor de él, enrollándose alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, siseando mientras se movía ligeramente hacia sus oponentes.

-Gaara, no te debe de tocar esa agua.- advirtió Hinata, activando su Byakugan y poniéndose junto a él.

Asintió. –Si… ya sé…-

_Son más listos de lo que pensé… _pensó Kumoashi con el ceño fruncido. Se encogió de hombros. Oh bueno, mejor razón aún para deshacerse del Kazekage y de la chica Hyuuga. Sonrió y juntó las manos.

_¡Kumo no Yashi!_

Niebla se extendió por el desierto, una niebla densa que hacía casi imposible ver y no se movía, sin importar que tan fuerte el viento desértico soplara.

-Esto es malo…- murmuró Gaara. -¡Hinata, usa tu Byakugan!... ¿Hinata?- volteó a su alrededor pero no la podía ver. Maldición… se habían separado. Se dio la vuelta al sentir chakra.

Amagumo aterrizó frente a él una expresión dudosa en el rostro. –Yo… yo soy su oponente ahora K-Kazekage-sama.-

-Entonces adelante.- gruñó Gaara, extendiendo sus brazos. No sería capaz de permanecer quieto esta vez. No podía ver entre la niebla y había una nube de lluvia sobre su cabeza. Tendría que ser rápido y mantener sus instintos atentos. Sin embrago, estaba preocupado. ¿A dónde se había ido Hinata? No la habían capturado ¿o si? Esperaba que no… el Kazekage estaba hacienda algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Rezar. Rezó en silencio que Hinata estuviera a salvo y capaz de defenderse a sí misma.

Amagumo frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera había empezado a pelear con el joven hombre y ya estaba nervioso. Sus piernas temblaban, estaba sudando y su respiración era entrecortada. Trató de controlarse pues sabía que su oponente sería capaz de notarlo.

Su hermano mayor le había dicho no sentir miedo ya que el Kazekage prácticamente podía oler el miedo, la malicia, el enojo, el odio y cualquier otra horrible emoción. Amagumo respiró temblorosamente y tragó saliva. A través de la niebla, vio al Kazekage entrecerrar sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Así que tienes miedo de pelear conmigo.- dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido. –¡No esperaba que un Ninja fuera tan cobarde¡- su voz sonó en el silencio como un disparo. La arena a su alrededor giró con más fuerza, haciendo que su cabello volara sobre su rostro. –Ven entonces, cobarde.-

Los ojos de Amagumo se agrandaron. Este hombre… este adolescente… era tan experimentado para alguien de su edad. Había oído que Gaara de la arena se había convertido en Kazekage a los quince años. Sonaba ridículo pero parecía que era verdad. Levantó su kunai pero fue sacado de su mano con un golpe en un segundo.

Vio arena girando con fuerza a su alrededor y esos fríos ojos verdes.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso…- siseó Gaara, levantando la mano.

-AxA-

Hinata volteó a su alrededor. -¿Gaara?- llamó en la niebla. -¡Gaara!- aún sin respuesta. Acercó su kunai a su pecho, viendo a su alrededor con su Byakugan. No podía sentir el chakra de Gaara aún con el. La niebla debía de tener algo especial que… que bloqueaba su kekei genkai.

Si no podía encontrar a Gaara… ¿qué pasaría? ¿Ambos morirían? ¿Que querían esos tres con ellos? Deseó poder borrar todo y volver al principio, cuando se enteró que se iba a a casar con Gaara. Le diría lo que sentía y no tendrían que pasar por todo esto. Ella deseó….

…Se dio la vuelta y bloqueó un kunai.

-¡Muy bien niñita!- dijo Koujin, poniéndose de pie junto a Kumoashi.

-Esucha, tenemos una propuesta que hacerle, señorita Hyuuga.- dijo Kumoashi dulcemente. –Venga con nosotros y prometemos dejarla a usted y al Kazekage vivir.-

-¡Pero que quieren conmigo!-

El sonrió burlonamente. –No te queremos a ti, queremos a tu padre. Verás, descubrimos que era su hermano, no tu padre, el cuerpo que recibimos.- cruzó los brazos sonriendo.

-El padre de Neji…- susurró Hinata.

-Si, era un cuerpo tan jodido que solo se lo dimos a nuestros perros ninjas.- murmuró, agitando su mano con desdén.

Ambos levantaron la mirada ante una repentina llamarada de chakra.

El pelo de Hinata ondeaba a su alrededor, sus ojos normalmente suaves ardían con rabia. –Ese… ¡Ese era mi tío, bastardos!- gritó. –Lo que han hecho es… es… ¡es imperdonable!- Se puso en posición de batalla, los ojos furiosos. –Los voy a matar.- gruñó.

-Eh, por lo menos tendremos algo de diversión.- dijo Kumoashi sonriendo.

Koujin asintió sonriendo también.

-AxA-

-Así que han estado aquí por bastante tiempo…- murmuró Temari, mirando a Shida alimentar a Hana y Mizumaru.

Shida asintió tristemente. –Sí. Sólo nosotros. Hay otros prisioneros, pero en diferentes celdas.- suspiró. –A mi marido lo torturaron tanto que lo mataron. Tiraron su cuerpo y…- sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de seguir hablando.

Temari la observó, sus ojos verdes se estrecharon. Si alguien lastimara a Shikamaru… bueno… Temari los mataría. Suspiró. –Tenemos que pensar en un plan de escape.-

Todos la voltearon a ver como si estuviera loca.

-No planeamos escapar, Temari-chan.- dijo Gohan. –Planeamos esperar y que nos liberen cuando llegue el momento.-

Temari sacudió la cabeza. –Pero… ¡pero todos ustedes se marchitarán y morirán aquí!-

-Es mejor que enfrentar lo que hay allá afuera.- murmuró Mizumaru.

La Ninja de la arena frunció el ceño. –¿Así que todos ustedes planean sentarse aquí y hacer nada?-

-Mira lo que pasa cuando tratas.- dijo Shida. –Te matan como a mi marido. Y mira lo que te pasó a ti. Están en la cúspide de tu juventud y este es el final del camino, sólo porque intentaste marcar la diferencia. La gente no puede cambiar su destino por sí mismos, Temari-chan.-

-Idiota.- siseó. -¡La gente puede cambiar el futuro pero definitivamente no el propio! ¡Necesitas buenos amigos que vayan a ayudarte cuando lo necesites! ¡Para eso son los aliados!- frunció el ceño. –Y mis aliados… mis aliados nunca me traicionarían o me abandonarían.-

Se le quedaron viendo.

-Debes de tener fe en ti mismo.- los animó.

-Mira quien habla.- murmuró Shida. –Cuando llegaste, estabas dudando de ti misma y deseando morir.-

-¡Estaba siendo estúpida!- dijo bruscamente. -¡Ahora sólo quiero salir de aquí para ayudar a mi hermano!-

-Pero como— -

-Hana- dijo Temari, volteando a ver a la pequeña niña. –Pon mis manos en las direcciones que te diga.-

Hana ignoró las protestas de su madre y caminó hacia la rubia. Tomó las ensangrentadas manos de Temari y siguió sus instrucciones.

Temari cerró los ojos.

_Kaze Unoichi_

Una enorme ola de chakra emanó de ella y pensó _Shikamaru, por favor recibe este mensaje. Estoy usando el jutsu del susurro del viento para contactarte. Estoy en una prisión en la aldea de la nube. __¡Van tras Hinata y Gaara! Por favor recibe el mensaje. Temari. _Abrió los ojos y sopló. El chakra desapareció, dirigiéndose a la aldea de la hoja.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Shida.

-Le mandé un mensaje a… a Shikamaru…-

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Mizumaru.

-El… el es mi…- los ojos de Temari se cerraron. De pronto se sentía muy cansada… y débil… se desplomó y todo se fue a… la oscuridad…

Gohan tomó a la joven mujer y la observó gentilmente. –Debió de utilizar mucho de ese chakra. La pobrecita está exhausta.- con amabilidad le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, lleno de sangre. –La dejaremos descansar por ahora.-

Shida suspiró. –Es triste… como piensa que alguien vendrá a salvarnos. A la gente sólo le importa si misma estos días.-

Mizumaru asintió.

Gohan frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada a la joven en sus brazos.

-AxA-

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron de golpe. Se sentó en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos. –Temari…- dijo como un suspiro. Rápidamente se empezó a vestir. Ese jutsu de viento… ese jutsu era de Temari. Lo reconocería en donde fuera….

Salió de su casa y chocó contra Chouji, su mejor amigo.

-¡Whoa, Shikamaru!- dijo Chouji, ayudando a su amigo a ponerse de pie. -¿Cuál es la prisa?-

-¡Temari está en peligro!- dijo Shikamaru rápidamente. – ¡Me envió un mensaje con el viento y decía que estaba encarcelada en una prisión en el país de la nube y que unos ninjas de la nube iban tras Gaara y Hinata!-

-¿Cómo están Gaara y Hinata?-

-¡Ahora no es el momento Chouji!- se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el edificio Hokage. Le tenía que decir a Tsunade y luego ir tras Temari. La salvarían a ella y luego a Gaara y Hinata. Oyó a Chouji correr detrás de él y sonrió. Al menos Chouji lo apoyaría en todo.

Casi choca contra Genma y Shizune que bajaban por las escaleras platicando.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Chouji?- dijo Shizune con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué pasa?-

Genma se veía ligeramente decepcionado de que los habían interrumpido pero lo aceptó sin queja alguna.

-¡Recibí un mensaje de Temari y necesito hablar con Tsunade-sama!- le dijo con la respiración agitada.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Cálmate!- le dijo. –Te llevaré con ella ahora.- volteó a ver a Genma. –Tendremos que continuar nuestra erm… conversación luego, Genma-kun.-

Frunció el ceño pero asintió. –Hasta luego entonces, Shizune-chan.- Y desapareció en una explosión de humo.

Shizune suspiró y se dio la vuelta para llevarlos a la oficina de Tsunade, y Shikamaru pudo haber jurado que vio un poco de rosa en sus mejillas mientras se volteaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y corrió, pasándola. -¡Tenemos que apurarnos! ¡Si no podríamos perder a Temari, Gaara y Hinata!- corrió por la escaleras lo más rápido que pudo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nunca lo había visto tan… activo.- murmuró Chouji, siguiendo al legendariamente flojo Ninja junto a Shizune. –Por cierto.- le lanzó una mirada a la Ninja médica. -¿Qué pasa entre tu y Genma?-

Shizune se ruborizó. -¡N-nada!- dijo demasiado rápido.

Chouji sonrió. -¡Aw, me lo puedes decir Shizune-dono!-

Shizune frunció el ceño y alejó la mirada, su rostro de un rojo brillante.

-¿Están saliendo?-

-¡AIIIEEEEEEEEE!-

-Dejen de babosear.- les dijo Shikamaru con brusquedad sobre el hombro. –Le tenemos que decir a Tsunade antes de que…- se detuvo a sí mismo. Sacudió la cabeza y se apuró por las escaleras. ¡Se tenían que apurar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde!


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola! Bueno esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – El análisis de Shikamaru.**

La arena de Gaara giraba con fuerza y su chakra inundaba todo con una ola monstruosa. –Terminaré contigo rápido y ayudaré a Hinata.- dijo en voz baja, su abrigo negro volando, mezclándose con los millones de granos de arena dorada. Este se precipitó al frente hacia Amagumo. Gaara juntó sus manos y levantó los dedos frente a su rostro, tan precisos y afilados como agujas.

_Sabaku Kyuu_

La arena voló y empezó a enroscarse alrededor de Amagumo. El Ninja de la nube formó signos rápidamente con las manos y un trueno sonó en el desierto. Lluvia cayó sobre él, empapando la arena de Gaara. Gaara saltó lejos de el agua con el ceño fruncido. _Ya veo. No es tan inútil después de todo._

Gaara hizo algunos signos rápidamente, activando la armadura de arena. Saltó lejos del embate del agua, pensando. Agua… agua… agua era la ruina de la arena. ¿Cuál era el enemigo del agua? Fuego… si. Sin embargo no sabía ningún jutsu de fuego… ese no era su elemento. Pero tal vez podía hacer un sustituto para el calor del fuego. Sus barras raiden no funcionarían aquí, el enemigo no era de tipo eléctrico. A juzgar por lo que había visto, el hombre era de largo alcance como él. Eso podría ser una ventaja o una desventaja. Viéndolo por el lado positivo, eso le haría más fácil la victoria. Viéndolo negativamente, este tipo podría leer sus movimientos y distancias. Maldición… esto podría ser un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Esquivó otro chorro de agua, aterrizando en una piedra. Bajó la mirada. Tenía suelo sólido bajo sus pies y estaba rodeado de su elemento. Definitivamente tenía ventaja.

-Ahora…- observó a Amagumo con cuidado. –Terminaré esto.-

Amagumo tragó saliva ruidosamente. El hombre pelirrojo era bueno esquivando sus ataques y parecía poder leerlo bastante bien. También era de largo alcance. ¡Kumoashi no debió de decirle que peleara con este tipo! ¡Ambos eran de largo alcance! ¡Esto no era bueno! –Yo— -

-¡Sin excusas!- Gaara saltó de la roca, corriendo hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás. Amagumo dio un paso atrás para esquivarlo. Gaara sonrió. Hizo su pie para atrás y pateó.

Amagumo jadeó. Se alejó de un saltó y recuperó su equilibrio. –P-pero… ¡tú eres d-de largo alcance!-

-Eso es cierto.- murmuró Gaara sonriendo. –Pero…- se enderezó y cruzó los brazos. –Pero tu no sabes de los mejores de la aldea de la hoja ¿o si?- preguntó.

-¿Q-qué?-

-Rock Lee, el Ninja de la aldea de la hoja y mejor maestro de Taijutsu. Después de entrenar con él tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, he aprendido bastantes cosas. Incluso como ser atacante de corto alcance. Si no hubiera hecho algo durante esos entrenamientos Lee hubiera barrido el piso conmigo. Peleando con Lee he aprendido bastantes movimientos de Taijutsu.- Sonrió. –Son muy útiles cuando quieres sorprender a tu enemigo y ellos piensan que eres de largo alcance… cuando en realidad… eres de medio alcance como yo.- volteó a ver a su oponente. -¿Entiendes? Soy un maestro en ninjutsus y bastante bueno en taijutsu también. En corto… ¡No tienes oportunidad!-

Amagumo observó horrorizado al pelirrojo. Esto era… ¿Que ERA este niño? ¿Medio alcance? Nunca había escuchado tal cosa. ¿Existía o sólo lo había dicho para intimidarlo? No… la manera en que se movía, el ninjutsu de arena seguido rápidamente de un ataque taijutsu. Era ingenioso… ¡Pero más que eso era imposible! ¡Como! ¡Como lo hacía!

-Pareces confundido.- murmuró Gaara. -¿No entiendes mi estilo de medio alcance? ¿En verdad eres tan estúpido?- cerró los ojos. –Si no vas a ser serio, deberías de retirarte ahora. Antes de que decida matarte.-

Los ojos de Amagumo se agrandaron. Este tipo… iba en serio… ¡iba a matarlo! ¡No quería morir! cayó de rodillas y juntó sus manos en una plegaria. -¡P-por favor! ¡No m-me m-mate!- gritó. –Yo… ¡yo no q-quiero m-morir!-

Gaara lo observó, una mirada de repulsión en sus fríos ojos. –Patético, y te llaman shinobi.- el Kazekage se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. -¡Ahora dime que quieren con Hinata!-

Hubo una explosión a la distancia, haciendo ue Gaara se diera la vuelta. Soltó al hombre y corrió hacia el origen del sonido. No le importaba si el cobarde vivía o moría. Era una desgracia para la palabra Ninja. Se había arrodillado y rogado por su vida. Eso era un verdadero cobarde, a los ojos de Gaara.

-AxA-

Hinata esquivó otro ataque de Kumoashi, su largo cabello ondeando a su alrededor mientras se movía con habilidad y precisión. Su entrenamiento con Neji había dado resultados. Nunca pensó que usaría esos movimientos… simplemente regresando a su aldea. ¡Era impensable!

_¡Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!_

Corrió hacia Koujin y apuntó a sus puntos chakra. Kumoashi saltó frente a ella y descartó su ataque como si no fuera nada. Hinata giró hacia atrás y aterrizó con fuerza en la arena. Se enderezó respirando fuerte, con las piernas temblando.

-Hm… no eres tan fuerte para una Hyuuga.- se burló Kumoashi.

Hinata se limpió el sudor de la frente y se inclinó hacia el frente. Tendría que ponerse seria si quería vencer a estos tipos. No podía sentir a Gaara cerca y eso le preocupaba. ¿Qué le había pasado? Quería apurarse y terminar con ellos rápido para poder ayudar a Gaara. Con todo, no estaba tan preocupada. El contrincante de Gaara se veía débil y cobarde. No era nada que el Kazekage no pudiera manejar.

Pero el tipo podía hacer que aparecieran nubes de lluvia y el agua era el enemigo de Gaara. Cuando lo tocaba, su arena de ponía pesada y eso sólo probocaría problemas en medio de la batalla. Si a Gaara lo golpeaba el agua…

-Sólo ven con nosotros calmadamente y no tendremos que lastimarte.- advirtió Kumoashi. –No quiero lastimarte, querida.-

-¡C-como si fuera a creer eso!- contestó Hinata bruscamente, temblando al caminar. Algo en su golpe… la había afectado. No podía respirar y su visión, incluso su Byakugan, se estaban poniendo borrosos. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando calmarse.

-Perderás de todos modos.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Koujin sonrió burlonamente y volteó a ver a su hermano mayor.

_E-estos hombres… ¡están locos! _Hinata tropezó de nuevo y una vez más sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ver bien de nuevo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Respiró profundo y concentró su chakra. ¡No podía perder, no aquí!

_¡Jyuuken!_

-AxA-

Pies chocaban contra el pasto en una de las tantas planicies en el país del fuego mientras siete jounin corrían lejos de la aldea de la hoja. Irían a la aldea de la arena a avisarle a Subaku No Kankuro de la situación. Era actualmente, el único hermano de la arena que no estaba en peligro o herido. El pequeño grupo de ninjas de hecho era la élite.

A la cabeza del grupo iba Hatake Kakashi, su cabello plateado ondeando mientras corría. Detrás de él a su izquierda, estaba Nara Shikamaru. A su derecha, Akimichi Chouji. Detrás de Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba y Akamaru. Junto a Kiba, Hyuuga Neji. Justo detrás de Neji, Haruno Sakura. Flanqueando al resto, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Le diremos a Kankuro y luego nos separaremos en dos grupos.- les dijo Kakashi. –Uno irá por Temari, el resto buscará a Gaara-kun y Hinata. ¿Entendido?- preguntó sobre el hombro.

-¡Si¡-

-Bien.- dijo Kakashi, asintiendo. –Shikamaru.-

-¿Sí?-

-Fue algo bastante bueno que Temari te enviara ese mensaje.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Kakashi frunció el ceño. –Hemos tenido problemas con la aldea de la nube por un tiempo ya. Desde el incidente entre ellos y el Clan Hyuuga.-

Neji bajó la mirada.

-Han sido prioridad por un largo tiempo.- continuó Kakashi. –Ahora que han roto el tratado de paz, no tenemos otra opción creo, más que ir en guerra contra ellos.-

-¿Guerra?- preguntó Sakura, los ojos abiertos como platos.

Kakashi asintió. –Han capturado a la hermana del Kazekage cuando iba en paz y ahora atacan al Kazekage mismo y a la heredera del Clan Hyuuga. No creo que haya otra opción.-

-Creo que hay más que eso ahí.- dijo Shikamaru. –Temari no usaría una técnica tan avanzada como el Susurro del Viento tan sólo para empezar una guerra, creo que hay algo mucho más complejo que todavía no entendemos detrás de todo esto.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mira todo lo que ha pasado.- explicó Shikamaru. –En partícular… lo que organizó la boda entre Hinata y Gaara.-

-¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con eso?- Chouji preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

Shikamaru asintió. –También podría tener algo que ver con el Mizukage. Creo que todo esto fue planeado desde el principio y que la boda sólo fue una distracción para mantener a las aldeas de la hoja y la arena ocupadas y la nube pudiera hacer su movimiento. Pero cuando Gaara la canceló, detuvo sus planes. Ahora, van tras Gaara para distraer a la aldea de la arena. También tienen a Temari, lo que causará más pánico y problemas para la arena. También van por Hinata, lo que dejará a la hoja consternada, ya que es la heredera Hyuuga y es totalmente necesario salvarla.-

-Pero ahí hay otra ventaja que tenemos. No creo que la aldea de la nube se dio cuenta de que ayudaríamos a la arena. No entienden que cuando te metes con uno de los aliados más cercanos de la hoja, te vas a meter en serios problemas. Así que en conclusión, estuvo bien pensado pero nosotros somos más listos.- Sonrió.

-Shikamaru…- Chouji sonrió, orgulloso a su amigo.

-Eso está bien y todo Shikamaru.- dijo Kiba. -¿Pero como encontramos a Gaara, Hinata y Temari?-

-¿No es obvio?- murmuró Shino. –Por eso Neji, tu y yo estamos aquí, Kiba.-

-¿Eh?-

Shino sacudió la cabeza. –Akamaru y tu tienen la mejor nariz, aún más poderosa que la de los perros Ninja de Kakashi-sensei. Yo tengo mis insectos que pueden entrar en lugares escondidos. Y luego tenemos el Byakugan de Neji que puede ver a través de los objetos. ¿Correcto, Shikamaru?-

Shikamaru asintió. –Sí, Shino tiene todo bien pensado. Ahora puedo explicar el resto de sus posiciones.-

-Naruto, si hay un ataque sorpresa, vamos a usar tus agudos oídos para detectarlos. Mantente cerca de Kiba y Akamaru. Si hay una emboscada, usa tus clones para noquearlos. Kakashi-sensei, tu serás refuerzo. Te mantendrás escondido hasta el momento indicado y usarás tu Chidori si es necesario. Sakura, tú eres nuestra única médico así que ten cuidado. Estate lista para interferir si alguno se lastima. De ti dependen nuestras vidas. ¿Entiendes?-

-Entiendo.- dijo asintiendo.

-Te has de sentir rara, Sakura-chan.- dijo Naruto sonriendo. -¡Eres la única chica en el equipo!-

-Naruto…-

-Ustedes dos deténganse.- advirtió Kakashi. –No tenemos tiempo de estar discutiendo en medio de la batalla. Mantengan su temperamento en control, chicos. Y Naruto…- entrecerró el ojo. –No uses el poder del Kyuuba ¿entiendes?-

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto.

Frunció el ceño pero asintió. -¡Pero todavía puedo usar my Rasengan!-

-Por supuesto.-

Naruto sonrió. -¡Entonces todavía puedo poner mi todo en la misión!- gritó, golpeando el aire con el puño.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado. –Bueno, estoy contento de que estés emocionado Naruto, porque estoy bastante seguro de que vienen bastantes batallas sangrientas. Tal vez incluso tengamos que invadir una aldea.-

-Sobre eso- dijo Kakashi. –Como dijiste antes Shikamaru, probablemente hay más de lo que sabemos. No lastimen a nadie de la aldea a menos que ellos te lastimen antes. No queremos lastimar o matar a ningún inocente que esté en el camino. Recuerden eso.-

Todos asistieron y Neji entrecerró los ojos.

Esos malditos ninjas de la nube,,, metiéndose con su familia otra vez. Apretó las manos. Era por esos desgraciados que su padre estaba muerto. ¡Ese tipo de crimen era imperdonable! Ahora, atacaban a su prima, la chica que le había prometido a Hiashi que iba a proteger. Justo antes de dejar la aldea… neji le había hecho una promesa a su tío…

-AxA-

_-¿Me llamó, Lord Hiashi?- preguntó, haciendo una reverencia mientras entraba en el salón principal Hyuuga. _

_-Si, Neji. __Por favor, toma asiento.- Hiashi parecía nervioso mientras hablaba. __Hanabi estaba sentada junto a él con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de preocupación y miedo. _

_Mientras Neji se sentaba, Hiashi carraspeó._

_-Vas a ir en la misión liderada por Kakashi para encontrar a Temari-san, Gaara-san y… y Hinata ¿cierto?- preguntó, viendo a Neji con intensidad. _

_Neji asintió. –Nos iremos en una hora.-_

_-Si… de eso te quería hablar.- dijo Hiashi asintiendo. –Como bien sabes… fue por la nube que… que mi hermano Hizashi, tu padre, murió.- Neji entrecerró los ojos. –Ahora están intentando atrapar a Hinata de nuevo. No sé sus razones… pero… Neji…-_

_-¡Neji-nii-san, por favor trae a Hinata-onee-chan a casa!- gritó Hanabi._

_Neji y Hiashi voltearon a ver a Hanabi._

_-Sí…- susurró Hiashi. Se agachó, poniendo su frente en la pulida madera del piso. –Por favor… por favor tráela a casa Neji. __Trae a Hinata a casa.-_

-AxA-

Neji cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en puños. Lo haría… ¡regresaría a Hinata a casa, sin importar qué!

-Ey, Neji ¿estás bien?- preguntó Naruto, volteando a ver al Hyuuga.

Neji lo volteó a ver. –Naruto… ¿te arrepientes de lo que casi le hicimos a Gaara?- preguntó.

Naruto frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada al cielo mientras corrían, sus ojos azules brillando bajo la luz del sol. –Cada día desde ese día me he arrepentido, Neji. Gaara es una persona valiosa para mí así como Hinata. Fui tan estúpido… y casi lastimo a Gaara.-

Neji asintió lentamente. –Así me siento también yo.-

-¡Bueno, ahora se lo podemos compensar!-

Neji lo volteó a ver.

-Podemos salvarlo, y esa será nuestra disculpa.- dijo Naruto, sonriendo. – ¡También… le debo un plato de ramen por patear mi trasero cuando lo atacamos!- se rió, ruborizándose.

Neji sonrió y asintió. -Si-

-AxA-

Hinata cayó de rodillas, respirando rápidamente. Se apretó la garganta dolorosamente. No… ¡no podía respirar! Era doloroso siquiera intentarlo, y… y no podía ver. ¡Qué estaba pasando!

-Veneno.- dijo Kumoashi. –lo inyecté en tu sistema cuando atacaste a Koujin. Deberías de tener más cuidado.-

-D-Desgraciados…- siseó Hinata. El brazo se le venció y cayó al suelo tosiendo y jadeando. Sus ojos se cerraban y abrían, dudando sobre la fina línea entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

Kumoashi sonrió. –Ya tenemos por lo que vinimos Koujin. Regresemos a la aldea.-

-¿Qué con Amagumo?-

Kumoashi sacudió la cabeza. –Lo más seguro es que ya esté muerto. ¿Aquién le importa?- se encogió de hombros y se agachó. Levantó a Hinata sobre sus brazos. Ya estaba inconciente. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Hinata?-

Voltearon a su alrededor al sentir el inmenso chakra de Gaara. Iba hacia ellos. Asintieron y se fueron… con Hinata.

Mientras se perdían entre la niebla, Gaara se paró en el lugar en donde estaban hace apenas unos segundos. Vio a su alrededor mientras la niebla se levantaba. -¿Hinata?- llamó de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba?

Finalmente, toda la niebla desapareció y Gaara pudo ver claramente.

Ahí estaba el hombre que con el que había peleado, todavía en el mismo lugar con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de miedo. Gaara vio a su alrededor una vez más y sus ojos se agrandaron.

Hinata había…

Desaparecido.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola gente! Lamento la demora es que fue mi última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Oh la libertad! Gracias por todos los reviews, son todos muy amables ¡ya 200 reviews! Awwrr los super adoro! [: **

**Bueno el viernes me voy a mi "casa de verano" que en realidad es la casa de mi familia que está en un pueblo pero bueno. No tengo Internet así que no podré escribir por unos días, sólo una semana, así que el prox capítulo tardará un poquito más pero si lo voy a subir. **

**Ni Naruto ni la historia son mías. La original es de Zukiesgal65 The Violet Rose.**

**Sin más que decirles, DISFRÚTENLO!**

**-AN-**

**Capítulo 32 – Tu propósito**

No… no esto no podía estar pasando… Gaara estaba de pie en medio del silencioso desierto, los ojos verdes abiertos como platos. Tenían a Hinata. No la pudo encontrar a tiempo y la habían capturado. Apretó los puños y la arena saltó furiosamente. Esos malditos ninjas de la nube… iría tras ellos. Era su única opción. Volteó a su alrededor para ver al hombre con el que había peleado aún en el piso. El pelirrojo caminó hacia él, lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra la roca. –Todo esto es culpa tuya y de tus compañeros de la nube.- siseó, y la arena empezó a girar alrededor de él con fuerza. –Eres patético. Rogando por tu vida… secuestrando a una chica cuando ni siquiera puede ver… ¡que tan bajo ha caído la aldea de la nube como para hacer a basura como tú ninja!-

Cuando el hombre no contestó y sólo observó al Kazekage con horror, Gaara lo soltó. El pelirrojo se volteó, cerrando los ojos. –Está pasando otra vez… mi persona valiosa…- _Oh Yashamaru… _-¡No lo puedo creer!- puso una mano sobre sus ojos y recargó la espalda contra la roca, apretando los dientes. Él… él no fue capaz de salvar a Hinata. No fue capaz de evitar que Yashamaru se suicidara… ¿Cómo podía llamarse Kazekage si dejaba que sus personas valiosas se fueran tan fácilmente? Si algo… era patético.

Pasó la mano por su cabello rojo oscuro y suspiró. ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? ¿Continuar hasta la aldea de la hoja e informarle a Tsunade, o seguir a los ninjas de la nube y salvar a Hinata por su cuenta? Si pudieron irse con ella tan fácilmente… tal vez no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarla por si mismo. ¿Entonces que debería de hacer?

-Uh… t-tú eres EL Gaara d-de la arena ¿v-verdad?- preguntó Amagumo, ya de pie y dando unos pasos hacia adelante con cuidado.

Gaara lo volteó a ver. –Si.- dijo fríamente.

-B-bueno… yo er um.. c-con tu h-hermana y t-todo— -

Gaara estaba de nuevo frente al hombre en un instante, llamaradas de chakra saliendo de él y el aire volando por doquier. -¡Qué con Temari!- prácticamente gritó.

Amagumo se encogió. –B-bueno… estaba en nuestra aldea y-y la capturaron y la t-torturaron para saber d-donde estabas.- contestó débilmente.

El chakra de Gaara se tornó asesino. -¿Qué?- preguntó en voz baja y completamente calmada. No era buena señal. Tomó al hombre del cuello nuevamente y lo azotó contra la piedra con tal fuerza que la roca se cuarteó. -¡Intentas decirme que ustedes desgraciados secuestraron a mi hermana cuando estaba en una misión pacífica Y secuestraron a Hinata justo frente a mí!- gritó furiosamente.

-Yo… yo…-

-Debería de matarte ahora mismo.- dijo Gaara bruscamente. -¡Ayudaría tanto a tu aldea como a la mía! ¡Deberían de deshacerse de cobardes como tú que solo los hacen detenerse!-

Amagumo se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y luego suspiró. –Eso sería lo mejor.- murmuró.

Gaara parpadeó.

-No he sido nada más que un estorbo para mi aldea toda mi vida. Los otros ninjas siempre me están diciendo que soy un estorbo y como desearían que simplemente muriera. Supongo que matarme le quitaría un peso de encima a mi aldea y también a la tuya.- cerró los ojos. –Así que… adelante. ¡Sería lo mejor!-

Gaara lo observó un momento y luego lo soltó.

Amagumo parpadeó. -¿Tú n-no vas a matarme?-

-Desde que cambié,- dijo Gaara en voz baja. –He dejado de matar personas sin razón alguna. Cada humano en el mundo tiene algún tipo de propósito, y todos son necesitados por alguien.- volteó a ver al hombro sobre el hombro. –Además sería un desperdicio de chakra y energía matarte, así que para qué molestarse…-

-¡P-pero te dije que estaba bien matarme!- dijo Amagumo. -¡Te dije que todos me quieren muerto! No tengo propósito— -

-¡Cállate!- lo interrumpió Gaara, girando para encararlo. –Cada persona sirve un propósito. A algunos les toma más tiempo descubrir el suyo pero todos tienen uno ¿entiendes? Así que cállate y ve a donde quieras pero yo…- levantó la mirada. –Tengo que salvar a mi hermana y a Hinata.- empezó a caminar hacia la dirección donde estaba la aldea de la nube.

Se detuvo y volteó. Amagumo lo estaba siguiendo.

Siguió caminando y el hombre lo siguió.

Gaara suspiró y volteó a verlo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. -¿Qué quieres?- dijo bruscamente.

-Uh… p-por favor Kazekage-sama… déjeme… ayudarle.-

-AxA-

-Espera en esta celda mientras Buke-sama llega.- dijo Kumashi amablemente, guiando a Hinata hacia una celda. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se rió.

Hinata observó la oscura y húmeda celda con horror. ¡Oh no! La habían capturado pero ¿qué había pasado con Gaara? Puso las manos sobre su rostro. –Gaara…- susurró. -¡Por favor que esté vivo!-

-¿Dijiste Gaara?-

Hinata levantó la mirada para ver una cara muy familiar.

Una joven mujer estaba sentada no muy lejos de ella. Su cabello rubio estaba sucio y sin lavar. Sus alguna vez brillantes ojos verdes estaban apagados y sin vida. La pálida piel estaba cubierta de tierra, polvo y sangre. Lo peor eran sus manos, sangre salía de debajo de sus uñas y parecían estar infectadas.

La mujer observó a Hinata y sus ojos se agrandaron de golpe. -¡H-Hinata!- jadeó.

-¡Temari!- Hinata corrió hacia la joven shinobi de la arena y se detuvo a su lado. -¿Q-qué te pasó?- jadeó, examinando las manos de la chica.

-Hinata… lo siento tanto. Fue mi culpa que los encontraran…- Temari sacudió la cabeza.

-No digas eso Temari-san.- susurró Hinata.

-¿Así que tu eres Hinata?- preguntó Shida, viéndolas sobre el hombro de la durmiente Hana. Sonrió suavemente. –Temari nos ha contado mucho de ti.-

-¿Cómo está ese erm… Gaara?- preguntó Gohan.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza. –Eso... no sé…- susurró. –Usaron un veneno que inutilizó mi Byakugan. No puedo usar mi línea sanguínea ni nada.-

-Sí, me encadenaron las manos y se llevaron mi abanico.- Temari bajó la mirada. –Quiero ver a Kankuro y Gaara tanto.-

-¿Kankuro?- murmuró Mizumaru.

-Mi otro hermano.- le dijo.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos contactar a la aldea…- murmuró Hinata.

-Envié un susurro del viento a Shikamaru,- le dijo Temari. –Si le llegó, sé que le dirá a Tsunade inmediatamente. Seguro ya viene en camino para rescatarnos y también…- cerró los ojos. –Gaara está vivo. Muy enojado, pero vivo.-

-Sí… me dijo de su conexión.- dijo Hinata asintiendo. Suspiró y levantó las rodillas hasta el pecho, enrollando los brazos a su alrededor. -¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto? ¿Nosotros… no debemos estar juntos? ¿Por eso está pasando todo esto?-

-No creo que sea eso.- dijo Temari. –Ustedes dos se aman más que nada. Creo que hay alguien más metido en esto con Buke.- volteó a ver a Shida y Gohan. -¿Cierto?-

-Mizukage.- dijo Gohan asintiendo lentamente.

Temari cerró los ojos. –Lo sabía… sabía que tenía algo que ver con todo esto…-

Hinata sacudió la cabeza. –Todo esto es una locura… me capturaron para atraer a mi padre. ¡Esto es horrible!-

-¿Tu padre?-

-Descubrieron que fue el cuerpo de mi tío Hizashi el que recibieron y no el de mi padre.-

-Hm… se tardaron bastante.- murmuró ó la mirada sintiendo una ola de emociones de su hermano. Estaba confundido, molesto, triste y enojado al mismo tiempo. Suspiró. –Oh Gaara…- susurró. –¡Por favor controlate!-

-AxA-

-¡Ayudarme!- dijo Gaara con ira. –¡Porque me estabas deteniendo, se fueron con Hinata! ¡Como si fuera a aceptar tu ayuda o dejarte seguirme, rata!- sus ojos se agrandaron y cayó al suelo, tosiendo.

-¡Por favor, cálmese!- jadeó Amagumo desesperadamente. –Había veneno en la niebla, ¡es lo que intento decirle! ¡Mis hermanos y yo somos inmunes a el veneno pero trabaja más rápido si está enojado! Está devorando sus entrañas…-

Gaara quitó la mano de la boca y sus ojos se agrandaron. Amagumo estaba en lo correcto… debía de estar sangrando por dentro porque había sangre salpicada encima de la pálida piel de su mano. Levantó la mirada, jadeando. –D-desgraciado…- dijo en voz baja, el pecho moviéndose convulsamente. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras otra ola de dolor lo golpeaba y su respiración se aceleró.

-S-si confía en mí, p-puedo ayudarle.- dijo Amagumo lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. –Usted debió de haber inhalado mucha niebla para que lo esté afectando tan intensamente y si no le doy el antídoto pronto ¡usted no durará mucho!-

Gaara observó con gesto ausente mientras la arena se escapaba entre los dedos. Estaba pensando tanto… que dolía. Si confiaba en este hombre, podría darle el antídoto, o bien podría terminarlo. Si no confiaba en este hombre, seguramente moriría. El dolor era inhumano… sentía como si su corazón fuera devorado desde el interior. Tenía que elegir y rápido.

Levantó la vista hacia Amagumo y sus ojos se entrecerraron. –Tu…-

Amagumo se encogió.

-¿Eres que…querido en tu aldea?- Gaara preguntó con mucha dificultad.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. –Te lo dije… todos me quieren muerto.-

-E-entonces ¿cuál es tu propósito?-

-¿Propósito?-

-Tu razón para… para vivir.- El pelirrojo intentó ponerse de pie pero el brazo en el que se recargó cedió. Se le llenó la boca de arena. –P-porque… ¿porqué aún intentas… intentas ayudarme?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Porque… porque…- Amagumo frunció el ceño. –Porque te quiero ayudar a salvar a esa chica Hyuuga. Me arrebataron a mi amante cuando tenía tu edad. Fue asesinada. No quiero que otras personas sientan el horrible dolor que yo sentía esa noche….-

Gaara se le quedó viendo, palabras volando dentro de su cabeza.

_¡La gente puede cambiar! ¡Puedas formar tu propio destino!_

_Gaara… ¡eres importante para mí!_

_¡Te amo!_

Gaara cerró los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. –Hin… Hinata….-

-AxA-

-¡Q-que dijiste!- jadeó Kankuro, viendo a Naruto fijamente.

Él asintió.

El Ninja de la arena observó a Shikamaru con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Es cierto? ¿La nube capturó a Temari y van tras Hinata y Gaara?-

Shikamaru asintió solemnemente. –Lo es… lo siento Kankuro.-

Kankuro pasó una mano por su cabello café. –Esto… esto es imposible…- volteó a ver a los shinobi de Konoha. -¡Qué!-

-Cálmate Kankuro-kun.- sijo Sakura. –Vamos a ir tras ellos, salvar a Temari-san, Gaara-kun y Hinata. Pero tuvimos que venir aquí primero, ya que estamos seguros de que tu y tus ninjas querrán ir también.-

-¡Claro que si!- dijo Kankuro bruscamente, apretando las manos en puños. -¡Esos desgraciados se llevan a mi hermana y piensan que pueden ir tras mi hermano y Hinata! ¡Por supuesto que les voy a partir la madre, estoy muy enojado!-

-Ok… ok… cálmate.- dijo Kiba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Calmarme? ¡Cómo chingados me voy a calmar!- Kankuro sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. –Todo esto está mal… ¡todo está mal! Hinata y Gaara iban de regreso a la aldea para decirle a la Hokage que estaban juntos y–-

-¿Están juntos?- preguntó Naruto con la boca abierta.

Kankuro asintió.

-Wow…-

-Aún mejor razón para salvarlos rápidamente.- dijo Kakashi, cruzando los brazos. –Kankuro-kun, ¿tienes suficientes shinobi para enviar un segundo grupo con nosotros?-

Asintió.

-Bien.- dijo Kakashi. –Junta a tus mejores ninjas y luego los pondremos en un grupo.-

Kankuro estuvo de acuerdo y se fue.

-Están juntos… ¡que loco!- dijo Naruto, sentándose en la arena. –Yo pensé que Gaara había cancelado la boda.-

-¡Eso sólo lo hace más dulce!- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Es raro.- dijo Kakashi. –Supongo que Tsunade-sama estaba en lo correcto cuando nos dijo que dejáramos que Hinata y Gaara resolvieran esto por su cuenta. Pero ahora, no tenemos otra opción más que interferir, ya que esto afecta a ambas aldeas.-

-¿Qué quieres decir, sensei?- preguntó Naruto.

-Bueno, van tras Hinata ¿cierto?- dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros. –Y Hinata es una shinobi de Konoha y por lo tanto una compañera. Lo que significa que la tenemos que ayudar sin importar el costo. Gaara-kun y Temari-san también son compañeros y miembros de nuestra aldea aliada. Tenemos que salvarlos.-

Naruto asintió, sonriendo.

-Ya regresé.- dijo Kankuro, cayendo frente a ellos. Detrás de él estaban Matsuri, Baki, Ebizu y otros tres chunnin con los rostros llenos de preocupación.

-Bien.- dijo Kakashi asintiendo. –Ahora podemos organizar grupos y salir por ellos.-

Kankuro asintió.

Neji se alejó mientras los otros decidían los grupos. Se puso de pie junto al cañón y levantó la vista al cielo con el ceño fruncido. Tenían que encontrar a Hinata y a los otros… simplemente tenían que hacerlo. Lo harían… una voz le dijo. Y él ayudaría. Sonrió.

-¡Ey, Neji, regresa aquí!- gritó Naruto.

-Claro.- dijo, caminando hacia ellos.


	33. Chapter 33

**Discúlpenme! Iba a subir el capítulo antes y ya casi lo acababa cuando mi tonta tonta lap top borró mi capítulo ¬¬ entonces lo tuve que escribir otra vez pero jeje verán soy una persona floja y la vida es… ok ok la segunda vez me dio weba ok? Lo acepto y pido perdón pero! Les doy las gracias por los reviews ya 220! Yay yay yay! Awwrr los adoro! A todos! **

**-AN-**

**Capítulo 33 – El plan secreto**

Gaara parpadeó lentamente. ¿Qué había pasado? Oh cierto… había sido envenenado por un tipo de niebla, y había un Ninja cobarde. No recordaba nada aparte de eso, excepto que los ninjas de la nube se habían llevado a Hinata…Hinata fue…¡No debería de estar ahí tomando una siesta! ¡Debería de ir a salvar a Hinata! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Intentó sentarse pero una mano lo detuvo. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una húmeda cueva. Su calabaza estaba junto a él y no traía nada arriba de la cintura. Volteó a su alrededor para ver que el Ninja cobarde había sido el que lo había detenido.

-Tu….- murmuró Gaara entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por favor no se mueva tanto.- dijo el hombre en voz baja. –El antídoto está trabajando pero debería de tomar un tiempo para que el veneno sea eliminado completamente de su cuerpo.-

Gaara alejó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. No lo entendía. Este hombre que era su enemigo, lo había sacado del desierto antes de que el ardiente sol saliera y ahora le ayudaba a expulsar el veneno de su sistema. Simplemente no lo entendía. No tenía sentido ¡porqué lo estaba ayudando!

Él era el Kazekage, líder de la aldea de la arena. Este hombre era de la aldea de la nube, que había roto el tratado de paz. Ahora este traidor de la nube ayudaba a una persona que debería de matar para ayudar a su aldea… pero no lo iba a hacer.

Volteó a ver al hombre que parecía estar mezclando unas hierbas. Gaara observó sus movimientos con cuidado, los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Porqué me ayudas?- preguntó.

Amagumo levantó la mirada.

-Bien podrías matarme aquí y ahora.- continuó Gaara. -¿Porqué no lo has hecho?-

Amagumo suspiró. –Porque no tengo otro uso. Me preguntó cual era mi propósito… bueno… en realidad no tengo uno. No hay nada ue pueda hacer para ayudar a mi aldea, que cometió esos horribles crímenes contra la arena y la hoja. Así que pensé… que si ayudaba al otro lado, su lado, podría encontrar mi propósito.-

Gaara frunció el ceño. -¿Traicionando a tu aldea?-

-Sin duda estoy traicionando a mi aldea.- dijo en voz baja. –Pero la guerra empezará pronto de cualquier manera. Mi aldea tiene secretos que ninguna de las otras aldeas conoce, la mayoría concerniendo a su aldea y a la hoja.-

-¿Qué secretos?-

-Bueno…- Amagumo frunció el ceño. –Toda la boda entre usted y la heredera Hyuuga, fue parte del clan. Nosotros…. Mi aldea, esperaba que usted cancelara la boda y así romper su alianza con la hoja. Cuando siguieron como aliados… eso enojó a mi aldea. Ahora están intentando empezar una guerra, con ayuda de Mizukage-sama.-

-El…-

Amagumo asintió. –Si, hizo un trato con mi padre, Buke, de que si lo ayudábamos a destruir a la hoja y la arena no destruiría nuestra aldea.-

Gaara guardó silencio. –Estúpido.- murmuró, haciendo que Amagumo volteara a verlo. –Esto es como lo que pasó hace años cuando mi padre, el cuarto Kazekage, hizo un trato con Orochimaru para destruir a la aldea de la hoja. Falló y el tercer Hokage y muchos buenos shinobi de ambas aldeas fueron perdidos por ello. Mi aldea se rindió y con los años, nuestra alianza con la aldea de la hoja fue grabada en piedra. Es tan pesada como la sangre y nada puede romperla.-

-Ya veo…- dijo Amagumo en voz baja asintiendo. –Así que…sin importar lo que hubiéramos hecho, nunca hubieramos podido romper su lazo con la hoja ¿huh?-

-Correcto.-

Amagumo suspiró y añadió mas hierbas a su mezcla. –Aquí, tome esto.- le dijo a Gaara sirviendo un líquido verde en un vaso.

-¿Qué es?-

-La siguiente parte del antídoto.- le dijo Amagumo. Puso el vaso contra los labios del pelirrojo para ayudarlo a beberlo. Gaara se estremeció mientras tragaba el líquido verde.

-Ugh….- sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, es asqueroso.- Amagumo estuvo de acuerdo, tapando el vaso y poniendo los sobrantes en su bolsa. –Una vez que tome efecto, podremos irnos.-

Gaara parpadeó y lo volteó a ver. -¿Nosotros?-

Amagumo saltó. –B-bueno uh v-verá…- frunció el ceño. –Yo… yo sé como llegar a mi aldea, y-y conosco todos sus secretos y-y…. bueno…- volteó a ver al Kazekage esperanzado. –A mi… um… me gustaría s-ser su compañero, y ayudarlo a e-entrar a la aldea y todo.-

Gaara alejó la mirada, cerrando los ojos. –Lo siento.- murmuró. –Pero no puedo aceptarte como compañero.-

Amagumo bajó los ojos al suelo con tristeza.

-Pero.-

Levantó la mirada.

Gaara lo observó con el ceño fruncido. –Pero te aceptaré como guía en tu aldea, para ayudar a salvar a mi hermana y a Hinata. ¿Entendido?-

Amagumo asintió. -¡Si!-

Gaara frunció el ceño. -¿Porqué llegas tan lejos… para ayudarme?-

Amagumo bajó la mirada. –Tu amiga… esa chica Hinata… ¿qué es ella para ti?-

Gaara se le quedó viendo, la respuesta escapando de sus labios como si hubiera sido ensayada. –Ella es mi todo.- dijo en voz baja. –Y moriría por traerla de regreso y asegurarme de que estuviera segura.-

Amagumo sonrió. –Entonces ahí está su respuesta.-

-…¿?-

-Le dije que mi amante fue asesinada cuando tenía su edad y que no quería que nadie más sintiera ese dolor. Bueno, no quiero que usted, alguien tan joven, sufra ese dolor por culpa de mi aldea.- frunció el ceño. –Es por eso que le ayudaré a salvar a Hyuuga Hinata, aún si no podemos ser compañeros.-

¿Qué pasaba con este hombre? Gaara nunca… en el campo de batalla este hombre era débil, pero sus abilidades médicas eran increíbles. Gaara simplemente no podía entender porqué….

-¿Cuál es tu nombre de cualquier forma?- murmuró el pelirrojo. –Quiero tener como llamarte.-

Saltó. -¡Ah! ¡M-mi nombre es Boufuu Amagumo!- dijo, bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Boufuu…- Gaara pasó sus ojos sobre los ojos de gris pálido y su oscuro cabello. El apellido tenía sentido. Y Amagumo, podia hacer que lloviera así que eso también encajaba. Este hombre tenía un nombre de acuerdo a su físico y abilidades.

-Y um…- Amagumo volteó a ver a Gaara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. –Supongo que debería llamarlo Kazekage-sama entonces….-

-La gente que no son mis amigos o compañeros,- dijo Gaara en voz baja. –O gente que no es de mi aldea, usualmente me llama Subaku. Por mi nombre completo Subaku No Gaara.-

-Uh… s-si, Subaku-san.- dijo Amagumo asintiendo.

-¿Cuánto más hasta que este antídoto tome efecto?- inquirió Gaara, viendo a Amagumo.

-Uh, muy pronto. Tal vez… ¿media hora?-

-¿Llamas a eso pronto?-

-Es menos que una hora.-

-….-

-AxA-

Tsunade suspiró y puso la pluma sobre los papeles y empezó a escribir. –Noviembre 22, Jueves. Justo hace un día envié a un equipo de mis mejores ninjas a encontrar a Temari de la arena, Kazekage Gaara y Hyuuga Hinata. Sin embargo, estoy teniendo algunas dudas. ¿Podrán llegar a la aldea de la nube vivos? La aldea de la nube… calificada como una de las aldeas más poderosas junto con la hoja y la arena. Nara Shikamaru y Hatake Kakashi pueden ser líderes pero… ¿Serán capaces de completar esta misión sin pérdidas? Esta es en verdad una misión muy peligrosa de la que estoy muy preocupada…-

-¡Entonces no te preocupes!-

Tsunade parpadeó y volteó a ver a Jiraya sentado en la ventana. Sonrió.

-Hey- dijo, levantando una mano en saludo.

-Tsk, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- murmuró.

-Pensé que necesitarías algo de apoyo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Estos últimos meses han sido muy difíciles para ti, ¿o no Tsunade?- frunció el ceño.

Ella guardó silencio.

-Como dije, no te preocupes.- dijo Jiraya sonriendo. –Me pones triste, viéndote así.-

Ella le lanzó una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Jiraya suspiró. –Eres mi compañera de equipo, ¿recuerdas Tsunade? Estabamos en el euipo Sarutobi juntos, con Orochimaru. No me digas que después de todos estos años tu has…-

-No lo he olvidado.- susurró. –Ya sé Jiraya.-

-¿Entonces porqué estás tan preocupada?-

Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Jiraya se paró de la ventana y se acercó a ella. –Escucha, sé que estos últimos meses han sido difíciles y sé que una guerra está empezando pero no hay necesidad de estar deprimida. Tsunade, tu— - se detuvo y Tsunade caminó lentamente hacia él, enrollando su brazo alrededor del sannin. Jiraya parpadeó.

-Eso no es… porqué me preocupo…- susurró Tsunade.

-AxA-

-Kankuro-dono, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó el chunnin pelirrojo, sus ojos azules brilland con preocupación.

-Cállate.- murmuró Kankuro, saltando sobre una duna. –No soy yo el que está a cargo aquí, ¿cierto Shikamaru?- volteó a ver al flojo Ninja y sonrió.

-Deja de ser tan problemático.- murmuró Shikamaru, corriendo junto a Sakura. –A Sakura y a mi nos ordenaron ir hasta el frente del grupo para encontrar a Gaara y Hinata, no el líder de la misión.-

-Pero tu eres más listo que yo.-

-No puedo discutir eso.-

-No se supone que estés de acuerdo conmigo….-

-Shikamaru-san.- dijo Matsuri de pronto, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. –en verdad, ¿cuál es el plan para encontrar a Gaara-sama y Hinata-san?- preguntó. –Digo, no podemos simplemente entrar corriendo cuando hay enemigos. Nos masacrarán saben.-

-Si, ya sé.- dijo asintiendo. –Tengo un plan.-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Ya verán.- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Huh?- Kankuro frunció el ceño.

-Si nos metemos en problemas, sólo síganme ¿entienden?- Shikamaru gruñó. –Sakura sabe el plan pero por razones de seguridad ninguno de nosotros les puede contar. Sin ofender a la aldea de la arena, Kankuro pero es una técnica especial que le pertenece a la aldea de la hoja. Además la verás pronto.-


	34. Chapter 34

**Yay! Acabé a tiempo! Oh soy genial ok ok no me emociono vdd? Esque hoy fue un buen día luego les contaré pero mientras disfruten este capítulo y sepan que espero poder cumplir con mis deadlines autoimpuestas. Ah y si uso alguna expresión mexicana que no conozcan (porque evidentemente no es el único país hispano hablante en el mundo) siéntanse libres de preguntarme no es apropósito simplemente 15 años de escuchar las expresiones lo hace inevitable. Sin más demora, disfrútenlo!**

**-A/N-**

**Capítulo 34 – El significado de la guerra**

El desierto era silencioso mientras la noche caía. Una zorra desértica salió de su guarida y vio a su alrededor con curiosidad. Sus brillantes ojos negros escanearon la arena, buscando alguna presa para sus cachorros. Volteó cuando otro zorro se acercó. Era más grande que ella y cargaba un ratón café en el hocico. Se acercó y se tocaron las narices cariñosamente. La zorra frotó su cabeza sobre el pelaje suave y del color de la arena de su pareja. Su compañero levantó la cabeza súbitamente al detectar un sonido con sus agudas orejas. Pasos humanos. Ambos zorros dejaron de moverse mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más. Saltaron dentro de la madriguera mientras dos figuras emergían sobre una duna continuaban sobre la dorada arena.

Gaara apenas notó los dos zorros mientras saltaba sobre la duna. Estaba demasiado concentrado en llegar a la aldea de la nube. Lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro para ver si Amagumo lo seguía. Así era. Gaara volteó al frente de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos. Una vez que llegara a la aldea de la nube, encontraría a esos tipos que estaban con Amagumo cuando lo habían atacado a él y a Hinata. Los mataría y luego iría por Temari y Hinata. Le enfurecía al Kazekage pensar que alguien ponía a sus personas valiosas en peligro. Su velocidad aumentó y su chakra flameó peligrosamente.

No dejaría que nadie lastimara a Hinata o Temari… las salvaría al costo de su vida de ser necesario. Levantó la mirada al cielo para ver la luna menguante, rodeada de parpadeantes estrellas, atrapadas en el profundo océano azul que era el cielo. La arena ondeaba en la orilla del mar, lamiendo sus límites y molestándolo para entrar más profundo. El océano se defendió y pasó sobre la arena, para regresar de nuevo a las estrellas y el cielo.

El Kazekage bajó la mirada y observó la arena mientras corría. Todo esto había pasado por su estúpidez. Si no hubiera cancelado la boda, no estaría en esta situación. Él y Hinata estarían juntos, felices y nadie estaría en peligro inmediato. O tal vez… esto había pasado por una razón. Se pregunaba si era así. ¿Estaría Temari capturada y Hinata con él de haber sido así? ¿Era acaso el destino?

-Um… ¿Subaku-san?-

-¿Qué?- murmuró Gaara sin siquiera molestarse en voltear. Ante el silencio del ninja de la nube, volteó sobre su hombro con ira. -¿Qué?- repitió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Amagumo frunció el ceño. –Está… ¿está planeando en enfrentar todo esto solo?- preguntó.

-Tch.- Gaara alejó la mirada y aceleró un poco. –Puedo con todos… no será tan difícil.- Frunció el ceño, ignorando el miedo dentro de su corazón. -¿Y desde cuando decidiste preocuparte por mi bienestar?-

Amagumo guardó silencio.

Gaara parpadeó y dejó caer el pie, deteniéndose. Se puso de pie derecho con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Q-qué?-

-¡Sh!- Gaara dijo bruscamente y volteó a ver a Amagumo que le devolvió la mirada. Sentía algo… ¿qué era? Era un chakra poderoso que… -¡GN!-

-Yo… ¡No me puedo mover!- jadeó Amagumo, intentando voltearse pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Gaara bajó la mirada para ver que la luna había producido suficiente luz… como para hacerles sombras. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. –Eres tú… ¿Shikamaru?-

Hubo un silencio, luego un jadeo de sorpresa.

Gaara fue lanzado hacia atrás cuando una figura oscura lo tacleó. Amagumo saltó y sacó un kunai luego s detuvo. Parpadeó y observó con confusión la figura que había tirado al Kazekage al suelo.

-¡K-Kankuro!- gruñó Gaara, intentando empujar a su hermano lejos de él. -¡Quítate de encima!- intentó empujarlo con más fuerza pero el moreno abrazó a su hermano fuertemente.

-¡Gaara! ¡Maldito, tu desgraciado! ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti, maldición!- gritó, aún abrazando al molesto pelirrojo.

-No lo mates Kankuro.- dijo Sakura saliendo de ls sombras. Sonreía alegremente, alivio llenando su rostro. Shikamaru apareció junto a ella sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ey Gaara, que bien que sigas vivo.- dijo.

-Ustedes…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Gaara volteó para ver a Amagumo caer al suelo con una muy enojada Matsuri sobre él. -¡Como te atreves a atacar a Gaara-sama!- dijo con furia, estirando la mano para sacar un kunai.

-Déjalo, Matsuri.- ordenó Gaara, finalmente logrando quitarse a Kankuro de encima. –Ese hombre no es una amenaza.-

Matsuri observó al ninja de la arena con ira pero lo dejó ir de todos modos.

-Gaara, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Baki, caminando hacia el pelirrojo, dejando a los tres chunnin a calmar a Matsuri.

-Si.- asintió. –Pero no lo estaría si…- volteó a su alrededor. –Ese ninja de la nube, es diferente de los demás. Él me ayudó cuando fui envenenado.-

Amagumo se inclino ante el nuevo ninja.

Sakura ya se había arrodillado junto a Gaara, para cerciorarse de que ya no quedaba veneno en su sistema. Kankuro vio a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. -Oye, hermano, ¿dónde está Hinata?-

Gaara frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. –Los ninja de la nube la tienen…- dijo en voz baja. –Vamos tras ella.-

-¿Vamos?-

-Amagumo y yo.- murmuró Gaara, haciendo un gesto hacia él. Frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo se enteraron ustedes?-

-Shikamaru recibió un mensaje de viento de Temari-san.- Sakura le dijo. –Ella le dijo sbre tu y Hinata y sobre ella misma.-

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Gaara viendo a Shikamaru.

-Tenía suficiente fuerza para enviar la técnica.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Es Temari… estoy seguro que está perfectamente bien y no necesita nuestra ayuda de todos modos.- sonrió. Gaara asintió lentamente.

-Kakashi está liderando un grupo que va tras Temari en la aldea de la nube.- le dijo Baki. –Prometimos reunirnos una vez que los encontráramos a ti y Hinata. Bueno… te encontramos a ti al menos.- le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche a Amagumo que bajó la cabeza.

-Si.- Gaara se estiró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Entonces vamos a alcanzarlos ahora, antes de que lleguen a la aldea.- se detuvo y volteó a ver a Amagumo. –Llévanos.- le dijo.

Todos lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Gaara, te golpeaste la cabeza?- gruñó Sakura, poniendo una mano sobre su frente. –Creo que me golpeé la cabeza cuando Kankuro me tiró pero sé que estoy haciendo, Sakura.-

Le lanzó una mirada de ira.

Él le devolvió la mirada.

-No empiecen ustedes dos.- murmuró Shikamaru, masajeándose la cabeza. –Todos sabemos que ustedes dos adoran discutir, ero ahora no es el mejor momento.-

-Hmpf, bien.- murmuró Sakura, picando la frente del Kazekage con el dedo.

Gaara gruñó.

-Cálmate hermanito…-

Gaara sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver a Amagumo. –Él nos puede llevar a la aldea sin ser vistos.- le dijo a los otros. –Después de todo, es su aldea.-

Amagumo dio un par de pasos hacia delante, dudando. Volteó a ver a Gaara y luego al otro ninja. Se inclinó. –Yo… ¡yo haré todo lo posible para que entren a la aldea a salvo!-

-Bien, sólo vámonos.- murmuró Sakura, cruzando los brazos.

-Si.- Shikamaru asintió. –llévanos er…-

-Amagumo.-

-¡Si, llévanos Amagumo!-

-AxA-

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente. Volteó para ver que Temari y la familia de Shida se habían ido a dormir. Suspiró y vio a su alrededor. No… no había sido un sueño. Aún estaba atascada en esa sucia celda… y no sabía cuanta distancia había entre ella y Gaara pero le dolía siquiera pensarlo.

Cruzó los brazos y los recargó sobre las rodillas. No sabía que hacer. Si Gaara aún estaba vivo… ¿iría a buscarla o simplemente la olvidaría? Ya la había dejado sola una vez. ¡No! ¡No! ¿En que estaba pensando? Se habían prometido sobre las rosas. Gaara nunca rompía una promesa segun Temari y Kankuro.

Tenía que creer que iba a ir por ella… que iba a ir y los ayudaría. Tenía que creer… tenía que… cerró los ojos y lágrimas salieron de ellos, cayendo al suelo.

-¿Hinata?-

Volteó para ver que Temari había despertado. La rubia parpadeó antes de notar que Hinata estaba llorando. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con gentileza.

-Oh…- Hinata alejó la mirada. –No es nada…-

-No me mientas.- la interrumpió Temari. –Vamos a ser familia una vez que tú y Gaara se casen, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata la volteó a ver y suspiró. –Estoy preocupada.-

-¿Preocupada?-

-Sobre Gaara. No sé si está bien…-

-Está bien.- dijo Temari quitándole importancia con un gesto. -¡Está en camino ahora mismo!-

Hinata parpadeó. -¿C-cómo lo sabes?- dijo en voz baja.

-Uh ¿hola?- Temari sonrió. –Es mi hermanito ¿recuerdas? Yo sé este tipo de cosas cuando es sobre mis hermanos.- sonrió. –Te lo dije antes, Gaara nunca rompe sus promesas. Llegará en cualquier momento y apuesto a que todos vendrán con él. ¡Incluidos Neji y Naruto, eso te lo apuesto! ¿Entendido?-

Hinata observó el rostro lleno de confianza y sonrió. –Si… tienes razón Temari-san.- asintió. Si Naruto y Neji iban con Gaara… estaría muy contenta de verlos a todos.

-Bien.- dijo Temari. –No quiero que tengas una crisis y empieces a llorar por todo porque… porque esto es lo que pasa Hinata. Esto es lo que pasa en las guerras. Gente muere, amantes son separados, todo se desmoron eventualmente, si no se encuentra alguna solución.-

-¿Cuál es la verdadera definición de la guerra?- preguntó Hinata.

-Guerra quiere decir…- Temari frunció el ceño. –Peleas, muerte, amor, pérdida y luego… paz.- sonrió levemente.

-AxA-

-Si nos apresuramos a encontrar al equipo de Kakashi, podemos ir directo a la aldea y empezar nuestro ataque.- dijo Shikamaru. –Nos apoyaremos en el conocimiento de Amagumo, los insectos de Shino, Akamaru y la arena de Gaara. Si eres separado del grupo, te escondes.-

-¿Y si nos metemos en una pelea?- preguntó Kankuro.

-Entonces peleas.- murmuró Shikamaru. –Pero intenten no involucrar a los inocentes. Esta no es su pelea.-

-¿Entonces ustedes atacarían una aldea sin matar a todos?- preguntó Amagumo con los brazos abiertos como platos.

-Por supuesto que no lastimamos a los que no tienen culpa en esta pelea.- dijo Sakura bruscamente. –No somos un montón de desgraciados que simplemente entra y mata. ¿Porqué?-

-Bueno… eso es lo que hacemos en nuestra aldea…- murmuró.

-La aldea de la nube, obsesionada con pelear…- murmuró Neji. –Estaré feliz de matar a quienquiera que esté a cargo de todo esto.-

-Su padre murió por culpa de tu aldea.- Sakura le dijo a Amagumo. –No ha perdonado a la aldea de la nube.-

Gaara se mantuvo silencioso con los ojos entrecerrados. Encontraría a quien estuviera a cargo de todo esto por su cuenta y lo mataría con sus propias manos. Les mostraría que pasaba con los que se metían con su hermana… y con su amante. Cerró ls ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien, Gaara-kun?- preguntó Sakura, acelerando hasta estar junto a él.

-¿Porqué te importaría?-

Sakura frunció el ceño. –Escucha, sé que no te gusto y tu a mi tampoco me caes muy bien pero aún así soy tu amiga.- él le lanzó una mirada y ella sonrió. –Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo ¿recuerdas? ¡Si necesitas ayuda en la batalla, estoy aquí para ayudar!-

Gaara se le quedó viendo.

Sakura sonrió. –Eres amigo de Naruto ¿cierto? Cualquier amigo de Naruto es alguien a quien debo proteger con mi vida, ¿entiendes? Eso significa que estoy aquí ara protegerte. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿cierto?-

Gaara parpadeó y asintió levemente. –Si… gracias Sakura.-

Ella sonrió.

**-A/N-**

**ESTO NO FUE GAASAKU! Antes muerta que escribir eso, me gusta demasiado Gaara como para ponerlo con _ella _no tengo nada contra quienes lo escriben ni nada pero es ella la que me saca de quicio. Digo Sasuke se va y esta se tira al drama y aparte siempre ignora los sentimientos de Naruto como si no fueran nada ¬¬ digo no quiero que los acepte yo soy pro NaruHina si GaaHina no pasa pero a como me cae mal la desgraciada ok lo superaré. Próximo capítulo el próximo miércoles! Oh si esta vez cumpliré! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Fiu! No pensé que fuera a acabar, llevo tres días en este pero no le había avanzado mucho en realidad. Anyway, tengo que estudiar para mi examen de francés así que au revoir o como mi hermana lo escribe, ourwa!**

**-A/N-**

**Capítulo 35 – Algo grande se acerca**

Akamaru levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire. Gruñó ligeramente, su cola agitándose furiosamente. Estiró el cuello y ladró, alertando a los otros que alguien iba hacia ellos. Se acercó y jaló la manga de Kiba.

-¿Qué pasa Akamaru?- preguntó Naruto, levantando la vista de su tazón de ramen.

-Dice que algo se acerca.- dijo Kiba, observando a su amigo con cuidado, ojos entrecerrados.

-¿En serio? Bueno entonces, lo mejor será prepararnos en caso de que sea un ataque.- dijo Kakashi, observándolos sobre su libro. Sacudió a Neji para ue despertara y sacó a Shino de su mal humor. –Pongan atención.- murmuró seriamente.

Kiba olfateó el aire.

-¿Quién es Kiba?- preguntó Neji.

Kiba frunció el ceño y no contestó.

Todos levantaron la mirada.

Todos se tensaron, esperando la respuesta del especialista en rastreo. Suspiró y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. –Sólo es un zorro desértico.- gruñó. –Akamaru estás loco.-

Akamaru ladró felizmente.

Los otros gruñeron y se sentaron de nuevo.

-Tonto perro haciendo errores tan estúpidos.- murmuró Naruto. -¡Ey, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Cuando vamos a salvar a Temari de la aldea de la nube eh!-

-Chouji está trabajando en eso ahora.- dijo Kakashi, levantando la banda del jounin. –Se disfrazó de civil. Hará que lo arresten sin dejarles saber que es Ninja. Lo pondrán en una celda y sacará a Temari con su jutsu de expansión. Luego la regresará con nosotros y una vez que tengamos a Temari segura y Shikamaru, Gaara y Hinata lleguen, atacaremos la aldea. ¿Entendiste Naruto?-

Naruto murmuró algo por lo bajo y comió más ramen.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a Chouji…- murmuró Neji, levantando la vista al cielo con el ceño fruncido.

-AxA-

_¿Quién iba a saber que sería tan fácil? _Pensó Chouji, mientras los guardias de la nube lo llevaban a la prisión. Ni siquiera habían sospechado que era un experimentado Ninja. Simplemente pensaron que era un viajero que se había perdido. No dudaron en arrestarlo.

¡Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a Temari y salir de ahí!

¡Ha, pan comido!

_Mmmm… pan…_

-Entra en la celda gordito.- se burló uno de los guardias, abriendo una de las puertas.

_Mantente calmado Chouji… puedes patear sus traseros después… _el jounin se dijo a si mismo. Suspiró y entró en la celda sin resistirse. Volteó a su alrededor cuando cerraron la puerta. Se rió.

-Cállate ¿si?- siseó una mujer de pelo oscuro. –No hay razón para estar riéndose en un lugar así.-

-¡Por supuesto que hay razones!- dijo Chouji alegremente. -¡Estoy aquí para sacarlos de aquí por supuesto!- cruzó los brazos y vio a su alrededor. -¡Verás, en realidad soy un Ninja de la hoja! ¡Yo vine aquí a encontrar a Temari de la aldea de la arena!-

Se oyó a alguien moverse en la esquina y Chouji vio un par de apagados ojos verdes verlo sobre una cobija. -¿C-Chouji-kun?- susurró una voz suavemente.

Otra figura se sentó y ojos plateados brillaron en la oscuridad. El rostro de Hinata se iluminó. -¡Chouji!- jadeó.

-¡H-Hinata!- jadeó Chouji. -¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!-

-La atraparon.- murmuró Temari, quitándose las cobijas de encima. Chouji nunca la había visto tan mal. Jamás había estado tan pálida aún con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

Chouji se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella. Puso una mano sobre su frente. –Tienes fiebre, Temari-chan.-

-¿Crees que no sé eso?- gruñó. –Fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para que te atraparan, ¿qué es eso?-

-Me dejé atrapar.- dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer eso?- preguntó Shida.

-Yo.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. –No les dije que era Ninja. Tenemos un plan para sacarte de aquí…- volteó a ver a la Hyuuga. – Pero Hinata, ¿tú que haces aquí?-

-Me atraparon, como dijo Temari-san.-

-¿Qué pasó con Gaara?-

Se encogió de hombros.

El rostro de Chouji se ensombreció.

-Aún mejor razón para sacarlas de aquí. ¡Todos vinimos a salvarlas! ¡Shikamaru lidera un grupo para encontrar a Gaara ahora mismo!- les aseguró.

-¿Cómo planeas sacarnos?- murmuró Temari, su voz rasposa por la falta de uso.

-Mi jutsu de expansión.- dijo sonriendo.

-Creí que habíamos acordado, ningún plan para escapar.- gruñó Shida.

Gohan suspiró. –Hija, este joven hombre vino hasta acá para salvar a estas dos chicas e incluso a todos los prisioneros, ¿no puedes siquiera agradecerle?-

Shida no respondió.

-Temari-chan, tendremos que hacerlo rápido para llevarte con Sakura.- dijo Chouji en voz baja.

-No voy a ningún lado sin los otros.- murmuró.

-Pero— -

-Dije NO Chouji.- siseó. –Si yo me voy, todos los prisioneros se van conmigo.- lo vio con fuego en los ojos.

-Temari-onee-chan, no tienes que hacer esto.- dijo Hana.

-No, pero así lo quiero.-

Chouji suspiró. –Bien, hazlo a tu manera.-

-Bien, ahora dime el plan.-

-AxA-

Tsunade salió corriendo de la torre Hokage con Jiraya a su lado. Corrieron hacia el claro donde habían ordenado a todos los jounin, chunnin y Anbu juntarse. En cuanto los ninjas los vieron, los bañaron con preguntas.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿Jiraya-sama que hacemos aquí?-

-¿Está bajo ataque la aldea?-

-¿Alertamos a nuestros aliados?-

Tsunade dio un pisotón que hizo que el piso se fracturara a sus pies. -¡Cállense y escúchenme!- les dijo bruscamente.

Todos guardaron silencio, temerosos de la ira del quinto Hokage.

Puso las manos sobre la cadera. –Esta es una alerta de guerra.- les dijo. –Parece que las aldeas de la niebla y la nube rompieron el tratado de paz. No estamos bajo ataque ahora mismo, pero lo estaremos muy, muy pronto. Ya han atacado al Kazekage Gaara y Hyuuga Hinata y han capturado a Temari de la arena mientras estaba en una misión pacífica en su aldea. Este es un asunto muy serio que será tratado por nuestros mejores.-

-¿No deberíamos poner la aldea bajo protección extra?- preguntó Iruka con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, ya les dije a los jounin de la frontera que estén alertas.- contestó, asintiendo.

-¿Y si alguien penetra en la aldea?- preguntó Yamato.

-Entonces hacemos lo que hicimos cuando la arena y el sonido atacaron, por supuesto.- contestó Ebisu. –Um… ¿cierto, Hokage-sama?-

Ella asintió. –He recibido detalles de el ataque de la arena y el sonido y si. Si somos atacados seguimos las mismas tácticas, ¿entendido?-

-¿Hokage-sama?-

Tsunade volteó para ver a Lee, Tenten, Ino y Sai, los únicos jounin de su edad que quedaban en la aldea. -¿Qué pasa?-

Sai dio un paso adelante. -¿Sería apropiado pedirle ayuda a otros miembros de la raíz ayuda?-

Su sugerencia fue inmediatamente apagada por insultos.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Tsunade. –Sai, es una generosa oferta pero no todos los miembros de raís son como tu, sabes.-

-Pero conozco algunos que lo son.- dijo sonriendo. –He hablado con ellos antes. Siguieron mi ejemplo para tener una vida diferente y tener emociones. En realidad no quieren trabajar bajo Danzo más tiempo.- cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

-Bueno… estamos algo cortos en poder de campo.- dijo Tsunade en voz baja. –Desde que Asuma murió.-

Kutenai alejó la mirada.

Tsunade suspiró. -¡Izumo, Genma, Raido, Kotetsu!-

-¡Si, señora!-

-Vayan a los cuarteles de raíz y llévense a Sai con ustedes. Hagan que él les muestre a los otros Ninja como él. ¡Vayan, ya!- observó a los jounin alejarse saltando. –Y el resto de ustedes, regresen a lo que estaban haciendo y mantengan los ojos abiertos.-

Todos se fueron y ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Jiraya…-

Él le lanzó una mirada.

-Algo grande se acerca…-


	36. Chapter 36

**UF! Pensé que no acababa :P El martes me lastimé el hombro en natación y me punza es muy frustrante pero tenía que acabar este capítulo. Ya se acerca el final! :D Zukie todavía no me autoriza traducir también la secuela de estoy no se si me deje pero si si yo se los haré saber. En fin disfruten este capítulo directamente desde !**

**A/N**

**Capítulo 36 – Alerta de Guerra**

Amagumo bajó su paso cuando se dio cuenta que Gaara caminaba atrás de los otros, y más lentamente. Les lanzó una mirada a los shinobi de la hoja y la arena y vio que todavía no habían notado que Gaara había desacelerado. Amagumo suspiró y se puso casi junto al pelirrojo. No se atrevía a acercarse demasiado. El joven hombre era mucho más poderoso y sabía que si lo enojaba, estaría muerto en medio segundo. –Uh… ¿S-Sabaku-san?-

Ojos verdes se movieron lentamente hacia él.

-Uh… ¿e-está algo mal?- preguntó nerviosamente, temeroso de la ira del Kazekage. No conocía las técnicas para matar del pelirrojo pero de acuerdo al Ninja de la hoja llamado Shikamaru, eran algo que preferiría no saber. Todo lo que sabía era que Gaara controlaba arena. Era todo lo que sabía y probablemente todo lo que quería saber.

-¿Porqué preguntas?- preguntó Gaara después de una pausa. Su voz era baja y tenía un borde de remordimiento en ella. Era apenas un movimiento de labios y garganta, así que Amagumo tuvo dificultad en entender lo que dijo. Se tuvo que inclinar un poco hacia el frente para escucharlo.

-U-uh… bueno… se a-alejó de los o-otros y… y está muy callado.- se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente. Cuando el joven no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado o notado la amigable sonrisa Amagumo frunció el ceño y alejó la mirada. –Um…-

-Sólo estoy pensando.- contesto Gaara fríamente. Sus ojos parecían grises en lugar de verdes bajo la luz del atardecer desértico. Sus labios parecían arena en un cielo de rayos y su piel parecía perderse en el desierto.

-Um… sé que no es mi asunto… pero… ¿sobre qué?- continuó, observando al Kazekage fijamente. Este joven hombre definitivamente era diferente. Era como una compleja y bien aceitada máquina. Era brusco y al punto, violento y ante un malfuncionamiento, total y completamente letal.

Gaara no contestó, como si estuviera intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para contestar. Sus vacíos ojos escanearon la arena, esperando que las palabras se formaran en las dunas a sus pies.

-¡Claro, es tu asunto privado y no tienes que decirme! Digo… ¡y-yo soy considerado un enemigo después de todo!- frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la mirada a la arena. –Pero…-

Gaara inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, observando el cielo nocturno mientras caminaba. Una fría brisa anunció la llegada de la noche, haciendo que su cabello rojo revoloteara alrededor de sus ojos y rostro. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea y sus ojos entrecerrados ligeramente.

-Sobre…- su voz fue apenas un susurro. –Sobre ella…- sus ojos parecieron apagarse aún más. Los cerró, aros negros alrededor de sus ojos tapando el verde azulado.

-Oh, um… ¿esa chica Hinata?- preguntó.

Movió ligeramente el mentón hacia abajo. Su sustituto de asentir al parecer.

-Oh…- alejó la mirada con el ceño fruncido. No entendía como dos personas de aldeas totalmente diferentes pudieran tener un lazo tan fuerte como esos dos al parecer lo tenían. ¿Y qué con la hermana de Gaara, esta tal Temari? Se preguntó como era. Probablemente era una débil y pequeña niña que, a pesar de ser mayor que ellos, necesita ser protegida por sus hermanos. Asintió lentamente. Si, probablemente era así.

Lo confundía mucho, simplemente no lo entendía. Este hombre era el Kazekage. A ojos de una mujer, era atractivo. Debía de haber bastante chicas bonitas en Suna. ¿Porqué escogió alguien de otra aldea, aún siendo aliadas? Sacudió la cabeza. Nunca lo entendería. Tal vez su lazo no era tan fuerte como a él le parecía que era. Tal vez simplemente eran dos personas, que ni siquiera se amaban. Apostaría… que cuando rescataran a la mentada Hinata, no harían nada. Tal vez intercambiar un hola o algo. No esperaría que algo más pasara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Gaara preguntó de pronto, sacando a Amagumo de sus cavilaciones. Se dio la vuelta para ver que esos fríos ojos lo observaban fijamente. Se encogió.

-Uh… ¿h-hacer?-

-Después de todo esto. Seguramente no podrás regresar a casa.-

-Ah… no… no lo esperaría…- se encogió de hombros. –Yo um… probablemente buscaré alguna aldea pequeña al lado del camino para quedarme supongo.- frunció el ceño, sabiendo que esa no era un respuesta lo suficientemente buena como para el Kazekage. Pero, al parecer lo había sido porque Gaara cerró los ojos y alejó la mirada, como aceptando la respuesta.

-Uh… ¿y tú?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Probablemente regresar a la aldea de la hoja a…- frunció el ceño.

Amagumo no alcanzó a escuchar el resto, ya que el Ninja de la arena, Kankuro, los llamó haciendo que ambos levantaran la mirada.

-¡Ey, no se alejen!- les advirtió. -¡Sentimos al grupo de Kakashi no muy lejos de aquí! Los encontraremos en cualquier minuto, te necesitamos aquí adelante Gaara.-

-Claro.- Gaara caminó lejos de Amagumo con las manos en los bolsillos. Se acercó a su hermano y murmuró algo. Amagumo podía asegurar que eran hermanos. Aunque el rostro de Kankuro era un poco más ancho, el parecido era impresionante.

Se preguntaba como serían estos otros ninjas. ¿Serían flojos como Shikamaru, mal hablados como Kankuro, silenciosos y serios como Gaara o tal vez algo completamente diferente? Suspiró y aceleró el paso, sólo para sobresaltarse cuando Kankuro gritó fuertemente.

-¡EY! ¡LOS DE LA HOJA!- gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

Amagumo levantó la vista para ver a un peueño grupo correr hacia ellos. El joven hombre al frente parecía ser de la edad de Gaara y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver al pelirrojo.

Se detuvo frente al Kazekage y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se observaron fijamente y la tensión parecía tronar entre ellos como una tormenta eléctrica. Después de una larga pausa, el rubio saltó hacia el frente y abrazó a Gaara. La sorpresa era clara en su pálido rostro.

-¡Gaara, lo siento TAAAAAANTO!- gritó el rubio. -¡Fui un ENORME idiota!-

-Bueno, no puedo discutirte eso.- Murmuró el pelirrojo, las orillas de suslabios levantandose ligeramente.

El rubio de ojos azules rió y lo soltó. Sonrió alegremente, las marcas en sus mejillas resaltando.

Un chico con largo cabello café y ojos increíblemente parecidos a los de Hinata dio un paso al frente. –Yo… yo también lo siento.- dijo en voz baja. Extendió una mano.

Gaara pareció considerarlo un momento, antes de tomar la mano del otro hombre y agitarla.

El rubio vio a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. –¿Dónde está Hinata?- preguntó, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

Otro chico con alborotado cabello café y un perro a su lado frunció el ceño hacia Gaara. Otro chico casi completamente cubierto, excepto sus ojos, que también estaban cubiertos con lentes oscuros se acercó también.

Shikamaru suspiró. –Fue capturada por ninjas de la nube.-

-¡Q-qué!- jadeó el rubio, ojos azules muy abiertos. Volteó a ver a Amagumo. -¡Fue ese tipo!-

-Idiota.- murmuró Shikamaru. –Si hubiera sido este tipo, no estaría vivo ahora mismo ¿o si? Gaara ya lo hubiera enterrado en arena.- Gaara asintió ligeramente.

-Supongo…-

-Bueno, si estaba en la celda, Chouji la sacará.- dijo el hombre del pelo plateado. –Fue a rescatar a Temari.-

Gaara levantó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Gaara-kun.- dijo tranquilamente. –Si alguien puede salvar a Temari y Hinata, ese es Chouji.-

-Ey, Kakashi-sensei.- dijo Sakura, acercándose. -¿Cuándo vamos a ir eh? Vamos a atacar a la nube.- volteó a ver a Shikamaru. -¿cierto?-

-Este es el plan.- dijo Shikamaru en voz baja.

-¡Ash ay vamos otra vez!-

-Cállate Naruto.-

-¡Humph!-

Shikamaru se arrodilló y dibujó en la arena con el dedo. –Shouji entrará a prisión disfrazándose como civil. Sacará a Temari y ahora también a Hinata y volará el lugar. Una vez que veamos la explosión del jutsu de expansión de Chouji, entramos nosotros. Solo pelearemos para sacar a Temari y a Hinata de ahí. Luego regresaremos a la hoja. No hay suficientes de nosotros como para atacar a gran escala.- suspiró. –El único resultado posible de esto es la guerra, lo sé.- los volteó a ver a todos. –No quiero ninguna perdida aquí ¿entendido? Temari una vez me dijo que las muertes eran una parte inevitable de las misiones… no estoy de acuerdo. Esto se puede evitar si trabajamos juntos ¿entendidos?-

Todos asintieron y Kankuro sonrió.

-En verdad eres impresionante, ¿lo sabías Shikamaru?- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Es lo que me han dicho.- murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kankuro se rió y se movió para platicar con Kiba.

Naruto puso las manos en las caderas y suspiró son aburrimiento. -¡No entiendo como pudieron captura a tu hermana, Gaara! ¡Simplemente no suena como Temari!-

Gaara se sentó en una roca. Amagumo se sentó en la arena, observándolos con curiosidad.

-Estaba en términos pacíficos y seguramente no lo esperaba.- dijo Gaara seriamente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. -¡Bueno ahora la puedo molestar con eso cuando Chouji la regrese!- se rió.

-Si bueno, buena suerte con eso.- murmuró Gaara.

Naruto torció los ojos y siguió preguntando cosas. –Y… tu y Hinata regresaron ¿huh?- sonrió. -¿Se besaron?-

Gaara parpadeó y lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿Es ese tu asunto?- gruñó enojado.

-¿Es eso un no?-

-¡No!-

-¿Entonces es un si?-

-Yo— -

-¿Entonces?-

-Déjame— -

-¿Hm?-

Amagumo siguió la discusión, ligeramente confundido. Hasta donde sabía, los ninja de baja categoría no podían contestarle a los Kages de esa manera. ¿Porqué Gaara no lo había detenido?

-No te preocupes por esos dos.- Amagumo volteó para ver a Sakura sentada en la arena junto a él. –Gaara y Naruto son muy viejos amigos. Esto es normal para ellos.-

No contestó pero frunció el ceño.

-AxA-

Lee frunció el ceño y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. -¡Si no puedo hacer seiscientas abdominales, entonces haré ochocientas lagartijas!-

Tenten sacudió la cabeza y Sai solo sonrió.

Los tres estaban parados sobre la torre de vigilancia, esperando por un enemigo que no venía.

-Lee, sólo fue un juego de piedra papel o tijeras, gran asunto.- murmuró Tenten cruzando los brazos.

-¡Pero debo vencer a Sai!- gritó Lee, haciendo las abdominales.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo Sai en voz baja. -¿eso es parte del juego?-

Tenten torció los ojs.

Sai podía ser tan inocente a veces que era adorable, eso lo tenía que admitir Tenten. Suspiró y se recargó en la pared. -¡Esto es tan aburrido! Porqué me tenían que poner con…- volteó a su alrededor. estaba atascada cn un chico sin emociones que sonreía con perturvadora frecuencia y con la hermosa bestia verde de la hoja y sus locas cejas. Gimió.

-¿Algo mal, Tenten-san?- preguntó Sai.

-Uh no… todo está bien…- murmuró.

-¡De acuerdo entonces!- dijo sonriendo.

Su ojo se encogió en un tic.

-¿Porqué no me dieron otro puesto?- murmuró por lo bajo. Se masajeó las sienes. ¡Este día parecía nunca, nunca acabar!

Bajó la vista a la alegre aldea debajo. Todos parecían felices y tranquilos, totalmente ignorantes de lo cerca que estaba la guerra. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que los ninja que veía caminando entre las masas como civiles se veían preocupados o alertas. Asintió lentamente. Deberían de estarlo. Solo el ninja más tonto no estaría preocupado ahora, no con la alerta de Guerra activada.

¿Pero, realmente empezaría una guerra? Se preguntó si pasaría. Después de un momento, suspiró y se dio la vuelta hacia los dos idiotas.


	37. Chapter 37

**Discúlpenme! La verdad como están cortos los capítulos casi siempre los empiezo a traducir uno o dos días antes y este ya casi lo tenía acabado cuando me hablaron para salir a cenar y pues la verdad… el hambre es canija y ya pronto va a ser mi examen A1 de francés y estoy teniendo una mini crisis nerviosa y luego esa misma semana son los bimestrales y aggh toda una (disculpen la expresión) mierda. El próximo capítulo estará sin falta el próximo miércoles ya verán! :D**

**A/N**

**Capítulo 37 – Plan en acción**

La aldea de la nube era normalmente silenciosa, ya que era ordenado que nadie gritara, chillara o en general hiciera ruidos fuertes. Cualquiera que desobedeciera esa orden era puesto en prisión inmediatamente. De cualquier manera, había habido mucha platica sobre los tres nuevos prisioneros. Dos jóvenes, y según los rumores muy bellas, chicas y un civil muy gordo. Les fascinaba a los aldeanos que alguien pudiera simplemente entrar a la aldea y ser puesto en prisión con una sonrisa en el rostro todo el tiempo. Pero regresando al tema… la silenciosa aldea. De pronto el silencio fue roto por una enorme explosión, haciendo que todos gritaran de sorpresa. Había venido de la prisión.

Todos corrieron a la prisión sorprendidos y vieron humo y ruinas por todas partes. Una alto y gordo hombre estaba parado ahí, sonriendo. Había una mujer inconsciente en sus brazos y una chica con largo cabello azulado y ojos plateados sobre su hombro.

-Ahora, antes de que esos malvados dictadores lleguen,- el hombre les dijo a todos. –Quiero decirles que pronto serán libres de esta tiranía, ya que el Kazekage y muchos ninjas más vienen a ayudar.- sonrió, y se dio la vuelta, corriendo muy rápido para alguien de su tamaño.

-Shikamaru…- murmuró. –Apúrate…- se detuvo de golpe cuando cinco ninja saltaron frente a él, bloqueándole la salida.

-Oh diablos…- suspiró y acomodó a la mujer rubia sobre su codo. –Agárrate fuerte Hinata.- le advirtió a la chica de pelo azulado.

-AxA-

Gaara se arrodilló junto a un pequeño arrollo que corría por el desierto. Tomó un poco de agua y se la echó en la cara para mantenerse despierto. Era de noche y todos los demás estaban dormidos. El pelirrojo no se atrevía a dormirse, por su la señal de Chouji aparecía. Se quitó el cabello húmedo de los ojos y suspiró. La arena giró alrededor de él con gentileza, como tratando de confortarlo. La arena se detuvo y siseó una advertencia. Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron.

Movió su brazo a un lado de golpe y la arena voló detrás de él sin que él siquiera volteara. La oyó hacer contacto con algo y un jadeo de sorpresa. Frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos. Se dio la vuelta para ver a quien había atrapado la arena y parpadeó sorprendido. Era Amagumo.

Con un leve movimiento de muñeca y la arena se retiró lentamente, deslizándose por sus brazos y piernas. Cruzó su rostro levemente pero él la empujó. –No te me aparezcas así.- le advirtió en voz baja.

-Lo s-siento…- murmuró Amagumo, sentándose temblorosamente. Se quitó lo que quedaba de la arena de Gaara y volteó a ver al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. –Yo… um…- alejó la mirada.

Gaara había regresado al agua y se echó agua en el rostro de nuevo. Suspiró y le lanzó una mirada a Amagumo. -¿Qué?- preguntó en una monótona voz.

Amagumo observó la dorada arena con fascinación, el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Gaara cuando el Kazekage murmuró algo. -¿huh?-

-Dije,- el pelirrojo repitió, un poco de molestia en su grave voz. –la arena sólo ataca cuando se lo ordeno.-

-Oh… s-sí…- le lanzó una mirada. –Así que, te volviste Kazekage cuando tenías 15 ¿cierto? Tu madre y padre debieron de estar muy orgullosos.- sonrió dudoso.

Gaara lo observó un momento, una arruga profundizándose en su frente. Después de una pausa alejó la mirada. –No.-

Amagumo lo vio con confusión. –Pero ¿por qué? Cualquier padre estaría orgulloso si su hijo— -

-No estaban para hacer un comentario.-

El ninja de la nube pareció estudiar esas palabras brevemente y luego sacudió la cabeza. -¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? Si estaban en una misión, entonces ellos— -

-Están muertos.-

Se congeló, observando al chico de 18 años con incredulidad. Según su conocimiento y experiencia, los huérfanos nunca lograban nada. Ellos vivían todas sus vidas sin padres o familia y usualmente crecían para tener un mal trabajo o morir. al menos, eso era lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho. El joven hombre frente a él era el Kazekage, el más grande ninja de la aldea de la arena. No podía ser un huérfano. No, no este chico. -¿No es en serio verdad?- preguntó una risa silenciosa detrás de su voz. –Digo… los huérfanos son…- buscó las palabras correctas. -¡Bueno en realidad nunca logran nada!-

Los fríos ojos de Gaara se movieron bruscamente hacia él y Amagumo se encogió al ver furia en las azuladas profundidades. Parecía que quería contener algo, detener algo de salir. La arena se movió a su alrededor, ansiosa. Después de que el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada largamente, cerró los ojos.

Amagumo lo observó nerviosamente.

Gaara murmuró algo y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia donde estaban los otros durmiendo, para ver que Kankuro se había despertado con el ruido.

-¿Qué onda, hermano?- preguntó Kankuro, viendo mientras Gaara se sentaba en la arena junto a él. Gaara solo alejó la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

-Tú toma la siguiente guardia.- dijo Gaara seriamente. –Necesito dormirán poco…- se recostó y no habló o volteó a ver a Kankuro otra vez.

Kankuro observó la nuca de su hermano, confundido y luego de regreso a Amagumo. Suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el hombre mayor. Se dejó caer junto a él y lo fulminó con la mirada con casi tanto instinto asesino como Gaara. -¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó con voz peligrosa.

-¡N-nada!- dijo Amagumo nerviosamente. –Yo… yo sólo… le pregunté si sus padres estaban orgullosos cuando se volvió Kazekage. Dijo que no porque estaban muertos pero yo no le creí porque bueno… los huérfanos no son nada.-

Kankuro lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló para que estuvieran cara a cara. –Desgraciado.- sucurró para no despertar a los otros. -¡Nuestros padres ESTÁN muertos! ¡Nuestra mamá murió dando a luz a Gaara y nuestro padre fue asesinado por Orochimaru! Hablando sobre eso frente a Gaara… tch, ¡tienes suerte de no estar muerto ahora mismo amigo!-

Amagumo tragó saliva ruidosamente. –E-entonces ustedes en realidad— -

-Huérfanos, sí.- Kankuro lo soltó, con el ceño fruncido. –También lo es Naruto, el de allá. Su padre fue el cuarto Hokage, como nuestro padre fue el cuarto Kazekage.- hizo una mueca ante la palabra 'padre'.

-No todos los huérfanos terminan con una porquería de vida.- murmuró. –Todos terminamos bien. Bueno… no estoy tan seguro sobre Temari y Gaara fue medio asesino por un tiempo, pero ahora todos estamos cuerdos. Excepto por Temari… y tal vez Gaara…- frunció el ceño.

Amagumo volteó a ver a Gaara. El costado del pelirrojo se movía lentamente, diciéndole al ninja de la nube que se había dormido. Suspiró y volteó a ver a Kankuro que lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo— -

Hubo una enorme explosión que resonó por todo el desierto. Los ninjas salieron de su sueño y se levantaron de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Qué diablos fue eso!- gritó Kiba.

-¡La señal de Chouji!- jadeó Naruto, señalando a una columna de humo en la distancia. Los volteó a ver sonriendo.

-Si esa era la señal, entonces vamos.- dijo Gaara rápidamente. Se acercó a Naruto, acomodándose las correas de la calabaza sobre sus hombros. El rubio y él intercambiaron una mirada y ambos asintieron.

-Gaara y yo vamos primero.- Naruto les dijo a los otros. –Para ver que tal está la situación. Nuestra señal será la arena de Gaara. ¡Síganos si la ven!- salió tras Gaara, ya que el pelirrojo ya estaba corriendo hacia la aldea.

-¿Apurado, Gaara?- lo molestó sonriendo.

-¿Tú que crees?-

-Estás apurado.-

-En serio.-

Naruto sonrió ligeramente. Esos pequeñas discusiones con el temperamental pelirrojo le recordaban de sus discusiones con Sasuke antes… oh bueno, no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Ahora, se tenía que concentrar en salvar a Hinata y Temari.

-¿Ey Gaara?-

Le lanzó una mirada.

Naruto le guiñó un ojo. -¡Asegúrate de cuidarme la espalda en esta pelea!-

Naruto sonrió débilmente. –Creo que será al revés.-

-¡EY! ¡Qué significa eso!-

Gaara sólo sonrió y siguió corriendo.

Naruto murmuró por lo bajo y lo siguió.

-AxA-

Tenten tenía ganas de matarse mientras escuchaba a Lee parlotear sobre la juventud y lo increíble que era Gai-sensei. Sai escuchaba sin interés, viendo a su alrededor con gesto ausente buscando algo que distrajera a Lee. Abrió los ojos cafés al escuchar un agudo chillido. Levantó la mirada para ver a un águila mensajera volando alrededor de ellos, un mensaje atado en su pierna.

-¡Un águila mensajera!- gritó Lee.

Tenten torció los ojos y estiró el brazo para que el águila aterrizara. El animal estiró su pata.

Ella abrió el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron. –Quédense aquí.- les dijo a Sai y Lee. -¡Necesito llevarle esto a Tsunade-sama!-

-Pero soy más rápid— -

-¡Regreso en un rato!- gritó Tenten, pasándolos rápidamente. Bajó las escaleras a medio correr. Cierto, Lee hubiera podido llevarle la carta a Tsunade-sama más rápido pero esta era una buena excusa para que Tenten se alejara de esos cabezas de chorlito por un rato. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, sonrió.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, chocando con Genma y Shizune en el camino. Les sonrió mientras se levantaba rápidamente y seguía su camino, ignorando sus quejas. Subió los escalones y finalmente llegó a la oficina de Tsunade. Tocó y entró para encontrar a Ino hablando con la Hokage.

-Oh lo siento, ¿estoy interrumpiendo?-

-No, no.- dijo Tsunade. –Ino y yo ya acabamos.-

Ino le sonrió a Tenten y salió de la oficina.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tsunade, directamente.

La morena le dio el pergamino a la Hokage sin decir una palabra, un poco emocionada de saber que decía en el código secreto de la carta. Vio como Tsunade lo abría y leía rápidamente con sus ojos almendrados. Se agrandaron.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Tenten emocionada.

Tsunade se levantó de golpe de su silla y se apresuró a la puerta. -¡Tenten, regresa a tu puesto!- ordenó.

-Pero— -

-¡Ahora!-

Tenten suspiró pero saltó por la ventana, corriendo de regreso a la torre muy a su pesar.

**A/N**

**Plis mandenme reviews! Comentarios, quejas lo que sea es bienvenido. (:**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disculpen la tardanza pero la semana pasada estuve en mi auto impuesto periodo de estudio intensivo para mi examen de francés y ps yo digo q me fue bien… creo. Anyway disfruten este capítulo directamente desde DISland. **

**A/N**

**Capítulo 38 – Bousen**

_¡Rasengan! _

El edificio cedió con facilidad y Naruto saltó sobre la pila de desperdicios, viendo a su alrededor. la aldea de la nube estaba curiosamente vacía. Ah… ¡estaban preparando una emboscada! Naruto no era un total idiota. Si, había sido un idiota con Gaara y Hinata, pero ya lo había superado. Sabía que estaban juntos y sabía que se amaban. No era su lugar meterse en sus sentimientos.

-¡Ey Gaara! ¡Creo que es una emboscada!- le gritó sobre el hombro al pelirrojo. Gaara terminó de lidiar con los guardias de la entrada y se acercó a Naruto.

-Es lo más seguro.- dijo con seriedad. –Debieron de haber previsto nuestra llegada, pero allá.- Señaló con la cabeza al norte de la aldea, donde se veían enormes explosiones y se oían gritos, muchos gritos. Sangre era visible en el aire en esa dirección y un enorme puño se alcanzaba a ver.

-Ese debe de ser Chouji.- dijo Naruto riéndose. Se bajó de la montaña de desperdicios. -¡Vamos Gaara!- Iban a salvar a Hinata y Temari y entonces todo estaría bien.

El Kazekage fijó los ojos a la distancia con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Otro grito de Naruto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se dio le vuelta y levantó la mirada al cielo. Pronto estaría ahí, junto a Hinata. Pronto.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-

Voltearon para ver a Koujin, el hermano de Amagumo. Los observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. –No van a ir más lejos.- Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una espada atada a la espalda.

Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron.

-Vamos Gaara, podremos perderlo si— -

-No, tú sigue adelante.-

Naruto volteó a ver a su amigo, sorprendido. –Pero Gaara— -

-Esta es mi pelea, Naruto.- dijo con calma. –Tú ve a encontrar a Chouji, Hinata y Temari. Sácalos de aquí a salvo.- le lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro. –Yo estaré bien.- le aseguró.

Naruto frunció el ceño pero asintió. Se dio la vuelta y corrió. _Ten cuidado Gaara…_

-Mandar a tu aliado lejos, eso no fue inteligente.- comentó Koujin. -¡Debiste de haberlo mantenido a tu lado, así morirían juntos!- sonrió como maniaco.

-Esos serán tú y tu hermano.-

-Por cierto.- añadió Koujin. -¿Mataste al inútil de mi hermano?- sonrió. –Si lo hiciste, me ayudaste, de todos modos es un debilucho.-

Gaara frunció el ceño. –No creo que ahora sea el tiempo para discutirlo.-

-Tienes razón. ¡Ahora es tiempo de pelar!-

-Entonces pelea.- dijo Gaara cruzando los brazos. Su arena empezó a rodearlo. Este era uno de los hombres que se habían llevado a Hinata. Ese tipo de crimen era imperdonable y no se iba a quedar así. Este hombre estaría muerto para el fin del día, de eso se aseguraría, sin importar el costo. Si, Amagumo le había dicho lo poderosos que eran sus hermanos pero Gaara era el Kazekage.

Koujin se estiró y desenvainó su larga espada. -¡Mi arma!- dijo sonriendo. -¡Tu arena no podrá igualar su velocidad!-

-Lo dudo mucho.- gruñó Gaara, su arena levantándose amenazadoramente.

Koujin saltó de su lugar sobre lo solía ser un edificio y corrió directo hacia Gaara. Era rápido, pero no estaba ni cerca de la velocidad de Lee o Sasuke. No, era mucho más lento que cualquiera de los dos, lo que significaba que Gaara podía leer sus ataques a la perfección.

La arena desvió el primer ataque y Gaara se agachó para evitar el segundo. Estaba detrás de él- estiró una mano, mandando la arena volando. Koujin se alejó de un salto de las balas de arena mientras evitaba algunas con su espada.

Gaara se arrodilló y azotó la mano contra el suelo, haciendo que la arena volara y atrapara a Koujin por las muñecas y tobillos. Su ataque normal para empezar una pelea. Tomaba a su oponente, lo sostenía y luego lo terminaba con lanzas de arena.

-¡No lo suficientemente bueno!- Koujin se desprendió de la arena con una fuerza impresionante y cayó sobre el suelo.

-¡En verdad eres un impresionante oponente, Kazekage!- dijo sonriendo con confianza. –Que bueno, ¡me encantan los retos!-

-No creerías cuantas veces he oído eso.- dijo Gaara, estirándose y cruzando los brazos. –Pero tú serás diferente, sospecho.-

-¿Porqué?-

-Tu propósito es malvado y ambicioso, no bueno.-

-¡Tch, los buenos son débiles!-

Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Los amigos te hacen débil, sólo te detienen.- gruñó Koujin. –Son algo que no quiero ni necesito-.

Gaara no respondió pero levantó la mirada. –Sigamos.- dijo en voz baja.

-¡Ja, con gusto!-

Koujin corrió hacia él de nuevo, el mismo ataque de la vez pasada. Gaara frunció el ceño y estiró la mano para detener el ataque. Hubo un brillo plateado. ¡Qué demo— ! sintió el frío metal en su hombro antes de saltar a la seguridad. Aterrizó y se apretó el brazo con la mano. Bajó la mirada a su hombro y sus ojos se agrandaron. ¡Como lo había alcanzado!

Levantó la vista para ver… ¡Koujin tenía dos espadas!

El ninja de la nube sonrió, confianzudo. –Mi espada se puede convertir en dos.- se burló. –¡Ahora te pudo atacar con un brazo y distraerte con el otro! Es la estrategia perfecta ¿no?-

Gaara arrancó una tira de tela de su manga y la ató alrededor de su hombro para detener el flujo de sangre. Se estiró, su arena moviéndose rápidamente. –No.- murmuró. –Hay una falla en tu ataque.-

-¡Creo que descubrirás que no la hay!- dijo Koujin. Se rió con fuerza y corrió hacia Gaara de nuevo con las espadas listas para cortar cualquier parte del cuerpo que se pudiera encontrar.

Gaara saltó a un lado, esquivando una de las espadas y usando su arena para bloquear la otra. Saltó sobre un techo, su pie resbalando un poco bajo él. Acomodó su pie y encaró a Koujin. -¡Eso no será suficiente para vencerme!- gritó.

-¡Entonces te cortaré pedazo por pedazo hasta que mueras!- respondió, dirigiéndose hacia él de nuevo.

_Esta pelea podría tomar un tiempo. _Pensó Gaara, esquivando con agilidad. _Lo siento Naruto, pero esto tardará. Por favor salva a Temari y Hinata… __¡Por favor sálvalas! _

_-_¿Porqué insistes en esquivar niñito?_- _dijo con brusquedad Koujin. -¡Sólo estás malgastando mi tiempo! ¡Quiero terminar rápido así que deja de moverte!-

_Tengo que seguir esquivando y esperar por los otros… _saltó y cayó sobre un árbol. –Tch…- volteó hacia donde estaba el campamento. Los otros ni siquiera sabían que habían encontrado problemas. Si, esto en verdad estaba mal.

-AxA-

Amagumo corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la aldea de la nube. Se había separado de los otros, ya que sabía algo que ni Naruto ni Gaara sabían. ¡Tenía que detenerlos antes de que empezaran a pelear! Si no hacía algo, seguramente morirían y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Si, no sabía nada de Naruto, pero Gaara era el Kazekage. La gente lo necesitaba.

No podía pelear, era un inútil. No había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarlos. Era inútil para sus hermanos y era inútil para ayudar al plan de la hoja y la arena para acabar con la horrible batalla.

Sabía, sin embargo, que sin importar que pasara, la guerra seguiría por un tiempo. Ahora todos estaban concentrados en salvar a esta chica Hinata. Haría lo que pudiera para ayudar pero…

¿Pero que podía hacer? Talvez todos querían que muriera, si, probablemente eso era. Simplemente moriría en esta pelea y a nadie le importaría o iría a su funeral. Si siquiera tenía uno. Si sólo estaba herido, nadie lo ayudaría. No era nadie importante así que porqué hacerlo.

Bueno, no debería de desviarse ahora. Necesitaba concentrarse an encontrar a Naruto y Gaara. Aceleró, la arena volando detrás de él.

-AxA-

Hinata se agachó cuando uno de los ninja de la nube se lanzó hacia ella. Estaba peleando junto a Chouji, intentando salir de la aldea. Temari seguía inconciente por la fiebre y Chouji intentaba pelear mientras la cargaba. Era bueno que Hinata estuviera ahí o no podría hacerlo por su cuenta. Era muy buena en peleas de múltiples atacantes.

Giró y golpeo a uno de los ninjas usando su estilo de puño suave. Tenía que pasar encima de todos estos raros si quería reunirse con Gaara. Se preguntaba donde estaba ahora. ¿Venía a ayudarla?

La kunoichi de la hoja recordó lo que le había dicho. Solo cuando el amor está en peligro, los verdaderos sentimientos se muestran. Esta definitivamente era la situación y ahora Hinata lo amaba y quería verlo más que nunca antes.

Pronto dejarían todo eso atrás y serían felices de nuevo. Entrecerró los ojos.

Los atacantes se habían dividido en dos, la mitad de ellos atacando a los shinobi de la hoja con fuerza, pero de forma que les daban la oportunidad a Hinata y Chouji de retirarse; el enemigo no estaba usando el elemento de la sorpresa para rodearlos y exterminarlos.

Uno de los ninja saltó sobre un chunnin caído, sin importarle que su compañero había caído.

Hubo una enorme explosión a lo lejos, haciendo que todos levantaran la vista. Polvo se levantaba de ese lado de la aldea y podían ver el dorado de la arena volando. Los atacantes se veían perplejos pero los ojos de Hinata brillaron.

-Gaara…- suspiró, sonriendo.

-¡Ves, te dije que vendría!- dijo Chouji, noqueando a un par de jounin. -¡Ya viene hacia acá por lo que veo!- sabía que parecía que el Kazekage estaba peleando pero Hinata se veía tan aliviada que no podía preocuparla diciéndolo.

-¿Ya viene Gaara?- preguntó Temari con la voz rota, abriendo los ojos. –Eso… eso es bueno…- sonrió ligeramente, sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre. Chouji frunció el ceño.

Tenían que apurarse y llevar a Temari a Sakura o…

-¡Chouji-kun!- Hinata saltó rápidamente, lanzando un golpe mortal al ninja que había intentado clavarle una espalda a Chouji por la espalda. Hinata girtó, lanzando el cuerpo hacia le multitud de ninja.

-¡Ah, eso es Hinata!- dijo Chouji sonriendo, culpable.

-¡Por favor ten más cuidado!-

-¡Si!-

Hinata regresó a la pelea, pero sus ojos se dirigían con insistencia hacia la arena que se movía a la distancia. Gaara iba en camino. Iba a encontrarla una vez más. Entonces ella sería feliz y estaría segura y contenta entre sus brazos… eso le dio la fuerza para seguir peleando.

-AxA-

Gaara juntó las manos, los dedos levantados como dagas entre sus ojos.

Koujin lo observaba, sin estar seguro que ataque estaba planeando el niño. Había dado otro corte al hombro de Gaara y eso seguramente lo haría más lento pero…

La arena siseó y giró alrededor de Gaara, el chakra casi palpable en el aire. Esto no era bueno. Koujin saltó hacia delante con la espalda lista. La arena de Gaara desvió todos los ataques, hacienda que Koujin retrocediera. Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron mientras lo veía.

-¿No te estás retirando?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿Entonces no tienes miedo de la arena?-

-¡No!-

-Entonces en verdad eres un diota…- Gaara se movió lo más rápido que pudo, la arena junto a él. Trató que lograr un golpe sólido en Koujin pero el ninja simplemente continuaba desviando todos los ataques con sus espadas dobles.

Koujin saltó hacia atrpas, cayendo sobre una enorme roca que en su momento era una pared. -¡Jaja, bueno, esto ha sido muy divertido Kazekage!-

Gaara se le quedó viendo.

Koujin juntó sus espadas y cerró los ojos, murmurando algo por lo bajo. Gaara pensó que era un jutsu y a juzgar por la cantidad de chakra que estaba concentrando uno poderoso. Koujin abrió los ojos lentamente y una sonrisa maniática se extendió por su rostro.

_¡Ninpou, Mizu Asshi Chouha!_

Se hizo silencio pero el aire alrededor de Gaara estaba húmedo. Hizo una mueca cuando el frío aire azotó su rostro. ¿Aire frío? Eso no era normal para esa hora del día, especialmente al final del desierto. Debía de ser un jutsu de agua, maldición. ¡Debió de haber dejado a Naruto manejar esto, a Naruto no le afectaban los jutsus de agua!

Trató de saltar hacia atrás pero sintió algo salpicar sus pies. Bajó la mirada para ver al agua extendiéndose, subiendo de nivel. Ya le llegaba a las rodillas.

Podía sentir su chakra gastándose mientras sus piernas eran cubiertas con agua. Esto no era bueno. Logró salir de la pegajosa mezcla de arena y arena, aterrizando sobre una pila de desperdicios. Una gota de sudor bajó por su rostro mientras se enderezaba con el ceño fruncido. Su chakra estaba bajando gradualmente mientras estaba de pie en ese húmedo aire. Encima de eso, su hombro estaba sangrando profusamente.

Se tropezó un poco mientras volteaba a ver a Koujin.

-¡Jaja, fuera de tu elemento ahora, eh Kazekage!- se rió, echando la cabeza para atrás. -¡Este es mi elemento ahora! ¡Agua! ¡No puedes hacer nada ahora que tengo al agua de mi lado!-

Gaara se hizo para atrás con el ceño fruncido. No podía darse la vuelta y huir, ese no era su estilo. Pero no podía quedarse a pelear tampoco. El agua había devorado su arena, haciéndola pesada. Lodo.

**A/N**

**Disculpen si hay más faltas de ortografía de lo usual estaba medio distraída :D AAAH por cierto recomiendo Team 8 de S'TarKan muy buena en inglés es NaruHina pero sta muy MUY buena ^^**


	39. Chapter 39

**Mil disculpas por tardarme tanto pero una cadena de desafortunados accidentes encontraron su camino hacia mi vida. Primero mi compu se murió entonces tuve que reescribir lo que ya llevaba, luego me fui semana y media de vacaciones y cuando regreso, el Internet se desconfiguró y mis papás no lo encuentran en su corazón darme el nuevo código. Así pasé mes y medio, hasta que se desconfiguró de nuevo y se regresó al código anterior así que en teoría, hasta donde mis papás saben todavía no tengo Internet. Pero ninguno tiene mi cuenta así que MWAUHAUHUAHUAHUA! Si, es triste tener 15. pero ya ven. Such is life. Intentaré subir capítulos más seguido pero sólo podré entre lunes y miércoles así que no les prometo nada pero lo intentaré. Bueno, sigamos con el capítulo.**

**Capítulo 39 – Un verdadero amigo**

Lodo, Gaara ya había tenido problemas con el antes. En la temporada de lluvias en Suna, la arena se volvía pesada y pegajosa, haciéndola difícil de mover. Usualmente Temari se encargaba del lodo, que usaba su abanico para secarlo y regresarlo a su estado original. O Baki, usaría su espada de aire para hacer lo mismo. Gaara nunca tuvo que lidiar con el lodo el mismo, no era su elemento. A veces cuando iba a la aldea de la hoja y llovía, se ponía muy lodoso en los bosques. Gaara simplemente se quedaba adentro. El agua sólo reducía su poder, nunca ayudaba.

Nunca había tenido que pelear en estas condiciones, aunque sabía que tenía que haberlo intentado al menos una vez. Tal vez si intentara controlar el lodo como lo hacía con su arena. Tal vez respondería si usara su chakra sobre el. Valía la pena intentarlo, mejor intentarlo que no hacer nada. Si, tenía que intentar. Cerró los ojos, concentrando todo su chakra en el lodo frente a él.

Koujin se rió. -¡Nunca podrás controlar el lodo! En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, eres Subaku No Gaara, tu maestría es sobre la arena. Arena seca idiota.- se rió.

-No me informes sobre mi elemento…- gruñó el pelirrojo, sin abrir los ojos. Respiró profundo. Levantó la mano lentamente. Podia sentir la presion empujando su mano hacia abajo, como si el lodo se resistiera al impulse de su poderoso chakra. _Vamos…_ jaló con más fuerza. _¡Vamos! _El lodo seguía resistiéndose. _¡VAMOS!_

El lodo se levantó, no tan rápido como su arena normal, y empezó a girar a su alrededor. parpadeó sorprendido. Lo hizo, pudo manipular lodo. Volteó a ver a Koujin. -¿ué era eso de no poder controlar lodo?-

Koujin gritó y sacó sus espadas dobles. -¡Maldito niño! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Atácame con es pila de mierda y veamos quien sobrevive entonces!-

Gaara lo observó. _Dice más groserías que Kankuro._

Koujin corrió hacia Gaara, las espadas extendidas detrás de él. Se rió y lanzó una espada al frente.

Gaara levantó el lodo con dificultad y la espada se atoró en la plasta. Koujin se rió fríamente y atacó con la otra espada antes de que Gaara pudiera reaccionar.

El Kazekage se mordió el labio y rápidamente saltó hacia atrás. Cayó de rodillas sobre una pila de desperdicios y se apretó el costado. –Maldición…-

La herida era problemática. Volteó a ver a Koujin que reía por lo bajo. La hoja con la que había golpeado a Gaara estaba llena de sangre. La levantó lentamente y observó el rojo líquido. –Una sangre tan rica…- susurró. -…disfrutaré matándolo, Kazekage.-

_¡__Está loco! _Gaara pensó, observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Koujin se carcajeó. -¡Ven entonces, estoy disfrutando esto!-

-Supongo que no tengo opción.- Gaara se enderezó con dificultad y encaró a su oponente aún con la mano presionada contra el costado.

Lanzó una mirada hacia la dirección donde estaban los otros. Si habían visto la arena y ahora lodo volando en su dirección, deberían de estar en camino ahora mismo. Eso era bueno. En su condición actual… herido y sin arena, necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. También necesitaba a Sakura para que curara sus heridas y pudieran seguir a Naruto.

Pero aún si venían en camino, estaría por su cuenta un rato más. Aún corriendo a máxima velocidad, se tardarían un rato en llegar.

Tendría que aguantar.

Levantó la mano y el lodo se levantó lentamente. Maldición, no podría ejecutar un ataque efectivo con sólo lodo. ¿Por qué había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar su calabaza con los otros? Pensó que estaría bien con toda la arena a su alrededor pero no. Debió de haberla traído.

Rápidamente se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano y volteó a ver a Koujin. –De acuerdo entonces, atácame.-

-¡Con gusto!- Koujin levantó sus espadas y las clavó en el lodo.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

Koujin lentamente hizo tres signos de manos con los ojos entrecerrados y una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por sus pálidos labios. Sus espadas empezaron a vibrar y con ellas todo el suelo.

El lodo empezó a desaparecer.

¡Qué demonios estaba pasando! Gaara levantó la mirada del lodo a Koujin, que había empezado a carcajearse. El agua estaba saliendo del lodo y volando hacia el ninja de la nube.

-¡MUERE KAZEKAGE!- gritó, lanzando una mano al frente. El agua voló hacia Gaara con una velocidad sorprendente y el Kazekage no pudo hacer nada.

El agua chocó contra Gaara, tirándolo al suelo. Fue lanzado hacia atrás alrededor de quince metros y golpeó el suelo. Duro.

Jadeó con dolor pero se forzó a si mismo a sentarse. Se apretó el costado que había empezado a sangrar aún más que antes. Koujin saltó hacia él y se acercó al pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿qué era eso de poder vencerme?- siseó.

-Estás loco…- gruñó Gaara.

-Y orgulloso de ello.- dijo Koujin con una sonrisita de burla.

Puso una de sus espadas en el suelo y apretó con fuerza la otra. Se acercó hasta que estaba justo sobre el ninja de la arena. Levantó el pie y lo puso sobre el pecho del Kazekage empujándolo al suelo.

Gaara hizo una mueca de dolor. Intento levantar los brazos para empujarlo pero parecía que las espadas tenían algún tipo de veneno paralizante porque no los pudo mover.

-Hasta luego Kazekage.- susurró el ninja de la nube con la espada levantada.

_Naruto… _Gaara cerró los ojos. _Por favor salva a Temari y Hinata… _apretó los puños. _Protégelas…_

-¡MUERE!-

Lanzó la espada hacia abajo.

-AxA-

-Algo está mal.- dijo Kakazhi abriendo los ojos. Volteó a su alrededor. –Ese tal Amagumo se fue.-

Kankuro se levantó y escaneó a los presentes. -¡Ah, mierda! ¡Se escapó justo frente nuestras narices!- el titiritero hizo una mueca. -¡Te apuesto que ese pequeño insecto de la nube fue tras Gaara y Naruto para matarlos él mismo!-

Sakura levantó la vista de su libro con las ojos entrecerrados. -¿En verdad crees que haría eso Kankuro? Digo, parecía que Gaara confiaba en él.-

-¿Cuando ha estado Gaara en lo correcto?-

-Pues es el Kazekage.-

-¿Y? ¡Yo soy su hermano mayor!-

Kankuro cruzó los brazos. –Les apuesto que eso fue lo que hizo. Quiere eliminarlos antes de que lleguen a Temari y Hinata. Y quién sabe que carajos está haciendo Chouji o siquiera donde está con esas dos.- empezó a dar vueltas con ansiedad. –Debería de ir tras ellos…-

-No hay necesidad Kankuro.- Kakashi puso una mano en el suelo. Un perro apareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Pakkun!- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

El perro asintió hacia ella y volteó a ver a Kakashi. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Kankuro se le quedó viendo al perro con la boca abierta.

-Es una invocación, idiota.- murmuró Shikamaru. –Temari invoca a esa comadreja ¿porqué la sorpresa?-

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

-Necesitamos que encuentres a un ninja de la nube.- le dijo Kakashi. Tomó la mochila de Amagumo y la sostuvo frente a la nariz del perro ninja. –Creemos que fue tras Gaara y Naruto así que si puedes encontrar a esos dos también, nos sería de gran ayuda.- sonrió bajo su máscara.

Pakkun pasó la nariz por la bolsa y asintió. –Entonces, ¿necesito ir tras este tipo, Naruto y Gaara?-

-Ya tienes sus olores ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto.- dijo ofendido. -¡He tenido sus olores en mi archivo desde el exámen chunnin, te diré!-

Kakashi asintió. –Bien, vete.-

El perro asintió y se fue corriendo.

Kankuro se estiró y volteó hacia la aldea de la nube. Le preocupaba y mucho. Estaba preocupado por la seguridad de sus hermanos más que nada. ¿Qué pasaría si murieran y él no había hecho nada más que pararse ahí y esperar? Se mataría… no podría perdonárselo…

Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó con un suspiro. Levantó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos. –Gaara…- susurró. –Temari…- apretó los puños y volteó hacia la aldea. -¡No se atrevan a morir!-

-AxA-

Gaara abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Estaba muerto? No, no podría estarlo… todavía sentía el dolor en el costado y hombros donde Koujin lo había golpeado. ¿Entonces que había pasado? ¿Porqué había sangre en su rostro? Qué… levantó la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa.

Amagumo estaba parado frente a él, la espada de Koujin atravesándolo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor, pero seguía vivo. Estaba respirando pesadamente. La sangre bajaba por sus brazos, sobre las manos que apretaban la espalda y caían en las piernas de Gaara.

Koujin estaba de pie detrás de Amagumo, al parecer tan sorprendido como Gaara. –Tu…-

-S-Sabaku-san…- dijo el ninja de la nube con la voz rota. –P-por favor corra…- quitó las manos de la espada de Koujin.

Koujin arrancó la espada del cuerpo de su hermano, la sangre salpicando a todos lados. Frunció el ceño. –Idiota, ¿darás la vida por alguien como él? ¡Es el enemigo!-

-Yo… yo…- Amagumo tenía la otra espada de Koujin apretada en la otra mano. –Yo q-quiero tener un… un p-propósito…- susurró. Se dio la vuelta y le atravesó el pecho a su hermano.

Koujin lo observó con sangre goteando de sus labios. –B-bastardo…- los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y se fue hacia atrás.

Amagumo cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo manchado de sangre.

Gaara se sentó con cierta dificultad. –Porque tu…-

-Tu eres el K-Kazekage…- dijo en voz baja. –Tenía que salvarlo, Sabaku-san…- estiró una temblorosa mano hacia su bolsillo y sacó una botellita. –E-esto detendrá el veneno p-paralizante…-

Moviéndose lentamente, Gaara logró agarrar la botella y tomársela. –Esperaremos aquí a Sakura.- sus ojos verdes fijos en Amagumo.

Éste se rió con suavidad. –E-eso es estúpido… t-tienes que i-ir y s-salvar a tu hermana y a e-esa chica Hinata…-

-No te voy a dejar aquí.-

-Escucha… t-tu tienes una r-razón para vivir… por la g-gente que amas…- Amagumo frunció el ceño. –Y-yo ya no tengo a n-nadie…-

-Nosotros los de la arena no dejamos a heridos atrás.- contestó Gaara enojado. -¡no es nuestro camino shinobi!-

-D-deberías de preocuparte mas por t-tus amigos… y n-no p— -

Parpadeó sorprendido cuando Gaara lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló para que se recargara sobre sus hombros. El ninja de la arena se puso de pie, llevándose a Amagumo consigo. El ninja de la nube lo volteó a ver.

-Como si fuera a dejar atrás a un compañero…- gruñó Gaara. -¿qué tan estúpido crees que soy?- arrancó su manga y se la enrolló alrededor del torso, cubriendo la herida causada por Koujin. –Listo. Sakura me dijo que si aplicas presión en las heridas, el flujo de sangre se detendrá.-

-Pero porqué tu…-

-Ya te dije.- el Kazekage empezó a caminar, soportando la mayor parte del peso de Amagumo. –No puedo simplemente dejar a un compañero atrás.-

Amagumo simplemente lo observó. Nunca había conocido a un grupo de personas tan persistentes como este. Ese chico Naruto, Sakura y luego el Kazekage. Todos actuaban tan dedicados con los otros y a sus propios sueños. Nunca había visto o escuchado algo así antes. Esta gente, de la hoja y la arena, definitivamente eran los shinobi más raros que había conocido en su vida.

-Encontraremos a los otros.- dijo Gaara en un tono que no permitía interrupciones. –Sakura nos curará y entonces mataremos al tipo causando todo esto… el que secuestró a Hinata…- sus ojos brillaron con ira. –Y regresaremos a casa.- le lanzó una mirada a Amagumo. –Y tu vendrás con nosotros, lo quieras o no.-

Amagumo parpadeó. –Yo… yo n-no puedo— -

-Eso no fue una sugerencia.- el pelirrojo continuó. –Podrás ser más grande que yo pero soy el Kazekage. Esa fue una orden directa y vendrás con nosotros, sin importar tu opinión.-

El ninja de la nube se rió suavemente y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa aún presente en su pálido rostro. –Si… de acuerdo…-

-AxA-

Naruto se detuvo, los ojos azules muy abiertos. Había una enorme cantidad de polvo frente a él, volando a todas direcciones y sus ojos brillaron. -¡Chouji! ¡Hinata!-

Ambos se giraron y al verlo, el alivio llenó sus rostros. El ninja con el que habían estado peleando se veía ligeramente perplejo ante el nuevo enemigo que había legado.

-¡Naruto-kun!- gritó Hinata.

-¡Que bien que pudiste unirte a la fiesta!- Chouji sonrió.

Naruto corrió a ponerse a su lado sonriendo. -¡Claro que si! ¡No puedo perderme una pelea!- se tronó los nudillos y al ver a Temari en brazos de Chouji frunció el ceño. -¿Qué le pasó?-

-Fiebre.- contestó Chouji.

-Naruto-kun…- los ojos de Hinata rebozaban de preocupación. –Gaara… está el…-

El rubio sonrió. -¡Ya viene!- declaró en voz alta. -¡Me dijo que me adelantara a ver que tu estabas bien Hinata!-

Los ojos de Hinata relucieron con lágrimas.

-¡Neji también viene!- añadió. -¡Todos vienen! ¡Todos corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para salvarte!-

Hinata sonrió. No podría estar más aliviada. Gaara estaba bien, iba a encontrarla y todos los demás también. Levantó la mirada rápidamente cuando uno de los ninja de la nube habló, enojado.

-¡Qué diablos están haciendo!-dijo indignado. -¡Nos van a aburrir hasta la muerte o que!-

-Oh… lo siento.- Naruto rápidamente hizo un clon. El clon pasó las manos alrededor de una de las manos de Naruto. Levantó la vista hacia al ninja y sonrió con malicia. -¡No sabía que tenías prisa por morir!- el chakra se acumuló en su mano en una esfera azul y él corrió hacia delante.

_¡__Rasengan!_

El hombre murió al instante cuando la esfera explotó al contacto con su suerpo. Naruto sonrió y volteó a ver al resto de ellos. -¿Quién sigue?-

-AxA-

Pakkun se detuvo, el metálico olor de la sangre en su nariz. Corrió hacia el origen del horrible olor. Mucha sangre en un solo lugar y un hombre muerto. Pudo oler al ninja de la nube. No, no era el ninja de la nube que Kakashi quería.

Parpadeó y arrugó la nariz. ¡El olor de Gaara estaba ahí! ¡Algo de la sangre era suya! Siguió el rastro pero se detuvo. Era una mezcla del olor de Gaara con el ninja de la nube que Kakashi buscaba.

Según su gran experiencia, estaban viajando juntos.

Levantó la nariz en el aire. Si, se dirigían al centro de la aldea.

Ambos estaban heridos pero alguien había tomado un antídoto… si, Gaara. El otro aún estaba herido y sangraba mucho. Lo sabía nada más de ver el camino de sangre.

Y Naruto… Naruto se había adelantado antes de que la batalla empezara.

Debería de regresar a informarle a Kakashi.

Se detuvo. ¿Qué tal si Gaara y el ninja de la nube necesitaban ayuda? ¿De qué podría servir él? Era un perro rastreador, no de pelea.

Pakkun suspiró y se talló la cabeza con una de sus patas. –Que problemático…- gruñó. Caminó hacia el ninja muerto y lo olfateó. Había muerto por herida de espada no de arena. Pero parecía que había pelado con Gaara por un rato antes de morir. Sobre todo el lodo lleno de sangre, bueno, eso no lo podía explicar.

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la dirección de donde había llegado. Ya que no sabía pelear, iba a regresar con Kakashi y los otros. Les diría lo que descubrió y los llevaría él mismo.

Se detuvo y volteó hacia donde Gaara, Naruto y el ninja de la nube se habían ido. El perro rastreador suspiró cansinamente. –No mueran…- murmuró y luego salió corriendo de la aldea.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40 – Rescate**

Gaara mantuvo un paso rápido pero lo suficientemente lento como para que no se le fueran a abrir las heridas a Amagumo. No habían encontrado ningún problema hasta ese punto pero eso podría no durar mucho. Toda la conmoción en el centro de la aldea iba a atraer más ninja de la nube. Si los otros ya iban en camino, tenían que apurarse. Si sólo eran él y Naruto peleando pues… digamos que no durarían mucho tiempo.

-Una vez que encontremos a Naruto, buscaremos un lugar seguro para esperar a Sakura.- le dijo a Amagumo. –Entonces te puede curar y sacarte de aquí…- levantó la vista al cielo. –todos tenemos que salir de aquí.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Gaara frunció el ceño. –Hay muy pocos de nosotros y muchos enemigos. No podemos ganarle a una aldea completa por nuestra cuenta…- cerró los ojos. –Sólo quiero recuperar a mi hermana y a Hinata y regresarlas a casa. Podemos lidiar con esta guerra una vez que estén a salvo.-

-Pero… ¿qué tal si mi hermano o mi padre vienen?- su voz reflejaba preocupación. –No creo que se quiten para que te vayas.-

-Con los shinobi que tenemos para ayudarnos… saldremos de aquí.- el pelirrojo suspiró. –No has visto la fuerza real de esos ninja de Koonoha… en especial de Naruto.-

-¿Qué es tan especial de él?-

-Él tiene…- hizo una pausa. –tiene la habilidad de cambiar a las personas y hacerse amigo de ellas rápidamente. También tiene a Kyuubi dentro de él. Eso también cuenta supongo.-

Amagumo no respondió inmediatamente. ¿Kyuubi? ¡El Zorro de las Nueve Colas! Estos ninja definitivamente eran algo fuera de lo ordinario.

-Si nos vemos metidos en una pelea.- continuó Gaara. –Mantente fuera de ella. Estás muy mal herido.-

-¿Y tú no?- dijo lanzando una mirada a los hombros y costado ensangrentados del Kazekage con el ceño fruncido.

-He estado peor…- dijo con indiferencia. –Comparado con cuando tenía quince esto no es nada.- aceleró un poco el paso. –Puedo manejar estas heridas menores por el momento.-

-¿En serio? Estoy impresionado…- murmuró Amagumo. –Si tuviera heridas así, no querría pelear más. De hecho no quiero…- puso una mano sobre su abdomen y una mueca torció su rostro. Le lanzó una mirada a Gaara. –Um… sobre lo de antes… d-después de que maté a mi h-hermano…-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno… cuando aceptaste que fuera contigo, dijiste que nunca podrías considerarme un compañero…- frunció el ceño. –Pero allá atrás dijiste— -

-Hay dos formas de volverse el compañero de alguien.- dijo Gaara en voz baja. –O lo conoces desde hace tiempo, o te salva y le debes la vida…- le lanzó una mirada. –Contigo, es lo segundo.-

Amagumo parpadeó y alejó la mirada, ligeramente abochornado. –Y… ¿qué con Naruto-san? ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?-

Gaara tardó en responder, una sombría mirada en los ojos.

-Me salvó.-

Amagumo pudo deducir por su voz que era un asunto en el que no iba a profundizar. El ninja de la nube suspiró y levantó la vista al cielo. Si lograban llegar al centro de la aldea y su padre o Kumoashi aparecían, todos estos ninja que estaban tan determinados a salvarse mutuamente, morirían. Y seguramente, también moriría él por ayudarlos.

-¿Tu hermano es poderoso?- la voz de Gaara rompió el silencio de pronto.

-Uh… si.-

-¿Jutsus de tipo agua?-

-Si.-

-¿Tu padre?-

-Muy poderoso.-

-¿Agua?-

-Si.-

-Ya veo…- Gaara cerró los ojos. Los oscuros aros cubriendo sus párpados se tensaron. El joven estaba muy concentrado, considerando la situación. –Si Naruto ya está ahí, será una gran ayuda.- frunció el ceño. –También los otros. Yo soy el único que tiene debilidad con el agua. Es porque estoy mejor equipado para la arena, habiendo crecido en la aldea de la arena.-

-Entonces tus hermanos…- frunció el ceño. -¿No son ellos débiles contra el agua también?-

-No.- su cabello rojo revoloteó alrededor de su rostro cuando sacudió la cabeza. –Kankuro es un maestro titiritero y Temari se especializa en el elemento del aire.-

-Tu hermana…- Amagumo lo volteó a ver. -¿Es débil, demasiado femenina o qué?-

-No dejes que te oiga decir eso…- murmuró por lo bajo el Kazekage.

-¿Eh?-

-Nada.-

-AxA-

Naruto se detuvo mientras el silencio caía sobre su pequeño campo de batalla. Chouji también se había puesto rígido, así como Hinata. Todos los ninja de la nube habían volteado a un lugar a la distancia que los tres shinobi de Konoha no podían ver. Naruto no sabía que estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuera, no era bueno.

Saltó hacia atrás y una ninja se lanzó contra él. –Usualmente no golpeo niñas,- comentó Naruto. –pero…- la golpeó con fuerza en la mandíbula y saltó hacia Hinata. -¿Sentiste eso?-

Ella asintió. –Si, ese chakra era intenso, sentí como si me fuera a desmayar…- frunció el ceño y lo tomó del brazo. -¿Crees que ya vienen los otros?- su rostro tenso lleno de preocupación. –No creo que… no creo que podamos con lo que sea que venga hacia nosotros.-

Naruto sonrió. -¡Llegarán pronto!- le aseguró. -¡Además podemos manejar a estos debiluchos! ¡No seas tan negativa Hinata!-

-Humph…-

-Además.- dijo más seriamente. –Tienen que venir. Tenemos que sacar a los prisioneros que me dijiste de aquí.- le lanzó una mirada a Temari, aún inconsciente. –Si no lo hacemos, Temari nos matará.-

Hinata rió débilmente.

Pelear junto a sus amigos, era algo que apreciaba mucho pero… pero también quería pelear junto a Gaara. Desgraciadamente, no tenía ni idea de en donde estaba. La arena que habían visto antes se había detenido. No había habido movimiento en el área desde entonces.

-¡Podrían dejar de platicar y ayudarme! ¡Sólo puedo usar un brazo!- les grito Chouji con brusquedad.

-¡Cierto, perdón Chouji!- Naruto contestó, saltando de nuevo en la batalla.

Hinata lo siguió.

Había demasiados ninja de la nube, salían de todos lados. Naruto empezaba a dudar si su victoria era tan segura como se lo había asegurado a Hinata. Estaban peleando de diez contra uno. Esquivó un ataque y saltó sobre un techo, volteando a su alrededor. Necesitaban ayuda y rápido.

-¡Sigan peleando!- les gritó a Hinata y Chouji. -¡Los mantendremos ocupados hasta que lleguen los otros!-

-¡Me pregunto si podemos hacer eso!- chilló Choji, golpeando un ninja con su mano libre. -¡Se me está acabando el combustible aquí!-

-¡A mí también!- Hinata rozó el pecho de un hombre con las puntas de los dedos y el ninja se desplomó. -¡No podremos seguir así mucho tiempo, Naruto-kun!-

Naruto bajó y aterrizó entre ellos.

-¿No les dije que dejaran de ser tan negativos?- gruñó, haciendo más clones. –Podemos hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo?- se lanzó al frente, sus clones flanqueándolo.

-Tiene razón.- Chouji lo siguió, cubriendo a Temari de los ataues.

Hinata cerró los ojos, concentrando su chakra. Los abrió con el Byakugan ya activado. Estaba a punto de adentrarse en la refriega pero se detuvo. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Era un chakra muy familiar pero no lograba determinar de quién era.

Giró la cabeza, escaneando el resto de la aldea con sus sensibles ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- preguntó Naruto, pateando a un ninja en la entrepierna. La volteó a ver confundido. Ella sacudió la cabeza. –No se qué…-

-¡AH!- los ojos de Naruto relucieron y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-¿Qué están…?- Chouji los volteó a ver, se detuvo de pronto y sonrió.

Los ninja enemigos se detuvieron, obviamente confundidos por sus acciones.

Hinata dio un par de pasos al frente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Cabello rojo sangre y ojos verde azulado fueron lo primero que vio. Luego la pálida piel y la ya familiar mirada seca. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho y sintió como sus ojos se emborronaban con lágrimas de alegría y alivio.

-¡Ey Gaara!- naruto saludó. -¡Qué bueno que nos alcanzaste!-

Los ojos del Kazekage se agrandaron. Se movió a un lado y ayudó al hombre que se había estado recargando en él. Se estiró y se les quedó viendo.

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sus pies se movieron por si solos.

Corrió hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Lo sintió devolverle el abrazo, apretándola contra él y lo oyó murmurar palabras de alivio. Nunca se había sentido más contenta… ¡en verdad era él!

-Gaara…- susurró. –Estoy tan feliz de que estés…-

-¿Vivo? Si, yo también.-

Hinata sonrió y enterró el rostro en su hombro.

Amagumo observó a la pareja sorprendido. Pensó que sólo se saludarían con un hola o algo pero… _de__verdad__deben__de__amarse__… _pensó, viéndolos con suavidad.

La Hyuuga besó al Kazekage, lágrimas aún resbalando por sus mejillas. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo, pero ahora estaba ahí, abrazándola una vez más. Sonrió.

-Gaara.- lo llamó el rubio. –Si no estás muy golpeado, ¿crees que podrías ayudarnos?-

-No me queda mucho chakra,- contestó. –Pero no soy completamente inútil.-

Hinata notó las heridas en sus hombros y costado. Frunció el ceño. –No creo que deberías de estar peleando ahora.- dijo, preocupación filtrándose en su voz. –Estás mal herido.-

-Eso no importa ahora…- Gaara alcanzó a ver a Temari en brazos de Chouji y sus ojos se entrecerraron en rendijas. –Lo que importa es sacarte a ti y a Temari de aquí.-

Hinata estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una ola de chakra inundó el lugar como una ola. Casi cae de rodillas pero Gaara la sostuvo.

Los ojos de Amagumo se agrandaron. –S-Subaku-san, es…-

-Así que sigues vivo ¿eh?- siseó una voz. Kumoashi salió de atrás de un edificio con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron, llenos de miedo. ¡Ese era el tipo que la había secuestrado! Apretó el brazo de Gaara con la mano y sintió sus músculos tensarse bajo sus dedos.

-Koujin ya debería de estar aquí… el flojo probablemente está dormido…- Kumoashi murmuró, quitándose un mechón de pelo negro que cubría sus ojos azules. –Es de esperarse de él pero…-

-Él no va a venir a ayudarte.- le informó Gaara.

-¿Qué?-

-Está muerto.- el pelirrojo asintió hacia Amagumo. –él lo mató.-

Kumoashi parpadeó y dirigió su mirada llena de odio hacia Amagumo. –Maldito traidor. ¡Mataste a tu propio hermano, tu propia sangre!-

Amagumo dudó y luego asintió.

Kumoashi se rió por lo bajo. –Me encanta… ¡Ahora disfrutaré aún más matarlos a todos ustedes!- estiró un brazo hacia atrás y tomó la empuñadura de su espada. –Todos ustedes morirán.- la jaló para revelar la hoja roja y con picos en los lados. Brilló en la luz del final del día. Era casi como si el sol estuviera reflejándose en un charco de sangre.

-¡Ja, esa espada no me espanta!- declaró Naruto. Empezó a correr a Kumoashi.

-¡DETENTE!-

Volteó para ver a Amagumo, que estaba pálido.

-¡No Naruto-san! ¡Usted no sabe el poder que esa espada posee!-

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Escúchalo Naruto.- ordenó Gaara.

El rubrio frunció el ceño y a regañadientes de hizo para atrás. Fulminó a Kumoashi con los ojos.

El ninja de la nube sonrió. Hubo una breve pausa y de pronto, desapareció más rápido que un parpadeo.

Apareció detrás de su hermano menor. –Buenas noches…- siseó. Dejó caer la espada, pero algo choco contra su costado. La hoja apenas rozó el hombro de Amagumo.

Kumoashi volteó para ver a Naruto sosteniendo otra roca. -¡Si Gaara lo considera un compañero, no puedo dejar que lo mates!-

Gaara le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo.

-¡Idiota!- Kumoashi levantó la espada y se lanzó hacia él.

El rubio se hizo hacia atrás a tiempo de evitar la hoja pero no el golpe que le propinó Kumoashi. Azotó contra un árbol, jadeando sorprendido. Se deslizó hacia abajo y se quedo tendido en el suelo. No se pudo poner de pie, el golpe lo había afectado demasiado.

-Maldición…- Chouji saltó junto a Gaara y Hinata. El pelirrojo se había arrodillado para ver al ninja de la nube. -¡No podemos seguir así Gaara!-

-Tendremos que seguir.- fue su respuesta. Amagumo se veía aún más pálido que antes por la perdida de sangre. Hinata aún tenía un firme agarre en su brazo y podía sentirla temblar junto a él.

Hubo una explosión y humo se extendió por todas partes, dejándolos en shock, incluso a Kumoashi. No podían ver nada en la espesa niebla.

Naruto sintió una mano sobre su hombro y giró sorprendido para ver a Kakashi, que sonreía bajo su máscara. –K…Kakashi-sensei…- murmuró con los ojos azules muy abiertos. Levantó la mirada.

Kankuro estaba junto a Gaara y Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados.

Shikamaru había corrido junto a Chouji y tomado a Temari en sus propios brazos, los ojos llenos de preocupación.

Matsuri estaba apremiando a la familia que Temari había conocido fuera de la prisión y hacia el humo, asegurándose de que se mantuvieran juntos. Parecía que todos habían venido.

-Ahora sígueme Naruto.- dijo Kakashi, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Corrió a través de las oscuras nubes que los rodeaban, casi arrastrando a Naruto detrás de él. Saltaron sobre algo y Naruto sintió que volaba.

Volaron fuera del humo y Naruto pudo ver que pasaba. Estaban en una especie de serpiente-mantarraya gigante. Gaara y Hinata estaban arrodillados con Kankuro junto a ellos. Chouji estaba con Shikamaru, Temari entre ellos. Sakura estaba pasando sus manos, que relucían con un brillo verde, Amagumo, que estaba inconsciente. Baki estaba directamente sobre la cabeza de la criatura sus manos en un signo.

-No se preocupen.- los tranquilizó Kakashi. –Regresamos a la aldea de la hoja.-

-¿Pero que pasará con la aldea de la nube?- preguntó Gaara.

-Lidiaremos con eso después…- empezó pero un rayo rojo casi tiró a la criatura sobre la que estaban.

Voltearon para ver a Kumoashi siguiéndolos. -¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Mi padre y yo los mataremos! ¡No importa donde se escondan, incluso si regresan a esa patética aldea suya los mataremos!- una torcida sonrisa torció su rostro. -¡En especial ustedes, Hyuuga Hinata y Kazekage Gaara!-

-¡Baki, apresúrate!- gritó Kakashi.

-Si.- Baki murmuró algo por lo bajo y la criatura aceleró, dejando la aldea de la nube y al loco ninja atrás.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró Naruto.

-Es la invocación de Baki.- respondió Gaara.

Hinata lo rodeó con sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su hombro. Estaba tan aliviada de que ya todo había terminado. No estaban en peligro inmediato y ahora podía disfrutarlo, mientras volaban de regreso a la aldea escondida entre las hojas.


	41. Chapter 41

**Que tal mis corazones? Disculpen la tardanza intentaré acabar de subir los últimos capítulos antes de que den la boleta porque bueno… no me fue tan bien y no creo poder escribir mucho entonces pero equis. Ya le pedí a Zuki permiso para traducir también la secuela de esto pero no me ha contestado así que no les puedo confirmar nada. Lo que si ya tengo autorizado es la traducción de Grains of Sand de Michelle18. Uno de los mejores fics de GaaHina que he leído así que lo empezaré en cuanto acabe este. O talvez un poco antes para que vayan a verlo. Les aviso cuando ya lo haya subido. Disfruten y pongan reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 41 – Reunidos**

El hospital de Konoha usualmente era un lugar tranquilo. La mayor parte del tiempo los doctores sólo trataban cosas pequeñas. A veces tenían que trabajar con más personas por las misiones de los ninja. La vez que más gente habían tenido había sido después del incidente de Uchiha Sasuke. Esta vez definitivamente le ganaba. Haruno Sakura, Godaime Hokage Tsunade y Shizune corrían de un cuarto al otro revisando a los pacientes que habían entrado después de la pelea en la aldea de la nube. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, Tsunade había recibido una carta de las aldeas de la niebla y de la nube declarando oficialmente guerra contra la arena y la hoja.

Dos personas estaban sentadas aduera del cuarto de operación, el silencio entre ellos pesado. El joven más cerca a la puerta estaba moviendo el pie con impaciencia y no dejaba de mover los dedos. Sus ojos verdes se dirigían a la puerta con frecuencia pero casi siempre estaban fijos en el piso del hospital. El hombro frente a él suspiró.

**-**Deja de moverte, ¿si Gaara?**-**gruñó.

-Hm…- murmuró Gaara, ignorándolo.

Kankuro gimió y se desparramó sbre su asiento. -¿No deberías de estar con Hinata o Temari en lugar de esperar a ver como está el ninja de la nube?- dijo por lo bajo.

Gaara supiró pesadamente. –Después de curar mis heridas, Lady Tsunade fue a revisar a Hinata. No está dejando a nadie pasar excepto por Neji y Hiashi…- frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Apuesto que estás encabronado.-

-Y Temari.- Gaara continuó como si Kankuro no hubiera hablado. –Está dormida y no la quiero molestar. Aparte, la familia que salvó en la aldea de la nube y Shikamaru están con ella.-

-Si… ese maldito Nara…-

-Sobre el porque de mi espera por el bienestar de Amagumo,- Gaara frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada de nuevo. –Me salvo, dos veces de hecho.-

Kankuro sacudió la cabeza. –Tienes demasiadas deudas de vida hermano…-

-Y tu no las suficientes.-

-¿Eh?-

-Kiba y Chouji te salvaron y tu aún no se los has agradecido.-

-….-

-Como sea,- due la respuesta de Kankuro. Puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y observó a su hermano menor. –Y…-

Gaara levantó la mirada. -¿Qué?-

Kankuro sonrió burlonamente. -¿Y le vas a proponer matrimonio?-

Gaara se enderezó de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos. -… ¿eh?-

-Pro-po-ner- dijo Kankuro remarcando cada silaba. -¿A Hinata? ¿Ya sabes cuando un hombre le pide a una mujer ser su esposa? ¿Con anillo y arrodillarse y toda la cosa?-

-Estás loco.- gruñó el pelirrojo alejando la mirada.

-Talvez… pero cuando hablé con Temari antes me pidió que te diera esto.- se puso de pie y caminó hacia Gaara. Tomó su mano y le puso algo en ella. Sonrió y luego le guiñó un ojo. –Dijo que te sería de utilidad.-

El Kazekage abrió la mano y bajó la mirada. Era un anillo de oro sólido. Tenía un diamante en el centro con la imagen de una rosa hecha de rubíes tallada en él. Un lado estaba grabado. Le dio la vuelta para leerlo.

_Soy tuyo siempre. Siempre te amaré y protegeré._

-Es el anillo que el cuarto Kazekage le dio a mamá.- dijo Kankuro en voz baja.

Gaara lo observó un momento y luego cerró los ojos. Hizo ademásn de regresárselo a Kankuro. –No puedo…- murmuró. –No si le pertenecía a… ella….- alejó la mirada con los ojos verdes entrecerrados.

-Sólo tómalo idiota.- gruñó Kankuro. –Temari quiere que se lo des a Hinata, para probar que tu puedes manejar una relaciones mucho mejor que lo que el lo hizo.- sonrió. –El desgraciado seguramente se retorcerá en la tumba.- se rió de su propio chiste.

Gaara pareció considerar esto por un momento con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Finalmente, cerró la mano sobre el anillo y suspiró. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente. –Bien Kankuro, si eso te quita de encima de mi.-

-¡Listo!- Kankuro le dio una palmada a Gaara en la espalda, que le ganó una mirada iracunda de parte del Kazekage. –Ahora cuando Temari se despierte, le puedes agradecer. Y cuando Tsunade acabe de hablar con Hinata entonces…- levantó las cejas sugestivamente. Se rió.

-Oh cállate…-

-¿Porqué, hermanito?-

-Porque eres molesto.-

-¿Eh?-

-Si.-

-¿Cómo está eso?-

-…-

El signo de emergencia se oscureció.

Gaara se puso de pie y Kankuro volteó. Esperaron en silencio a ue la puerta se abriera.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Sakura salió. Pareció sorprendida de ver a los hermanos esperando afuera pero lo superó rápidamente y les sonrió.

-Va a estar bien.- les dijo. –Había veneno en la hoja pero Ino pudo sacarlo. Es muy buena con venenos y…-

-Si, si, no necesitamos oír de esa chica Ino.- murmuró Kankuro torciendo los ojos.

Sakura lo vio feo de reojo y luego volteó a ver a Gaara.

-Debería de estar bien para mañana.- le dijo. –Ahora está descansando pero visitarlo ahorita sería…-

-Entiendo.- dijo Gaara seriamente.

Asintió. –Pero tal vez más tarde.- añadió rápidamente.

El Kazekage asintió.

-¡Ey Gaara!-

Levantó la vista para ver a Kiba corriendo hacia ellos con Akamaru detrás de él. Se detuvieron, ambos jadeando.

-L-Lady Tsunade quiere v-verte.- Kiba le dijo al Kazekage. –E-ella está en el cuarto de Hinata.-

Gaara le lanzó una mirada a Kankuro. El chico de cabello café sonrió y le levantó los pulgares. Sakura lo volteó a ver perpleja.

Gaara suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de Hinata, tratando de eliminar la imagen de Kankuro de su cabeza. Sakura lo vio ir y se dirigió a Kankuro. -¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó.

-Cosas de hermanos.- le dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Si!- sonrió de nuevo. –No lo entenderías, siendo la niña que eres.-

Un músculo en el pómulo de Sakura se tensó. -¿Perdona?-

-Eres una chica no lo entenderías.-

Kiba retrocedió lentamente.

Sakura golpeó a Kankuro en la mandíbula, mandándolo contra la pared. –Bastardo.- gruñó, alejándose por el pasillo.

-G-grosera…- murmuró Kankuro, aún confundido por el golpe. Kiba se rió.

-AxA-

-¿Necesitas algo Hinata?- preguntó Neji, viéndola con ansiedad.

-…Neji-nii-san, ya me preguntaste eso quince veces…- contestó sonriendo con dulzura.

-¿Y necesitas algo?-

-…um…no…-

Tsunade azotó un pie con frustración. –Ese Gaara… ¡es tan lento!- se asomó por la puerta. Al no ver ningún signo de que se acercaba el Kazekage, regresó al cuerto suspirando.

Hiashi estaba de pie junto a la pared viendo a Hinata fijamente. Sentado junto a la cama de su prima, estaba Neji con Hanabi parada junto a el.

-Estoy bien Hanabi.- Hinata le aseguró a su hermana menor.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con voz apenas audible.

-Estoy segura.-

Tsunade levantó la mirad al oír a Gaara llegar, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se abrieron ante el silencio que cayó a su entrada. Su mirada pasó por todos hasta detenerse en Hinata. Las comisuras de su boca se levantaron ligeramente.

-Ya era tiempo.- le dijo con brusquedad Tsunade, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. –Caminas tan lento.-

-Tuve un contratiempo.-murmuró, sus ojos aún en Hinata.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué te detuvo?- preguntó, intrigada.

Lentamente quitó los ojos de la muchacha de cabello violeta y volteó a cer a Tsunade con los ojos entrecerrados.

Incluso la Hokage, una de las kunoichi más fuertes, se encogió un poco ante la mirada que le dirigió. Sus ojos se veían casi siniestros como si su pregunta lo hubiera ofendido personalmente.

-Ciertas… razones.- dijo en una voz lenta y controlada.

Tsunade puso cara de que se le había ido el sake por otro lado.

Hiashi carraspeó.

El Hokage alejó la mirada de Gaara. –Si…- se recargó en la pared y empezó. –La aldea de la nube secuestró a Hinata por una razón. Porque se dieron cuenta de que fue Hizashi y no Hiashi el cuerpo que recibieron.- Neji hizo una mueca. –Tambien secuestraron a Temari, cuando estaba en una misión como embajadora. ¿Correcto?- Volteó a ver a Gaara.

Él asintió.

Ella continuó. –La Guerra ha sido declarada entre la nube, arena, hoja y niebla por todo esto.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver la aldea de la niebla con esto?- preguntó Gaara.

-El Mizukage está ayudando al lider de la aldea de la nube.- Tsunade explicó. Son aliados en este asunto. Lo que significa…-

-Lo que significa que como el Kazekage, quieres asegurarte que yo todavía quiera permanecer aliado de la hoja.-

Tsunade asintió. -¿Tu respuesta?-

-Por supuesto.- gruñó como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Ella asintió. –Bien, ahora con el siguiente asunto…-

-¿Hay más?-

Le lanzó una mala mirada a Gaara pero no contestó. -¿Hiashi?-

-Uh, si…- se acercó y volteó a ver a Gaara, luego a Hinata. Ambos le regresaron la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Suspiró. –Kazekage-sama… considerando las circunstancias, ¿puedo llamarle Gaara?-

Asintió con firmeza.

-De acuerdo…- Hiashi respiró profundamente y continuó. –Todo esto comenzó con un matrimonio arreglado entre usted y mi hija mayor, Hinata. Esto resultó ser una trampa tendida por el Mizukage y la aldea de la nube. Pusieron un jutsu sobre un Anciano, obligándolo a arreglar el matrimonio. Una vez que el jutsu fue roto, el Anciano le informó esto y le dio la opción, Gaara-sama de cancelar la boda si así lo quería, que así fue.- se inclinó ante el Kazekage. –Gracias por ser tan amable con mi hija todo este tiempo.- le sonrió a Hinata. –Ahora puede casarse con el hombre que se que quiere.-

Hinata guardó silencio, sus ojos alternando entre su padre y Gaara. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Gaara le ganó.

-Si, tengo algo que decir sobre eso.- dijo en voz baja.

Todos lo voltearon a ver.

Sintió el anillo en su bolsillo y suspiró. Lo sacó, el puño cerrado firmemente sobre el. Pareció considerar sus movimientos como si esto fuera una pelea. De hecho, una pelea probablemente sería más fácil que esto. Volteó a ver a Hinata que lo observaba en silencio. Si, definitivamente una pelea sería más fácil.

-Verán.- casi susurró. –Hinata y yo hablamos sobre esto en la aldea de la arena. Uh, antes de regresar a la aldea de la hoja y fuera secuestrada y todo esto.- frunció el ceño. –Y bueno…-

-Sólo escúpelo Gaara…- murmuró Neji.

Gaara le lanzó una mirada.

Neji la evadió.

-Verán…- bajó la mirada. Suspiró y se dirigió a Hiashi. –Hinata y yo decidimos que si nos íbamos a casar.-

Hiashi se le quedó viendo, Neji casi se cae, Hanabi se quedó boquiabierta y Hinata sonrió.

-¿En serio?- Neji dijo parpadeando mientras se acomodaba sobre la silla de nuevo.

-Tch…- Gaara se acercó y le extendió el anillo a Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Gaara?- le sonrió.

Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella. Lo hizo y los otros lo siguieron con los ojos.

-Yo…- Hinata lo vio a los ojos.

Entre sus miradas pasaron todo lo que habían soportado estas semanas. Las palabras intercambiadas, los tes derramados y los peligros superados.

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó para besarlo pero sus labios la alcanzaron antes de poder acercarse más. Era el beso mas apasionado que habían compartido y estaría para siempre incrustado en sus mentes. Se separaron lentamente pero sus frentes se mantuvieron en contacto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los pálidos labios de Gaara y…

Se besaron de nuevo.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42 - Fiestas**

-¡Psss! ¡Hinata!-

Hinata se sentó sobre las almohadas, confundida por las voces que oía fuera de su ventana. Había salido del hospital ese día y había paseado por toda la aldea con Gaara contándole a todos sus amigos sobre la boda. Gaara no se veía tan entusiasmado de decirle a tanta gente, pero Hinata lo había llevado de todos modos. Se talló los ojos con la palma de la mano y volteó hacia la ventana.

Temari estaba acuclillada sobre la orilla de la ventana, sus ojos de regreso a su brillo usual. Había salido del hospital el mismo día, igual que Hinata. Lo primero que había hecho había sido taclear a sus hermanos y abrazarlos hasta que rogaron por oxígeno. Había sido muy entretenido verlo de hecho.

-¿Qué pasa Temari-san?- preguntó Hinata, somnolienta.

-¡Ya deberías de saberlo!- Temari le guiñó un ojo. -¡Vamos a tener una fiesta! ¡Naruto y los chicos tendrán una para Gaara, así que nosotras tendremos una para ti!-

-Oh eso es muy amable de su parte pero yo necesito do…-

-¡Nada!- Temari la interrumpió. -¡Baja ahora mismo!-

Hinata frunció el ceño y suspiró. –De acuerdo… deja que me vista.-

Se apresuró y unos minutos después bajó, con su chamarra cerrada. El otoño estaba sobre ellos y estaba haciendo mucho frío. Corrió hacia Temari y se quitó el cabello de los ojos. –Lista, ¿dónde es la fiesta?-

-La oficina de Lady Tsunade.- Temari contestó. -¡Fue su idea desde el principio de hecho!- Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de la rubia. -¡Aún no puedo creer que vayas a casarte con Gaara! ¡Aún no puedo creer que te haya propuesto matrimonio!- hechó la cabeza atrás y se rió.

-¿Es tan difícil de creer?-

-¡Claro que si!-

Temari sacudió la cabeza, aún sonriendo. -¡No importa, vámonos! Todos te están esperando. Los chicos están teniendo su fiesta en el bar. Fue idea de Jiraya.- torció los ojos. Tomó el brazo de Hinata y la arrastró mientras corría hacia la torre Hokage.

-Y si sabes que vas a vivir con nosotros en la aldea de la arena.- le informó. -¿Correcto?-

-Uh… ¿s-si?-

-¡Si! Gaara no puede vivir aquí porque es el Kazekage y todo eso.- Temari sonrió de nuevo. -¡Será divertido tenerte cerca! La esposa del Kazekage…oh… no puedo esperar para ver la expresión de sus fans cuando lo sepan.-

-¡F-Fans!-

-GGaara tiene fans y muchas corazón, así que mejor mantenlo cortito.- se rió.

Llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade, Hinata jadeando por falta de aire, Temari aún tan emocionada que como cuando llegó. Abrió la puerta y Hinata vio a todas sus amigas. Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, Lady Tsunade y Shizune. Todas sonrieron al ver a Hinata y Temari entrar.

-Que tal señorita futura novia.- dijo Tenten. –Bueno, solías ser una futura novia y luego ya no; ahora lo eres de nuevo, uh…-

-No dejes que tu cerebro explote Ten…- murmuró Sakura.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Tsunade se puso de pie. –Cálmense. Estamos aquí para celebrar a Hinata no para discutir.- sonrió. –Esto no sólo los hará felices sino que encima, ayudará en la guerra. ¡Esto sólo nos hará aliados más fuertes!-

Hinata sonrió y se sentó en la silla que Ino le puso.

Todala fiesta fue muy divertida. Temari se aseguró de darle a Hinata advertencias y recomendaciones para vivir con Gaara. También le prometió protegerla de la perversión de Kankuro si Gaara no lo hacía primero. Bromearon y Tsunade incluso le dio consejos, siendo ella una mujer experimentada.

Anko hizo que todo se pusiera muy loco cuando empezó a hablar de sexo seguro. Hinata casi se desmaya. Después de haber dejado el tema, lo encontró muy divertido. Temari les había informado que le diría a Gaara lo que Anko había dicho. La sensei de pelo morado se puso pálida.

-Okay,- dijo Sakura aplaudiendo. -¡Es tiempo de darle a Hinata los regalos!-

-¿Regalos?-

-Duh,- Ino se burló. –No puedes tener fiesta de soltera sin regalos para la chica suertuda.-

-Oh… b-bueno supongo…- murmuró Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ten, creo que este es de Temari.- dijo Shizune, dándole a Hinata una bolsa verde.

-Lo es.- afirmó la rubia.

Hinata abrió la bolsa y casi se ahoga con su propia lengua. -¿Una correa?-

-Te dije quelo mantengas cortito.-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. –Es un regalo perfecto si me lo preguntas.-

-Si, para un perro.-

-Meh, lo puedes usar para el sexo.-

-¡TEMARI!-

-Aquí está mi regalo.- dijo Sakura, extendiendo un paquete envuelto a Hinata. -¡Lo busqué por todos lados y finalmente lo encontré!-

-Oh Sakura, es hermoso.- Hinata sonrió,sacando el marco porcompleto. El diseño era impresionante, con rosas entrelazándose dentro y fuera del área central.

-Este es el mío.- dijo Ino.

Hinata frunció el ceño. -¿R-ropa de bebé?-

Ino sonrió malévolamente.

Hinata sonrió y les sonrió a todas. –Gracias, todo esto ha sido muy divertido.-

-Más vale que recuerdes visitarnos algunas veces.- dijo Sakura sonriendo con cariño en sus ojos esmeralda. –No es completamente Konoha mientras no estés aquí, Hinata.-

Ino y Tenten asintió.

-¡No se preocupen!- dijo Temari, rodeando a Hinata con un brazo. –Cuidaremos de ella en la aldea de la arena, pueden estar completamente seguras.- sonrió.

-Espero que en verdad mantengas tu palabra.- comentó Tsunade. –Hinata es una ninja valiosa en nuestra aldea.-

-Y lo seguirá siendo, en la nuestra.- contestó Temari. –Créanme, Gaara se asegurará de que esté a salvo. Probablemente matará a cualquiera que intente acercársele a Hinata. – se carcajeó.

-¿En verdad es así de protector?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Oh, si.-

-AxA-

-No entiendo porque me obligas a hacer esto Kankuro.- gruñó Gaara, dudando antes de entrar en el bar. Arrugó la nariz cuando el olor de sake y borrachos golpeó su nariz. Nunca había probado eso pero Kankuro lo había sacado del departamento casi a golpes.

Encima, era tarde y Gaara estaba exhausto. Había ido a visitar a Amagumo en el hospital y sólo quería dormir. Tristemente, Kankuro no le permitiría tener el privilegio de descansar cuando quería. Si su boda era mañana, ¿no debería de estar durmiendo en lugar de estar bebiendo sake con un montón de idiotas borrachos?

Al menos eso creía él, pero también creía que Kankuro no quería ir por Gaara sino por si mismo. Al bastardo le encantaba emborracharse. Pasaba toda la noche tomando en los bares de la aldea de la arena, hasta que Temari iba a arrastrarlo de regreso a la casa. Era muy molesto ya que cuando Gaara trabajaba en casa, Temari estaría golpeando a Kankuro en el cuarto de a lado y no oía nada más que gritos. Que dolor de cabeza le iba a dar…

Ahora, ir al bar de los ninja de Konoha era aún peor. Estaba Shikamaru que se ponía muy temperamental cuando estaba borracho, Naruto que se ponía todo estúpido y actuaba más loco de lo normal y Lee. No lo dejaban beber ningún tipo de sake pero si lo hacía, bueno… Gaara estaría fuera de ahí más rápido que cualquier otro. No quería morir a los dieciocho.

Kankuro sonrió y lo arrastró hasta la mesa donde Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Naruto, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Jiraya y Kakashi estaban sentados.

-¡Hola Gaara-kun!- gritó Lee con dramatismo, poniéndose de pie.

-Siéntate.-ordenó Neji, jalando a Lee para abajo.

-Ey chicos.- dijo Kankuro, sentándose. Obligó a Gaara a sentarse. -¡El señor comprometido casi no viene! No le gusta el sake.-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Naruto, sus mejillas ya rosas.

Gaara frunció el ceño. –Es una cosa sumamente vulgar e infantil.- gruñó, sentándose más derecho.

-Oh, vamos Gaara.- dijo Jiraya. -¡Sólo tienes dieciocho! ¡Deja de actuar como alguien de mi edad!-

-Soy el Kazekage, no…-

-Hey, no eres el Kazekage.- murmuró Shikamaru. –Aquí sólo eres alguien que se va a casar y necesita disfrutar su libertad un día más.- tomó un sorbo de su sake con gesto ausente.

-Oh como si tu lo supieras.-

-Uh… si…-

-Tch…- Gaara torció los ojos.

-Oh vamos Gaara.- dijo Kiba. -¡Tu boda es mañana hermano, mañana! ¡Sólo disfruta la noche mientras siga aquí!-

-¿Poniéndome borracho?-

-¡Obviamente!- canturreó el ninja de la hoja.

Gaara frunció el ceño y se puso de pie para irse. Kankuro lo jaló para abajo. Cruzó los brazos y los fulminó con la mirada.

-Buen intento, Gaara-kun.- dijo Sai casualmente. –pero estamos acostumbrados a tu mirada de la muerte para estas alturas.-

-Ahora, a lo que vinimos.- dijo Jiraya, volteando a verlos. -¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-

-Yo.- dijoNaruto sonriendo. –Ey Gaara…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hinata y tú planean tener hijos?-

La mesa se silenció. Neji tenía cara de haber tragado un pedazo de limón muy agrio. Kakashi había bajado su libro y levantóla mirada. Lee parecía estar escondiendo algo. Todos estaban viendo a Gaara que estaba pálido como la nieve.

-¿P-perdona?-

-Ya sabes- Naruto sonrió. –Ocuparse, asentarse y tener unos niños.- se encogió de hombros.

-Uh… no sé…-

-Oh vamos, tienes que saberlo.-

-Bueno no lo sé.-

-¿Como?-

-Simplemente no lo sé ¿de acuerdo?-

-No.-

-…-

-Naruto es fue algo personal.- comentó Kakashi.

-¿Y? ¡Quiero saber!- se quejó el rubio.

-Qué lástima.- gruñó Gaara.

El pelirrojo alejó la mirada y volteó a ver a la ventana. Como quería regresar a su departamento y dormir, a prepararse para el juicio que le esperaba al día siguiente.


	43. Chapter 43

**Esta es una traducción de la historia de Zukiesgal65. La original se llama The Violet Rose. Aquí les dejo el link. Ni Naruto ni la trama son mías.**

.net/s/3891797/1/The_Violet_Rose

* * *

**Capítulo 43 – Al fin**

-¡Felicidades a los dos!- Gai incluso tenía lágrimas de alegría en los ojos. -¡Que este joven amor estreche los lazos entre nuestras aldeas hasta que nada los pueda romper!-

-¡Si Gai-sensei! ¡Nuestros jóvenes amigos vivirán en la eterna primavera de la felicidad por el resto de sus jóvenes vidas!- Maestro y pupilo empezaron a llorar con dramatismo, puños cerrados.

Gaara observaba a la Bestia Verde con los ojos abiertos apenas unos milímetros más de lo usual. Lentamente volteó a ver a Naruto.

-Ya deberías de estar acostumbrado.- Naruto se encogió de hombros. –No puedo esperar a ver su reacción cuando Hinata salga.-

Gaara parpadeó y lentamente su frente se arrugó.

Kankuro los observaba a unos metros, sacudiendo la cabeza. Gai y Lee estaban teniendo una especie de conversación, en la que Gai gritaba preguntas con demasiado entusiasmo a lo que Lee respondía "¡Lo harán Gai-sensei!" levantando el puño y la voz con el rostro brillando de fanático fervor. Gaara estaba de pie junto a Naruto con rostro inexpresivo. No parecía estar conteniéndose para golpearlos y sacarlos a punta de kunai, de hecho, parecía estar escuchando con atención, como si estuviera tratando de entender algo.

-Es entretenido ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Kakashi, que, como siempre leía su libro. –Esos dos pueden seguir por siempre.-

-Gracias al cielo que vivo en la aldea de la arena entonces.- murmuró Kankuro.

Kakashi asintió.

Gaara había cruzado los brazos y observaba con gesto ausente al quiosco en el que la ceremonia iba a ser efectuada. Sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban entrecerrando, como si estuviera pensando en una estrategia de batalla para hacerlo. No podía pensar en ninguno y desgraciadamente, se tuvo que rendir.

-Oh, no estés tan nervioso.- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Todos estaban vestidos formalmente para la ocasión, o al menos lo más cerca de formal a lo que algunos podían estar. Gaara había decidido sólo usar la ropa que usualmente usaba cuando no estaba de misión. Una playera negra de manga larga y pantalones negros planchados. Temari se había asegurado de eso.

-¿Quién dijo que lo estaba?- gruñó el pelirrojo.

Naruto solo señaló la calabaza de Gaara que estaba a unos metros. Se sacudía con violencia.

-Oh cállate…- murmuró.

Naruto se rió. -¡Ey, como tu padrino, es mi trabajo hacer esto!-

Kankuro se acercó y se sentó en una de las muchas sillas frente al quiosco. –Ya casi es tiempo hermano.- anunció.

Gaara no respondió.

-Asegúrate de ser amable.- Kankuro advirtió, sonriendo.

El pelirrojo asintió levemente y miró a su alrededor. Casi toda la aldea de la hoja había ido a la ceremonia y hablaban entre sí en voz baja. Amagumo estaba sentado casi hasta atrás y observaba todo con atención. Algunos de la aldea de la arena habían ido también. Baki estaba sentado junto a Matsuri, ambos sonriendo. Bastantes chicas de la arena habían ido también. Algunas lloraban ruidosamente. Kankuro lo había encontrado muy divertido. Gaara, no tanto.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-¡Ve y buena suerte!- susurró Kankuro, empujando a Naruto y Gaara hacia adelante. Sonrió. Gaara se iba a casar.

Tsunade iba a efectuar la ceremonia. Caminó hacia el kiosco y se puso en su lugar, las manos en la cadera. A una señal de Shizune, empezó.

-Bienvenidos sean todos, aldeas de la hoja y la arena. Estamos reunidos hoy para unir dos jóvenes vidas en Sagrado Matrimonio. Todos de pie por favor.-

Todos se pusieron de pie. Lee brincaba en su lugar mientras Gai lo intentaba calmar. Y la novia todavía ni llegaba. Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

Un murmullo recorrió el grupo y Gaara levantó la cabeza. Se quedó sin aliento.

Hinata traía puesto un kimono azul brillante con tiras de azul oscuro colgando del cinturón. Un grueso listón celeste sostenía el atuendo con un moño en la espalda. Su largo cabello violeta estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta con una cinta plateada que hacía juego con sus ojos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, de emoción o pena. Un ramo de rosas rojas con una sola rosa violeta en medio era sostenido entre sus manos.

Hiashi caminaba junto a su hija, su brazo alrededor del e ella. Tenía una expresión inescrutable en el rostro pero Gaara podía ver que estaba decepcionado de tener que dejar ir a Hinata en matrimonio.

Hanabi era la chica de las flores, deslizándose detrás de su hermana, lanzando pétalos rosas a su paso. Todo el clan Hyuuga se regodeó con la vista que presentaba Hinata.

Temari iba detrás, su pelo rubio suelto sobre sus hombros y los ojos verdes llenos de orgullo al ver a Gaara. Sonrió y ocupó su lugar de madrina.

Gaara suspiró y se enderezó.

Hinata y Hiashi finalmente llegaron a donde los Kages esperaban.

Siguiendo la tradición, Gaara le hizo una reverencia a Hiashi. La cabeza del clan Hyuuga le devolvió el saludo. Soltó a Hinata y se hizo a un lado.

Tsunade los observó un momento.

-Bienvenidos.- tosió un poco. –Bueno supongo que esta es la vencida ¿eh? Al principio era arreglado pero… no importa, empecemos.- suspiró y siguió. –Estamos aquí para anunciar el lazo formado entre Subaku No Gaara de la aldea de la arena y Hyuuga Hinata de la aldea de la hoja. Es un amor que apenas está floreciendo y que he visto crecer con interés estas últimas semanas. Ha sido difícil, pero ha valido la pena.- Sonrió.

-Ahora la novia y el novio intercambiarán votos.- extendió las manos hacia ellos.

Hinata fue la primera. –Gaara…- dijo en voz baja. –Te he conocido por mucho tiempo pero en los exámenes chunnin, la primera vez, no personalmente. De hecho, la primera vez que te vi, estabas matando a tres hombres.-

Algunos rieron, un poco incómodos.

Los ignoró y prosiguió. –Pero mientras te convertías en la persona que eres ahora, mis sentimientos cambiaron también. Y sólo te reitero lo que te dije en tu aldea, que siempre voy a estar contigo.- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

El Kazekage frunció el ceño. ¡Oh como deseaba estar en una misión! Tomaría lo que fuera, una S, pero no ahí. Maldición, era incómodo. Juntó valor y empezó.

-Hinata, debo admitir que no te conocía bien todos esos años atrás y di, nuestro primer encuentro no fue lo que llamarían romántico pero… pero después de un tiempo, empecé a sentir algo por ti y bueno, salieron por si solos, la verdad sea dicha y…- suspiró y volteó a ver a sus hermanos.

Ambos levantaron los pulgares.

Asintió y volteó hacia Hinata de nuevo. –Y prometo que siempre te protegeré, no importa lo que pase.-

Tsunade asintió sonriendo. Después de una pausa le dio un codazo a Naruto.

-Oh claro.- se adelantó y le dio a cada uno un anillo de oro. Regresó a su lugar rápidamente.

Hinata levantó el anillo que tenía. –Con este anillo, prometo amarte.- lo deslizó en su dedo.

-Con este anillo…- Gaara sonrió ligeramente. –te hago mía.- le puso la banda dorada.

-¿Alguna objeción?- preguntó Tsunade con gesto ausente. Cuando nadie habló, lanzó el libro que tenía en las manos sobre su hombro. –De acuerdo, bésense, están casados, diviértanse.-

Gaara y Hinata se inclinaron y se besaron.

-AxA-

-De acuerdo, ahora todas las señoritas fórmense para el ramo por favor.- gritó Tsunade.

La recepción era en el edificio Hokage. Todas las chicas se juntaron, riendo y empujándose.

Hinata se puso frente a ellas, con las rosas en las manos. Se puso de espaldas y sonriendo sobre su hombro, lo lanzó.

Hubo unos gritos, seguidos de estruendosas risas.

-No gracias.- Naruto lanzó el ramo lejos de él con gesto asqueado. -¡No soy una niña!-

Después de que lo lanzó, Sakura saltó y lo atrapó. Se rió cuando Ino gritó con ira y felicidad.

-¡Disfruten la fiesta!- dijo Tsunade. Se alejó cuando la música empezó a sonar y todos empezaron a reír y hablar entre ellos.

Naruto corrió hacia Gaara, que estaba recargado contra una pared, los brazos cruzados. Pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amigo, sonriendo. -¡Ya estás casado!- declaró.

-Si.-

Naruto se rió. -¡Veamos que tal te va amigo! ¡Las pruebas de estar casado! ¡BUENA SUERTE!-

-¿Qué vas a saber tú?- Gaara se burló.

-Yo sé de estas cosas.- Murmuró, asintiendo con lentitud.

-Tch,- Gaara torció los ojos. –Estás lleno de ti mismo Uzumaki.-

-¡EY! ¡Encuentro eso insultante Subaku!-

-Que mal.-

-¿Podrían los recién casados acercarse a la pista por favor?- llamó Kakashi.

Gaara frunció el ceño. Naruto se rió y lo empujó hacia adelante mientras Hinata se abría paso hacia él. Naruto les dio un giño y se fue.

-Lo voy a matar.- gruñó Gaara.

Hinata se rió por lo bajo y se acercó a él. –Si Sabes que es tradición que bailemos ¿verdad?-

-No puedo bailar.-

-Inténtalo.-

-Está bien.-

Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos. La música empezó a sonar y bailaron lentamente.

-Y, ¿de qué hablaron ustedes en tu fiesta anoche?- preguntó Hinata.

Gaara frunció el ceño. –Oh um… nada en realidad.-

-Mentiroso.-

-Tch… te lo contaré luego.-

Terminó su baile y Hiashi se acercó a bailar con Hinata.

Como la tradición ordenaba, el padrino y la dama de honor tenían que bailar. Temari se acercó a regañadientes. Cuando empezaron a moverse, Temari le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Naruto.

-Baja un poco más las manos.- siseó. -¡Y estás muerto!-

Naruto tragó saliva ruidosamente.

La canción terminó y Naruto y Temari se alejaron corriendo del otro. Pronto, todos estaban en la pista. Neji estaba bailando con Hinata, Temari con Shikamaru y Tsunade con Jiraya. Tsunade no se veía muy contenta pero Jiraya se veía absolutamente jocoso.

Gaara vio a Amagumo sentado solo y se acercó. Se sentó junto a él en la mesa sin hacer ruido, causando que Amagumo brincara del susto. –O-oh.- exclamó por lo bajo. –Subaku-san.-

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Gaara, sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Eh?-

Gaara le lanzó una mirada, los ojos entrecerrados ligeramente. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- puso su pregunta en términos más entendibles.

-Oh, no sé, yo— -

-Puedes venir con nosotros.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Puedes venir a la aldea de la arena con nosotros.- Gaara dijo, poniendo más énfasis en sus palabras. –Necesitas un lugar para vivir y tenemos mucho lugar. Y antes de que digas que no quieres molestar, no lo causas y no lo causarás. Esta noche no es el momento de decir eso.-

Amgumo se veía un poco turbado ante el discurso pero asintió.

-Bien,- Gaara se puso de pie y se alejó.

Se detuvo al ver a Kankuro bailando con Cuervo alegremente. Gaara sacudió la cabeza. Era verdad; su hermano mayor estaba total y completamente loco en lo concerniente a sus títeres.

Se movió lejos de la perturbadora escena y se sentó en una mesa junto a Baki. Descansó los codos en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la mano. Vio a Hinata bailar con Neji, sus ojos fijos en ella.

-¿Atrapado en las cadenas del amor?- se burló Baki.

-Deberías de escribir canciones.- respondió con sarcasmo.

Baki se rió. –De acuerdo, ¿qué tal suena esto?- carraspeó. –Kankuro está demasiado obsesionado con sus títeres.-

-Un título perfecto, sensei.-

Gaara apenas estaba escuchando a Baki. Estaba viendo a Hinata bailar, hipnotizado en la belleza y gracia de sus movimientos. Parpadeó, sorprendido, cuando Hinata se le acercó.

-Hace demasiado calor aquí.- le sonrió, haciéndose aire con la mano. -¿Quieres ir afuera?-

-Claro.- dijo, asintiendo.

Naruto trató de seguirlos pero Sakura lo jaló hacia la dirección contraria.

Ambos dejaron el edificio en silencio, sin cruzar miradas.

La luna estaba fuera, brillante y llena. Su radiante luz hacía que toda la aldea resplandeciera. Gaara y Hinata caminaron hacia el lago. Hinata se sentó con elegancia mientras que Gaara se recostó, poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Es una hermosa noche.- comentó Hinata.

-Si…- murmuró Gaara, observándola.

-Y…-

-Y…-

Ambos recordaron sus primeras conversaciones, llenas de silencios incómodos y muchos, muchos 'oh'.

-¿Me vas a contar qué dijeron ustedes en la fiesta de despedida de anoche?- preguntó finalmente la novia.

-Ah, no.-

-Ah, ya veo. Ahora como ya estamos casados piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿no?-

Gaara se rió. Era su risa de alegría pero aún así sonaba un tanto… siniestra. Hinata sólo lo había oído reírse así en contadas ocasiones. Su risa era agradable aunque le producía escalofríos.

-N-no es tan gracioso.- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que lo es.- respondió, su risa bajando de intensidad. -¿De qué hablaron ustedes ayer?-

-Oh… ya sabes… cosas.- Se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-¿Cosas de las que no quieres hablar?-

-Si.-

-Claro, y yo soy el que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera.-

-Claro que lo eres.- dijo, sonriendo. –Temari me dijo de tus ehm… fans y las vi en la ceremonia.-

-Si.- dijo, cortante y con expresión un tanto molesta.

-¿Crees que te estarán molestando?-

-Definitivamente.-

-Bueno…- Hinata lo miró, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. –Entonces deberíamos de disfrutar esta noche ¿no?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó con precaución.

Se dejó caer junto a él, se inclinó y lo besó. Se separó y lo miró a los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros. –Digo, al menos deberíamos de disfrutar esta noche ¿no?-

-¿Nuestra última noche antes de que todos se vuelvan locos porque estamos casados?-

-Precisamente.-

* * *

**Santo niño de atocha! Hemos acabado! Al fin! Estoy un poco triste de ver a esta historia terminar porque fue mi refugio cuando mi vida estaba hecha un desastre pero bueno. Disculpen la tardanza, estaba concentrada en mis otros fics. Para los amantes de GaaHina tengo una nueva traducción de ellos dos Granos de Arena. Ya está en mi perfil para quien la quiera leer y gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en este fic :D los adorisimo y no saben lo que significa para mi sus reviews. Gracias chicos. **

**P.S. Zuki no me ha dado permiso para traducir la secuela así que no subiré el epílogo a menos que ella me de permiso porque no tendría sentido sin la secuela. Esto está fuera de mis manos. Pero crucemos los dedos para que me dé autorización.**

**-DIS**


End file.
